Modern King
by Frisky-kun
Summary: "Dia tidak menginginkan harta, tahta, maupun wanita. Ia hanya inginkan pemuda itu, berada disisinya. Berada disampingnya, dan untuk selamanya..." Just a Fanfiction of HunHan Classic Love Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Modern King**

**By Frisky-99**

**All Cast by TYME**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Rate : Aman, but semi M **

.

.

Summary : Xi Luhan yang terjebak di antara Pangeran Jong In dan sang Putra Mahkota, Oh Sehun.

Chapter 1

.

Abad ke-21. Sama halnya seperti Inggris dan Jepang yang masih punya Keluarga Kerajaan, Korea juga memilikinya.

Tahun 2011, Sistem pemeritahan di Korea adalah sistem monarki konstitusional, dimana Keluarga Kerajaanlah yang mengatur segala urusan pemerintahan.

Di sekolah, Luhan dan Lay tengah sibuk mengamati Xiumin yang tengah belajar memainkan gitar, jari jarinya masih kaku dan pegangannya masih belum benar dan tak kunjung hafal letak kunci A dan C walau Lay telah berkali kali mengajarinya.

Sementara Tao tak henti hentinya mengecek sarung tinju yang baru dibelinya seharga 100US dollar via online. Dia pemuda yang sangat macho versi para gadis. Tidak tahu saja kalau aslinya dia sangat mudah menangis.

Tempat ini adalah sekolah khusus bangsawan. Semua keluarga kerajaan, kerabat kerajaan dan para pengawal istana di didik di dalam sekolah ini.

Xi Luhan, tengah menatap seorang pangeran yang keluar dari mobilnya dengan beberapa pengawal. Luhan tersenyum "Pangeran Jong In memang selalu tampan seperti biasa" gumamnya.

"Kalau kau ingin melihatnya lebih lama, seharusnya kau menerima tawaran untuk tinggal di istana, bukan begitu?" Tanya Lay yang tatapannya berfokus pada seorang pemuda disamping Pangeran.

Kim Jun Myun, salah satu kerabat kerajaan yang dipercaya untuk menjadi pengawal Pangeran Jong In.

Memang benar, mudah sekali bagi seorang Xi Luhan untuk masuk ke dalam istana. Mengingat sang ayah adalah orang kepercayaan Raja.

Tapi Luhan juga tahu, hidup di dalam istana itu tidak seindah apa yang orang lain pikirkan. Sama halnya seperti Tao, suatu saat dia akan menjadi pengawal kerajaan yang sangat hebat. Tinggal di istana itu berarti, harus ada hal yang di berikan sebagai imbalan. Dan Luhan menolak tawaran masuk istana.

Seperti yang ayahnya katakan "Semua langkah yang keluarga kerajaan lakukan adalah semata mata untuk politik" dan beliau menyuruh Luhan untuk tidak perlu ikut campur ke dalam istana.

Luhan masih memandangi pangeran Jong In dari jendela lantai tiga.

'Kalau Pangeran Jong In bukan Putra Mahkota, lalu siapa?' gumamnya

.

.

Luhan memandang langit biru yang nampak dari posisinya saat ini, mengingat-ngingat kenangan kecilnya.

'Aku bertemu pangeran Jong In pertama kalinya adalah saat usiaku 6 tahun di taman belakang istana.'

**Flashback. **

**Saat itu Luhan kecil tengah kebingungan mencari cari topi yang di bawa terbang oleh seekor burung gagak, karna ini adalah pertama kalinya ia menginjakkan kaki di istana, semua hal terasa asing dalam penglihatannya. **

**Termasuk seorang anak laki laki yang berdiri di depannya saat ini. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya anak laki laki itu. **

**Luhan berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab **

**"Aku mencari topiku" dan menjawab apa adanya. **

**"Apa topi berwarna coklat?" **

**Luhan berbinar binar "Bagaimana kau tahu?" **

**Kemudian anak laki laki itu bersiul menggunakan tangan kiri yang dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya, mendatangkan se ekor gagak yang langsung mendarat di tangan anak itu yang sudah terjulur. **

**Luhan ber-waaahh dalam hati, ia sangat takjub pada sosok anak laki laki di depannya. 'Keren sekali' **

**Anak laki laki itu menoleh ke arah Luhan yang tubuhnya lebih kecil darinya "Apa dia yang mengambil topimu?" **

**Luhan antusias mengangguk. Membenarkan perkataan anak laki laki di depannya. **

**"Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengembalikannya" **

**Luhan mendesah kecewa. **

**"Tapi suatu saat nanti aku akan menggantinya" anak laki laki itu tersenyum ramah. Membuat Luhan mau tidak mau telah jatuh dalam pesonanya. **

**Seorang dayang istana tiba tiba berlari ke arah mereka, membungkuk hormat pada anak laki laki itu "Yang mulia, paduka Raja memanggil anda untuk menghadap" **

**Luhan memperhatikan ekspresi tidak suka pada wajah anak itu. 'Dia pasti yang mulia putra mahkota' pikirnya.**

**"Ingatkan aku kalau aku lupa ya" itu adalah hal terakhir yang anak laki-laki itu katakan sambil tersenyum ramah. **

**Flashback off. **

.

'Senyuman ramah itu, benar benar pangeran Jong In.' Luhan tersenyum girang.

'Bagaimana dengan putra mahkota yang sekarang?' pertanyaan itu nampak kembali dalam benaknya.

Jika status Putra Mahkota pangeran Jong In di cabut, pasti ada sosok penggantinya, bukan?

'Lalu siapa?' itu juga pertanyaan banyak orang. Mungkin ayahnya mengetahui sesuatu tentang ini, mengingat beliau adalah sekertaris Raja.

Tapi ya begitulah, Ayahnya tidak pernah mau memberitahu walau satu huruf pun.

Luhan tidak tahu apa apa tentang Putra Mahkota, tapi entah kenapa Luhan berpikir, Pangeran Jong in lah yang lebih pantas menjadi putra mahkota. Tentu saja alasan ini di dapat karna Luhan menyukainya dan karna memang pangeran Jong In adalah anak dari yang mulia Ratu. Ya, Pangeran Jong in dengan segala ekspresi dan karismanya.

Senyum Luhan semakin lebar ketika memikirkan hal itu. Banyak para gadis yang berteriak histeris saat sang pangeran memasuki kelas elitnya. Luhan menatap iri ke arah gedung A1 kelas jurusan politik. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang berada di kelas A2 jurusan musik kerajaan. Karna musik adalah salah satu instrumen kerajaan yang penting di abad ini.

Pangeran Jong In membalas tatapan Luhan sebelum memasuki kelas dan tersenyum ramah. Lalu menutup pintu dengan sopan.

"Waaahhh... dia memang cocok sekali menjadi seorang pangeran!" Pekik seorang gadis yang salah mengira jika senyuman itu untuk dirinya.

Luhan sweatdrop, menepuk jidatnya malas dan kembali masuk kedalam kelasnya yang bersebelahan dengan gedung A1. Ketika membuka pintu kelas, Luhan mendapatkan Tao yang sejak tadi duduk di bangkunya tiba tiba menghilang. Atau lebih tepatnya kembali kekelasnya sendiri?

.

Sementara itu di dalam istana, Yang Mulia Ratu tengah berusaha membujuk Yang Mulia Raja.

Raja menghentikan kegiatan membacanya dan menatap sang Ratu "Yang Mulia Ratu..."

Ratu tersenyum, pipinya masih basah oleh air mata "Ya, Yang Mulia"

"Bawalah putra mahkota kembali..."

Wajah Ratu berubah sangat gembira mendengar perkataan Raja dan membungkuk hormat. "Terimakasih Yang Mulia"

.

.

Di kantin sekolah, Luhan sesekali melirik ke arah kumpulan para gadis di sampingnya yang tengah membicarakan pangeran Jong In. Luhan memang selalu tertarik jika topik itu berkaitan dengan pangeran Jong In. Karna itulah ia memutuskan untuk menguping.

"Hei, hei. Kudengar, Pangeran Jong In itu dulunya adalah seorang Putra Mahkota!" seru gadis tomboy yang duduk di atas meja, di kelilingi oleh para gadis lainnya yang menyerukan hal yang sama.

Luhan mengerutkan dahi dan membuka bungkus rotinya.

Gadis berkepang dua berbisik "Yang kudengar dari Ayahku, Putra Mahkota yang sekarang jauh lebih tampan daripada pangeran Jong In!"

Gadis lainnya berseru histeris, membayangkan betapa tampannya sosok Putra Mahkota.

'Jika pangeran Jong In saja sudah sangat tampan, apalagi Putra Mahkota?' Pikir mereka kompak dengan berbagai khayalan aneh.

Luhan mendengus sambil memakan roti gandumnya "Persetan dengan ketampanan Putra Mahkota, pangeran Jong In tetap lebih pantas untuk menjadi Raja" gumamnya kesal.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang terurai sebahu menunjukkan sebuah foto dari ponsel besarnya, berseru seru riang karna bisa mendapatkan foto pangeran Jong In yang tengah membaca buku dengan bertopang dagu dan sepasang earphone di kedua telinganya.

Seluruh topik berubah drastis. Mereka mulai melupakan Putra Mahkota yag bahkan tidak pernah terekspos pada publik.

Para gadis itu buru buru mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya masing masing. "**Kirimkan fotonya padaku**!" Kata mereka dengan kompak.

Mereka saling melotot "Aku dulu!"

"Tidak, aku dulu yang meminta!"

"Hei, aku satu detik lebih cepat darimu!" Jawab gadis bertubuh gemuk.

"STOP!" gadis bernama lengkap Bae Suji itu menggebrak meja di depannya. Membuat para gadis yang bersitegang menjerit kaget.

Luhan mau tak mau juga ikut kaget dan hampir tersedak saat memakan rotinya. Tangannya menggapai air mineral yang memang ia bawa sejak tadi. Ia terbatuk, menyumpah serapah para gadis di samping mejanya. Ia benar benar akan merutuki si penggebrak meja itu nantinya.

Suji yang di kenal cantik itu melipat tangannya didepan dada, menyembunyikan ponselnya dari tatapan ingin dari para gadis "Aku tidak akan membagi foto ini dengan siapapun" dan menjulurkan lidahnya lalu pergi meninggalkan para gadis yang mendesah kecewa.

"Dasar pelit."

"Kalau tidak mau berbagi kenapa malah memberitahu kami!"

"Dasar pamer!"

"Sok cantik!"

"Yah, dasar nenek sihir"

"Benar benar jalang!"

Begitulah umpatan yang terlontar dari mereka yang mendesah kecewa. Membuat Luhan menggaruk lehernya yang mendadak gatal 'para gadis memang benar benar menakutkan' batinnya tiba-tiba mengingat Ibunya yang suka marah dan cerewet di rumah

.

.

Lay dan Xiumin tengah bermain gitar bersama di ruang musik, menyamakan nada yang tak kunjung masuk dari permainan gitar Xiumin.

Lay jengah. "Stop! Stop! Kau tidak bisa memainkannya" Lay menggeleng pasrah, tak tahu harus mengajari apa lagi pada temannya satu ini.

"Hei ayolah... ajari aku lagi..." Xiumin merengek pada Lay yang menyandarkan gitarnya pada tembok.

Kursinya diputar menghadap Xiumin."Dengar... untuk memainkan alat musik itu, pertama : kau membutuhkan kemauan"

Xiumin mengangguk antusias, ia punya itu.

"Kedua, kau membutuhkan usaha"

Lagi lagi Xiumin mengangguk membenarkan.

Lay menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya "Ketiga, kau membutuhkan bakat"

Xiumin hendak mengangguk, namun urung. Dan di gantikan oleh helaan nafas berat, tubuhnya mendadak lemas dan merosot kebawah, mendudukkan dirinya di lantai kayu yang terasa dingin.

Pemuda bernama Yixing alias Lay itu mengikuti gerakan Xiumin dan mendudukkan diri di samping Xiumin.

Xiumin menekuk wajahnya. Dan Lay mencubit kedua pipi itu hingga merah.

"Akh! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Xiumin mengelus kedua pipinya yang terasa nyeri.

"Daripada kau membuang waktu untuk bersedih, lebih baik kau pikirkan alat musik apa yang bisa kau mainkan saat ujian nanti. Ingat, tiga bulan dari sekarang. Atau kau tidak bisa ikut pelajaran di semester dua"

Xiumin melotot dengan mata sipitnya. "Mudah bagimu yang bisa memainkan alat musik apapun!"

Lagi lagi pemuda bernama Yixing itu menghela nafas.

BRAK!

Xiumin dan Lay sontak langsung menoleh ke arah pintu yang di tutup dengan keras (atau lebih tepatnya dibanting) dan pelakunya adalah seorang pemuda bermarga Xi dengan nama panggilan Luhan.

Xiumin berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke arah Luhan yang tampak sangat marah.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Lay yang sudah berada di belakang Xiumin.

"Ingatkan aku kalau para gadis adalah yang terburuk sedunia!"

Keduanya saling pandang 'Ada apa dengannya?' Lalu kembali menatap Luhan secara bersamaan "Ada apa dengan para gadis?" Tanya Lay

"Bukankah para gadis itu manis dan cantik?" Tanya Xiumin dengan senyum cerah. Lay menyikut lengan Xiumin, menyadarkannya bahwa ia telah melakukan kesalahan fatal dengan memuji 'para gadis' yang menurut Luhan adalah yang terburuk sedunia.

Lay berbisik pelan pada telinga Xiumin "Tidak semua gadis itu seperti yang kau katakan"

Xiumin membekap mulutnya sendiri dan melirik Lay dengan ekor matanya.

Lay berdeham lalu bertanya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan."Baiklah sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Mereka mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk tentang pangeran Jong In!" Luhan meremas botol mineral kosong di tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu mereka membanding-bandingkan antara pangeran dengan putra mahkota yang tidak jelas ada atau tidak itu?" tanya Lay dengan ekspresi ogah-ogahan.

Luhan mengangguk, Xiumin hendak membenturkan jidatnya pada tembok sebelum Lay menghentikannya.

"Untuk apa kau marah pada sesuatu yang tidak penting, huh?" Lay menatap bosan ke arah Luhan bersamaan dengan tangannya yang menahan kerah belakang Xiumin agar tidak bergerak.

"You're right.." kata Luhan dengan lirih dan duduk lemas bersadar pada pintu. Ia melirik ke arah Lay "Lalu, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

"Dia sama kacaunya sepertimu"

"..." Luhan berusaha mencerna perkataan Lay itu.

"Alat musik yang bisa ku mainkan... apakah itu?" Xiumin bergumam, bertanya pada diri sendiri.

Luhan dan Lay saling tatap kemudian mengendikkan bahu secara bersamaan. Luhan berbisik "Apa dia akan terus seperti ini?"

"Entahlah"

.

.

Kerajaan Inggris.

Dua orang pemuda tampan tengah bermain catur bersama di taman Istana. "Skakmat!"

"Kau benar benar pandai bermain catur, Oh Sehun!"

"Biasa saja, Kris. Kau lebih hebat dariku" Sehun tersenyum.

"Bagaimana cara kau menang sampai sebanyak ini?" Kris terheran heran karna permainan caturnya masih berada di bawah Sehun. Dan ini sudah entah berapa ratus kali mereka bermain. Kris masih belum bisa mengalahkannnya.

Pernah beberapa kali ia menang, tapi rekor Sehun memang belum bisa ia kalahkan. Lagi lagi Sehun tersenyum, senyuman yang bisa melelehkan es di kutub utara dan kutub selatan. "Kau hanya perlu memanfaatkan pionmu dengan efektif"

Kris bertepuk tangan "Wow, kau benar benar tipikal Raja"

Sehun mencibir "Benarkah? Apa ayahmu seperti itu?" _'memanfaatkan rakyat banyak untuk kepentingan pribadi'_ lanjutnya didalam hati.

Membuat Kris tertawa hambar. Dengan kedutan menahan marah di pelipisnya.

Kris adalah pangeran dari kerajaan Inggris. Sehun adalah teman caturnya. Bagaimana mereka bisa saling mengenal? Itu karna Sehun tidak sengaja membuat Kris tertarik dengan permainan caturnya.

**Beberapa tahun yang lalu.**

**"Raja adalah orang yang berada di atas segalanya. Jika Rajamu mati, kau tidak bisa jalan. Skakmat!" Sehun usia 14 tahun tersenyum angkuh kearah pria inggris tua di depannya. **

**Pria itu terkejut karna baru kali ini ada orang yang berhasil mengalahkannya. Dan parahnya lagi, seorang bocah sombonglah yang telah menantangnya bermain dan dengan cara tidak elit membuatnya malu karna di kalahkan di hadapan banyak petinggi negara yang ikut menyaksikan. **

**Kris usia 17 tahun berdeham di tengah puluhan orang yang menghalangi pandangannya. **

**Kumpulan orang itu sontak memberikan jalan pada pangeran inggris itu. **

**Kris menghampiri pria tua itu dan menggantikan tempatnya. "Biar aku yang main"**

.

.

Kris mengelus lembut bibirnya sendiri "Bukankah sebentar lagi kau ada kelas?"

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Tidak"

"Ya, kau mengusirku"

Kris tertawa "Aku tidak akan berani mengusir putra mahkota yang tersesat sepertimu"

Sehun mengeraskan otot rahangnya. Itu benar-benar sebuah sindiran.

Tak heran, karna setiap harinya memang dipenuhi oleh sindiran di antara mereka.

"Sayangnya aku lebih suka 'tersesat disini' daripada harus kembali ke 'rumahku'"

Kris tersenyum sok manis "Sayangnya aku menerima surat perintah untuk membawamu kembali ke Korea, Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota" tunjuknya pada amplop bersegel kerajaan.

Sehun tertegun dan bangkit dari duduknya.

.

.

"Anda ingin pergi kemana, pangeran Jong In?" Tanya Suho yang membukakan pintu mobil.

"Dimanapun asal jangan di istana" pangeran Jong In memijat pelipisnya. Tak luput dari pandangan Suho, ia pun kembali bertanya "Haruskah kita ke rumah sakit? Anda kelihatan pucat"

Pangeran mengibas ngibaskan tangan kirinya "Tak perlu. Aku hanya merasa dingin. Musim hujan memang perlu di perhatikan" Suho hanya mengangguk dan menghidupkan penghangat di dalam mobil dan menjalankan mobil itu keluar gerbang sekolah.

Lay mengamati dari jendela gedung A2 lantai tiga, sesekali menengok kebelakang tempat Luhan berlatih piano. "Pangeran Jong In sudah pergi"

Luhan menghentikan gerakan menekan tuts pianonya, menoleh ke arah jendela "Dia selalu pulang lebih awal" gumamnya.

.

**TBC**

**Just Review if you want to read next chapter hohoho ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sayangnya aku menerima surat perintah untuk membawamu kembali ke Korea, Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota" tunjuknya pada amplop bersegel kerajaan.

Sehun tertegun dan bangkit dari duduknya

Kris menyeringai puas ketika melihat ekspresi Sehun yang sangat terkejut, Kris membuka amplop itu dan membacakannya di depan Sehun.

"Mari kita akhiri kata 'tersesat' dalam kamus sindiran kita. Kau harus pulang. Come back home, uh?" Kris lagi lagi menyeringai puas dengan nada mengejek. Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan daripada melihat wajah Sehun yang biasanya selalu terlihat tenang kini tampak sangat shock.

.

.

**Modern King**

**By Frisky-99**

**All Cast by TYME**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Rate : Aman, but semi M **

.

.

Sehun melepas kacamata hitamnya ditengah banyaknya orang yang berlalu lalang di bandara, matanya menatap datar ke arah seorang pemuda yang nyengir lebar dengan selembar kertas karton bertuliskan "Se Hun" dengan huruf alfabet.

Sehun mengernyit heran, pemuda itu tampak sedikit familiar.

"Aku Kyungsoo. Kau tidak ingat?" jawab pemuda itu dengan cengiran lebar saat Sehun menunjuknya dan bertanya 'Kau siapa?' dengan tampang menyebalkan. Tapi pemuda bernama Kyungsoo itu tetap tersenyum ramah dan membantu Sehun untuk membawa barang-barangnya.

Sehun membentuk huruf O ketika baru mengingat siapa pemuda di sampingnya. Tatapannya berubah, seperti sedang tidak dalam suasana hati yang baik. Sehun merenung, ia benar benar tidak ingin kembali. Jauh dari istana membuatnya belajar satu hal. Yaitu kebebasan. Bebas untuk bermimpi, dan bebas untuk melakukan apa saja yang ia mau.

**'Mari kita hidup dengan melakukan hal hal yang membuat kita bahagia'**

Kata kata penuh semangat itu terngiang dalam telinganya, seperti kaset rusak yang seolah olah membuat hatinya terhantam berkali kali setiap mengingat.

.

"Sehun?" Kyungsoo mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sehun yang sama sekali tidak berkedip menatap jalanan di depannya. Mereka sedang menunggu mobil yang akan membawa mereka menuju gerbang istana.

"Yang mulia?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Tak ada tanggapan.

"Putra mahkota!" Suaranya satu oktaf lebih tinggi. Sehingga membuat Sehun tersentak dan menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Kyungsoo yang berada di samping kirinya. Sehun berkedip dan membentuk senyum pasrah. Sejak dulu, Kyungsoo selalu berada disampingnya. Tapi Sehun tahu itu salah...

**"Kau adalah tipe orang yang selalu menatap kedepan tanpa memperdulikan sekitarmu. Kuharap kau akan tetap sama meski tahun akan berlalu dengan begitu cepat" Kyungsoo usia 14 tahun tersenyum ke arah Sehun yang menggendong ransel besar di punggungnya**.

.

Sehun menghela nafas. "Meski aku tidak ingin kembali, kau pasti akan tetap memaksaku" desahnya putus asa. Kyungsoo nyengir. "Kau tidak akan pernah menolak permintaan seorang teman sejati sepertiku" tutur Kyungsoo dengan percaya diri yang berkesan angkuh.

Memang benar bahwa Kyungsoo lah yang telah membujuknya berkali kali untuk kembali. Sehingga ia harus memesan tiket penerbangan menuju Korea secepatnya. Persetan dengan surat perintah yang pangeran Kris tunjukkan padanya. Ia tidak peduli.

Tapi mengapa berbeda jika Kyungsoo yang meminta.

Kenapa? Karna pemuda itu punya sesuatu yang membuat orang orang di sekelilingnya tidak bisa menolak semua permintaannya.

Beberapa tahun yang lalu, tepatnya saat usia mereka baru menginjak 6 tahun, Sehun mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo memang dilahirkan untuk mempengaruhi pikiran orang lain. Kyungsoo langsung melotot ke arahnya. Dan putra mahkota Jong In akan tertawa sambil memegangi perut. Lalu yang mulia Ratu akan memarahi Jong In yang tidak menjaga suara tawanya dengan mengatakan "Yang Mulia, saringlah terlebih dahulu suara yang keluar dari tenggorokan anda!"

Alasan Sehun sempat tidak mengenali Kyungsoo? Jawabannya adalah : Karna ia jauh lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Mungkin jika sekarang suasana hati Sehun sedang baik, bisa di pastikan ia akan menertawakan perubahan Kyungsoo yang sangat signifikan itu.

Sehun tidak tahu kalau Kyungsoo berusaha mati matian untuk meninggikan badannya agar Sehun dan Jong In tidak mengejeknya lagi.

.

Sehun menahan langkah Kyungsoo yang ingin masuk ke dalam mobil (lebih tepatnya membukakan pintu untuk sang putra mahkota)

"Sebelum pulang, aku ingin ke suatu tempat"

Kyungsoo hanya memandang Sehun lalu mengangguk.

.

.

Sehun mengangkat biola itu tinggi tinggi, matanya menyipit seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, ia pun kembali meletakkan biola itu pada tempatnya. matanya lagi-lagi melirik kesebelah kiri ke arah tempat berjejernya banyak gitar. Diraihnya satu entah untuk di mainkan atau hanya untuk dilihat, jari jari kokohnya mengelus gitar itu perlahan dengan lembut.

**"Hyung! Ayo bermain denganku!" **

**"Tidak mau. Aku harus belajar" **

**"Dasar membosankan!"**

.

Sehun kembali meletakkan gitar itu dan tersenyum miring. Ia tertawa kecil dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca kaca "Cih. Tempat ini benar benar membosankan dengan orang orang yang membosankan pula" Sehun mencemooh.

"Yang mulia?" Kepala Kyungsoo muncul dari sela sela pintu yang sedikit terbuka, berbisik pelan membuat Sehun menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?"

Kyungsoo berdeham tidak nyaman "Begini... ad-"

Brak!

"Kenapa kau begitu lama hanya untuk membukakan pintu!" Luhan mendorong pintu itu dengan kasar sehingga membuat Kyungsoo menempel pada tembok. Dan itu sakit sekali, tepat pada punggung kecilnya.

Luhan mendelik ke arah seorang pemuda tampan bersurai coklat yang sedang berdiri angkuh dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam saku celana. Luhan menunjuk kearah muka Sehun yang hanya menampilkan ekspresi datar.

"Gara gara kau! Latihanku jadi di tunda! Memangnya kau siapa, hah? Putra raja?!" Luhan kesal setengah mati karna tiba tiba guru pembimbingnya membatalkan jadwal latihan karna ruang musik sedang di pakai untuk urusan lain. Karna penasaran, iapun pergi ke ruang musik untuk memastikan. Lebih kesalnya lagi, setelah sampai larut malam ia berlatih untuk menunjukkan hasilnya pada sang guru jadi gagal total. Ia benar-benar marah. Memang apa pentingnya pemuda yang akhem cukup tampan ini, huh?

Kenapa pula sang guru harus dengan baik hati memberikan ruangan musik seluas ini hanya pada seorang pemuda angkuh nan sombong yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi menyebalkan?

Pangeran Jong In yang notebene putra raja saja tidak pernah berlaku se enaknya seperti ini. Well, Luhan mungkin melupakan fakta bahwa Jong In selalu pulang lebih awal dari yang lain.

Kyungsoo menghempaskan tangan Luhan dengan kasar "Jaga ucapanmu!"

"Apa?! Kau pikir aku takut padamu, hah?!" Luhan membentak Kyungsoo yang menatap kesal ke arahnya.

Sehun menutup telinga kanan dan kirinya dengan malas dan menghentikan gerakan tangan Kyungsoo yang hendak memukul Luhan. "Kyungsoo, kau harus bersikap lembut pada pemuda cantik seperti dia"

Dan dibalas tatapan galak dari Luhan "Apa kau bilang?! Ca-cantik?!"

Kyungsoo hanya mendengus lucu dan memalingkan muka, tidak sudi menatap wajah Luhan yang di bilang cantik oleh sang putra mahkota.

Luhan, tidak tahukah kau jika orang yang sedang berada di depanmu adalah sosok putra mahkota yang kerap kali di bicarakan oleh orang banyak? Baiknya lagi, ia tengah memujimu. Lalu kenapa kau marah, haha.

.

Jawabannya adalah Luhan tidak tahu. Bahkan Luhan tidak mau mengakui kalau Sehun itu sangat tampan.

Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti darinya. Luhan otomatis langsung melangkah mundur tanpa menghilangkan tatapan galaknya. Hingga sampai pada tembok, punggungnya membentur dengan pelan.

"Ah" gerutunya kesal.

Sehun meletakkan tangannya di samping kepala Luhan. Meneliti wajah pemuda itu dengan seksama. Sehun tidak pernah menemukan orang seperti ini sebelumnya. Dia orang pertama yang berani membentak dan berlaku tidak sopan padanya. 'benar-benar harus diberi pelajaran' pikir Sehun.

Luhan gelisah, panik, was-was. Sementara Kyungsoo menatap tidak suka kearah keduanya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Luhan dengan gerakan meronta yang ditahan oleh Sehun.

Sehun dengan perlahan mengangkat tangannya menuju bagian atas kepala Luhan dan menjambak surai pirang itu ke atas.

"Akkhhh! Brengsek! Lepaskan!"

Luhan meronta ronta dan berusaha menarik tangan Sehun untuk menjauh dari kepala pirangnya. Sehun menoleh sebentar ke arah Kyungsoo yang berada di belakang punggungnya dan tersenyum jahil.

Kyungsoo sedikit terperangah melihat senyuman Sehun yang jarang sekali terlihat.

"Aku tidak suka dibentak, terutama oleh orang sepertimu" kata Sehun dengan nada datar yang stabil. Wajah Luhan merah karna marah dan malu yang bercampur menjadi satu. Ini benar benar pengalaman pertama seorang Xi Luhan di perlakukan seperti ini oleh orang yang baru di kenalnya.

Yang bahkan namanya pun ia tak tahu.

Well, Luhan tidak pernah berpikir untuk berkenalan dengan pemuda kasar yang tengah menjambak rambutnya ini.

Jadi ini sama-sama pengalaman pertama bagi kalian berdua ya, hmm.

.

"Pernah mendengar : Yang kau tanam adalah apa yang kau petik?" Sehun mendesis tajam ke arah Luhan yang masih berani menatapnya dengan nyalang. Kyungsoo hanya berdiri dan diam dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan. Namun batinnya menanggapi perkataan Sehun "Itu berarti, jika kau berlaku kasar pada orang lain, maka kau juga akan diperlakukan sama."

Kyungsoo lalu hanya tersenyum miring. Jujur saja ia masih sangat dendam pada pemuda yang sudah mendorongnya hingga membentur tembok itu.

Luhan benar benar marah, dan ia menendang betis Sehun dengan sekuat tenaga sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Kyungsoo hendak mencegah Luhan yang berniat melarikan diri ketika dua langkah kaki seseorang mengganggunya.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

"Pa-pangeran Jong In?" Luhan menelan ludahnya. Kyungsoo hanya memalingkan muka dengan degupan jantung yang sudah mencapai batas maksimal.

Sementara Sehun berdiri mematung menatap tembok dengan tulang betisnya yang terasa begitu nyeri, bersamaan dengan hatinya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit.

Itu adalah suara yang benar-benar tidak ingin didengar oleh indra pendengar Sehun.

Jong In menatap ketiganya secara bergantian. Diurut dari Luhan yang hendak membuka pintu, Kyungsoo yang berdiri memunggunginya dan Oh Sehun yang kurang lebih sama. Memunggunginya.

Suho berdeham "Bisakah kau keluar sebentar?" Tanyanya pada Luhan yang menatap sang pangeran tanpa berkedip.

"Ah iya"

Sebenarnya tanpa disuruhpun ia sudah akan pergi.

"Tapi, apa yang akan pangeran Jong In lakukan?" Luhan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri ketika Suho menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Akh!"

Luhan berseru sakit ketika tanpa sadar memukul kepalanya sendiri. Sehun benar -benar punya tangan yang sangat kuat. Dan Luhan berjanji akan membalasnya suatu saat nanti.

Kapan?

Ya nanti.

.

.

"Sepertinya anda berada di tempat yang salah yang mulia putra mahkota" Jong In menatap punggung itu tanpa berkedip. Suho yang mengerti situasi pun akhirnya menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya keluar.

Jong In melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat ke arah Sehun yang masih memunggunginya. "Setidaknya kau harus menyapa kakakmu ini" Jong In berucap dengan nada yang tak kalah datarnya dengan tembok disampingnya.

Sehun menahan tawa. Rasa nyeri akibat tendangan pemuda manis tadi seolah olah hilang begitu saja dan tergantikan oleh perasaan geli saat mendengar ucapan Jong In barusan. "Aku tidak merasa harus menyapamu" jawab Sehun dengan sengit dan berjalan melewati pangeran Jong In.

Jong In hanya tersenyum getir menatap punggung Sehun yang pergi menjauh dan menutup pintu dengan bantingan yang lumayan keras.

.

.

Hari sudah semakin malam, Lay meletakkan gitarnya di atas tempat tidur, matanya melirik ke arah Luhan yang tiba tiba membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar. "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku kesal. Sudahlah jangan ajak aku bicara! Aku ingin tidur disini!" Luhan melompat ke arah tempat tidur Lay. Namun sebelum itu Lay telah memindahkan gitarnya dengan gerakan cepat. Lay tidak akan membiarkan Luhan merusak gitarnya untuk yang kedua kali.

Luhan tidur dengan gaya tengkurap. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di bawah bantal dengan gerutuan kesal dan sumpah serapah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Lay hanya menarik selimut dari dalam lemari, selebihnya Lay tidak tahu tentang apa yang terjadi pada Luhan dan untuk siapa semua cacian yang terlontar kasar itu. Lay malas untuk berkomentar dan memilih untuk tidur di samping Luhan dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut.

Tidakkah Luhan telihat seperti orang yang tidak memiliki tempat tinggal? Padahal orang tuanya sangat kaya, mereka pasti mampu untuk membelikan sebuah apartemen mewah untuk Luhan. Tapi begitulah, Luhan lebih memilih untuk tinggal di asrama sekolah bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

"Karna itu lebih mengasyikkan" kata Luhan ketika Lay bertanya dengan malas.

.

.

"Aku khawatir kau melupakan jalan pulang, putra mahkota. Tapi syukurlah akhirnya kau sampai juga"

Yang mulia Raja, Kim Jong Dae tengah menulis sesuatu di atas lembaran kertas berwarna kulit lalu menggulungnya di atas meja. Sehun hanya menatap datar gulungan itu tanpa merespon apapun. Sehun bahkan tidak ingin tahu tentang apa yang tengah Raja tulis dalam gulungan itu. Saat ini ia hanya menatap kosong entah pada apa.

"Mulai sekarang margamu adalah Kim. Kau terdaftar dengan nama itu"

Sehun malas berkomentar dan lebih memilih untuk menatap dingin ke arah lantai.

Yang Mulia Raja tampak sedang menghela nafas "Kau sudah bertemu dengan pangeran Jong In?"

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya yang sempat tertunduk. Kalimat tanya yang di lontarkan oleh yang mulia Raja kurang lebih sama dengan beberapa tahun yang lalu ketika ia hendak di daulat menjadi putra mahkota yang baru.

.

**"Kau sudah bertemu dengan Putra Mahkota Jong In?" **

**Sehun usia empat belas tahun mengangguk dengan polos "Ya, yang mulia. Tapi putra mahkota terlihat sedang bersedih" **

**.**

.

"Ya, yang mulia" jawab Sehun dengan sopan tanpa membalas tatapan sang Raja yang notabene adalah ayahnya sendiri.

.

.

Para dayang istana sedang berkumpul di dapur dan seperti tengah membicarakan sesuatu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan karna kembalinya Putra mahkota?

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Yang mulia Ratu menginterupsi pembicaraan. Para dayang sontak langsung membungkuk hormat dan kembali pada pekerjaannya masing-masing. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Ratu menegur mereka agar tidak bergosip di dalam istana. Tapi begitulah manusia, selalu mengulangi kesalahan yang sama.

Pangeran Jong In tiba tiba masuk kedalam dapur dan meminta segelas air es pada salah satu dayang istana. Sebelumnya ia membungkuk hormat pada yang mulia Ratu yang menatap pangeran Jong In dengan tatapan heran. "Jarang sekali kau meminta segelas air es?"

Jong In menjawab dengan sopan "Hari ini saya merasa istana sedang panas, yang mulia. Maka daripada itu saya meminta segelas air es" Jong In mengambil segelas air es di atas nampan dan langsung membawanya menuju kamar. Para dayang mulai kembali berbisik

"Mungkinkah itu sindiran karna putra mahkota telah kembali?"

"Mungkin saja"

"Bisa jadi, ahh"

"Kau benar!"

"Hmm jadi begitu"

Bisik dayang yang lain.

Sehingga Yang mulia Ratu berdeham pelan, membuat para dayang mengunci mulutnya dengan rapat. "Bekerjalah dengan menggunakan tangan kalian." ucap sang Ratu dengan suara lembut namun terkesan pedas dan menusuk sebelum meninggalkan dapur dengan rasa kesal yang tertahan.

.

.

Jong In tengah berdiri di balkon kamarnya, menghirup udara dingin yang sempat membuatnya kedinginan beberapa saat sebelum Suho memasuki kamarnya dan menghidupkan alat penghangat ruangan.

"Sudah kubilang anda tidak boleh bermain main dengan udara dingin, pangeran Jong In" Suho tampak sedang kesal, terlihat jelas dari nada suaranya yang lebih meninggi dari biasanya. Jong In tersenyum miring "Kau tahu? Sikap Sehun bahkan lebih dingin daripada udara ini" dan terkekeh pelan.

Suho hanya diam tak bergeming, sedangkan pangeran Jong In mulai menutup semua jendela dan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa dengan santai.

"Anda tidak seharusnya tidur di atas sofa, pangeran Jong In"

Jong In mendengus "Terserah"

Suho hanya menghela nafas dan mematikan lampu utama lalu menghidupkan lampu tidur yang berada di atas meja sebelahnya.

Berbicara dengan pangeran yang keras kepala memang membutuhkan banyak kesabaran.

.

Setelah keluar dari kamar pangeran Jong In, Suho tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Sehun yang sepertinya baru keluar dari ruangan yang mulia Raja. Suho membungkuk hormat. Sedangkan Sehun hanya menatap dingin ketika Suho bahkan tidak menatap wajahnya sama sekali. Suho hanya pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Sehun menatap lama pintu kamar pangeran Jong In di depannya, kemudian berlalu menuju kamarnya sendiri. Semua itu tak luput dari penglihatan Kyungsoo yang bersembunyi di balik tembok.

.

.

"Akkhh... bahkan sakitnya masih terasa setelah dua hari berlalu" Luhan menggosok pelan kepala bagian atasnya. Xiumin dan Tao sudah siap duduk di meja makan dengan snack sereal dan susu. Sedangkan Lay tengah sibuk memasak sesuatu. Tidak memperdulikan keluhan Luhan.

"Ini masih pagi, dan kau sudah mengeluh" kata Tao yang sedang mengaduk serealnya dengan malas. Sementara Xiumin tengah menuangkan susu kedalam mangkok dengan wajah yang bertumpu pada tangan kirinya.

Semua orang sedang dalam kondisi malas kecuali Lay yang tengah bersenandung kecil sambil memotong garnis dengan rapi.

Luhan berkomentar "Kenapa harus membuatnya terlihat bagus jika pada akhirnya akan dimakan juga" Lay hanya mengabaikan Luhan dan menganggap seolah pemuda manis itu tidak ada. Luhan mendengus dan memilih untuk berangkat lebih awal.

.

Sekarang hari senin. Jadwalnya adalah latihan piano bersama guru pembimbing favoritenya yang sempat tertunda karna sesuatu (yang bahkan sama sekali tidak ingin Luhan ingat).

Biasanya Luhan akan menjadi orang paling bersemangat hari ini, kalau saja kepalanya tidak pernah di jambak sebelumnya. Luhan sengaja tidak bercerita pada siapapun. Sebenarnya ia takut ditertawakan. Jadilah ia berangkat kesekolah dengan tampang masam dan memainkan piano dengan asal asalan.

"Luhan, apa terjadi sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Park Chanyeol selaku guru pembimbingnya.

"Eh? Ti-tidak ada, saem!"

Chanyeol mengetuk lembaran not balok yang berada di depan Luhan "Mainkan ini, Beethoven-Fur Elise"

"Baik!" Luhan pun memainkannya.

Melodinya dimulai dengan nada E - D# - E dengan enharmoninya E - E# - E (dibaca E - Es - E. Sebuah huruf yang menjadi nada lagu dari nama EliSE.) Saat Luhan memainkan melodi pertamanya dengan cukup baik. Chanyeol menatap sendu ke arah langit, hendak memulai sesi mengajarnya

"Fur Elise, dari bahasa Jerman yang dapat di artikan 'kepada Elise'. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa Elise yang sebenarnya, tapi dia adalah sosok wanita yang ingin dinikahi oleh beethoven pada tahun 1810. Namun wanita itu menikah dengan pria lain sebelum Beethoven menyatakan perasaan cintanya"

Luhan tersenyum senang, ia selalu menyukai sensasi ketika sang guru menceritakan makna dari musik klasik yang hendak ia pelajari.

"Luhan, Fur Elise adalah musik yang menggambarkan akan kekecewaan Beethoven terhadap cintanya. Jadi kau harus memainkannya dengan perasaan seolah kau juga sedang kecewa" Chanyeol menjentikkan jarinya pertanda menyuruh Luhan untuk berhenti.

"Pertanyaannya : Apa kau pernah merasa kecewa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tampang putus asa.

"Hmm apa rasa kecewa itu sama seperti ketika orang yang membuat janji malah melupakan janjinya?"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu, tapi bukan!" Chanyeol berkata dengan tegas. Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya "Lalu yang seperti apa, saem?"

"Cinta, Luhan. Seperti cinta. Cinta selalu menjadi berbagai macam rasa dalam bermusik." Luhan termenung memikirkan perkataan sang guru. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya memberikan senyum pengertian dan mengacak surai pirang Luhan dengan gemas "Jangan terlalu di pikirkan. Kau akan dapat menguasai Fur Elise jika berlatih dengan sungguh-sungguh!"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya, menahan rasa sakit pada kepala. Luhan lupa tidak memberitahu sang guru kalau kepalanya sedang sakit. Jadilah ia hanya meringis tertahan dan memalingkan wajahnya dari sang guru yang menyuruhnya untuk memulai kembali melodi dari awal.

Chanyeol menggerakkam tangannya mengikuti melodi yang Luhan mainkan.

Satu jam berlalu begitu cepat tanpa terasa. Luhan meregangkan jari jarinya dan mengemasi lembaran-lembaran kertas berisikan not lagu yang di bawanya dari rumah. Chanyeol melirik jam di tangannya "Baiklah. Kita akhiri latihan ini. Minggu depan langsung tes. Kau mengerti?"

"Ya!" Luhan menjawab dengan semangat.

.

"Luhan! Luhan!"

Xiumin berlari menuju ke arah Luhan yang baru keluar dari ruang latihan piano.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau sampai terengah engah begitu?" Tanya Luhan dengan bingung. Pasalnya, penampilan Xiumin sangat sangat berantakkan.

"Pu-putra mahkota!"

Luhan mengernyit "Ada apa dengan putra mahkota?"

"Di-dia! Ada di sekolah ini!" Xiumin menarik narik tangan Luhan agar mengikutinya.

"Dimana?"

"Lapangan basket! Sepertinya putra mahkota menantang pangeran Jong In untuk berduel!"

A-apa? Tunggu dulu, Luhan benar benar penasaran dengan putra mahkota itu. Tapi berani sekali dia menantang pangeran Jong In untuk bermain basket? Pangeran Jong In adalah nomor satu di basket!

Maka Luhan langsung berlari menuju lapangan basket bersama Xiumin yang terengah engah. Luhan melirik sekilas ke arah Xiumin yang sempat berhenti berlari

"Kau duluan saja! Aku ingin istirahat"

Siapa yang tidak lelah jika harus berkeliling di sekolah yang luas hanya untuk mencari Luhan, huh? Kau pikir ruang latihan piano hanya ada satu? Luhan mengangguk dan mulai berlari dengan cepat. Ia benar benar penasaran dengan sosok putra mahkota itu.

Maka disinilah Luhan, menyusup ditengah banyaknya orang yang menonton (berkerumun). Berusaha untuk berdiri di barisan paling depan walau dengan berbagai macam senggolan dan gerutuan dari pada gadis dan pemuda lain yang ikut menonton.

Luhan menganga. Menatap tanpa berkedip pada pangeran Jong In yang memunggunginya atau lebih tepatnya pada seorang pemuda tampan yang menatap sengit ke arah pangeran Jong In.?

'Dia! Orang yang menjambak kepalaku!' Luhan berteriak dalam hati. Tangannya refleks memegangi kepala.

Sehun melempar bola basket itu dengan keras ke arah Jong In. Jong In pun melakukan hal yang sama. Ketika Sehun berniat untuk melemparnya tepat pada kepala Jong In, sang pangeran malah menyeringai dan menghindar dari bola mematikan itu. Namun seseorang di belakang Jong In mengaduh.

"Aaakk!"

Semua penonton menoleh ke arah Luhan yang berjongkok dengan memegangi kepalanya. Pangeran Jong In menoleh, menatap horor pada kepala Luhan yang mengeluarkan darah. Sedangkan si pelempar hanya memasang tampang datar dan membungkuk 45derajat lalu mengatakan "Maafkan aku"

Dan sukses membuat para gadis melupakan Luhan lalu berteriak histeris memuji ketampanan Sehun.

Mereka berbisik "Ternyata benar kalau Putra Mahkota jauh lebih tampan!"

"Ya, setuju!"

Luhan merasa pusing.

Jong In tak memperdulikan teriakan histeris para gadis dan pemuda lainnya yang sibuk mengagumi Sehun, ia berlari ke arah Luhan dan menggendongnya menuju UKS.

Bagaimanapun ini juga salahnya, jadi dia harus bertanggung jawab. Sehun hanya menatap dingin ke arah pemuda manis yang berada di gendongan pangeran Jong In. Sementara Kyungsoo yang kini berada di samping Sehun menatap keduanya dengan tatapan aneh.

Sehun berbisik dengan tampang dinginnya "Jangan panas hati" dan berhasil membuat Kyungsoo cemberut selama satu hari penuh. Kyungsoo menatap tajam ke arah Sehun "Kau juga!"

Sang putra mahkota sontak langsung menoleh.

Maksudnya?

.

TBC

.

Halo hai semua.

Untuk semua review dan sarannya, saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak^

Kali ini wordsnya 3k+, gak nyangka juga bisa sampe segitu, heheh. Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya.

Kalau masalah update, selama bisa ya pasti saya update, haha.

Arigato/ RnR (?)


	3. Chapter 3

"Apakah sakit sekali?" Tanya Jong In yang sedang mengobati kening Luhan ketika melihat ekspresi Luhan yang seperti sedang menahan perih di keningnya.

Pemuda manis dan cantik (menurut Sehun) itu mengangguk pelan. Entah ia harus bersyukur atau apa, berkat lemparan itu Luhan jadi bisa sedekat ini dengan pangeran Jong In. Haruskah ia berterimakasih pada putra mahkota itu?

Luhan masih setia menatap wajah sang pangeran tanpa berkedip.

"Terimakasih, pangeran Jong In"

Luhan berterimakasih setelah kepalanya selesai di perban.

Pangeran Jong In hanya tersenyum dan meminta maaf tentang kejadian yang sudah membuat kening Luhan terluka. Dan Luhan hanya senyam senyum seperti orang bodoh "Tidak masalah, pangeran Jong In"

.

**Modern King**

**By Frisky**

**All Cast by TYME**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**.

.

Sehun menatap datar pada seorang pemuda yang mengaku sebagai guru privatnya yang baru, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya hening sambil memperhatikan ekspresi Sehun yang tak kunjung melunak.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Baekhyun-ssi, maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini. Putra mahkota memang sedikit 'malas dalam belajar'. Mohon untuk lebih bersabar" Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya dengan ringan.

Sehun mendengus tidak terima.

Baekhyun tersenyum pada Kyungsoo "Tak apa."

Lalu menatap ke arah Sehun "Saya akan tetap memaksa anda untuk belajar, yang mulia. Suka ataupun tidak" ucapnya dengan tegas.

"Maksudmu dengan belajar menjadi putra mahkota yang baik?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada mencemooh.

Sehun maju selangkah "Aku tanya, apakah seorang putra mahkota yang baik akan mengorbankan kebahagian orang lain demi kepentingannya sendiri?"

Baekhyun masih menatap.

Sehun merasa menang karna Baekhyun tidak bisa langsung menjawab. "Sejak awal aku memang bukan seorang putra mahkota, untuk apa aku mempelajari semua ini?" Lanjutnya dengan nada suara yang sangat sinis.

Baekhyun menatap maklum. Menurut rumor yang beredar di kalangan istana, Sehun adalah orang yang sangat tidak terima jika dirinya di angkat sebagai putra mahkota. Baekhyun tampak banyak berpikir, batinnya menyuarakan banyak pertanyaan yang tak tersampaikan, seperti 'Apa karna kau kehilangan kebebasanmu, yang mulia?' dan pertanyaan dugaan lainnya.

"Yang mulia.." Kyungsoo berusaha membujuk.

"Kyungsoo, kau diam" Sehun menyetop Kyungsoo yang hendak bicara dan ia membawa Kyungsoo atau lebih tepatnya menyeret keluar dari ruangan itu.

Baekhyun menghela nafas ketika pintu ditutup dengan bunyi yang lumayan keras.

"Kesabaranku mulai diuji"

.

.

Xiumin dan Lay tampak shock ketika melihat kondisi kepala Luhan yang dililit perban. Tapi ekspresi Luhan yang tampak sumringah membuat keduanya kebingungan.

Apakah ada orang terluka yang nampak bahagia? Xiumin dan Lay baru menemukan satu kasusnya.

"Han, apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya Xiumin yang menunjuk nunjuk perban di kepala Luhan. Xiumin memang orang pertama yang memberitahunya untuk datang kelapangan basket, tapi mungkin dia menjadi orang paling ter-tidak tahu tentang apa yang baru saja ia alami.

Lay mengangguk "Lalu ada apa dengan tampangmu itu?" Tunjuk Lay ke arah wajah Luhan yang terlihat berseri seri. Ah ya, tak lupa dengan cengiran kecil yang terpampang jelas saat Luhan membuka pintu kelas yang sedang minim penghuni itu. Saat istirahat memang sedikit orang yang memilih berdiam diri di kelas.

"Putra mahkota melempar bola dan tepat pada kepalaku" jelas Luhan.

Xiumin berooohhh ria, jadi itu sebabnya kepala pirang itu di perban. Sedangkan Lay menatap Xiumin meminta penjelasan. Putra mahkota? Jadi manusia itu benar-benar ada?

Apa kau berharap negara ini tidak memiliki putra mahkota, Lay? Kau kejam sekali.

"Lalu pangeran Jong In yang mengobatiku" senyumnya mengembang.

Menjawab pertanyaan Lay.

"Benarkah? Woooaaahhh... keren" lagi-lagi Xiumin memberikan reaksi yang berlebihan. Lay yang benar-benar tidak mengerti tentang apa yang terjadi hanya bisa mendengarkan Luhan bercerita dengan berbagai reaksi berlebihan dari Xiumin.

Dalam hati ia bergumam malas dengan memutar kedua matanya bosan 'Kapan semua ini berakhir'

.

.

.

"Pangeran yang baik hati" Sehun bersandar pada lorong sepi dengan kedua tangan menyilang di depan dadanya ketika hendak dilewati oleh pangeran Jong In. Sehun sempat mengerutkan alisnya ketika tidak melihat Suho yang mendampingi sang pangeran itu.

Jong In menghentikan langkahnya "Anda seharusnya meminta maaf pada pemuda tadi, yang mulia" dan mulai bersikap formal.

"Dia pasti akan memaafkanku. Karna aku adalah seorang Putra Mahkota" jawabnya dengan beberapa penekanan pada dua kata terakhir.

Hal itu membuat pangeran Jong In mengeraskan rahangnya sebelum tiba-tiba melunak ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang berjalan ke arahnya.

Atau lebih tepatnya ke arah Sehun? Karna Jong In berpikir kalau Kyungsoo seolah olah tidak melihat keberadaannya sama sekali. Padahal tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, saat ini Kyungsoo sedang menahan degupan jantungnya yang terasa sangat cepat bahkan ketika ia berbicara pada Sehun, dengan berpura pura tidak melihat sang pangeran membuat Kyungsoo harus berusaha ekstra lebih. Sedangkan Sehun hanya menatap datar ke arah Kyungsoo seakan mengatakan "Aku tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan"

Pangeran Jong In tetap diam di tempatnya sambil memperhatikan kedua pemuda yang entah sedang membicarakan apa.

Kyungsoo berusaha untuk kembali bicara "Anda ada kelas, yang mulia" dengan nada yang sedikit sebal karna Sehun hanya merespon dengan kedipan mata tanpa bicara sepatah katapun.

Saat Jong In hendak membuka suara, Sehun langsung memotongnya dengan sebuah tepukan tangan yang lumayan keras. "Ayo pergi saja" ajak Sehun pada Kyungsoo yang berjalan sedikit lebih cepat darinya.

.

Jong In menghela nafas lelah dan bergumam dengan suara parau "Dia benar-benar membenciku"

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian..

Luhan sedang asyik mencari buku di rak perpustakaan sambil menikmati musik klasik fur elise dengan earphone ditelinga, sesekali bersenandung kecil tak sesuai irama. Lagu yang ia putar bukanlah lagu ceria, tapi Luhan sangat bahagia tiada tara. Apalagi jika bukan karna pangeran Jong In? Bahkan ia tidak akan mau melepas perban dikepalanya kalau bukan karna Lay yang menggantinya dengan perban yang baru.

Lukanya hampir sembuh. (Orang tuanya juga merawatnya dengan baik. Berkali-kali ia mengatakan bahwa ia terluka karna ulah sang Putra Mahkota, tapi tidak ada yang mempercayainya).Dan Luhan bersiap mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada rasa pusing yang akhir akhir ini sering sekali mengunjunginya, tak pernah absen.

Luhan masih belum menemukan buku yang ia cari setelah beberapa menit berlalu, melodi fur elise di putar berkali kali secara otomatis, entah sudah putaran keberapa, Luhan tidak pernah menghitung. Tangannya menyisir deretan buku yang berjejer di depannya dan berjalan menyamping mengikuti panjang rak buku.

"ADUH!" Luhan mendadak menghentikan langkahnya ketika bahunya membentur bahu seseorang yang kira kira lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya.

Luhan hendak membungkukkan badan sebelum tahu bahwa orang itu adalah putra mahkota yang sudah menyakitinya sebanyak dua kali berturut turut. Luhan mengurungkan niatnya dan berbalik pergi. Bertingkah seolah ia tidak pernah menabrak siapapun pagi ini.

Baru lima langkah pemuda rusa itu berjalan, Sehun malah mencabut satu earphone di telinga Luhan dan memasangkannya pada telinganya sendiri.

Sehun agak sedikit terkejut dengan pendengarannya.

Luhan mendelik "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku hanya penasaran lagu apa yang kau putar sehingga tuli dengan apa yang aku katakan" Sehun menjawab dengan nada suara yang datar.

Luhan cengo sedangkan Sehun tampak sedikit sebal.

"Memangnya apa yang kau katakan?" Luhan bertanya dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di atas kepala, takut takut Sehun menjambaknya lagi atau malah melempar buku ke arah kepalanya.

.

.

BEBERAPA SAAT YANG LALU

.

.

Sehun sedang menuruti perintah guru privatnya untuk membaca tentang kasus kasus politik negara, namun Sehun lebih tertarik untuk membaca buku satu ini

'MEMBUAT INSTRUMEN'

Tangan putihnya membalik halaman demi halaman yang telah selesai ia baca ketika melihat Luhan yang berjalan menyamping ke arahnya.

Sehun bergeser sedikit, Luhan mendekat.

Sehun bergeser lagi, dua langkah ke kiri, dan Luhan masih tak kunjung berhenti.

Sehun berdeham, Luhan bersenandung ria.

"Hei! Berhenti disitu!"

Luhan tuli. Sehun memutuskan untuk berhenti menghindar dan membiarkan Luhan menubruk bahunya.

"ADUH!"

Lalu kembali pada waktu sekarang...

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan malu malu kucing dan ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap Sehun dan berteriak "Aku tidak akan meminta maaf padamu! Weekkk!" Lalu menjulurkan lidahnya dan berlari pergi.

.

Sehun tidak percaya tentang apa yang telah terjadi. Berani sekali dia membentak seorang putra mahkota? Sehun bersumpah akan membalasnya.

.

.

"Yang mulia, bagaimana belajar anda hari ini?" Ratu menyambut kedatangan sang Putra mahkota dengan senyuman cerah. Tapi sepertinya wajah sang putra mahkota sedang mendung. Bertolak belakang dengan dirinya.

Kyungsoo membungkuk hormat dan sang ratu membalasnya dengan senyuman, keduanya berjalan dibelakang Sehun.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap sang Ratu yang ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Sehun tersenyum miring "Yang mulia, sepertinya saya salah menerima pelajaran" tatapannya terarah pada pangeran Jong In yang baru keluar dari mobilnya.

Pangeran Jong In membungkukkan badannya ketika sang Ratu menoleh ke arahnya.

Suho dan Kyungsoo saling pandang sejenak.

Sehun beralih pada Jong In yang mulai menatapnya. "Kenapa aku merasa sangat gerah?" dan berlalu pergi. Disusul oleh Kyungsoo yang berjalan menunduk dibelakangnya.

Jong In membungkuk sekali lagi pada yang mulia Ratu dan masuk kekamarnya tanpa banyak bicara.

Ratu menatap punggung Jong In yang perlahan menjauh dengan tatapan sendu.

.

.

Malam hari, lampu istana tampak sangat terang dengan para dayang yang berlalu lalang.

Meja makan istana adalah tempat berkumpulnya keluarga dan kerabat kerajaan, hidangan mewah terpampang diatasnya. Raja adalah orang terakhir yang menduduki kursinya dan memberi perintah untuk segera makan.

Sehun tidak menggerakkan tangannya sama sekali.

Suasana begitu hening, dan Sehun membencinya.

"**Sehun-ah, aku juga ingin daging itu" putra mahkota jong in usia lima tahun menunjuk daging yang hendak Sehun makan.**

"**Kenapa hyungnim menginginkan milikku?" Sehun merengut menatap daging pada sumpitnya.**

"**Apa tidak boleh?" Jong In menatap daging yang hanya tinggal sepotong itu dengan tatapan ingin.**

**Ratu menatap kedua anaknya yang duduk berseberangan, hendak melerai sebelum Pangeran Sehun turun dari kursinya dan membawakan daging itu pada piring Putra Mahkota "Ini untukmu saja" suara cadel dan cemprengnya terdengar hingga dapur dan membuat para pelayan gemas dengan suaranya.**

"**Pangeran imut sekali, dia juga baik hati" pelayan berkepang satu mengintip dari dapur**

"**Benar, ahhh aku ingin punya anak seperti itu juga" sahut pelayan lainnya yang sibuk mengagumi ketampanan sang Pangeran.**

.

Sehun berdeham dan membuat seisi penghuni meja makan menoleh ke arahnya.

Sang Raja memperhatikan mangkok dan piring Sehun yang masih belum terjamah "Kau belum memakan bagianmu?"

"Tidak yang mulia, tiba-tiba saya menginginkan sesuatu yang lain"

"Anda menginginkan apa yang mulia?" tanya Ratu dengan senang hati.

"Sesuatu yang sedang pangeran makan" Sehun menahan senyumnya ketika melihat Jong In tampak terkejut.

Mereka saling pandang.

"Yang mulia putra mahkota, anda tidak—"

Jong In mengulum senyum "Tak apa yang mulia, saya bersedia memberikannya pada putra mahkota" ia bangkit dari duduknya dan memberikan sepotong udang pada piring Sehun "Ini untukmu"

Raja memperhatikan keduanya dengan wajah merah menahan marah.

Sehun bukannya berterimakasih, malah menampakkan senyum mengejek pada Jong In dan menahan tangan itu untuk tidak menyentuh piringnya. "Lihat, kan? Putra mahkota selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan"

Jong In menahan nafas.

"HENTIKAN!" Raja Kim Jong Dae menggebrak meja dengan keras, membuat para pelayan semakin menunduk tak berani menatap.

"Putra Mahkota dan Pangeran, cepat kembali pada ruangan kalian masing-masing!" Raja menggebrak meja lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

Ratu Oh semakin khawatir dan was-was menghampiri Raja Kim untuk tidak terlalu mengeluarkan amarahnya.

Kyungsoo hampir tersedak air minumnya ketika yang mulia Raja tiba-tiba menggebrak mejanya kembali. Ia segera merapikan serbet makannya dan menyusul Sehun pergi.

.

.

Tok Tok Tok

.

"Masuk"

Sehun tengah berbaring disofa dengan sebelah tangan sebagai bantalan kepala dan tangan yang lain menutup kedua matanya sampai lengan.

Kyungsoo berdeham.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sehun dengan ketus.

Kyungsoo mengatur nafasnya dan berusaha mengolah kata-kata yang akan ia lontarkan sebelum sang putra mahkota merasa tersinggung. "Menurutku, kau tidak perlu menunjukkan ketidaksukaanmu dengan begitu jelas" Kyungsoo menghetikan kalimatnya dan melirik lirik takut pada Sehun yang mulai mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa dengan tatapan heran ke arahnya.

"Maksudku—eng.. kau tahu kan? Yang mulia Raja terlihat sangat marah ketika kalian tidak bisa akur seperti tadi?"

Sehun menempelkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan sendu "Aku selalu dibuat heran... kenapa aku menjadi seorang putra mahkota? Kenapa kau bisa berada di sisiku? Dan pertanyaan pertanyaan " Sehun terkekeh pelan dan menatap ke arah Kyungsoo dengan penuh tanda tanya "Apa kau tahu jawabannya?"

"Tidak, yang mulia" Kyungsoo memilih untuk menatap ke arah alas kakinya sendiri. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa seorang Pangeran yang dulunya sehangat matahari seperti Sehun bisa menjadi seorang Putra Mahkota yang begitu dingin dan tanpa perasaan, ia juga tidak tahu kenapa dirinya dipilih untuk berada di sisi Sehun. Tapi sungguh, ia tak pernah menyesali apapun. Ia merasa senang, bisa menjadi seorang kepercayaan Sehun. Walau ia juga tahu, Sehun belum mempercayainya seratus persen.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa begitu sulit untuk memaafkan orang lain" Sehun memijat dahinya sendiri.

'Kau butuh kelapangan hati yang lebih untuk mamaafkan kesalahan orang' Kyungsoo membatin

"Yang mulia? Apa aku harus memijatmu?" Kyungsoo hendak duduk di dekat Sehun sebelum Sehun menghindar dan berkata bahwa ia ingin istirahat dan tidur, lalu bangun di pagi hari dengan suasana hati yang lebih baik.

Kyungsoo mendadak kikuk sendiri dan memilih untuk meninggalkan kaar Sehun yang masih menyala sampai tengah malam. Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung, apa Sehun tengah melakukan sesuatu? Kyungsoo berhenti mengamati pintu kamar Sehun ketika tidak melihat cahaya sedikitpun dari dalam kamarnya. Ia pun beranjak menuju kamarnya sendiri yang berada tak jauh dari kamar Sehun dan membuatnya bertemu pandang dengan sang pangeran.

Pemuda bertubuh lebih pendek itu hanya membungkuk sekilas lalu berjalan melewati Jong In sebelum tangan kekar itu menahan lengannya dengan erat.

Kyungsoo mau tak mau melebarkan matanya pada Pangeran Jong In.

"Tolong. Lepaskan" Kyungsoo memberikan penekanan pada dua kata yang ia ucapkan, mau tidak mau membuat Jong In melepaskan tangannya dengan kaku dan berujar "Maaf"

Kyungsoo membungkuk sekali lagi dan indra pendengarnya menangkap sebuah kalimat yang keluar dari Jong In "Tolong jangan bersikap seolah kau tidak mengenalku"

Kyungsoo mematung, dan Pangeran Jong In berbalik memunggungi Kyungsoo dan berjalan menjauh.

Terbukti, Kyungsoo tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini.

Hingga jam satu dini hari, Yang mulia Raja dan Ratu masih setia saling diam dengan posisi duduk bersebelahan dalam ruangan mereka.

"Kurasa kita telah melakukan kesalahan" Kim Jong Dae meremas rambutnya yang mulai memanjang. Melihat adegan tidak mengenakkan di meja makan membuatnya sadar bahwa memang ada sesuatu yang salah.

Sang Ratu menyentuh pundak suaminya dengan lembut "Tidak ada yang salah yang mulia.. Sehun hanya belum mengerti keadaan yang sebenarnya"

"Bagaimana dengan para tetua? Apa mereka memberikan pendapat tidak mengenakkan lagi?" Kini sang Raja bertanya pada Ratu Oh yang kelihatan terkejut "Bukan sesuatu yang penting, yang mulia"

"Baguslah, kau belum tidur?"

Ratu Oh tersenyum manis "Tidak sebelum yang mulia berbaring disamping sang Ratu"

Raja Kim tergelak mendengar penuturan sang Ratu yang terdengar menggelitik di telinganya.

.

.

Luhan berangkat pagi seperti biasa. Membuka tutup piano di ruang latihan dan mulai menekan nekan tutsnya sembarang untuk mengecek nada. Luhan berkali-kali meniup debu yang entah kenapa selalu ada saja dan membuat Luhan jengkel jadinya. Tak lupa ia membuka tirai jendela agar sinar matahari masuk. Namun pandangannya tampak terjekut ketika melihat apa yang terjadi di bawah gedung, atau lebih tepatnya halaman depan sekolah.

Lay membuka pintu dan Xiumin di belakangnya menutup pintu itu dengan pelan.

"Han, apa yang kau lihat?" Xiumin mendekat ke arah Luhan yang entah lupa atau bagaimana untuk menutup mulutnya yang menganga.

"OMG! Apa aku salah lihat?!" Xiumin mengingit jarinya gemas.

Lay meletakkan gitarnya kembali dan menengok di antara tubuh Luhan dan Xiumin "Sebenarnya ada ap—HEI! Bukannya kemarin kau bercerita kalau mereka tidak akur?" tanya nya pada Xiumin yang menggelengkan kepala dengan mata yang tidak berkedip.

Lalu kenapa mereka turun mobil yang sama?

Luhan menatap tanpa berkedip ke arah Pangeran Jong In dan Putra Mahkota Sehun yang berjalan beriringan dengan pengawal masing-masing. Teriakan-teriakan gadis tak ia pedulikan, tatapannya berfokus pada dua orang pemuda tampan yang mulai memasuki gedung A1 dengan santai.

Sebenarnya Sehun merasa agak jengkel dengan keputusan yang mulia Raja yang hanya menyiapkan satu mobil untuk mereka berdua.

"Aku turun sebentar!" Luhan memberikan kertas yang ia pegang pada Xiumin yang masih menggigit jarinya tidak percaya.

Lay tiba-tiba merasa ngeri pada kedua temannya. "Apa kau juga menyukai salah satu dari mereka?"

Xiumin menggeleng kaku dengan mata yang bahkan belum berkedip sama sekali.

Luhan memutuskan untuk berlari turun hingga pintu utama, menabrak orang-orang yang menghalangi jalan, nafasnya terengah saat berada pada anak tangga terakhir.

Ia berharap pangeran Jong In menoleh dan meihat ke arahnya "Kumohon. Lihat kesini"

Tapi bukan pangeran Jong In yang menoleh padanya, melainkan sosok Putra Mahkota yang sangat menyebalkan menurut Luhan.

Luhan terperangah, tatapan itu... sepertinya ia pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat.

Sehun memalingkan mukanya dan berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Jong In.

Ponsel Sehun bergetar berkali-kali menandakan beberapa pesan masuk.

Muncullah deretan pesan tidak penting pada layar ponselnya.

Pesan pertama : "Yo!"

Pesan kedua : "Hi putra mahkota? Kau sudah tidak tersesat lagi, kan?"

Pesan ketiga : "Bagaimana dengan skill caturmu? Apa sudah menurun? Aku berharap YES! *emotikon tertawa*"

Sehun memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Tanpa bertanya pun ia sudah tahu siapa orang tidak ada kerjaan yang mengiriminya pesan tidak penting seperti itu.

.

.

.

TBC

.

RnR?

Jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya ya guys (kalo ada, hehe^^)

Salam kenal!


	4. Chapter 4

**Modern King**

**By Frisky**

**All Cast by TYME**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

.

Dunia itu luas.

Ya.

Sehun tahu.

Semua orang juga tahu.

Siapa yang paling berkuasa di negara ini?

Raja. Anggota kerajaan. Pemerintah.

Siapa yang akan menjadi penerus Raja?

Putra Mahkota.

Semua orang juga tahu. Tapi orang orang kebanyakan tidak mengerti. Jika kita memiliki jabatan tinggi, maka kita juga punya tanggung jawab besar terhadap orang lain. Dan Sehun bukan tipe orang yang akan memperdulikan orang asing.

Masyarakat?

Warga negara korea selatan?

Siapa mereka?

Sehun bahkan tidak mengenal mereka semua. Untuk apa ia repot repot memikirkan tentang mereka?

Masa bodoh. Kenal saja tidak.

.

Sehun juga tahu bahwa statusnya adalah sebagai Putra Mahkota. Tapi bisakah seorang Sehun menutup mata telinganya dan pura-pura tidak tahu?

Baekhyun, seorang guru pembimbing yang didaulat khusus untuk mengajari dirinya, pernah mengatakan sebuah kalimat saat memulai sebuah pelajaran yang membosankan—menurut Sehun—"Musuh terbesar orang-orang yang berpangkat tinggi adalah Harta, Tahta, dan Wanita"

Tapi sungguh Sehun tidak menginginkan semua itu. Lahir sebagai anggota kerajaan, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Itu terasa seperti ia tidak bisa berkutik dan hanya bisa diam dalam sebuah lingkaran kecil yang terkadang begitu menyiksa.

.

Sehun duduk seorang diri dibangku kelasnya yang berada dilantai atas dengan tangan kiri yang menempel pada dagu. Tatapannya tertuju pada empat burung kecil yang berdiam pada kabel listrik dengan suara berkicau. Entah sedang membicarakan apa. Tapi sang Putra mahkota tengah berpikir untuk memukuli orang detik ini juga.

Matanya menatap kesal namun malas untuk menampakkannya. Ia meraih sebatang penghapus di atas bangku dan melemparkannya pada keempat burung kecil itu lewat jendela.

Mereka terbang.

Burung saja bisa terbang, lalu kenapa dia tidak bisa?

Pertanyaan bodoh. Tentu saja karna kau tidak memiliki sayap.

Sehun memutuskan untuk keluar kelas. Ia sedang tidak ingin bicara pada siapapun. Termasuk Kyungsoo. Setiap hari ia akan satu mobil dengan Pangeran Jong In. Itu bukan sesuatu yang baik bagi perasaannya yang sedang naik turun.

.

.

"Aw! Mataku!" Luhan memegangi mata kirinya yang terasa perih.

Lay yang berada disampingnya berlonjak kaget "Apa yang terjadi?"

Luhan tiba-tiba jongkok untuk mengambil benda yang ia yakini adalah tersangka utama dalam kasus yang menyakiti matanya.

Arahnya berasal dari gedung A1. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas, mendapati sebuah kelas dengan jendela yang terbuka. "Siapa?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada yang mendesis marah.

Lay menatap bingung ke arah Luhan dan Jendela kelas secara bergantian.

"Lay! Aku ke toilet sebentar!"

.

Sehun mungkin seorang Putra mahkota yang selalu diperlakukan khusus dimana mana. Tapi untuk urusan toilet, ia harus berbagi dengan orang lain. Sehun sempat kaget ketika melihat Luhan juga berada di dalam. Sehun melirik dan mengambil tempat di samping Luhan. Ia membuka resleting celananya dengan santai.

Luhan tidak menyadari kehadiran Sehun dan mengabaikannya.

"Kecil"

Kata Sehun dengan tiba-tiba sambil mencuci tangan.

Luhan menoleh dengan kaget ketika mendengar suara yang tampak menyebalkan itu. "K-k-kau!"

Sehun tersenyum mengejek dan menunggui Luhan sampai pemuda manis itu selesai memasang resletingnya kembali. Wajah Luhan memerah karna marah.

"Kau! Bilang apa tadi?!"

"Kecil"

Luhan merasa sangat tertohok melihat tampang mengejek si putra mahkota. "Me-memangnya punyamu besar? HAH?!"

"Kau mau lihat?"

Sial, adik Pangeran Jong In ini suka sekali mengerjainya.

Luhan mundur satu langkah, Sehun maju satu langkah.

"Dasar mesum!" Luhan melarikan diri setelah mengatakan dua kata itu. Ia berlari dengan cepat keluar dari toilet. Luhan beruntung tak ada orang lain kecuali mereka berdua. Atau dia akan sangat malu, sumpah!

Apa apaan dia itu? Mengejek tentang ukuran, huh? Memangnya sebesar apa miliknya? Luhan mengumpat.

Sementara di dalam toilet, Sehun sibuk berpikir "Kenapa miliknya kecil sekali?"

.

.

"Luhan? Kenapa warna kulitmu jadi merah?" Tao bertanya pada Luhan yang tanpa sengaja bertemu di koridor. Tao berpikir mungkin Luhan sedang menderita gatal gatal, mengingat akhir akhir ini mereka jarang bertemu, Tao menyempatkan diri untuk mencegat Luhan dan bicara dengannya.

Luhan menepuk nepuk kepalanya yang tiba tiba terasa panas "Tao, boleh kutanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Apa punyaku benar-benar kecil?"

"Ha-hah? Maksudmu?"

"Bukankah kita pernah mandi bersama?"

Tao memerah. Heiii itu kan sudah lama! "A-apa apaan kau itu!"

"Ah lupakan saja!" Luhan menyenggol bahu Tao dan berjalan melewatinya.

Tao tiba-tiba menyesal karna pernah mengajak Luhan mandi bersamanya.

"Kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu.. aishh!"

.

.

Bae Suji dan kawan-kawannya yang lain sedang berkumpul dikantin yang lagi-lagi sibuk dengan ponsel ponsel mereka. "Lihat! Lihat! Putra mahkota dan Pangeran berangkat bersama pagi ini!" Suji menunjukkan hasil jepretannya yang memperlihatkan Putra mahkota dan Pangeran keluar dari sisi mobil yang sama.

Hey guys, itu sudah dua hari berlalu sejak mereka berada dalam satu mobil. Dan kalian malah baru menghebohkannya?

Bae Suji telah heboh dengan kelompok yang lain."Mereka terlihat tidak akur, benar kan?" Suara gadis yang berbeda beda saling menimpali pertanyaan.

"Apa Pangeran Jong In tidak terima posisinya digeser oleh adiknya sendiri?"

"Ah! Mungkin begitu!"

"Ya, siapa yang tidak akan benci jika posisinya diambil?"

"Bukankah itu juga keputusan Raja?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang Raja pikirkan?"

BRAK!

Lay terkesiap dan tersedak dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Xi Luhan, sang pelaku pengebrak meja berjalan kesal ke arah kumpulan gadis yang juga memandang heran ke arahnya. "Apa kau bilang?!"

"A-apa?"

"Kalian meragukan keputusan Raja?! Dan apa itu tadi? Pangeran Jong In benci?! HAH! Pangeran tidak mungkin berpikiran seperti itu, justru—" Luhan tiba-tiba menghentikan perkataannya. Bukan hanya untuk sekedar menarik nafas, tapi ia tengah berpikir. Sekilas ia teringat pada tatapan Sehun ke arahnya waktu itu. Seperti... seseorang yang telah menderita begitu banyak? Entahlah... mungkin juga tidak seperti itu.

"Justru apa?!" Tanya Suji dengan angkuh. Gadis lainnya mengangguk "Kau tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi?"

"Wajar saja kalau kau sangat membela Raja, kau kan anak dari kepercayaannya" seorang gadis berbicara dengan nada mencemooh dan Luhan ingin sekali menonjoknya sebelum Lay menyeret Luhan untuk kembali ke kelas.

"Pergunakan tanganmu untuk berlatih piano! Bukan untuk memukuli orang!"

Luhan menepis kasar tangan Lay "Aku tahu!"

"Apanya yang tahu? Sebentar lagi ujian dan kau belum mendapatkan feelnya."

"Aku sudah dapat!" Luhan tidak mau kalah.

"Coba mainkan sekarang. Fur Elise memang agak sulit dan kau perlu bakat untuk itu."

"Aku punya bakat, asal kau tahu"

Lay menghela nafas dengan berdecak pinggang "Kalau begitu cepat selesaikan tugasmu!"

"Ba-baik" Luhan segera masuk kedalam kelas dan tiba-tiba rasa kesalnya hilang. Mungkin sudah ditransfer pada Lay yang sedang bergumam sendiri entah apa. Tapi terdengar seperti sedang mengumpati orang. Apakah Luhan?

.

.

"Chanyeol-ssi!"

Baekhyun berlari ke arah Chanyeol yang tampak baru selesai mengajar.

"Baekhyun-ah?"

Ctak!

"Aw sakit! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" Guru pembimbing Luhan itu memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit karna jitakan guru pembimbing Sehun.

Guru dan murid tidak ada bedanya ya?

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku 'Baekhyun-ssi' saat sedang berada di sekolah!"

Chanyeol tertawa. Tunggu, apa yang lucu?

"Baiklah, pfftt Baekhyun pfftt-ssi. Ada apa?" Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak tertawa ketika menyebut nama Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dalam dalam. "Aku ingin melakukan konseling"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan melibat kedua tangannya didepan dada dengan percaya diri "Padaku?"

Yah walaupun itu benar. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang cara mendidik seorang pemberontak"

"Pemberontak? Tunggu! Maksudmu Put-"

Baekhyun membekap mulutnya "Jangan berisik!"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan Baekhyun melepasnya.

Chanyeol mengambil nafas sejenak "Dia telihat sangat jenius. Mana mungkin dia seorang pemberontak?"

Baekhyun memandang ngeri "Kau pernah belajar tentang BAB Penilaian Terhadap Orang Lain?"

Chanyeol menggeleng "Tidak. Spesialisasiku adalah musik"

Baekhyun menepuk jidat "Baiklah. Intinya itu kau tidak boleh menilai orang dari luarnya saja. Aku yakin kau pernah mendengar ini"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan memegang dagunya sendiri "Lalu, apa kau pernah mendengar tentang kisah John Lennon?"

Baekhyun mengernyit "The Beatles?"

Ya, setidaknya selama bertahun tahun berteman dengan Chanyeol membuatnya sedikit tahu tentang grup band satu itu.

"Dia terkenal dengan sikap pemberontaknya"

"?" Baekhyun menatap dengan mata yang penuh dengan tanda tanya.

Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan tampang serius. Dia selalu serius dalam hal seperti ini.

"Pernah suatu waktu The Beatles mendapat kehormatan untuk bermain di hadapan Ratu Elizabeth II pada sebuah perayaan tahunan di London. Saat itu John Lennon dengan entengnya berkata di hadapan para bangsawan yang menonton 'Para hadirin yang duduk di kelas murahan sudilah bertepuk tangan, dan hadirin yang duduk di kelas mahal, gemerincingkanlah perhiasan anda!' Itu adalah salah satu dari sikap kontroversialnya"

Baekhyun berpikir : apa hubungannya dengan sikap putra mahkota yang pemberontak? Lagipula yang Baekhyun maksud adalah Sehun tidak pernah serius dalam menyimak pelajarannya dan selalu membuat masalah.

"Lalu?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan malas.

Chanyeol menjetikkan jarinya penuh semangat "Puncak dari sikap kontroversial John Lennon terjadi pada tahun 1966."

Baekhyun menimpali dari hati 'Kau bahkan belum lahir'

"Saat itu Lennon memuji bandnya setinggi langit dan mengatakan bahwa The Beatles lebih tenar daripada Jesus Kristus. Akibatnya orang orang menjadi marah dan mengutuk mereka dengan membakar semua rekaman mereka"

Baekhyun menatap ekspresi bahagia Chanyeol dengan ngeri 'Kenapa dia bahagia sekali?'

Padahal Baekhyun yang mendengarnya saja jadi ikut ingin membakar semua rekaman si John Lennon itu. Menghina agama orang lain bukanlah perbuatan yang baik.

"Brain Epstein, manager dari The Beatles segera menyuruh Lennon untuk meminta maaf pada publik dan Lennon juga sudah menyadari kesalahannya. Tapi pemberontak tetaplah pemberontak. John Lennon tetap memberontak melalui lagu dan musiknya. Itu berlangsung sampai mereka bubar"

Baekhyun mulai bosan. Tapi ia akan menghargai Chanyeol untuk kali ini. Dengan mendengarkan semua celotehnya.

"Kurt Cobain juga tak kalah kontroversialnya, dia salah satu pemusik paling perusak dalam setiap penampilannya. Entah sudah berapa banyak gitar dan sound system yang di hancurkannya saat manggung."

"Intinya apa, Chanyeol-ssi?"

Chanyeol yang hendak bercerita kelanjutannya pun terhenti. Padahal ia hendak bercerita tentang bagaimana John Lennon dan Kurt Cobain mati.

Kenapa tidak sekalian kau bercerita tentang bagaimana mereka lahir, hah?

'Dasar gila musik' umpat Baekhyun dalam hatinya.

Well, Chanyeol tidak akan memilih jurusan musik jika bukan karna ia sangat menggilainya..

"Intinya, walau mereka seorang pemberontak, mereka dikenang oleh banyak orang karna lagu, musik, dan juga sikapnya yang kontriversial" Chanyeol mengucapkannya dengan bangga.

"Kau bercerita panjang lebar hanya untuk mengatakan itu?"

Baekhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa jengkelnya dan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menggaruk lehernya dengan heran "Apa aku bercerita terlalu banyak?"

Yeah, mungkin jika kau menceritakannya pada Luhan, dia akan mendengarkanmu sampai selesai tanpa banyak mengeluh. Bahkan sampai tak ada yang tersisa lagi untuk dikatakan.

.

.

Xiumin sedang berlatih memainkan harmonika di atap sekolah ketika matanya tidak sengaja melihat beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam masuk melalui gerbang belakang. "Siapa mereka?"

Karna penasaran, Xiumin memasukkan harmonikanya kedalam saku celana dan mengintip dari pagar pembatas atap. "Ahhh aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas" Xiumin menyipitkan matanya. Terlalu jauh. Jadi terlihat seperti semut yang berjalan bergerombol.

Lalu Xiumin berinisiatif mengambil ponsel untuk memotret. Ia menekan tombol Zoom berkali kali sampai full. "Hei hei... apa yang mereka lakukan?" Xiumin tampak berpikir berkali kali ketika seorang pria berjas hitam tampak sedang memberikan intruksi pada anak buahnya.

Xiumin memotretnya berkali kali dan segera turun dari atap. "Seharusnya maling tidak beraksi di pagi hari" Ia meratapi foto yang baru ia dapat.

.

.

.

Jam berlalu begitu cepat, matahari digantikan oleh sinar bulan. Putra mahkota keluar dari kamarnya tanpa menoleh ke arah meja makan tempat semua anggota keluarga berkumpul.

"Putra mahkota! Kau akan pergi kemana?" Tanya Raja Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

Kyungsoo menatapnya seolah berkata "Duduklah! Kau mau membuat Raja marah lagi?!"

Sehun mengabaikannya dan menjawab pertanyaan sang Raja "Sekolah"

Ratu tampak kaget "Malam malam seperti ini, Yang mulia?"

"Kemarin malam kau juga kesekolah, kan? Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Raja dengan intonasi tinggi.

Yang mulia Ratu lagi lagi terkejut. Dan menatap Sehun meminta penjelasan. Sehun menatap Kyungsoo untuk minta tolong, tapi Kyungsoo malah memalingkan wajahnya.

Sial. Sehun mengumpat.

Pangeran hanya mengamati suasana dan tidak mengatakan apapun.

Sehun tak perlu memikiran tentang kenapa Raja bisa tahu. Kyungsoo yang mengatakannya.

"Kemarin malam saya pergi keperpustakaan sekolah, yang mulia. Dan sekarang saya pergi untuk mengambil barang yang tertinggal"

Kyungsoo dan Pangeran Jong In tahu kalau sang Putra mahkota sedang berbohong. Tapi mereka memilih diam.

Raja berdeham kecil "Kalau begitu.. Pangeran tolong antarkan Putra mahkota dengan selamat"

"Apa?" Sehun kaget.

Jong In hendak melakukan hal yang sama jika saja Suho tidak menyikut lengannya untuk tetap diam.

Raja tidak menghiraukan Sehun yang terlihat tidak suka.

"Pangeran?"

"Ya, yang mulia"

Jong In bangkit dari duduknya lalu membungkuk sebentar sebelum pergi bersama Sehun dan masuk kedalam mobil.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sering kesekolah pada malam hari"

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu kenapa kau begitu tidak menyukaiku"

Sehun bungkam dan lebih memilih untuk memandang ke samping jendela mobil. Jong In mengendarainya dengan kecepatan standar.

Pangeran Jong In menyunggingkan senyum miring "Aku tahu adikku yang manis bukanlah orang yang jahat"

Dahi Sehun berkedut kesal. Ia jengkel. Apa apan itu? Manis?

Sehun mendengus "Aku tahu pangeran tidak sepenuhnya baik hati"

Jong In menginjak remnya.

"Sampai"

Sehun turun lebih dulu dan berbalik pada Jong In yang menutup pintu mobil.

"Kau pulang saja. Aku bisa sendiri"

Sehun selangkah menjauhi Jong In.

Sang Pangeran menghela nafas ringan "Seorang Ayah memberi perintah pada anak tertuanya untuk menjaga adiknya agar selamat"

Sehun menoleh dengan mata yang mendelik tajam "BISAKAH KAU TUTUP MULUTMU ITU, BRENGSEK!"

Pangeran Jong In sedikit terkesiap. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar Sehun berkata sekasar itu. Terlebih lagi padanya. Seorang adik yang biasanya sering memanggilnya Hyungnim. Berubah menjadi kata 'Brengsek', uh?

"Aku selalu tutup mulut selama ini. Asal kau tahu!" Suaranya naik satu oktaf lebih tinggi.

Sehun langsung menerjang dan menarik kemeja Jong In dengan kasar "Karna itukah kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa waktu itu? hah!? Jawab aku! Aku putra mahkotanya sekarang! Jawab aku!" Sehun mengatakan dengan suara terisak.

Emosinya meledak.

Rahang Pangeran Jong In mengeras, tangannya juga menarik kemeja Sehun dengan kasar, matanya berkaca-kaca karna marah "Kau seorang Putra mahkota kan?! Maka kau harus memikirkan orang lain!"

"Persetan! Kau!.." suaranya mendesis tertahan "Benar-benar tidak berguna!"

BUMMMMNNNN DUAR DUAR DAR DAR BUMMMNNN!

Suara ledakan beruntun terdengar sampai ke luar gerbang sekolah.

Sehun dan Jong In yang sibuk menarik kerah satu sama lain sontak langsung menoleh dan terbelalak kaget ketika melihat kilatan api didalam sekolah.

Pangeran Jong In menunjuk ke arah jendela lantai atas "Disana! Ada orang disana!" dan langsung berlari kedalam sekolah.

Sehun menatap dengan linglung ke arah kobaran api di dalam sekolah, seseorang menekan tombol darurat, Sehun tetap pada tempatnya dan beberapa detik kemudian ia baru sadar kalau Pangeran Jong In tidak ada disampingnya.

"Dasar bodoh!" umpatnya kesal dan ikut berlari mengikuti Jong In. Sehun menekan nekan ponselnya dengan cepat "Tolong, kebakaran di sekolah bangsawan!"

Ia memanggil petugas pemadam kebakaran.

"Aw!"

Suara pekikan yang lumayan keras membuat Sehun dan Jong In berlari ke arah yang sama.

"Luhan?" Sehun berjongkok dan mematikan kobaran api dengan lengan jasnya ketika melihat Luhan yang duduk bersandar dengan kepala yang mengeluarkan darah.

Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan ia mulai memanggil Luhan dengan namanya.

Jong In mengerem langkahnya dan menatap Luhan dengan khawatir. Jong In berpikir bomnya dahsyat sekali sampai menimpulkan kobaran api. Ia bersumpah akan menemukan pelakunya.

Sehun merasa tidak begitu asing pada satu hal.

"Pu-putra mahkota? Pangeran?" Luhan terbata-bata ketika penglihatannya mulai memburam.

Dalam keadaan normal, mungkin ia akan mendorong Putra mahkota Sehun menjauh dan pura-pura jatuh pada Pangeran Jong In.

Sehun meringis.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya Jong In

"T-Tao!" Luhan masih berusaha untuk tidak kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Apa ada orang lain disini?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Disana.." ia menunjuk pada tumpukan kayu yang patah. Dengan cepat Jong In mengarah pada intruksi Luhan, ia membongkar tumpukan kayu panas itu dan menarik Tao kepelukannya "Dia pingsan"

Sehun menatap tangan Pangeran Jong In "Hei, tanganmu.."

Sementara itu, beberapa orang dengan topeng hitam berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Aku mendengar suara orang" pria dengan suara serak tampak tengah menendang sesuatu yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Kita bunuh saja kalau ketemu!"

Sehun dan Jong In terbelalak.

Apa-apan ini? Perasaan ini sama sekali tidak asing.

Sehun mengangkat badan Luhan yang lemas. Putra mahkota itu menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Tenggorokannya sudah kering karna terlalu banyak menghirup asap. "Kita.. sembunyi" akhirnya dua kata itulah yang keluar dari tenggorokannya.

Jong In mengangguk dan merangkul Tao yang tak sadarkan diri.

BRAK!

Seseorang menendang pintu yang separuh terbakar, matanya menatap bengis ke segala arah. Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang dan menutup mulutnya agar tidak bersuara. Jong In melakukan hal yang sama.

Was-was.

Suara sepatu mulai terdengar begitu jelas. Sehun berharap orang itu tidak membuka lemari dan menemukan mereka ber-empat didalamnya. Bisa-bisa mereka mati konyol.

Namun sepertinya selamat. Suara pemadam kebakaran terdengar, itu tandanya para petugas sudah datang, dan mungkin besok sekolah ini akan dipenuhi oleh banyak reporter. Pria bersuara serak itu tiba-tiba sudah menghilang ketika Sehun membuka lemari dan turun dari sana.

"Ayo bawa mereka keluar"

Jong In mengangkat Tao pada punggungnya, ia berjalan pelan sambil menghindari percikan api yang melompat lompat. Sehun melakukan hal yang sama, wajahnya tampak seperti menahan sakit di lengannya.

.

TBC

.

Saya itu HunHan Shipper kok :*

Btw, saya sedang dalam persiapan ujian, jadi harap maklum kalo ntar updatenye lama yee :3

Review guyss?;)


	5. Chapter 5

Alunan musik klasik mengalun merdu didalam sebuah ruangan mewah dengan papan catur di atas meja. Penghuninya menimbulkan bunyi gigitan apel.

Cklak.

"Dalam catur, hasil akhir yang dicapai adalah mengalahkan raja lawan, untuk itu tidak bisa dilakukan hanya dengan satu atau dua langkah. Akan banyak sekali langkah langkah yang harus untuk mencapai kemenangan itu. Bisa jadi untuk mendapatkan tujuan itu kita harus berani berkorban salah satu dari prajurit kita sendiri."

.

Pangeran Kris sedang membaca buku panduan catur karya seorang ahli yang terkenal di dunia dengan posisi badan terlentang di atas tempat tidurnya yang besar ketika sang pelayan mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan menyerahkan sebuah koran edisi terbaru. Kris bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan cepat ketika sebuah berita utama yang dimuat dalam koran itu adalah tentang sebuah kebakaran yang terjadi di sekolah bangsawan korea selatan.

"Apa ini? Apa ini? Apa ini?"

Kris terus saja membaca seolah tidak percaya. Ia melempar apelnya begitu saja.

.

.

**Modern King**

**By Frisky**

**All Cast by TYME**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

.

"Saat ini saya sedang berada di depan sekolah bangsawan di korea selatan yang semalam telah terjadi sebuah pengeboman dan mengakibatkan sebagian dari gedungnya terbakar, pelakunya belum di ketahui secara pasti namun utusan kerajaan mengatakan bahwa mereka akan segera menemukannya dengan bantuan para detektif dan polisi militer—"

Para reporter terus berdatangan dengan kamera mereka. "Sekolah khusus bangsawan ini terdiri dari dua gedung. Yaitu A1 dan A2. A1 tidak mengalami banyak kerusakan, hanya ada beberapa tiang yang sedikit retak dan kaca jendela yang hancur sedangkan gedung A2 telah hangus terbakar. Diduga sang pelaku tidak sempat menghanguskan gedung A1 karna tingkat keamanannya lebih ketat dari gedung A2. Sekian—"

Bib Raja menekan tombol off pada remote televisinya. "Siapa yang melakukannya" tangannya mengepal dengan erat, ia benar benar marah sekarang. "Tuan Xi"

"Ya. Yang mulia"

"Kita tidak boleh tinggal diam untuk kali ini. Pelakunya pasti orang yang sama dari yang waktu itu"

Tuan Xi mengangguk mantap.

Raja Kim telah membulatkan tekadnya. Ia tidak akan tinggal diam kali ini.

"Yang mulia, bolehkah saya bicara sebentar?"

Yang mulia Ratu memasuki ruang kerja Raja dan membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat.

.

.

.

Pergi ke sekolah saat sedang tertimpa musibah memang bukan hal yang wajar. Tapi kegiatan belajar mengajar harus tetap berlangsung dengan baik. Gerbang sekolah dijaga dengan ketat oleh pasukan kerajaan guna menghindari para reporter yang mencoba untuk menerobos masuk. Semua proses kegiatan belajar mengajar dialihkan pada gedung A1. Sementara gedung A2 masih banyak petugas yang memeriksa dan mengangkut barang barang yang setidaknya masih bisa dipakai. Mobil sedan hitam yang mengangkut dua orang pemuda tampan itu memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan banyak kamera yang berusaha mengambil gambar.

Sehun keluar lebih dulu dari mobilnya dan menutup pintu ketika Jong In hendak keluar dari arah yang sama.

Tega sekali.

Dan.

Ketus sekali.

Jong In menunggu Suho membukakan pintu untuknya karna kedua tangannya sedang dibalut perban akibat luka bakar kemarin. Di susul oleh Kyungsoo yang berjalan dibelakang Sehun dan masuk ke dalam gedung dengan suara bising para reporter di luar gerbang yang mencoba untuk masuk.

Pangeran Jong In berjalan dengan tidak bersemangat. Ia tidak tidur semalaman. Jong In paling anti dengan kata 'Kebakaran' yang sering-sering para Reporter sebutkan dalam tayangan berita. Ia berpikir banyak hal.

"Pangeran? Anda baik-baik saja?" Suho menahan lengan Jong In yang kelihatan sangat gontai.

"Memangnya sejak kapan aku baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi miris. "Kebakaran ini, bisa jadi sama seperti waktu itu"

Suho memejamkan matanya sejenak "Saya rasa anda butuh istirahat, yang mulia. Saya sarankan untuk pergi ke UKS detik ini juga"

Jong In menatapnya "Kau memberiku perintah?"

"Kesehatan anda adalah tanggung jawab saya, yang mulia"

Jong In tertawa pelan tapi entah kenapa hatinya sakit sekali "Padahal kau bisa saja diam-diam mencekikku saat aku tertidur"

"Saya tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu yang mulia"

"Tidakkah kau ingin membunuhku? Suho-hyung?"

"Tolong jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, yang mulia. Dan CEPATLAH PERGI KE UKS!" Suho naik pitam. Ia bahkan berani membentak sang Pangeran yang hanya tertawa puas.

Jong In menarik lengannya dari Suho dan berjalan ke arah gedung dengan gumaman kecil yang dapat Suho dengar walau sedikit samar "Seharusnya kau juga membentakku waktu itu, hyung.. seperti yang Sehun lakukan"

.

.

Luhan berlarian dari lantai tiga ke lantai dua ketika melihat Sehun terlihat sedang mengisi absen di meja nomor 1 dekat tangga. "Putra mahkota! Awas!" Kyungsoo menghadang di depan Sehun ketika melihat Luhan yang tiba tiba mengerem larinya dengan nafas ngos ngosan.

"Minggir!" Luhan mendorong Kyungsoo dan menarik tangan Sehun untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Kyungsoo menatap marah dan hendak menyusul ketika Pangeran Jong In menahan lengannya.

Jong In tahu bahwa Kyungsoo selalu menganggapnya tidak ada.

"Kita perlu bicara"

Kyungsoo hanya menatap dengan kedua bola matanya dan mengikuti ke arah mana tangan Jong In menariknya.

.

Luhan membawa Sehun menuju ruang UKS dan mengunci pintu lalu menutup tirai hingga tak meninggalkan sedikit pun celah bagi para pengintip di luar sana.

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti. Pemuda bermarga Xi itu tampak sedang mengatur nafasnya sebelum bicara. "Aku sedikit canggung untuk mengatakannya, tapi aku sudah berlatih semalaman untuk ini"

Sehun tambah tidak mengerti. Apa yang hendak ia katakan sampai harus berlatih semalaman, huh?

Luhan menelan ludahnya dan menatap Sehun dengan mantap "Terimakasih karna sudah menolongku"

Sehun terperangah selama beberapa detik sebelum kembali ke wajah datarnya. Sehun memalingkan muka "Bukan aku"

Luhan berdecak sebal "Aku tahu itu kau. Biar kulihat lenganmu!"

"Akh!" Luhan memaksa Sehun untuk membuka jasnya dan melipat lengan kemejanya dengan cepat. Luhan menutup mulutnya. Ya tuhan. Ini parah sekali. "Kenapa kau tidak mengobati luka luka mu?! Kau bodoh atau bagaimana?!"

Jangankan menjawab bentakan Luhan, bersuara pun Sehun tidak mampu karna menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa pada lengan kanannya yang di remas oleh tangan Luhan.

Luhan menarik tangan Sehun dan mendudukkannya di atas tempat tidur sedangkan dirinya sibuk mengambil kotak P3K dalam lemari. Sehun meringis ketika Luhan memberikan obat sejenis salep pada luka bakarnya. Lengan kemejanya di lipat hingga mencapai bahu. Luhan meniup niupnya sampai sedikit kering lalu entah obat apa lagi yang Luhan oleskan dengan telaten.

Sehun berani menebak kalau Luhan juga tidak terlalu tahu tentang jenis obat obatan. Sehun tertawa miris ketika merasakan sakit yang berdenyut pada lengan kanannya. "Sekarang aku tahu bagaimana rasanya, hahah"

Luhan memandang heran. 'Mengapa ia tertawa begitu menyedihkan seperti itu?' ia bergumam di dalam hati.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan mata yang sedikit sayu "Sekarang aku tahu bagaimana rasanya di bakar hidup-hidup. Itu pasti sakit sekali..." ia tersenyum miris.

Luhan menatap khawatir melihat Sehun yang biasanya selalu menyebalkan berubah menjadi sangat galau hanya karna luka bakar di lengan. "Sehun? Kalau kau butuh sebuah pelukan, maka aku bersedia untuk melakukannya. Kau tahu? Aku tidak marah lagi padamu" Luhan berusaha bersikap tulus untuk membuat suasana hati Sehun membaik.

Ayahnya bilang, obat dari segala rasa sakit adalah Pelukan Kasih Sayang.

Ketika Luhan selesai membalut lukanya, Sehun segera memasang jasnya kembali dan pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang terburu buru membereskan peralatan UKS.

"YA! Sehun! Tunggu sebentar! Aduh.." Luhan nampak kesulitan dengan kotak P3K nya yang tidak mau menutup dengan baik.

.

.

.

Xiumin berlarian pada seluruh ruangan gedung A1 untuk mencari seseorang. Semalam ia tidak bisa tidur dan pikirannya berubah menjadi tidak nyaman. Dan ternyata benar. Sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada sekolahnya. "Suho-ssi!" Teriaknya di depan lobi. Suho yang kebetulan hanya sendiri pun menoleh "Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu! Ini ada hubungannya dengan kasus pengeboman itu!"

Suho terbelalak

"Anda punya bukti?"

Xiumin mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Benarkah? Baiklah, kau ikut denganku!"

.

.

.

"Tao! Kau masuk sekolah?" Lay menatap khawatir pada kondisi sahabatnya itu. "Kau yakin tidak ingin istirahat dulu? Lagipula pelajaran tidak sedang full, jadi tidak apa jika kau tidak masuk dul—"

Tao memberikan lima jarinya di depan wajah Lay, menyuruhnya untuk berhenti bicara.

"Aku tidak ingin melewatkan pelajaran apapun hari ini. Lagipula lukaku tidak parah, semalam aku menggunakan mantel pelindung. Dan hanya kepalaku yang tidak beruntung karna dijatuhi kayu besar dan pingsan"

Benar, gedung A2 memang banyak terbuat dari bahan kayu. Berbeda dengan gedung A1 yang murni terbuat dari batu bata. Mungkin karna itulah gedung A2 terbakar semalam.

Karna Api lebih menyukai Kayu daripada Batu bata.

Dan Lay lebih menyukai Tao jika Tao beristirahat di rumah dan tidak bandel seperti ini.

Sementara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol baru keluar dari ruang guru dan Baekhyun Chanyeol memanggil nama Lay dan Tao secara bersamaan.

"Lay!"

"Tao!"

Keduanya menoleh "Ya, saem?"

.

.

.

"Apa yang ingin Pangeran bicarakan dengan saya?" Kyungsoo berusaha sebaik mungkin menahan kakinya agar tidak kabur detik ini juga.

"Tak perlu seformal itu," Jong In tertawa "Kau tidak seperti biasanya"

"Itu terserah saya, yang mulia" Kyungsoo mengatakannya dengan arah mata pada kedua tangan Jong In. Pangeran Jong In melirik sekilas pada kedua tangannya yang dibalut perban "Aku baik baik saja, Kyungsoo-yaa"

Kyungsoo tiba tiba ingin mencungkil matanya sendiri "Saya tidak pernah bertanya, yang mulia"

Jong In tertawa sakit hati, membuat kening Kyungsoo berkerut. "Ayo berteman seperti dulu, Kyungsoo-yaa"

Kyungsoo menatap Jong In dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, persetan dengan debaran jantung yang tidak mau menuruti pikirannya untuk tidak terlalu keras "Apa karna kebakaran yang terjadi kemarin malam membuat anda bimbang, yang mulia?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada mencemooh.

Jong In menatap ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo balas menatapnya. Kyungsoo merasa ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk saling pandang-pandangan seperti ini, tapi sungguh. Kyungsoo tak mampu memalingkan wajahnya dari Pangeran Jong In yang kelihatan sangat sakit.

Kyungsoo tahu apa yang Jong In pikirkan saat ini. Meskipun tahu dengan membahas masa lalu tidak akan membuat masa depan terlihat lebih baik, Kyungsoo masih membiarkan Pangeran Jong In untuk mengungkapkan semua kekalutannya.

"Maaf. Maaf karna, aku tidak bisa menjadi Putra mahkota yang baik bagi negara ini, seorang kakak yang baik bagi adikku, dan tidak bisa menjadi seorang teman yang baik untukmu juga yang lain, dan juga—"

Kyungsoo memotongnya, sepertinya sudah cukup "Tolong jangan katakan hal itu kepada saya, yang mulia. Kalau anda menyesal, maka jangan dengan meminta maaf! Tapi tebus semua kesalahan anda! Saya permisi..." Kyungsoo meninggalkan sang Pangeran yang berdiri mematung dengan air mata yang menetes sedikit demi sedikit.

Seorang Kim Jong In tidak akan pernah menangis seperti ini, jika saja kejadian waktu itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Karna Putra mahkota Jong In yang dulu sampai Pangeran Jong In yang sekarang, sama sama memiliki sebuah alasan mengapa ia tetap memilih diam.

**Beberapa tahun yang lalu saat Jong In dan Sehun hendak menginjak usia empat belas tahun.** . .

.

"Putri Mahkota, apa yang anda lakukan di tempat ini?" Seorang pelayan istana menegur sang Putri Mahkota yang sedang mengintip Putra Mahkota Jong In dan Pangeran Sehun berlatih memanah. Putri Mahkota menyuruh si pelayan untuk diam dan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan mulut "Ssshh! Aku sedang mencari bibi Yeon dan Suho hyung!"

Sebenarnya itu hanya alasan. Alasan agar dia bisa melihat Putra Mahkotanya.

Bibi Yeon yang Putri maksud adalah saudara kandung dari Yang mulia Ratu. Oh Yeon Seo. Dialah orang yang selama ini telah merawat kedua anak Raja dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dan selalu menjadi teman bermain bagi sang Putri Mahkota.

"Tapi kenapa anda berada disini, yang mulia? Nyonya Yeon sedang berada di ruang pakaian bersama Ratu dan Suho-ssi sedang berada di sekolahnya"

Putri tampak kebingungan mencari cari alasan lain dan menjawab seadanya. Dia adalah tipe orang yang anak mengungkap seluruh isi dari pikirannya tanpa tahu konsekuensi dari ucapannya sendiri.

"Aku sedang bermain petak umpet dengan Bibi Yeon. Tapi aku tidak bisa menemukannya" jawabnya dengan polos.

Padahal sang pelayan sudah memberitahukannya secara tidak langsung beberapa detik yang lalu. Pelayan itu tersenyum lembut pada sang Putri "Yang mu-"

"Yoo jung-ah!" Sehun melambai lambaikan tangannya di atas udara dan memanggil nama sahabat sekaligus calon kakak iparnya dengan akrab.

Putra mahkota Jong In hanya melirik sekilas dan kembali fokus pada sasaran panahnya. Ia menyunggingkan senyum ketika melihat sang Putri berada di dekatnya.

Putri Yoo mengangkat gaun panjangnya dan berjalan ke arah Sehun dengan cengiran lima jari. "Kenapa Sehun memanggil namaku?"

Sehun tertawa geli dan mencubit pipi putih itu dengan gemas. "Ouh! Yang mulia putra mahkota berhasil memanahnya tepat di tengah!" Tunjuknya dengan antusias ke arah Putra mahkota Jong In yang berjalan ke arah mereka berdua.

"Apa yang dilakukan bocah lucu ini disini?" Tanya Jong In dengan seringai jahil.

Putri Yoo memajukan bibirnya "Kau mengataiku bocah sedangkan dirimu juga seorang bocah!" Ia merengut kesal.

Sehun menunjuk dirinya sendiri "Bagaimana denganku?"

Yoo jung dengan percaya diri memberikan kedua jempolnya "Kau yang terbaik!"

Mereka selalu menggunakan bahasa informal ketika hanya sedang bertiga.

Jong In dan Sehun menatap intens ke arah Yoo Jung yang tertawa lepas. Dia tampak sangat cantik juga sangat menyilaukan. Sehun tersenyum lembut, dan memalingkan wajahnya.

.

Hari itu adalah bertepatan dengan sehari sebelum ulang tahun sang Putra Mahkota di bulan Januari hari ke tiga belas. Sebuah kebakaran di kediaman Putri Mahkota Yoo. Yang menggemparkan seisi istana dan di rahasiakan dari publik.

.

BUMMMMNNNN DUAR DUAR DAR DAR BUMMMNNN!

.

Sehun dan Jong In yang sedang berlatih pedang menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Sehun berteriak mengguncang bahu Jong In ketika melihat kepulan asap di udara "Hyungnim! Lihat! Asap itu berasal dari tempat Yoo Jung!"

Jong In terbelalak dan langsung lari dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sehun membuang pedangnya dan berlari menyusul sang Putra Mahkota.

Ketika sampai di tempat Putri Yoo, sudah banyak para pelayan dan pengawal istana yang mengerubungi dan menyiramnya dengan selang air kran di sekeliling. Sehun berteriak kepada semua orang bahwa Putri Yoo masih berada di dalam, ia berteriak bahkan kepada Raja dan Ratu yang tampak shock ketika menerima kabar tidak mengenakkan ini.

Ratu tak kalah paniknya, ia juga memohon mohon kepada para penjanga istana untuk menolong Putri Mahkota yang masih berada di dalam. Sedangkan Raja mengepalkan tangannya dengan emosi.

Jong In berjalan mundur dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk, ia terlalu shock untuk mengatakan sepatah katapun, matanya menatap awas pada banyak orang yang berlalu lalang dan saling menabrak karna panik, seseorang memanggil petugas pemadam kebakaran.

Sehun yang memanggilnya. Ia bahkan berteriak pada petugas yang mengangkat telpon "Kebakaran di istana! CEPATLAH DATANG!"

Jong In tidak cukup bodoh. Kemarin ia melihat Bibi Yeon bersama beberapa orang berjas hitam masuk ke dalam istana dengan sebuah gerobak besar yang di dorong bersamaan lewat gerbang belakang.

_**"Apa yang Bibi Yeon bawa?" tanyanya**_

_**Orang berjas hitam itu saling memandang. Mungkin berpikir 'Haruskah saya membunuh bocah ini?'**_

_**Bibi Yeon menggeleng dengan samar sebagai perintah bahwa mereka tidak boleh melakukannya.**_

_**"Bukan apa apa Yang mulia, hanya peralatan untuk membuat pedang" jawab dari adik Ratu itu dengan senyuman.**_

Waktu itu Jong In hanya mengangguk dan memilih untuk percaya pada Bibinya.

.

Itu pasti bom berkekuatan besar yang bisa menimbulkan kebakaran. Jong In tahu bahwa itu bom, tapi ia tidak menghentikannya dan malah pura-pura tidak melihat. Karna ia pikir, Bibinya tidak mungkin tega melakukan hal-hal jahat. Kalaupun iya, itu juga pasti demi kebaikan keluarga kerajaan. Jong In tertipu.

Jong In tidak berhenti menangis dalam diam, dia mengurung diri di kamarnya.

Sejak saat itu, Sehun membencinya.

Kasus kebakaran yang menewaskan salah satu anggota kerajaan. Semua anggota kerajaan di periksa. Para pelayan Putri Yoo yang tersisa di pecat dari istana dan di asingkan ke tempat pengasingan zaman dulu dengan tuduhan : Tidak becus dalam menjaga keselamatan sang Putri Mahkota.

Sehun mengacungkan tangannya saat persidangan berlangsung, ia mengatakannya dengan emosi yang meluap luap "Seseorang telah menyelundupkan sebuah bom kedalam istana!"

Suho dan Kyungsoo menatap ke arah sang Putra mahkota.

"Apa anda melihatnya sendiri, Pangeran?"

"Putra mahkota yang melihatnya!" Sehun memaksa Jong In untuk berdiri dan memberikan sebuah kesaksian.

"Hyungnim, kau benar-benar melihatnya kan? Kemarin kau berkata seperti itu padaku"

Jong In miris. Adiknya terlalu jujur dan polos.

Jong In tahu bahwa Sehun akan membencinya setelah ini.

"Tidak, saya tidak melihatnya" jawab Jong In dengan tegas.

Sehun melotot tidak percaya "Hyung—kau bilang kau melihatnya kan! Apa kau lupa?"

Jong In tidak membalas tatapan Sehun dan berkali kali mengatakan pada hakim bahwa dirinya tidak melihat apapun dan Sehun hanya salah dengar.

"APA APAAN KAU! KAU BILANG KAU MELIHATNYA KAN! PEMBOHONG!" Sehun memukul Jong In di hadapan semua orang, termasuk para tetua kerajaan yang ikut di buat terkejut dengan aksi nekat Sehun.

Jong In tersungkur di lantai. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan sebuah pukulan dari orang lain. Terlebih, Sehun adiknya sendiri.

Pengawal menyeret Sehun untuk keluar dan Jong In mendesah dengan berat hati. Ia benar benar memiliki alasan kenapa ia memilih untuk diam.

Jong In menundukkan wajahnya ketika Suho membantunya untuk bangkit. Dalam hati ia berkata dengan lirih 'Sekarang aku siap jika gelar putra mahkotaku di cabut.'

**Putri mahkota... Kau tidak akan tahu betapa Jong In mencintaimu bahkan sampai ia mati nanti. Tapi maaf, tolong maafkan Jong In karna ia berpendapat bahwa saat ini, ia sangat mencintai orang yang telah melahirkannya dengan susah payah, dan membuatnya bertemu dengan sosok gadis cantik dan rupawan seperti dirimu.**

.

.

"Kau benar benar mendapatkan foto ini?"

Xiumin mengangguk. "Ya. Yang mulia"

"Kapan?"

"Pagi hari sebelum kebakaran" jawab Xiumin.

"Bisa kau jelaskan padaku?"

Xiumin mengangguk untuk kedua kalinya, ia sedikit gugup karna ini kali pertamanya ia bertemu secara langsung dengan sang Raja.

"Pagi itu saya sedang berlatih alat musik di atap gedung A2. Lalu beberapa orang pria berjas hitam dengan masker datang membuka gerbang belakang dengan membawa kotak yang lumayan besar dalam jumlah yang lumayan banyak. Karna tampak mencurigakan, saya berinisiatif untuk memotretnya. Yang mulia bisa melihatnya sendiri di ponsel saya" Xiumin menyerahkan ponselnya di atas meja Raja dengan sopan.

Raja Kim mengangguk paham.

Suho mendekat dan mengambil ponsel Xiumin untuk mengirim gambar.

"Xiumin, benar?" tanya Raja

"Ya. Yang mulia"

Raja berujar "Anak panah yang sudah terlepas dari busur tak dapat di kembalikan lagi. Apa kau tahu makna dari peribahasa ini?"

Xiumin mengangguk mantap. Ia memang kurang pandai dalam hal memainkan alat musik. Tapi sejak kecil Ibunya selalu mengajarinya pelajaran peribahasa dengan baik.

"Saya mengerti, yang mulia"

**Rahasia harus di simpan rapat, jika sudah terbuka tidak bisa di sembunyikan lagi.**

"Xiumin-ssi? Saya akan mengantar anda ke sekolah"

Xiumin bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkuk hormat oada Raja sebelum pergi bersama dengan Suho.

Raja Kim Jong Dae tersenyum kecil dan memanggil Tuan Xi untuk mendekat. "Ya. Yang mulia?"

"Bukankah putramu berada di sekolah pada malam itu?"

Maksud dari pertanyaan Raja adalah : Tidakkah kau bertanya apa dia menemukan sesuatu? Dan apa yang dilakukannya pada malam itu?"

Tuan Xi tampak sedikit khawatir dan ia berniat untuk segera menemui anaknya.

"Saya akan mengunjunginya, yang mulia"

.

.

.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengikutiku?!"

Sehun kesal. Dia sangat jengkel.

"Tidak bisa" Luhan menggeleng. "Aku akan terus mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi"

Sehun mengernyit "Tidakkah kau tahu dengan siapa kau berbicara?"

Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Hm? Putra mahkota Korea Selatan? Memangnya kenapa?"

Sehun menatap tidak percaya "Orang normal biasanya tidak akan berani bicara seperti itu padaku"

"Memangnya aku bicara seperti apa?"

_**'Memang salah kalau aku bicara seperti ini?'**_

DEG.

Kenapa.. Sehun tiba tiba ingat pada suara cempreng itu.

Ia menatap Luhan dengan intens, mencari cari sesuatu.

"A-apa yang kau lihat?"

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya. "Tidak ada. Kalian sekilas terlihat sama" dan berjalan menjauh dengan tangan di dalam saku celana.

"Dengan siapa?" Tanya Luhan dan mengejar Sehun dengan raut wajah bingung. Sehun berjalan dengan santai menjawab pertanyaan Luhan "Seseorang"

"Apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya?" Sehun berhenti melangkah dan menatap Luhan dengan tajam "Jangan pernah berpikir untuk bertemu dengannya"

Luhan mematung, sedangkan Sehun sudah berjalan menjauh darinya. "Kenapa dia itu?" Tanyanya dengan lirih. "Menakutkan"

.

.

TBC

Taraa... rahasia sedikit demi sedikit terbuka..

Sorry kalo ada typo dll, saya belum sempat baca ulang, wkwkwk

hope you like it!


	6. Chapter 6

Sebuah pagi yang berawalkan penjelasan panjang lebar dari seorang guru pembimbing bernama Byun Baekhyun yang sedang asik membuka halaman demi halaman dari buku tebal yang berada di tangannya. Kali ini ia memakai kacamata dan sedikit mengangkat poninya ke atas. Mungkin karna terlalu stres menghadapi sang Putra Mahkota yang sangat menjengkelkan.

"Jadi.. tahukah anda hal apa yang sangat mudah di lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan menatap ke arah Putra Mahkota yang menatap tidak minat.

Sehun bahkan tidak menyentuh buku miliknya sama sekali.

Perlu diketahui, dunia adalah sebuah tanda tanya bagi seorang Sehun.

"Diam" Jawabnya dengan asal

"Anda menyuruh saya untuk diam?" Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan aneh. Tampaknya ia salah paham.

Sehun membentuk bibirnya melengkung ke bawah dan menggeleng kecil dengan tatapan mata malas "Diam adalah hal yang sangat mudah bagiku. Tapi untuk beberapa orang, mereka bahkan tidak bisa mengunci mulut mereka dengan baik."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak. Yah, baiklah. Walaupun jawaban Sehun adalah 99,99% tidak benar, kali ini Baekhyun sedikit bersyukur karna sang Putra Mahkota yang menyebalkan itu masih mau menjawab pertanyaannya dan tidak hanya memandang bosan lalu mengangguk tidak tertarik. Lalu berbicara di luar topik pembahasan.

Misal : "Kapan kelas ini berakhir?" atau "Bolehkah aku keluar saja?" atau "Mari kita akhiri kelas ini secepatnya!"

Hal itu membuat Baekhyun ingin tertawa mendekati gila.

Sehun hanya akan selalu meng iyakan apa yang guru pembimbingnya katakan agar pelajaran membosankan itu cepat selesai.

Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya "Hal yang paling mudah di lakukan adalah Berbuat Buruk, Yang mulia... kita selalu dapat dengan mudah melakukan keburukan dan sulit sekali untuk berlaku baik. Bahkan dengan bersikap baik kepada orang yang telah jelas-jelas menjahati kita. Itu sungguh tidak akan mudah."

Dan kenapa Baekhyun sulit sekali membuat Sehun menurut? Hah... memang berbuat kebaikan itu kadang banyak rintangannya.

Sehun menatap jemarinya yang digerak gerakkan asal. Tiba tiba lengannya merasa kaku. Nyatanya luka bakar yang kemarin masih belum sembuh total. Sehun meringis dalam hati. Lalu beralih pada Baekhyun yang ikut menatap tangannya dengan jeli.

"Kapan kelas ini berakhir?" Pertanyaan Sehun memecahkan keheningan yang berlangsung beberapa detik.

Akhirnya pertanyaan itu muncul juga.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Baiklah, anda boleh pergi, yang mulia. Dan mengemasi buku bukunya di atas meja.

Sehun menarik senyum tipis dan mengambil tas ranselnya lalu keluar kelas tanpa menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang barangkali sedang membutuhkan bantuan untuk mengangkat buku-buku tebalnya itu.

Kyungsoo datang dari arah Sehun keluar dan membantu Baekhyun untuk memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tasnya "Tolong maafkan sikapnya"

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat ketulusan Kyungsoo saat meminta maaf "Tak apa. Kau boleh pergi. Aku tidak berniat membawa buku ini keluar, satu jam lagi akan ada guru pengajar lain."

Sehun berdeham disisi pintu. Menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk segera ikut dengannya.

.

.

**Modern King**

**By Frisky**

**All Cast by TYME**

**Chapter 6**

**Thanks buat yang sudah review, nge-fav, follow dan sebagainya.**

**Happy reading^^**

**.**

.

Seolah tidak bisa berhenti, Luhan tetap menjadi pengikut Sehun dan mengekorinya ke manapun dia pergi. Ia bahkan rela datang pagi sekali untuk menunggu kelas Sehun selesai. Sehun memandangnya tidak peduli dan berjalan melewatinya.

Luhan menghela nafas payah ketika melihat Kyungsoo juga keluar dari ruangan yang sama. Luhan kesal ketika ia berkali kali menerima penolakan dari sang Putra Mahkota. "Sini! Akan ku bawakan tasmu!"

Sehun menampik tangan Luhan dan berjalan melaluinya seolah tidak ada orang di sana. Sebenarnya bukan karna Sehun tidak mau, hanya saja... banyak pasang mata yang melihat ke arah mereka. Sehun saja malu, apa Luhan tidak malu?

Tidak sama sekali? Tidak tahu malu lebih tepatnya.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Xi Luhan? Seorang pemuda pantang menyerah!

Luhan yang tidak patah semangat pun langsung merampas tas Sehun (dari saking semangatnya, huah) dengan hitungan satu dua tiga lalu membawanya pergi sejauh kakinya melangkah.

Haloo... adakah yang peduli dengan keberadaan Kyungsoo yang sedang menatap jengkel karna merasa sedang di abaikan? "Yang mu-li-a" Kyungsoo memanggil dengan nada geram ketika Sehun hendak berlari mengikuti Luhan yang bisa dibilang sudah berlaku kurang ajar dan tidak sopan.

Seharusnya Kyungsoo membawa Baekhyun untuk mengajari bocah Xi Luhan tentang tata krama yang baik.

Sehun berdeham dan menunjuk kaku ke arah Luhan yang melarikan diri membawa tasnya "Kau, cepat. Kejar dia!" Perintahnya.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala dan langsung melaksanakan perintah tanpa banyak bicara.

Do more! Itulah Kyungsoo.

Selang beberapa saat setelah Kyungsoo pergi menyusul, Sehun tetap tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Alasannya simple. Lengannya masih terlalu sakit untuk dibawa berlari sekencang Kyungsoo yang mengejar Luhan tanpa ampun. Sehun memegang lengan kanannya dengan pelan.

Setelahnya, Pangeran Jong In muncul di belakang Sehun dengan Suho yang berada di sampingnya. "Yang mulia.."

Sehun tanpa menoleh pun sudah langsung menyadari siapa orang yang memanggilnya.

Atau tidak?

Namanya bukan Yang Mulia, bukan Putra Mahkota. Tapi Kim/Oh Sehun. Entah bagaimana harus mengucapkannya. Tapi jujur saja dirinya lebih suka dipanggil Oh Sehun.

Kenapa banyak sekali orang yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang mulia.?

Telinganya mulai karatan.

Walau Ratu Oh sering menasehati bahwa mereka melakukan hal itu hanya untuk menghormati dirinya. Sehun merasa, dia hanya ingin dipanggil dengan namanya sendiri. "Apa?" Tanyanya.

Jong In tersenyum maklum ketika Sehun bahkan tidak membalik badannya untuk saling menatap. "Bisakah anda membiarkan saya lewat, yang mulia.." pada akhirnya itulah yang ia katakan sambil tersenyum dengan mata yang sayu. Harga dirinya sebagai seorang kakak memang sudah pergi entah kemana. Perlakuan dingin seperti ini, sudah biasa terjadi. Jong In berpikir bahwa dirinya tidak patut untuk di kasihani. Karna dirinya melakukan hal yang benar, meski harus mengorbankan banyak hal.

Meski memang sulit untuk mengakui bahwa dirinya menyesal. Tapi apa boleh buat. Kadang keputusan harus langsung di buat dalam situasi dan kondisi tertentu.

Suho hanya melirik keduanya secara bergantian dan mengikuti Pangeran Jong In di belakangnya ketika Sehun menepikan badannya sendiri ke pinggir dekat dinding putih pucat tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Memang banyak bicara bukanlah sifatnya. Dan diam adalah hal yang mudah ia lakukan.

"Hei! Kembalikan tas itu!"

Luhan mengernyit "Kenapa malah kau yang datang?" Kepalanya celingak celinguk kesegala arah. Khususnya di belakang Kyungsoo. Siapa tahu Sehun tiba-tiba muncul seolah sedang bermain cilukba?

"Kenapa kau kurang ajar sekali, hah?! Cepat kembalikan tasnya!" Kyungsoo ingin membuat pernyataan pada dunia bahwa dirinya benar-benar tidak menyukai pemuda di depannya ini.

Luhan mendengus "Kalau aku tidak mau? Bagaimana?"

"KAU!" Kyungsoo berniat merampas paksa tas itu dengan menarik kerah Luhan dengan tangan kirinya dan tangan kanan yang terkepal di wajah Luhan sebelum Pangeran Jong In menahan tangannya untuk tidak bergerak

"Kenapa kau berlaku kasar?! Apa kau seorang preman?! Kasar sekali!" dan menoleh ke arah Luhan dengan khawatir "Kau baik-baik saja?" Nada suaranya benar benar terdengar berbeda.

Bahkan jika kau mengurek kupingmu sendiri. Suaranya ketara sekali.

Kyungsoo merasa ingin menghantam sesuatu detik ini juga.

Mata rusa itu berkedip berkali kali dan mengangguk dengan mulut menganga. Siapa yang tidak akan memasang tampang seperti itu jika wajah seorang pangeran tampan berada di depan mukanya!

Luhan menelan ludah dan menyengir kaku. Seolah berkata bahwa dirinya baik baik saja.

Kyungsoo menyunggingkan senyum cemooh di belakang Jong In. Luhan yang melihatnya hanya bisa diam. Anoo.. apakah dirinya sudah melakukan kesalahan?

Jawabannya adalah iya.

Ingin tahu kronologisnya?

Kau merampas tas seorang Putra Mahkota, membawanya lari, berurusan dengan pengawalnya yang bernama Kyungsoo, lalu membuat sang Pangeran salah mengira kalau dirimu di pukul oleh Kyungsoo. Padahal dia belum menyentuh kulitmu sama sekali. Kyungsoo sakit hati karna ucapan sang pangeran. Dan kau hanya mangap mangap seolah tidak mengerti apapun.

Apa kau seorang manusia?

.

Pemuda pendek dengan wajah dinginnya itu menepis tangan Jong In dengan kasar. Persetan dengan perasaan apapun. Kyungsoo ingin berhenti detik ini juga. Pangeran menatap Kyungsoo seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia alami. Sejak kapan Kyungsoo sekasar ini? Pikirnya.

Luhan mendadak merasa bersalah, ia memeluk tas Sehun dengan erat sambil perlahan lahan mundur membentur dinding dingin di belakangnya.

Kyungsoo menunduk dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal "Menuduh orang tanpa bukti yang jelas. Benar benar tipikal seorang Pangeran Jong In yang menyembunyikan bukti tanpa alasan yang jelas pula. Anda seharu—"

"CUKUP!" Sehun tiba tiba masuk dan menarik Kyungsoo kepelukannya. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Jong In yang terbelalak kaget dengan tingkah Sehun yang diluar dugaan.

Luhan tanpa sadar menahan nafas ketika melihat tatapan Sehun yang begitu menusuk ke arah sang Pangeran. 'Hubungan mereka benar benar tidak harmonis. Dan.. apa itu? Menyembunyikan bukti?' Luhan bergumam dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk.

Kyungsoo meremas bagian samping jas seragam Sehun dengan tulang rahang yang bergemeretuk marah. Sorot mata Jong In menatap ke arah Sehun dan Kyungsoo secara bergantian. Ada apa ini... Kenapa tiba tiba Jong In merasa sakit? Hatinya entah kenapa merasa perih. Apa dirinya melakukan kesalahan lagi?

Lagi?

Apa sebelumnya kau pernah melakukan kesalahan?

Kalau IYA?

.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Sehun yang langsung berjalan ke arah Luhan sambil membawa Kyungsoo dan merampas tasnya yang di peluk Luhan dengan erat. "Kembalikan tasku!"

Luhan terkesiap dan membiarkan Sehun mengambil tas miliknya. Jari jarinya sedikit lecet akibat gantungan yang berujung tajam pada resleting tas milik Sehun. Sehun menariknya dengan kasar. Luhan menahan diri untuk tidak mengaduh.

Jong In berusaha menahan Sehun "Sehun!"

Dan Sehun menepisnya, tidak membiarkan tangan itu menyentuh Kyungsoo yang mulai menangis dalam diam. Mungkin sebentar lagi Sehun harus berganti dengan kemeja cadangan. "Jangan panggil namaku dengan seenaknya." Katanya dengan nada dingin dan datar seperti ekspresi wajahnya saat ini.

Mungkin sedikit labil. Sehun ingin orang orang memanggil namanya. Tapi ia menolak ketika Jong In yang melakukannya. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun memang benar. Sangat sulit untuk melakukan kebaikan, bahkan kepada orang yang sudah berbuat buruk.

.

Sehun dan Kyungsoo berjalan dengan posisi Kyungsoo yang diseret masuk ke dalam ruang UKS. Ada beberapa orang di dalam, namun memilih untuk keluar. Mereka membungkuk hormat sebelum membuka pintu dan keluar dengan suara berbisik entah membicarakan apa.

Sehun tetap menarik Kyungsoo. Tidak peduli jika banyak orang yang menatap penasaran ke arah mereka. Bahkan tidak sedikit orang yang membisikkan hal hal tidak penting dan bermutu lainnya.

Sehun mendudukkan Kyungsoo pada samping ranjang "Berhenti menangis. Ini perintah!"

Kyungsoo langsung berusaha menghentikan suara isak tangisnya yang meskipun tidak terlalu terdengar. Tapi air matanya tetap menetes tidak mau berhenti. Sehun menatapnya dengan tampang kesal

"Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini? Dunia tidak akan berbaik hati pada bocah cengeng sepertimu!"

_**'Dunia tidak akan berbaik hati pada bocah cengeng sepertimu!'**_

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi tertunduk "Kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini... yang mulia?" Kyungsoo kembali terisak pelan.

Mungkin akan jauh lebih baik jika mereka tetap bersahabat seperlu dahulu kala. Bercanda bersama, saling melindungi. Menjadi penengah saat ada kesalahpahaman kecil.

Sehun memejamkan matanya yang tiba tiba terasa sakit. "Karna sebuah kebohongan" ucapnya.

Mungkin hanya kata Ya/Tidak. Tapi itu benar benar menentukan pada waktu itu. Satu kata yang bisa mengubah masa depan.

Seharusnya Pangeran Jong In memilih YA. Bukannya TIDAK.

Seharusnya dia mengatakan "Ya. Saya melihatnya" Bukan "Tidak, saya tidak melihatnya"

Sehun menatap nanar pada lantai di bawahnya. Kata apa lagi yang mampu mendeskripsikan perasaannya saat ini?

Tidak tahu adalah jawabannya. "Berapa kali aku harus mengatakannya padamu untuk tidak membahas tentang hal itu lagi?"

Kyungsoo menunduk. Kedua tangannya meremas sprei putih dengan erat sampai jari jari tulangnya berbunyi.

Yoo Jung itu... Sehun selalu ingin melindunginya. Sehun mengatakannya berkali kali bagaikan sebuah hiptonis pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi... Putri Mahkota memang selalu untuk Putra Mahkota, bukan?

Ya.

Putri Mahkota memang akan selalu untuk Putra Mahkota.

Lalu apa dirinya waktu itu?

Tidak lebih dari seorang bocah yang terlahir sebagai anak kedua di dalam istana.

Jika saja Sehun tidak membawanya bermain…

Jika saja gadis itu tidak masuk ke dalam istana...

Jika saja Sehun adalah orang yang gadis itu cintai…

Jika saja dia bukan Putri Mahkota...

Atau… jika saja Sehunlah Putra Mahkotanya..

Mungkin Sehun masih dapat melihat senyum dan suara gadis itu sampai sekarang.

Seperti saat dia memanggilnya "Sehun-ah!" suara cempreng itu mengalun sangat merdu layaknya musik klasik yang sangat ia cintai.

Seperti saat dia sedang bahagia "Aku bahagiaaaa sekali!" Dan melompat lompat girang di depan Sehun.

"Aku akan menjadi pendamping Putra Mahkota! Hihi.." Gadis itu tersenyum lima jari. Menampilkan deretam gigi putihnya. Sedangkan Sehun bahkan tidak bisa membuka bibirnya sama sekali.

Di usia enam tahun, memiliki seorang calon pendamping. Putra Mahkota Jong In (pada waktu itu) sangat bahagia dan merasa bangga akan hal itu. Dan Sehun tidak terima dengan kematian Yoo Jung yang seolah olah di tutupi oleh Putra mahkotanya sendiri.

Saat Sehun hendak berangkat ke Inggris, Yang mulia Raja memanggilnya untuk menghadap. Ia bertemu dengan Jong In. Mereka berpapasan. Tapi tidak saling bertegur sapa.

Raja bertanya apakah dirinya sudah bertemu dengan Pangeran Jong In. Sehun menjawab "Ya, yang mulia. Tapi putra mahkota terlihat sedang bersedih"

"Apa kau lupa? Dirimulah yang menjadi Putra Mahkotanya sekarang. Biasakanlah seperti itu"

Kedua tangan Sehun terkepal dengan erat.

Apakah sebuah status dapat di pindah pindah dengan mudahnya seperti ini?

"Kau akan di asingkan ke kerajaan Inggris selama beberapa tahun. Mereka akan menganggapmu sebagai tamu internasional. Para tetua akan menerimamu sebagai Putra Mahkota yang sah setelah menjalani proses pengasingan. Ini perintah. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengusirmu dari istana. Apa kau mengerti, yang mulia?"

Sehun mengangguk.

Hal apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain mengikuti arahan orang tua?

Yoo Jung?

Biarkanlah itu hanya menjadi cinta sepihak.

.

Sehun meremas gulungan tisu di tangan kirinya. Ia berniat memberikannya pada Kyungsoo, namun urung. Pemuda pendek itu sudah terlanjut mengelap wajahnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Apa kau tidak berniat mencari tahu siapa pelakunya?" Kyungsoo tiba tiba menanggalkan kata 'Anda' dalam bahasanya.

Apa ini berarti kau sedang bicara sebagai seorang teman?

Sehun menyeringai.

"Semua orang di dalam istana akan tahu jika saja mereka mau memakai otak mereka untuk berpikir sejenak. Jelas-jelas itu bukan kebakaran biasa. Itu pembunuhan. Seseorang membunuhnya. Banyak orang yang terbunuh. Banyak orang yang dihukum. Dan Pangeran Jong In menyembunyikan pelakunya." Sehun mengatakannya dengan sorot mata yang tajam "Untuk apa repot-repot mencari si pelaku kalau aku bisa langsung bertanya pada Pangeran terkutuk itu"

"Dia tidak akan pernah menjawabmu! Kau harus mencarinya sendiri! Temukan kebenaran sendiri! Lalu selesaikan masalah ini…" Kyungsoo mengatakan dengan penuh tekad lalu mulai lirik di akhir ucapannya.

Sehun tersenyum miring "Aku tidak apa jika saja kau jujur tentang perasaanmu. Kau menyukai Jong In, benar? Kau merasa sakit ketika melihat dia seolah menjadi dalang dibalik kejadian itu. Dan kau juga ingin membuktikan padaku bahwa diirnya tidak bersalah." Kyungsoo tanpa sadar menahan nafas dan berhenti menangis. Sehun melanjutkan perkataannya "Sudah kuduga. Menempatkanmu di sisiku adalah salah. Seharusnya kau berada di pihaknya saja. Bersama Suho-hyung yang juga lebih memilih dirinya ketimbang seorang Putra Mahkota seperti diriku.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, yang mulia!"

Sehun merubah ekspresinya menjadi senyum lembut "Kau... tak perlu menangisi orang itu. Apa dia bersikap kasar padamu? Kau tinggal tonjok saja wajahnya dan aku akan melindungimu di depan Yang mulia Raja."

Kyungsoo terperangah, mendadak ia ingin kembali menangis "Apa kau benar-benar membencinya?" Tiba tiba Kyungsoo bertanya seperti itu.

"Aku membencinya dengan tulus"

.

'Pem bo hong.' Kyungsoo mengumat di dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Pa-pangeran?" Luhan berjalan gugup di samping Jong In yang tersenyum santai menyapa balik orang orang yang menyapanya.

"Ada apa, Luhan?"

"Sebenarnya... tadi Kyungsoo tidak memukulku. Dia marah karna memang aku yang—"

"Kekerasan tetaplah kekerasan" Jong In menjawab dengan tegas. Ia tidak terima dengan kekerasan apapun.

"Tapi pangeran, kau tidak seharusnya berkata sekasar itu padanya. Itu pasti sangat menyakiti hatinya"

Kening Jong In mengernyit "Aku—"

"Kasar tetaplah kasar! Ups!" Luhan membekap mulutnya sendiri ketika sadar bahwa tidak seharusnya ia bicara seperti itu kepada seorang pangeran.

Tapi kau bahkan bersikap kurang ajar pada seorang Putra Mahkota?

Eh Lu.. memangnya kau siapa?

Pangeran Jong In tertawa pelan dan mengacak rambut halus Luhan dengan gemas "Terimakasih atas nasehatnya"

Luhan mendadak merasa canggung dan hanya mengangguk kaku sebagai balasan.

.

.

Chanyeol menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya sejak tadi dan menunjuk nunjuk note yang benar. Lay sedang duduk kaku di hadapan sebuah piano yang biasa Luhan mainkan. Bagian pinggirnya sudah sangat rusak karna tersulut api. Namun untung masih bisa digunakan.

Chanyeol menggeleng lagi "Nadanya kurang pas. Ulangi lagi"

Lay menurut, mengeluarkan melodi melodi indah yang Chanyeol maksud. Kemudian gerakan jarinya berhenti "Saem? Bukankah saya seorang pemain gitar?" Tanyanya dengan bingung.

Seorang gitaris tidak seharusnya memainkan piano, kan?

Itu salah sambung namanya.

Walau dirinya bisa memainkannya sekalipun.

Chanyeol menggeleng untuk ketiga kalinya "Kau punya jari jari yang bagus. Akan di sayangkan jika tidak di manfaatkan dengan baik"

"Hanya karna it—?"

Chanyeol menunjuk mulut Lay agar berhenti dengan tongkat kecilnya "Jari jari adalah anggota badan paling penting dalam memainkan alat musik. Untuk memetik gitar, menekan tuts piano, menggesek biola—ahhh intinya kau tidak boleh meremehkan sebuah jari jari"

'Jari jari? Lingkaran? Maka kau harus menghitung diameternya terlebih dahulu' Lay bergumam asal dalam hatinya. Lalu menatap bosan.

Jika saja guru pembimbing yang berada di depannya saat ini adalah Baekhyun, maka positif, Baekhyun akan menjelaskan bagaimana tata krama saat makan menggunakan tangan yang baik. Apa saja kegunaan jari jari dalam kehidupan sehari hari. Filosofi jari. Digunakan untuk apakah sebaiknya jari jari kita itu?. Dan tentu saja tidak untuk kekerasan.

Untuk mencungkil bola mata orang yang kau benci, misalnya?

Lalu berakhir dengan menjelaskan hal hal yang sangat membosankan.

"Luhan tidak datang, saem?" Tanya Lay sela jam istirahatnya. Namun Chanyeol tidak mengijinkan Lay untuk keluar ruangan.

Itu kejam. Dirinya harus berlatih piano saat Luhan sedang asik berbincang dengan Pangeran Jong In.

"Aku memberinya waktu untuk refreshing.."

Lay menatap bersemangat "Apa saya akan mendapatnya juga? Bagaimana dengan Xiumin? Apa saya harus memanggilnya untuk bertukar posisi?"

Chanyeol menggeleng dengan jari telunjuk yang bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Xiumin berada di ruang sebelah, aku mengunci pintunya dan menyuruhnya untuk berlatih di dalam"

Lay menatap horror "Saem... sebenarnya.. apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Chanyeol mengelus dagunya seperti sedang berpikir "Tidak ada. Aku hanya sebal saja jika ujian sudah dekat tapi beberapa anak masih belum bisa menguasai posisinya dengan baik."

Lay bersuara dengan malas "Lalu mengapa saya berada di depan piano ini?"

Chanyeol memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku dan memandang Lay dengan senyum miring "Kau tidak ingin menjadi seorang pianis? Walau tahu kemampuanmu bahkan dapat mengalahkan Luhan?"

Lay menelan ludahnya susah payah, "Saya hanya tidak tertarik"

Chanyeol menyelanya dengan cepat "Tidak! Kau hanya sungkan!"

"Saem? Berapa kali harus saya katakan untuk tidak membicarakan hal ini lagi?"

Chanyeol mengangguk maklum "Aku tahu kau punya masalah dengan keluargamu. Tapi cobalah untuk memainkan piano sesekali. Ayah dan Ibumu tidak bercerai karna sebuah piano, Lay..." suara Chanyeol melembut dan menepuk pundak Lay berkali kali

"Ayah tidak suka jika saya memainkan piano, anda seharusnya sudah tahu ketika pertemuan wali murid beberapa bulan yang lalu"

Chanyeol mengangguk lagi "Dia seperti itu karna masih belum pernah mendengarmu bermain piano"

"Sae—m"

"Mereka bercerai karna memang takdir. Kau boleh bertanya apakah itu takdir pada guru Baek. Hal apa saja yang termasuk dalam takdir? Yaitu kelahiran, kekayaan, bertemu dengan seseorang, berteman, berjodoh, dan kematian"

Lay membisu dan mulai menekan tuts pianonya berkali kali pada nada yang sama. Kedua orang tuanya adalah keluarga bangsawan. Mereka bercerai hanya karna sang Ibu memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang pianis di dalam istana. Lalu kemudian meninggal dalam kebakaran itu.

Ia tidak membenci siapapun. Ia hanya tidak bisa menerima kenyataan.

Tiga tahun yang lalu, adalah waktu yang sangat sulit bagi keempat bocah yang terlibat di dalamnya.

Jong In, Sehun, Suho, dan Lay.

Mereka kelihangan seseorang yang sangat berharga dalam hidup mereka.

Percaya dengan Takdir?

Maka inilah takdir mereka. Dipertemukan pada situasi yang sama. Merasakan sakitnya kehilangan. Lalu di pertemukan kembali oleh takdir yang terus menyeret mereka masuk ke dalamnya.

Suho.

Dalam benak Lay, nama itu terus melekat dalam pikirannya.

Seorang Suho. Seorang anak laki-laki yang menghampirinya ketika dirinya menangis di lorong rumah sakit yang sepi.

Lay sangat mengingatnya. Dan benar-benar ingin mengatakan terima kasih.

Tanpa sadar Lay tersenyum dalam permainan pianonya, membuat Chanyeol ikut tersenyum bangga dan perlahan-lahan melangkahkan kakinya untuk membuka pintu ruangan.

.

Xiumin menempelkan telinganya pada pembatas kaca yang menghubungkannya dengan ruangan tempat Lay dan Chanyeol bermain piano "Saem! Tolong keluarkan aku! Aku berjanji akan lolos ujiannya! Huuuaaahh!" ia hampir tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri.

.

.

Ditaman sekolah, Pangeran Jong In melampaikan tangannya untuk salam perpisahan sementara. Luhan tersenyum memandang punggung yang perlahan menjauh itu.

Tangannya menyentuh dadanya sendiri dengan tangan yang terkepal erat.

"Mungkin aku harus merubah persepsiku sendiri mulai sekarang. Putra Mahkota memang menyebalkan… tapi kenapa aku merasa tidak terima?"

Hubungan persaudaraan seharusnya berjalan tanpa adanya permusuhan. Luhan tidak memiliki saudara. Tapi sejak dulu ia selalu menginginkan seorang adik.

Bagaimana perasaan seorang kakak yang di benci oleh adiknya sendiri?

Luhan meringis ketika berusaha merasakannya. Dirinya berpikir, hal itu bahkan lebih menyakitkan daripada putus cinta atau patah hati.

Fur Elise.

Entah kenapa Luhan jadi teringat akan hal itu. Mungkin semalaman ia akan berlatih kembali. Jari-jarinya mulai bergerak seolah sedang menekan tuts piano. Ia berbalik, menuju kelasnya dengan berjalan santai.

"Astaga!" Luhan terlonjak kaget ketika ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering mengejutkannya. Benar-benar merusak suasana.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya dan tambah kaget ketika Ayahnyalah yang menelponnya "Ya, Ayah? Ada apa? Kenapa menelpon Luhan?"

Luhan mengangguk "Ya, Luhan akan pulang"

Sambungan telepon itu diputus oleh orang yang menelpon. Luhan mendadak linglung "Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Jawabannya adalah IYA

.

.

TBC

Sekali lagi sorry kalo ada typo dan lain lain. (malas nge cek, caya lagi cibuks wkwkwk)

Saya update ff ini karna dukungan dari kalian semua, terima kasih buat yang sudah nyemangatin saya, hehehe *muah*

Arigato/RnR


	7. Chapter 7

"Hi.."

Pemuda tampan itu menyangkat satu tangannya dengan cengiran lebar.

Satu kata.

Berhasil membuat sang Putra Mahkota nyaris tidak bisa bernafas akibat rasa terkejutnya.

Sehun bahkan tidak sudi untuk membalas sapaan itu. "Kenapa kutu busuk sepertimu bisa ada disini?" Pertanyaan sarkas itu adalah jawabannya.

Kris menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan aneh "Aku? Ku-kutu?"

Ya. Kutu. Mungkin Sehun tidak akan mengatainya seperti itu jika saja bukan dirinya yang dipaksa menjemput kutu busuk ini di Bandara.

Alih alih tahu siapa yang akan ia jemput. Sehun berpikir memang ingin mengumpat di depan orang yang sudah menghancurkan latihan hari minggunya.

Kyungsoo membungkuk hormat.

Pangeran Kris tertawa senang "Setidaknya masih ada yang mau menghormatiku"

"Aku bertanya apa yang membawamu tempat ini." Sehun tidak mau berbelit belit. Langsung pada intinya saja.

Kris menyembunyikan sebuah amplop coklat di belakang punggungnya "Tidak ada. Hanya untuk berlibur"

Sehun menyipitkan matanya. Satu hal yang dapat di pastikan. Kris tidak berbakat untuk menjadi seorang pembohong.

Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Sehun. Menunggu perintah.

"Bawa amplop itu padaku!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap dan langsung menyerbu bagian belakang Kris. Kris mencoba mengelak

"Hei hei hei! Apa yang kau lakukan! Jangan menyentuh sembarangan! Hei! Aaa! Apa yang kau lakuk—" Kyungsoo menahan leher Kris menggunakan lengannya.

Kris mendelik horror ketika amplop itu sudah berada di tangan Sehun. Ia menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. Gawat.

Sehun membukanya dan menatap Kris penuh tanda tanya "Kenapa Yang Mulia Raja memintamu untuk datang?"

Kris melipat bibirnya kedalam. Menolak untuk menjawab dan menatap ke arah lain.

Amplop itu berisikan surat dari Raja yang ditulis langsung oleh Tuan Xi. Tulisan tangan yang persis sekali saat dirinya membaca sebuah pernyataan bahwa dirinya harus pergi ke inggris. Lalu bertemu dengan Pangeran menyebalkan seperti Kris.

Dan sepertinya kalian memang si Duo menyebalkan, ya?

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun seolah berkata "Haruskah aku melepaskannya?"

Sehun mengangguk dan langsung meremas surat itu dengan memasukkannya kedalam saku jas yang dipakai Kris.

Kris mengumpat "Kau pikir aku tempat sampah?"

"Kau memang sampah" Sehun menjawab dengan sarkas dan pergi meninggalkan Kris yang agak kesulitan dengan dua buah koper yang berukuran lumayan besar.

Kyungsoo berniat untuk membantu sebelum mendapatkan dehaman dari Sehun yang menyuruhnya untuk segera bergegas.

Hari minggu memang libur. Tapi jadwal latihan seorang Putra mahkota tidak pernah libur di setiap minggunya. Tapi memang, ia cukup penasaran dengan maksud Raja kali ini. Sehun mungkin memang anaknya. Namun pikiran mereka benar-benar berbeda. Apalagi dengan Jong In. Seratus persen Sehun tidak mengerti jalan pikiran orang itu.

Bahkan terasa sedikit canggung untuk mengakui bahwa Jong In adalah kakaknya.

Kris menyeret kedua kopernya dengan sedikit susah payah "Hei! Bocah dungu! Beginikah caramu menyambut seorang tamu?!"

Kyungsoo yang hendak membuka pintu mobil pun terhenti "Dia menghinaku" ucapnya dengan nada rendah, tapi tidak menampilkan ekspresi marah sama sekali. Sehun mengerutkan dahi "Kau terlalu perasa"

Padahal makian dari Pangeran Kris itu tertuju pada dirinya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi kalau Kyungsoo yang merasa. Kalau Sehun sih tidak merasa sama sekali. Jadi untuk apa tersinggung?

.

.

"Penampilan macam apa ini?" Sehun memperhatikan Kris dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, Kyungsoo mengikuti gerakan Sehun dengan mulut menganga.

Kris mengganti bajunya selama di dalam mobil. Dan alangkah kagetnya saat melihat Kris dengan baju berduri duri warna merah.

Sehun menunjuk ke arah baju yang Kris pakai "Norak sekali!"

Kris terhenyak selama beberapa detik. Orang ini mengina style nya!

Lalu Kris menyeringai jahil "Tidak heran. Kau bahkan mengatai baju yang kubeli di Negaramu sendiri" Kris menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "Ckckck… Turun tahta saja sana.."

Kyungsoo mendelik "Jaga ucapan anda!"

"Kyungsoo. Hentikan."

"Tapi yang muli—"

"Sepertinya Pangeran Kris membutuhkan istirahat. Bawa dia ke gudang" perintahnya pada seorang pelayan yang sempat tercengang beberapa menit.

Gudang, katanya?

Kris mengumpat "Kau pikir aku barang bekas!"

"Kau memang bekas" Jawab Sehun lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Kris yang berdiri mematung dengan kedua kopernya.

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara tawa, lalu diam-diam membawa salah satu koper Kris menuju gudang.

'Seriusan?' batin Kris panik. Lalu menghela nafas dengan santai.

Beberapa pelayan perempuan mengintipnya dari balik tembok. Kris menyapa mereka "Hai!"

Dan muncullah suara teriakan girang dari arah sana.

"Ahem…"

Dehaman dari Yang Mulia Ratu yang baru saja tiba dari acara sosial menghentikan para pelayan dan membuat suasana menjadi hening seketika.

"Yang mulia.. Oh?"

Ratu Oh sedikit tertegun ketika melihat Pangeran Kris yang menyapanya dengan santai.

"Kris?"

Kris susah payah membungkuk 45 derajat. Di inggris tidak ada hal yang seperti ini, jadi memang cukup merepotkan.

"Kau sudah besar ya… terakhir kali aku melihatmu, kau masih sekecil ini" Ratu Oh tertawa lembut dengan mengukur tinggi Kris di atas pinggangnya.

Kris tertawa "Anda tetap cantik, yang mulia"

"Benarkah?" tanya sang Ratu dengan menyentuh pipinya sendiri.

Kris memang pandai merayu orang lain.

"Siapa dia?"

Pengeran Jong In muncul dengan baju memanahnya, keringatnya sedikit menetes karna cuaca di luar sana sedang terik.

"Ah.. pangeran? Dia pangeran Kris dari kerajaan Inggris"

"Aku tahu. Kenapa dia ada disini?" Jong In menjawab dengan ketus. Sorot matanya tajam menatap ke arah Kris yang tak kalah tajamnya.

Kris menyeringai "Kakak dan adik sama saja." Langkah kakinya bergerak mendekat ke arah Jong In dan berbisik pada telinganya "Haruskah aku memberitahu Sehun?"

Pangeran Jong In membola kaget dan mendorong Kris dengan terang-terangan, membuat Ratu Oh khawatir "Pangeran! Apa yang anda lakukan!"

"Jangan dekat-dekat denganku!" Jong In memberi peringatan untuk yang pertama kalinya. Dan bergegas menuju kamarnya sendiri untuk membersihkan diri.

Kris menatap kedua tangannya dengan aneh. Apa aku monster?

.

Sehun pergi dari istana tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun. Ketika melihat Kris, ada satu hal yang Sehun ingat, bahwa ada sebuah tempat yang begitu ingin ia kunjungi. Bagaimana ia bisa melupakannya? Itu aneh sekali.

Langkah kaki itu berjalan ke sebuah pondok yang tersembunyi di dekat istana dengan menekan sebuah tombol tak terlihat dan muncullah sebuah tangga bawah tanah di depannya.

Sehun bersin berkali-kali. Banyak debu berterbangan mengusik langkah kakinya yang penasaran. Sehun membuat api dengan korek dan lilin sebagai penerangan. Matanya samar-samar melihat cahaya kecil di ujung sana.

Apakah ada seseorang?

Semakin dekat ia berjalan, semakin jelas pula lantunan piano yang menggema di dalam sana.

"_**Suatu saat nanti, kau akan bertemu seseorang di tempat ini. Seseorang yang akan memberi cahaya dalam hidupmu, yang mulia"**_

_**Sehun menarik telinga gadis itu hingga mengaduh kesakitan "Kau pikir aku akan percaya bualanmu? Dasar angin kosong"**_

_**Yoo jung cemberut "Percaya atau tidak, aku memiliki firasat yang tepat! Seperti melihat masa depan, mungkin?"**_

"_**Jawabannya adalah tidak"**_

_**Yoo jung merengek "Ayolaaaahhhh…. Percaya!"**_

_**Sehun mengelus dagunya sambil berpikir keras. Lalu tanpa sengaja ia melihat sang Putra Mahkota yang sedang berjalan dengan para pelayan yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Seperti sedang terburu-buru akan sesuatu.**_

"_**Kalau begitu… dia!" tunjuknya ke arah sang hyungnim yang berjalan menjauh dari tempatnya. Sehun tersenyum, hyungnimnya memang selalu kelihatan gagah dan segar.**_

_**Yoo jung menganga "Kenapa kau menunjuk ke arah Yang mulia Putra mahkota?"**_

_**Sehun mengulum senyum miring "Kau bilang punya kekuatan yang dapat melihat masa depan, kan? Kalau begitu coba lihat miliknya. Apakah dia akan menjadi seorang Raja yang hebat seperti Ayahanda?"**_

_**Yoo jung mengamati pergerakan sang Putra mahkota yang berbelok ke arah ruangan anggar. Tanpa sadar ia meremas jari jarinya yang begitu halus.**_

"_**Bagaimana?" tanya Sehun dengan seringai kemenangan. Gadis itu pasti sedang berpikir keras kebohongan seperti apa yang akan ia katakan.**_

"_**Aku…"**_

"_**Ya?"**_

_**Sehun menunggu dengan wajah sumringah dengan kedua tangan yang menyatu di belakang punggung. 'Bilang saja kau tidak tahu, hahah'**_

"_**Bagaimana kalau…"**_

"_**Hm?"**_

"_**Aku menjadi seorang Putri Mahkota?"**_

_**Putri Mahkota?**_

_**Pftttttt…**_

_**Sehun menahan tawanya. Gadis ini bodoh atau bagaimana? Mana mungkin gadis macam dia bisa terpilih menjadi seorang Putri Mahkota?**_

_**Dan lagi, menjadi Putri Mahkota itu sulit. Harus mengikuti seleksi yang sangat panjang. Sehun berpikir, kalau tidak salah tiga hari lagi adalah hari pembukaan untuk pemilihan Putri Mahkota.**_

_**Lebih baik kau jadi seorang putri milik Sehun saja. Ya?**_

_**Tapi seminggu kemudian. Sehun menelan ludahnya dengan terpaksa ketika Yoo Jung berada di hadapannya dengan mengenakan gaun Putri mahkota. Benar-benar tampak cantik dengan senyuman merdu pada bibirnya.**_

_**Dan Dunia seakan runtuh pada waktu itu.**_

_**Maka hari itu,Yoo jung resmi menjadi kakak iparnya.**_

Dan sekarang, detak jantung Sehun jauh lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"_**Suatu saat nanti, kau akan bertemu seseorang di tempat ini. Seseorang yang akan memberi cahaya dalam hidupmu, yang mulia"**_

Kalimat itu terus terngiang dalam benaknya seperti kaset rusak. Apa jangan-jangan… itu benar?

Sehun berjalan mendekat dengan penerangan seadanya.

Dan

Ia menemukan sesuatu yang tidak terduga.

"Yoo jung—Luhan?"

Pemuda yang di panggil itu menoleh, lalu berjalan mundur hingga membentur lemari besar di dekatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Se-sehun. Aku.. jangan salah paham! Aku hanya mencoba pianonya!" Luhan seolah seperti tikus yang sedang terpojok memandang was was ke arah Sehun. Entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba mengingat kejadian ketika Sehun menjambak rambutnya.

Tapi.. Sehun malah mendekat ke arahnya dan menjepitnya dengan tatapan menusuk "Kau.. siapa?"

"Eh?"

Mata rusanya membola ketika Sehun menghisap bibirnya dengan keras. Kedua tangan itu beralih untuk mempersempit jarak ketika Luhan berusaha mendorong Sehun yang menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba.

Huah!

Nafasnya terengah engah ketika Sehun melepas ciumannya.

"Se-sehun.." Luhan mematung sambil menyentuh bibirnya sendiri.

"Ikut aku!"

Sehun menyeretnya tanpa memberikan sebuah penjelasan. Ia membawanya ke dalam istana hingga banyak pelayan dan pengawal yang menatap tanda tanya ke arah mereka. Apa terjadi sesuatu? Pikir mereka kompak.

Pangeran Jong In tengah saling sikut bersama Kris. Berebut pintu saat keduanya melihat Sehun menyeret Luhan yang tampak begitu bingung.

Sehun membawanya ke dalam kamar. Mengunci pintu dan menutup jendela rapat-rapat dengan tirai.

Luhan melirik sekitar.

Sehun berbalik dan menatap Luhan dengan intens "Kau siapa?"

Luhan menciut "Ke-kenapa kau masih bertanya, aku Luhan. Xi Luhan. Kau lupa?"

Sehun berjalan mendekat sambil menggeleng pelan "Apa kau mengenal Kim Yoo Jung?"

Kali ini Luhan menggeleng. Ia memang benar-benar tidak mengenal nama itu.

"Saat aku menciummu, apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Eh?"

Sehun menatapnya penuh harap "Tidak ada?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan "Dari saking kagetnya, aku tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan"

Ah begitu. Berarti ada kemungkinan apa yang Yoo jung katakan waktu itu adalah tidak benar. Mungkin Sehun terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Gadis itu mungkin hanya pandai menebak.

Ia teringat satu hal.

"Bagaimana kau tahu tentang ruang bawah tanah itu?"

Luhan menatap mata itu lurus "Saat aku kecil, aku pernah pergi ke istana dan tanpa sengaja menemukan ruang bawah tanah itu"

"Saat kau kecil?"

Luhan mengangguk, lalu tersenyum manis "Waktu itu, aku bertekad untuk menjadi seorang pianis ketika melihat piano seindah itu. Tapi.. kenapa bisa ada di ruang bawah tanah?"

"Piano itu…"

Sehun tidak tahu, kenapa ia bisa menceritakannya pada Luhan yang terhitung orang luar. Tapi entah kenapa, mulutnya tidak bisa berhenti untuk bicara.

"Milik mendiang nyonya Zhang. Ibu dari temanmu"

Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan sangat terkejut "Lay… maksudmu?"

"Luhan.. jangan katakan pada siapapun mengenai ruang bawah tanah itu, mengerti?"

Seolah terhipnotis dengan tatapan mata Sehun yang seperti samudra itu, ia mengangguk.

"Lalu…" Luhan menciut, berjalan mundur "Bagaimana dengan ciuman itu?"

"Kita tidak pernah berciuman. Camkan dalam otakmu"

Luhan mengganti ekspresinya dengan menatap sengit, berani sekali berkata seperti itu setelah merebut ciuman pertamanya. Jangan mentang-mentang kau Putra Mahkota dan bisa berlaku seenaknya pada pemuda manis seperti Luhan ya!

Dua menit adalah waktu dimana mereka terlibat dalam keheningan dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Sehun dengan pikirannya tentang Yoo Jung, dan Luhan yang mulai penasaran dengan gadis bernama Yoo Jung itu.

Tiba-tiba Luhan nyengir dan menghampiri Sehun yang sedang sibuk dengan rubiknya "Sehun!"

"Apa"

"Apakah Yoo Jung adalah gadis yang kau sukai?"

Cklak. Sehun memutar rubiknya dengan cepat. Sehun memilih untuk diam dan tidak menjawabnya. Pertanyaan tidak bermutu. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun Sehun memilih diam karna ia tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa. Ia serba salah.

"Maksud dari perkataanmu waktu itu… apakah dia? Saat kau bilang aku mirip seseorang?" Luhan terus bertanya dengan penasaran.

Sehun menggeram dan melempar rubiknya ke arah ranjang. "Jangan berisik dan selesaikan rubik itu selama lima menit!"

"Apa setelah itu kau akan menjawab pertanyaanku?" tanyanya dengan kedua mata yang bling bling ketika menatap Sehun yang mulai jengah dengan kelakuannya.

"Ti—"

Tok Tok Tok

Luhan kaget dan langsung melompat ke arah ranjang.

"Yang mulia.. apa Luhan-ssi berada di dalam?"

"Ya, kenapa?" Sehun membuka pintunya, memperlihatkan seorang dayang istana yang membungkuk hormat padanya.

"Tuan Xi ingin bertemu dengan anaknya, yang mulia"

Sehun menoleh ke belakang, ke arah Luhan yang berada di atas ranjang dengan rubik di tangannya.

"Kau! Ayahmu memanggil" ucapnya dengan ketus.

Luhan langsung bangkit dan teringat kalau tujuannya pergi ke istana adalah karna undangan dari Ayahnya.

Astaga… bertemu Piano itu dan Sehun membuat ia lupa segalanya. Walau bagaimanapun, piano itu benar-benar indah. Walau ia tidak terlalu mengerti kenapa piano seidah itu bisa berada di ruang bawah tanah. Meski ia baru mengetahui sebuah kenyataan tentang pemilik dari piano itu.

Luhan keluar dari kamar Sehun sambil celingak celinguk ke segala arah. Mencari ayahnya hingga ia tersandung oleh seorang pemuda bertubuh tegap yang menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamar Oh Sehun?" suara bariton itu membuyarkan kekagetan Luhan dan mulai memberanikan diri melihat siapa yang sudah ia tabrak.

"A-anda siapa?" Luhan gugup sambil meremas-remas tangannya yang entah kenapa sangat basah oleh keringat.

"Aku Kris. Kau siapa?"

"Namaku Luhan"

"Kalau begitu senang berkenalan denganmu" Kris menjulurkan tangannya dengan sopan.

Luhan menganga. Namun ia menerima uluran tangan Kris dan mengatakan hal yang serupa "Senang juga berkenalan denganmu"

Kris menyeringai dan berbisik pada telinga Luhan dengan suara yang sensual "Apa kau kekasihnya Oh Sehun?"

Luhan mendelik, ha-hah? Gila!

Mungkin ia memang menyukai Pangeran Jong In. Tapi ia juga tahu bahwa menyukai sesama jenis adalah hal yang tabu. Apalagi menjalin hubungan dengan seorang Putra Mahkota? Penerus Raja, tentu saja harus bersanding seorang Ratu.

Baru bisa di sebut Raja dan Ratu. Lalu apa jadinya jika menjadi Raja dan Raja.

Gila! Itu tidak lucu. Luhan bahkan belum pernah berpikir sampai kesana.

"Ma—" Luhan hendak komplain pada Kris namun urung ketika mengingat Sehun yang menciumnya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ia menutup bibirnya secara reflek dan begitu beruntungnya Luhan karena sang ayah muncul dari belakang seorang pemuda bernama Kris.

Tuan Xi membungkuk hormat pada Pangeran Kris yang membiarkannya lewat sambil tersenyum menawan.

Catat : bagi seorang Kris. Menjadi Pangeran adalah sebuah kebanggaan. Lahir dengan status bangsawan adalah anugrah. Dan ia harus memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dengan bijak. Lalu tersenyum menebar pesona ke segala arah. Ia tampan. Tidak bisa di pungkiri lagi dari seorang Pangeran Inggris.

Kris berjalan menjauhi keduanya. Namun matanya tidak berhenti menatap ke arah Luhan. Ia memandang begitu tajam 'Coba kita lihat… apakah hal tabu itu akan terjadi atau tidak, biasanya tidak akan jauh berbeda' gumamnya dalam hati dan disertai cemoohan kecil juga tatapan remeh.

Seorang kakak beradik. Sang pangeran yang menaruh hati secara diam-diam pada Luhan, dan sang Putra Mahkota yang tidak sadar akan perasaannya sendiri.

Memang benar, kakak dan adik tidak jauh berbeda. Selalu terjebak dalam menyukai orang yang sama.

Begitukah, Kris?

Kris hanya mendengus dan pergi, ia hendak mengetuk kamar Sehun namun urung, ia tahu itu bukan waktu yang tepat jadi ia memilih untuk menyingkir.

.

Luhan membungkuk hormat pada Yang mulia Raja yang berada di depannya. Luhan tidak tahu kenapa dia di panggil. Tapi sepertinya benar-benar penting.

"Langsung pada intinya saja. Mengenai gedung yang terbakar…" suara tegas sang Raja membuat Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya yang sejak tadi tertunduk karna tidak berani menatap.

"Ya, yang mulia?"

"Apa kau melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan?"

Luhan berusaha mengingat "Waktu itu.. saya dan teman saya, Zitao sedang berada di ruang musik. Lalu tiba-tiba saja suara bom meledak secara bergiliran dan muncul api di sekeliling. Saat itu.. Pangeran Jong In dan Putra Makhota datang menolong kami berdua dan bersembunyi dari seorang pria dengan suara yang begitu menyeramkan"

Yang Mulia Raja mengerutkan keningnya "Pangeran dan Putra Mahkota?"

Luhan menunduk "Benar, yang mulia"

"Apa kau melihat wajah pria bersuara seram itu?"

Luhan menggeleng "Tidak, yang mulia"

Raja Kim Jong Dae itu melirik ke arah Tuan Xi yang berada di belakang Luhan, lalu kembali menatap ke arah pemuda rusa itu "Terima kasih sudah menerima undanganku untuk datang. Kau sudah banyak membantu"

Eh?

Undangan?

Setahu Luhan ayahnya lah yang menyuruhnya untuk datang ke istana.

Luhan mengangguk gugup "Kalau begitu saya permisi, yang mulia.."

Raja mengangguk.

.

.

"Pangeran!"

Ratu Oh mengangkat sedikit jubah panjangnya sambil setengah berlari ke arah Jong In yang memulai ancang-ancang untuk melepas panah.

Jong In menoleh dan meletakkan alat panahnya pada meja yang sudah disediakan. "Ada apa, yang mulia?"

Ratu Oh tampak begitu aneh di mata Jong in. Apa Ibunya ini sedang sakit?

"Pangeran… bisakah kita bicara? Ini mengenai hal itu"

Jong In terkesiap. Hal itu?

"Yang mulia… anda—"

Ratu Oh mengulum senyum anggun kali ini, entah itu hanya pura-pura "Negara ini…. sudah terlalu banyak kebohongan. Anakku, kau pikir untuk apa sebuah kerajaan di dirikan?"

Jong In menelan ludahnya terpaksa. Sebenarnya ia enggan menjawab "Karna sebuah negara perlu seorang pemimpin untuk membantu rakyatnya entah itu dalam hal melindungi, menyejahterakan maupun sebagai wakil dari rakyatnya dalam hubungannya dengan negera lain"

Sang Ratu tersenyum, kali ini begitu tulus. Ia maju selangkah untuk lebih dekat dengan Jong In dan mengelus rambutnya dengan sayang "Kau sangat pintar, Jong In-ah.. maaf karna Ibu tak bisa menjadikanmu sebagai seorang Raja…"

"Yang mulia.. kenapa anda bicara seperti itu? Aku bahkan tidak perlu menjadi Raja hanya untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin. Lihat, sekarang aku menjadi ketua kelas di kelasku" Jong In membusungkan dadanya, bangga.

Sang Ratu lagi-lagi tersenyum, kedua tangannya menyisir rapi rambut sang Pangeran yang agak berantakan karna angin "Kau benar, kau memang putraku"

Jong In tertawa sambil menatap sang Ibu dengan hangat.

Hubungan antara orang tua dan anak memang kadang sering membuat orang lain iri, tapi… Sehun juga anaknya, tapi saat ini ia hanya berdiri mematung melihat keduanya dari kejauhan dengan ekspresi terluka.

Sebenarnya, Sehun juga ingin diperlakukan sama.

Sama seperti kebanyakan orang tua dan anak pada umumnya.

Suasana begitu hening dengan terpaan angin segar yang menyentuh kulit sebelum Luhan datang dengan sepatu roda yang terpasang pada kedua kakinya.

"Sehun awaaaaaaaaaaasss! Awas! Menyingkir! Oiiii!"

Sehun baru menoleh dan

BRUK

"Akh"

Sialan, Sehun mengumpat. "Apa-apaan kau, hah!"

Luhan terjatuh di atas Sehun yang terlentang sambil mengelus kepalanya sendiri yang terasa sakit akibat terbentur lantai. Luhan nyengir. "Maaf, aku kehilangan kontrol"

Sedangkan Kris datang dengan memegang kamera di tangannya "Klik"

Wooaahhh, kebetulan sekali tadi Kris keluar untuk mendapatkan foto pemandangan, eh ternyata ia dapatkan pemandangan yang bahkan lebih dari gunung-gunung, lautan, dan awan serta dedaunan yang berada di dalam istana.

Sehun dan Luhan terbelalak, buru-buru bangkit dan mengejar Kris yang berusaha melarikan diri.

"Luhan, kejar dia!"

"Baik!"

.

.

Dan keesokan harinya, Luhan berjalan sambil menunduk ketika banyak pasang mata yang mengarah padanya. Memandang tidak suka.

Kim Jong In terbelalak kaget ketika melihat sebuah foto yang tertempel pada mading. Apa-apaan ini?

Teman-teman Luhan seperti Lay, Xiumin, dan Tao hanya menganga tidak percaya. Yang benar saja?

Sehun siap dengan kepalan tinjunya, mencari-cari Kris kesegala arah.

Jong In sibuk menjelaskan pada perkumpulan siswa yang berkerumun di dekat mading, ia menjelaskan bahwa foto ini hanya salah paham dan mereka berdua tidak terlibat dalam hubungan apapun. Itu hanya kecelakaan, Jong In ngotot. Berusaha meyakinkan para siswa yang lain. Sebenarnya ia juga sedang meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Dan sebagian dari mereka memilih untuk percaya pada ucapan sang Pangeran yang memang dikenal ramah pada semua orang.

Hah, melelahkan!

Pangeran Jong In mengambil semua foto yang tertempel dengan kasar lalu meremasnya kedalam saku. Ia tidak begitu kenal dengan pelakunya. Tapi melihat ekspresi dari Sehun tadi, membuat Jong In yakin bahwa Pangeran Kris-lah yang telah membuat ulah.

Jong In akan memastikan untuk membuat pelajaran pada Kris setelah ini selesai karna sudah membuat kegemparan tidak penting di dalam sekolah.

Ya.

Berikut dengan para pengajarnya.

Kini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terperangah ketika melihat sebuah foto yang sebelumnya ia ambil dari mading sekolah, mereka membawanya ke ruang guru. Lalu melihatnya bersama-sama.

Chanyeol mengelus dagunya "Dasar anak muda"

PLAK!

"Akh! Apa yang kau lakukan, guru Baek berkacamata!"

"Kenapa tanggapanmu hanya seperti itu, hah? Seolah-olah apa yang mereka lakukan adalah wajar padahal sama sekali TIDAK BOLEH!"

"Apa salahnya? Luhan hanya duduk di atas Putra Mahkota yang katamu suka memberontak?"

"Kau gila? Mereka sama-sama laki-laki!" Baekhyun gemas, ia sedikit meremas foto ditangannya hingga tertekuk hingga Chanyeol merampasnya dan meniup-niupnya seolah bekas tangan Baekhyun adalah kuman.

"Justru karna mereka sama-sama laki-laki.. tak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan" ia memasukkan foto itu kedalam saku kemejanya. Baekhyun mengernyit, ingin bertanya : apa yang tengah kau lakukan dengan menyimpan foto itu?

"Apanya yang tidak perlu dipermasalahkan? Orang-orang pasti akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Khususnya Putra Mahkota. Ia adalah penerus Raja!"

Chanyeol seolah tuli, tidak mau mendengarkan. "Semua itu tidak penting… yang terpenting adalah… kita cari tahu siapa yang menyebarkan foto ini" tunjuknya ke arah saku. Seorang lelaki sejati memang harus bisa menjaga emosi dengan baik, lalu mencari jalan keluar. Bukan malah berteriak marah marah seperti wanita layaknya apa yang Baekhyun lakukan.

Saat semua masalahh yang ia timbulkan, Kris hanya tertawa gila di atap sekolah sambil memegangi perutnya. Ia bahkan tidak mampu berhenti tertawa saat ini. Entah bagaimana dan entah dimana letak harga diri seorang Sehun setelah semua ini, ahahahah… membayangkannya saja membuat Kris ingin melompat girang.

Dasar om-om girang.

BRAK!

Pintu atap sekolah dibuka dengan kasar dari dalam, sedangkan Kris menoleh horror dari pagar pembatas.

Kris tertawa gugup "Hai, Sehun-ah.. apa kabar?"

Gawat, Sehun benar-benar marah…

Kris nyengir kuda ketika Sehun berjalan mendekat dengan ekspresi datar tanpa sepatah katapun dan…

BUGH!

Sehun menghantam wajah tampannya dengan siku yang berkekuatan dahsyat hingga membuat Kris terpental jatuh. "Yang kau lakukan benar-benar tidak lucu!"

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Hahah… sorry baru update yak /iya gapapa/weheeehehe**

**.**

**Q : Adakah yang bersedia mengobati luka lebam pada wajah Kris?**

**A : Saya! Saya! :v**


	8. Chapter 8

"Putra mahkota! Tunggu!"

Helaan nafas berat keluar untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada seorang pemuda tampan dengan segala harga dirinya itu. Langkah kakinya terhenti dengan malas lalu menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang memanggilnya. "Apalagi?" alisnya terangkat sebelah ketika melihat penampilan Luhan yang begitu membuat matanya sakit.

"Ada apa dengan penampilanmu?"

Sehun berhak bertanya karna saat ini Luhan datang menghampirinya dengan keadaan seragam yang setengah basah, bau tanah dan rambut yang berantakan. Tak perlu dijawab juga sebenarnya Sehun sudah tahu, tapi mungkin akan jauh lebih menyenangkan jika pemuda bermata rusa itu yang mengatakannya sendiri.

"Mereka mengerjaiku." Jawabnya dengan nada sekaligus ekspresi jengkel dan menatap ke arah Sehun dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki "Nyamannya menjadi seorang Putra mahkota. Mereka bahkan tidak melemparimu sama sekali."

Sehun mendengus. Ia baru saja membully pangeran kuda menyebalkan dengan tinjunya. "Hanya orang gila yang berani melakukannya padaku." Kata Sehun dengan sedikit agak tersinggung. Apa itu berarti Luhan mengharap untuk menderita bersamanya? "Jadi, ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Apanya?"

"Bodoh. Tadi kau memanggilku."

"Ah iya. Itu.. guru Baek memintaku untuk memanggilmu." Tunjuknya ke arah kantor guru yang berada di atas gedung.

Sang Putra mahkota mengerutkan dahi, menahan diri untuk tidak menepuk jidat miliknya. Ia melupakan kelas Baekhyun pagi ini. Pantas saja kenapa seorang Putra mahkota berkeliaran dilorong sekolah saat semua siswa sibuk dengan buku super tebal di dalam kelas.

"Aku akan kesana. Kau boleh pergi."

"Eh?"

"Tunggu apalagi? Cepat sana per—" Sehun hendak mendorong lengan Luhan seolah jijik sebelum sebuah tangan mengalungkan jas miliknya pada pundak Luhan yang sedikit bergetar karna kedinginan.

Luhan menoleh, terbelalak. Sedangkan Sehun tidak bergerak sama sekali dan menatap kehadiran pemuda yang tengah tersenyum ramah itu.

"Hari ini pasti berat sekali untukmu. Aku datang membawakan seragam ganti. Pakailah." Ia menyodorkan sebuah bingkisan dari toko ternama yang memang khusus menjual seragam sekolah bangsawan, ia memberikannya pada Luhan yang bahkan sampai detik ini masih tidak bisa lepas dari keterkejutannya. Wajahnya memerah. Sial, kenapa harus pada saat seperti ini. Luhan menggerutu dalam hati, kenapa juga Sehun memandangnya dengan tatapan seperti itu? mau tidak mau membuat perasaannya jadi tidak nyaman.

Sehun mendengus dan berlalu pergi. Mendengarkan ceramah membosankan milik Baekhyun lebih menyenangkan daripada terlibat dalam kisah roman picisan kampungan yang selalu ia temui di dongeng dan novel novel. Semua kebahagiaan, hanyalah sebuah dongeng. Layaknya dongeng pengantar tidur yang sering yang mulia Ratu ceritakan padanya, dulu. Ya. Dulu sekali. Sehun tidak ingat kapan.

Pangeran Jong In menatap kepergian Sehun dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan, lalu kembali beralih pada Luhan "Terimalah. Nanti kau bisa kedinginan." Ia lagi-lagi tersenyum, dan menarik tangan Luhan untuk menerima bingkisan darinya.

Jong In berbalik.

"Pangeran Jong In!"

Sang Pangeran menoleh "Hm?"

"Te-terima kasih." Luhan membungkuk untuk mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya, sekaligus rasa gugupnya yang tiba-tiba saja kembali datang.

Jong In tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya lalu pergi. Meninggalkan Luhan yang memandanginya dengan kedua mata rusa yang berkaca-kaca karna haru.

.

.

**Modern King**

**By Frisky**

**All Cast by TYME**

**Chapter 8**

**.**

**.**

Meja diketuk berkali-kali dengan tempo yang semakin cepat. Dua mata sipit yang tertutupi oleh lensa kacamata itu menatap tajam ke arah sang Putra mahkota yang hanya bisa menatapnya dengan bosan juga tidak tertarik.

"Apa anda tahu kecerobohan apa yang anda perbuat, yang mulia?" Baekhyun menatap sosok pemuda tampan di depannya dengan sengit. Merasa tidak dihargai karna selama berjam-jam ia dibiarkan menunggu didalam kelas seperti orang bodoh.

"KAU MEMBOLOS PELAJARANKU! AISHH!" Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya sendiri dengan gemas, tak luput dari sorot mata Sehun yang menatap ke arahnya dengan geli.

"Kenapa anda diam saja, yang mulia? Tidak ingin memberikan pembelaanmu?"

Sang putra mahkota menelan ludah malas "Aku memang membolos. Tidak ada pembelaan. Lagipula aku bukan tersangka kasus pembunuhan."

Sang pengajar menjadi geram. Baekhyun dengan rambut yang mulai berantakan itu ingin sekali membanting sesuatu pada wajah Sehun yang masih saja datar sedatar dinding setelah berani membuat dirinya kesal hingga tujuh turunan. "Baiklah. Aku tidak akan marah-marah padamu karna aku tahu itu tidak akan ada gunanya. Aku juga tidak akan melaporkanmu pada yang mulia Raja karna kau pasti akan menganggapku sebagai seorang pengadu. Intinya, aku tidak akan marah apabila kau menurut pada gurumu dan jadilah anak baik, yang mulia Putra mahkota. Apa kau masih tidak mengerti setelah aku menjelaskannya panjang lebar? Kau tidak melihat wajahku yang sudah frustasi karna ulahmu?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan, merasa tidak perlu membalas dengan komentar apapun.

"Dimana Kyungsoo? Kau tidak bersamanya? Setidaknya kau akan tetap berada di kelas jika anak itu yang memaksamu. Apa kau menyuruhnya untuk membolos juga?"

Kali ini Sehun diam karna ia memang tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tidak tahu. Begitulah balasnya. Ia berusaha mengenyahkan pikirannya tentang Kyungsoo. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu kemana perginya bocah itu.

Baekhyun mengangguk paham sambil berusaha memperbaiki letak rambutnya yang tampak kusut macam benang yang bergulung tak tentu arah. Ujungnya saja tidak tahu ada dimana.

Ah iya.

Teringat sesuatu, Baekhyun menjentikkan jarinya "Bagaimana bisa kau terlibat skandal dengan Xi Luhan? Apa yang akan kukatakan pada yang mulia Raja setelah ini? ahhhh…. Kau benar-benar merepotkan."

Sehun langsung balas menatapnya. "Ya?" apa ia sedang salah dengar? Apa katanya tadi? 'Bagaimana bisa?'

Tentu saja bisa. Pangeran Kris pelakunya.

Ngomong-ngomong. Bagaimana keadaan si kutu inggris itu sekarang?

"Aw aw aw.. sakit sakit.. akh! Pelan pelan! Kau mau membunuhku ya! Aw akh…"

Tao meringis kesal dan membuang kapas ketempat sampah dengan wajah yang merah padam "DIAMLAH SAAT ORANG LAIN SEDANG MEMBANTUMU, BRENGSEK!"

"A-apa?" Kris melotot "Kau membentakku? Kau tidak tahu siapa aku? Aku adalah pa—AAAKKHH! Berhati hatilah dengan wajah tampanku, dasar muka panda!" rutuknya kesal saat Zitao malah membuat lukanya bertambah sakit.

Kali ini Tao yang di buat melotot "Apa? Muka panda?" beonya.

"YA! Muka panda! Kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Hah?!" Kris melindungi wajahnya yang babak belur dari tangan tangan jahat pemuda yang beberapa menit lalu diseretnya menuju ruang UKS dan memaksanya untuk mengobatinya. Jenius sekali. Kini keduanya bertengkar.

Zitao juga tidak tahu kenapa ia mau saja menolong pemuda tidak tahu diri macam Kris yang beberapa detik lalu baru saja mengatainya dengan tidak sopan.

"Ahhhh! Terserah! Obati saja dirimu sendiri! Aku tidak mau mengobatimu! Aku mau pergi!" kesalnya seraya menendang pintu UKS dengan keras sebelum pergi meninggalkan Kris dengan wajah lebamnya sambil mengaduh di depan cermin.

"OH NO…. MY FACE!"

Luhan yang sedang berada di dalam toilet seorang diri dibuat menoleh ke segala arah karna mendengar suara teriakan yang sampai pada telinganya. Kini ia tengah memasang kancing bajunya dengan teliti, takut-takut kancingnya terlepas karna ia memiliki banyak pengalaman buruk dengan kancing baju sebelumnya.

Haahhh

Ia menghela nafas lalu keluar dari bilik nomor enam tempatnya berada dan ketika ia membuka pintu untuk keluar, ada wajah tampan Sehun yang langsung menghadiahinya dengan tatapan datar.

"ASTAGA! Kau mengagetkanku!" pekiknya tertahan ketika Sehun membekap mulutnya dengan buku tulis.

"Bantu aku." Katanya.

Luhan membeo "Membantu apa?"

Dan disinilah mereka berada. Duduk berdampingan di atas atap sekolah dan bersembunyi dari sinar matahari yang menyengat dengan Luhan yang sibuk dengan buku dan pulpen yang ia gerakkan dengan tangan kanannya.

Jangan tanya kenapa, saat ini Luhan sedang membantu sang Putra mahkota walau sebelumnya ia bahkan belum memberi jawaban apakah ia ingin membantu atau tidak, tapi pada akhirnya, Sehun menyeretnya ke tempat ini dan memerintahnya ini dan itu. termasuk untuk menulis kalimat pernyataan : "Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan ini lagi. Tolong maafkan aku." Sebanyak seratus kali.

"Kau gila? Kau menyuruhku menulis sebanyak itu?" tanyanya dengan melotot tidak percaya ke arah Sehun yang melemparinya dengan pulpen.

"Akan ku izinkan kau memainkan piano itu sebagai imbalannya. Bagaimana?" Sehun menyeringai, ia merasa tawaran tidak begitu buruk karna itulah Luhan tampak menelan ludah dan langsung menggoreskan pena di atas kertas itu.

Angin dengan panas matahari terik menerpa kulit mereka yang begitu putih bagaikan porselen. Kali itu Sehun mengelus lengannya yang sempat mengalami luka bakar, dan ia tiba-tiba mengingat seseorang. Kim Yoo Jung memang sudah tiada. Tapi apa salahnya untuk mengenang orang yang sudah pergi? Karna ditinggalkan olehnya terasa begitu berat, Sehun tidak lagi memiliki alasan kenapa ia harus mencintai orang lain setelah ini.

Lalu ia menoleh pada samping kanannya dan melihat Luhan yang begitu serius dengan kegiatan menulisnya. Dia begitu pandai menulis tulisan korea padahal asalnya dari China. Tanpa sadar Sehun menyunggingkan senyum tipis ketika melihat poni Luhan yang sedikit panjang hingga melewati alisnya. Tatapannya teralih pada bibir milik Luhan yang terus saja bergerak gerak sambil melafalkan kalimat pernyataan dalam hati. Sehun menelan ludah dan langsung memalingkan muka. Sejenak ia sempat berpikir tentang sensasi bibirnya ketika membuat bibir ranum milik Luhan berada dalam mulutnya dan menghisapnya dengan kencang.

Begitu kenyal. Seperti jelly yang sering ia makan saat kecil.

Putra mahkota nyengir tanpa sebab dan tanpa sengaja Luhan melihatnya dan bertanya "Apa kau sedang bahagia? Aku melimatmu memamerkan gigi beberapa detik yang lalu." Tunjuknya dengan bulpen di tangan ke arah wajah Sehun yang memang tampak sedikit sumringah.

"Biasa saja." Jawabnya kembali lagi dengan wajah datar.

Luhan tampak sedang berpikir sambil menggigit ujung pulpennya lalu menoleh ke arah Sehun "Putra mahkota, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Itu…. tentang gadis bernama Yoo Jung itu. Apakah kau bertengkar dengan Pangeran Jong In karena memperebutkan dia?" tanyanya dengan takut takut. Bukan karna takut Sehun marah. Melainkan takut Sehun merasa tersinggung dan tidak mau menjawab pertanyaannya yang memang bersifat pribadi. Tapi apa salahnya kalau Luhan ingin tahu? Luhan juga yakin kalau para gadis-gadis itu mengetahui tentang fakta ini, mereka juga akan memburu info yang sama.

Sehun menggaruk alis kanannya dengan pelan karna entah kenapa terasa begitu gatal. Kemudian ia membalas tatapan Luhan yang menatapnya begitu penasaran.

Sang putra mahkota menjawab dengan kecut "Stop Dreaming. Tidak. Ada. Yang. Seperti. Itu." dan menyentil dahi Luhan hingga membuatnya mengaduh pelan.

Memutuskan hubungan persaudaraan hanya karena memperebutkan seorang gadis? Konyol sekali. Peduli setan dengan anggapan orang lain. Hingga detik ini, ia masih berupaya untuk mencari kebenaran yang entah kenapa selalu ditutupi dengan rapat oleh keluarga istana, termasuk Kim Jong In itu sendiri. Hyungnim yang selalu ia kagumi, berubah menjadi orang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui di dunia ini.

"Benar tidak ada yang seperti itu?" tanya Luhan lagi dengan tampang polosnya. Tak ia pedulikan dahinya yang sedikit memerah.

Sehun mendengus dan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku, mengusap layar "Benar." Ketusnya.

"Lalu kenapa hubunganmu dengan Pangeran Jong In seperti tidak akur? Apa karna tahta kerajaan?"

Sehun yang berniat untuk memainkan game di ponselnya jadi urung dan kembali menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku "Berapa kali aku harus katakan. Bukan seperti itu." jawabnya dengan pasrah. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding dan duduk dengan kaki yang lurus ke depan setelah sebelumnya ia lelah duduk bersila seperti seorang pertapa.

"Ceritanya panjang…." Kedua tangannya ia letakkan di atas paha, menepuk-nepuknya tanpa sebab. Luhan memperhatikan dengan seksama, mulai melupakan tugasnya sendiri.

"Yoo Jung dan aku… mungkin memang tidak akan pernah lebih dari sekedar teman dekat. Aku pun tidak terlalu memperdulikannya asal dia bahagia bersama dengan orang yang dia cintai. Meski aku sering berharap suatu saat nanti dia akan memilihku." Mirisnya menatap ke arah langit, mengabaikan Luhan yang menatapnya dengan perasaan aneh.

Cemburu, mungkin?

Sebab perasaan aneh mulai menjalari hati Luhan beberapa hari terakhir.

'Yoo jung itu.. sangat beruntung karna dicintai oleh dua orang pangeran yang begitu tulus akan cintanya' Luhan membatin dengan sedikit rasa perih.

Ah tidak, sepertinya bukan cemburu. Melainkan iri. Iri karna ia tidak pernah dicintai hingga sebegitu besarnya oleh orang lain, kecuali ayah dan ibunya.

Aneh memang, ia iri pada seorang gadis yang telah pergi dari dunia ini.

_**Pada akhirnya dia memang tidak memilih siapa-siapa antara Jong In dan Sehun**__._

"Masalah tahta, aku tidak peduli akan hal itu. Siapapun yang menjadi Raja, aku tidak peduli. Aku bukan orang yang akan peduli pada rakyat banyak dan mengorbankan kepentinganku sendiri. Pernah aku berpikir, jika aku menjadi anak bangsawan biasa, atau rakyat biasa seperti pada umumnya, hidupku akan jauh lebih berwarna. Hidup dimana…. Segala sesuatunya ditentukan oleh diri sendiri. Bebas menjadi apapun yang aku inginkan. Tapi nyatanya, aku lahir dalam lingkungan kerajaan, sebagai seorang pangeran. Ya. Pangeran Oh Sehun. Aku menyukai gelar itu. Semua orang pun menyukainya, aku tahu itu. Yang tidak mereka ketahui adalah betapa beratnya beban yang harus seorang pangeran pikul demi kerajaan, rakyat, dan negaranya."

Luhan menatapnya dengan dalam, meresapi setiap perkataan Sehun yang penuh akan makna kesedihan.

"Aku benar-benar ingin menjadi orang biasa. Bebas bermimpi dan mencintai orang lain.."

Luhan memeluk kedua lututnya sendiri ketika mendengar Sehun yang bercerita dengan begitu nyaman, ia mencolek bahu Sehun hingga membuatnya menoleh "Hm?"

"Kenapa margamu Oh? Dan bukan Kim?" itu adalah pertanyaan yang sering kali berada dalam otaknya beberapa minggu terakhir.

Sehun tertawa kecil "Aku memiliki dua marga. Oh adalah marga Ibuku."

Luhan mengangguk sok paham walau ia masih tidak mengerti kenapa Sehun memakai marga Oh dalam namanya. "Kudengar kau pernah tinggal di Inggris. Apa kau belajar di tempat itu? Kau tahu? Kau itu lebih kelihatan modis dan kharismatik daripada Pangeran Jong In. Disini penggemarmu juga banyak."

Ya. Dan sekarang, ada banyak sekali para gadis yang tidak menyukainya, errr…

Kali ini Sehun tertawa. Benar-benar tertawa. Membuat Luhan terperangah dengan cara Sehun tertawa yang begitu mempesona.

Tampan sekali. Batinnya. Bahkan pangeran Jong In saja kalah. Ah.. andai setiap hari Oh Sehun seperti ini. Mungkin para gadis itu akan berteriak histeris setiap saat.

Sehun mengusap matanya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba berair, ia berdeham untuk menghentikan suara tawanya dan menatap ke arah Luhan yang memandangnya dengan wajah terpesona kagum.

"Apakah bermain catur setiap hari juga bisa dikatakan belajar?" tanyanya dengan cengiran jahil.

Mengingat setiap hari yang ia lakukan adalah menemani pangeran tak tahu di untung bernama Kris dengan papan catur kotak-kotak hitam putih.

"Jadi kau hanya bermain catur saja? Tidak belajar sama sekali? Woahhh"

Sehun menggeleng dengan seringainya "Aku mungkin egois. Tapi aku memang tidak cocok menjadi seorang Putra mahkota. Seharusnya Jong In mengerti dan sejak awal seharusnya dia yang melakukan itu semua. Yah…. Walau memang dia yang selalu melakukan segalanya sebagai aku."

Benar. Pangeran Jong In mungkin memang seorang Pangeran, namun ia juga mengemban tugas sebagai seorang Putra mahkota secara tidak langsung. Seperti hadir dalam pertemuan yang seharusnya di hadiri oleh sang Putra mahkota, dan lain sebagainya. Sehun memang sengaja membuatnya berada dalam situasi yang sulit.

Kalau Sehun memiliki dua marga. Mungkin Jong In memiliki dua gelar dalam hidupnya.

Dahi Luhan berkerut "Kau tidak boleh seperti itu, yang mulia."

"Ha?"

"Kau tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu kepada pangeran Jong In. Bukankah kalian itu saudara? Kalau memang saudara, seharusnya kalian tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu. Aku… sejak kecil aku selalu menginginkan seorang adik, tapi fakta bahwa ternyata aku hanyalah anak tunggal dan Ibuku tidak bisa melahirkan lagi karna ia menderita kanker rahim sehingga rahimnya harus di angkat. Aku berhenti berharap. Karna itulah… jika saja aku memiliki seorang saudara, aku akan sangat menyayanginya. Dan memberikan segala hal yang kupunya untuknya. Begitulah kasih sayang seorang saudara. Dan kalian juga harusnya seperti itu." Luhan tersenyum tulus dan Sehun yang terperangah kali ini. Dalam benaknya ia berpikir apakah Jong In juga merasakan hal yang sama?

"Ngomong-ngomong, sudah selesai dengan kalimat pernyataannya?" tanya Sehun mengalihkan perhatian.

"Astaga! Aku lupa! Tenang! Tenang! Kau tenang saja, Sehun! Aku akan menyelesaikannya! Hanya tinggal beberapa saja!" entah apa yang terjadi, saat ini Luhan tampak seperti psikopat yang sangat berambisi untuk membobol kertas dengan pena runcingnya.

Sehun menganga. Sejak tadi juga ia memang sudah tenang. Malah Luhan yang tampaknya harus tenang. Atau perlu ia menelpon rumah sakit jiwa?

Lay, Tao dan Xiumin sedang menunggu kedatangan Luhan yang sudah berjanji untuk mengajaknya makan daging nasi bersama sama. Hmm… sekitar 15 menit berlalu, dan Luhan baru menampakkan wajahnya dengan berlari dari kejauhan menuju ke arah tiga orang temannya yang sudah bersungut-sungut karna dibiarkan menunggu begitu lama. Astaga… memasak air hingga mendidih untuk membuat ramen saja tidak sampai selama ini.

"Hah.. ha..hah… maaf… hah… apa kalian menunggu lama?" tanyanya dengan nafas yang masih sulit untuk di atur.

Lay dan Tao menatapnya tidak suka, antara kesal dan jengkel sedangkan Xiumin hanya tertawa sambil merangkul pundak Luhan dengan akrab "Sudahlah.. aku lapar, sebaiknya kita langsung makan saja, ayo!" ucapnya dengan semangat, menarik Luhan untuk segera berjalan cepat.

Lay dan Tao saling pandang dan pada akhirnya berlari menyusul Luhan dan Xiumin yang sudah berada jauh di depan.

Tao dan Xiumin membuka tirai di kedai pinggir jalan dengan semangat "Ajhumma! Tolong daging nasinya untuk empat orang, ah! Jangan lupa berikan wasabi yang banyak! Airnya cukup air dingin saja."

Ajhumma itu hanya mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum pada para pelanggannya yang memang sering berkunjung untuk makan. Ke empatnya memilih meja yang dekat dengan jendela dan duduk rapi menunggu pesanan.

Luhan dan Lay sama-sama melepas jaketnya dan menggantungnya pada sandaran kursi dibelakang mereka, Tao sibuk melepas syal tebal di lehernya dan Xiumin menggosok gosok tangannya dengan semangat sebelum menghidupkan kompor kecil di atas meja untuk memanggang daging yang siap dipanggang di atasnya.

Luhan menelan ludah, air liurnya sudah keluar sejak tadi "Ahhhh aku lapar sekali…" senangnya.

Xiumin tertawa "Kau benar. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ya kita tidak datang ke tempat ini, hahaha.."

Tao mengangguk sambil meraih sumpit, meletakkan daging di atas pemanggangan setelah Lay selesai memotongnya hingga menjadi beberapa bagian kecil-kecil. "Ini semua gara-gara guru Park yang memberikan pelatihan gila pada kita semua. Aishh… aku bahkan hampir lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas setelah seharian dikurung dalam ruangan hanya untuk berlatih harmonika." Omel Xiumin pada guru pengajarnya yang sangat menyebalkan. Ah sebenarnya bukan hanya Xiumin saja yang merasa kalau Park Chanyeol itu menyebalkan. Mereka juga berpendapat sama. Termasuk Luhan yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan teman-temannya sambil tertawa kecil.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali mereka tidak makan bersama dengan santai seperti ini.

Lay menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat Xiumin terus saja mengoceh tidak terima soal pelatihan yang ia terima seminggu terakhir. "Jangan banyak mengeluh!" tepisnya menggunakan sumpit saat Xiumin hendak mengambil daging di atas pemanggangan dengan tangan nakalnya "Gunakan sumpitmu!" marahnya pada Xiumin yang langsung meraih sumpit dan mengambil dagingnya dengan cepat lalu memakannya dengan rakus. Ah tidak, sebenarnya, ia sedang sangat lapar.

Luhan menatap ngeri "Itu bahkan belum dibalik. Masih setengah matang."

Tao langsung membalik semua dagingnya saat perkataan Luhan yang seolah mengingatkannya. Ia menyeringai menatap ke arah Xiumin.

Xiumin tertawa dengan mulut yang penuh dengan nasi "Tidak apa-apa. Aku suka yang setengah matang."

Bohong.

Buktinya sekarang perutnya sudah agak mual.

Lay menggeleng pasrah dengan senyum miring "Dasar…"

Dasar pembohong.

"Hei lihat siapa yang datang!" tunjuk Tao dengan sumpitnya ke arah pintu masuk.

Tampak seorang pemuda tampan dengan seragam berkilaunya membuka tirai dan memesan makanan pada Ajhumma yang menatapnya kaget lalu membungkuk hormat. Membuat semua orang yang berada dalam kedai itu berdiri dan membungkuk hormat ke arahnya. Tak lama kemudian, sosok pemuda dengan seragam serupa yang sering disapa Kyungsoo berlari di belakangnya sambil membawa mantel. "Kau meninggalkan mantelmu." Ucapnya lalu memberikan mantel itu pada pemuda di depannya.

Luhan menganga "Pangeran Jong In?" gerakannya terhenti untuk menyuapkan daging ke arah mulutnya sendiri ketika melihat sang pangeran yang tersenyum ke arahnya dan TERLEBIH LAGI! Sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya!

"Apa aku boleh bergabung bersama kalian?"

Lay, Tao, dan Xiumin mengangguk bersamaan dan mempersilahkan Jong In untuk bergabung bersama mereka.

Jong In menoleh ke belakang "Kyungsoo! Kemarilah." Titahnya dengan senyuman yang mengembang. Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat, duduk di dekat Jong In dalam diam dan tidak bicara apapun. Ia hanya melirik ke arah Luhan yang menatap ke arahnya berkali kali. Bukan karna apa. Seharusnya kalau ada Kyungsoo, pasti ada Sehun. Dan sejak kapan Kyungsoo terlihat bersama dengan pangeran Jong In? Bukankah seharusnya dengan Suho?

Suasana yang awalnya tampak begitu santai, kini berubah menjadi begitu tegang dan canggung entah kenapa.

Eksistensi dari keluarga kerajaan memang begitu luar biasa. Aura mereka bahkan sanggup membuat seisi kedai bungkam.

Pangeran Jong In melonggarkan letak dasinya yang terasa mencekik dan meraih daging miliknya, mengunyahnya dengan nikmat. "Hmmm…. Enak sekali. Ah~~" gumamnya dengan perasaan bahagia ketika sensasi daging sapi kenyal masuk kedalam mulutnya.

Tao dan Lay ragu-ragu untuk mengambil daging, merasa sungkan karna ada seorang Pangeran yang bergabung bersama dengan mereka.

Xiumin dan Luhan saling pandang. Kyungsoo sejak tadi sudah mengunyah daging dan nasinya dengan tenang, kebetulan ia memang sedang lapar.

Jong In menatap secara bergantian ke arah Luhan, Xiumin, Lay, dan Tao. Ia mengunyah dengan begitu semangat, terlihat jelas sekali bahwa ia sedang kelaparan. "Kalian tidak makan?" tanyanya.

Luhan dan Xiumin tertawa hambar "Hahaha… anda harus meletakkan daging di atas pemanggangan sebelum memakannya, yang mulia." Jawabnya sambil meraih daging mentah dan meletakkannya di atas pemanggangan.

Karna jujur saja, daging yang sudah matang jadi habis karna dua orang pemuda yang baru saja datang memakan semuanya. Sehingga mereka harus menunggu lagi untuk memakan dagingnya agar terlihat gurih. Dan tentu saja, enak.

Jong In tertawa "Kalian makanlah yang banyak. Pesan dagingnya lebih banyak lagi. Semua aku yang bayar!"

Lay, Tao, dan Xiumin terbelalak, di ikuti oleh Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang menatapnya tidak percaya. "BENARKAH!?"

Jong In mengangguk penuh semangat.

Hei hei hei… kemana perginya ketegangan dan rasa canggung kalian? Musnah hanya karna makan gratis? Luar biasa.

Anggota kerjaan benar-benar bisa membolak balik keadaan.

Kyungsoo menatap ke arah Jong In seolah berkata 'Apa yang kau katakan?'

"Kalau begitu kami tidak akan sungkan.!" Jawab Lay dengan semangat yang membara.

"Ajhumma! Pesan lagi!" teriak Xiumin hingga membuat ke empat temannya tertawa kecuali Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi hanya diam. Memegang sumpit dan mengecek ponsel di tangannya. Berusaha mengabari Sehun yang sejak tadi pagi tidak bisa dihubungi.

Sebenarnya Putra Mahkota ini sedang marah padanya atau bagaimana?

"Luhan, bagaimana dengan seragamnya? Apakah cocok dan pas di badanmu?" tanya Jong In saat semua orang sibuk mengunyah dan makan dengan nyaman.

Luhan menelan dagingnya sebelum menjawab "Sangat pas! Lihatlah, aku sedang memakainya." tunjuknya ke arah badannya sendiri.

Jong In mengangguk "Baguslah." Lalu tertawa. Mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang menatap mereka dengan wajah datarnya.

Hari ini Lay, Xiumin, dan Tao tampak bahagia dengan daging sapi di mulut mereka. Ketiganya tidak berhenti mengunyah bahkan tidak tahu kapan mereka akan mengatakan kenyang setelah berkali kali meminta daging di tambah pada sang Ajhumma yang hanya tertawa senang saat dagangan miliknya hampir laku semua.

Luhan sibuk mengobrol dengan Jong In sambil memakan daging yang sudah diolesi dengan wasabi. Sesekali keduanya menertawakan sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Lalu kembali berbincang ringan.

"Ah iya! Pangeran Jong In!"

"Ada apa, Xiumin?" Lay yang bertanya karna begitu mengejutkan dan terlalu tiba-tiba.

Jong In mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Luhan menuju Xiumin "Hm?" tanyanya.

"Sejak awal Luhan itu sangat menyukaimu, pangeran!"

GHK!

Luhan hampir saja menelan sumpitnya sendiri ketika mendengar pernyataan dari Xiumin yang begitu ember sekali mulutnya. Luhan melotot. Menyuruhnya untuk diam. Sedangkan Lay sibuk mencubiti betis Xiumin hingga mmebuatnya mengaduh sakit.

Pangeran Jong In mengunyah dagingnya dengan seringai senang, menatap Luhan dengan tatapan berseri-seri "Bernarkah?"

Luhan tiba-tiba menjadi gugup dan wajahnya merah karna malu dan pedas. Sungguh pedas. Wasabinya sangat banyak sekali. Ah alasan.

"Ti-tidak. Bukan begitu ma-maksu—"

Jong In tertawa "Tidak apa-apa.. aku juga menyukaimu kok—"

BRAK!

Kyungsoo menggebrak meja dengan keras lalu membungkuk hormat "Aku akan pergi menemui Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota. Kalian silahkan nikmati makanannya. Terima kasih." Ucapnya lalu pergi. Membuat hati Jong In mencelos entah kenapa ketika melihat punggung mungil itu perlahan berjalan menjauh darinya.

Tao memasang tampang garang "Berani sekali dia menggebrak meja di depanku!"

Lay menahan Tao untuk tidak bangkit dari duduknya "Sudahlah, cepat lanjutkan makanmu."

Luhan berkedip, menggigit sumpit kosong di mulutnya. Mencerna perilaku Kyungsoo beberapa saat yang lalu. Hei… tidakkah Kyungsoo terlihat tidak menyukainya?

Eh?

Dan apa katanya tadi?

Pangeran Jong In mengatakan apa?

"**Tidak apa-apa.. aku juga menyukaimu kok—"**

Luhan menganga, ya tuhan… apa ia sedang bermimpi? Saat ini ia sedang duduk bersama dengan Pangeran Jong In dan sang pangeran berkata bahwa ia juga menyukainya! AHAY!

Jong In tiba-tiba kelihangan selera untuk kembali makan. "Tolong maafkan dia. Kepribadiannya memang seperti itu."

"Tampaknya anda sangat mengenalnya, yang mulia?" tanya Lay. Langsung di angguki oleh Luhan seolah ingin menanyakan hal yang sama.

Jong In tersenyum "Kami di besarkan bersama-sama. Aku, Sehun, Kyungsoo, dan Suho-hyung."

Ooooohhh begitu…. Ke empatnya mengangguk paham. Lalu pembicaraan itu berakhir dengan Xiumin yang banyak bertanya tentang istana. Dan Luhan masih saja senyum-senyum sendiri sambil mengunyah makanannya karna teringat dengan perkataan Pangeran Jong beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Tapi TUNGGU DULU!

Kenapa ia jadi teringat Sehun yang menciumnya di ruang bawah tanah itu?

Wah wah… ada yang tidak beres dengan otaknya. Mungkin sepulang sekolah ia akan mencoba untuk menyetel beberapa musik klasik untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang sangat kacau belakangan terakhir.

"**Aku benar-benar ingin menjadi orang biasa. Bebas bermimpi dan mencintai orang lain.."**

Kata-kata Sehun itu terus terngiang dalam benaknya. Lalu ia memandang dengan lekat ke arah Pangeran Jong In yang sibuk bercerita dengan akrab bersama Xiumin yang baru beberapa jam dikenalnya. Ia bergumam dalam hatinya 'Apakah Pangeran Jong In juga berpikir hal yang sama? Menjadi orang biasa dan bebas bermimpi dan mencintai orang lain?'

Entah karna apa, ia begitu penasaran akan hal itu. haahhh…. Sudah tiga jam ia berada di kedai sambil makan. Rasanya kenyang sekali hingga perut seolah ingin meledak.

Tba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

TUNGGU DULU! TIGA JAM?

GAWAT!

Luhan sudah berjanji dengan Sehun untuk bermain piano di ruang bawah tanah itu! Astaga… ia melihat ke arah jam tangannya. Sudah lewat satu jam sejak waktu yang di janjikan. Ia bangkit dengna terburu-buru, meraih jaket dan langsung pamit dengan berlari.

Lay, Xiumin, Tao, dan Pangeran Jong In saling pandang satu sama lain. Namun membiarkan Luhan pergi begitu saja karna sepertinya entah kenapa terlihat sangat penting jika melihat reaksi yang Luhan keluarkan.

Dan…

Untuk kedua kalinya Luhan berlarian hingga nafasnya tersegal segal hari ini. Karna dengan naik taxi saja tidak cukup, maka ia harus lari untuk segera sampai pada tujuannya.

Diraihnya lilin yang tergantung pada dinding dan menghidupkannya. Berjalan ke arah ruang bawah tanah. Ketika kakinya menginjak lantai berdebu itu, ia melihat Sehun tengah memainkan pianonya hingga membuat langkah Luhan terhenti dan merinding.

Luhan mematung ketika mendengar alunan suara piano dari tuts tuts yang Sehun tekan dengan begitu lembut.

Moonlight Sonata. Menggunakan nada rendah versi Sehun yang membuatnya terkesan seolah Moonlight Sonata adalah lagu kematian. Walau sebenarnya lagu klasik ini terinspirasi dari malam bulan purnama yang romantis. Tapi benar-benar berbeda ketika Sehun yang membawakannya. Apa jangan-jangan… suasana hati Sehun sedang tidak baik? Marah padanya karna ia datang terlambat? Guru Park bilang, suasana hatii seseorang sangat menentukan dalam memainkan alat musik.

Kalau memang tidak sedang marah, apa…. Dia sebegitu menderitanya dengan kematian seseorang?

Beethoven – Moonlight Sonata.

Luhan pernah menonton film Copying Beethoven tahun 2006 yang menceritakan tentang masa-masa akhir kehidupan Beethoven, Countess Giulietta Gucciardi dan musik-musiknya. Benar-benar terlihat seperti lagu kematian. Seperti yang Sehun mainkan saat ini.

Sehun memainkannya berulang ulang seolah-olah lagu ini tidak memiliki ujung.

Tanpa sadar Luhan berjalan mundur satu langkah. Ia ingat pernah sangat menyukai Moonlight Sonata beberapa tahun yang lalu. Waktu itu sang ayah datang dengan membawa kaset film di tangannya.

"The Case of The Moonlight Sonata Murders"

Dikisahkan tentang misteri pembunuhan seorang pianis yang sangat menyukai Moonlight Sonata. Dan sejak saat itu, Luhan tidak berani memainkan Moonlight Sonata seorang diri. Dan kali ini, setelah sekian lama. Ia mendengarkan Sehun.. memainkannya dengan begitu menyeramkan.

Horror.

Luhan menelan ludah. Lilinnya padam karna angin yang masuk melalui celah. Tapi tidak masalah karna entah sejak kapan Sehun menemukan saklar lampu di ruangan bawah tanah itu.

Sehun berhenti menggerakkan jarinya. Namun ia tidak berbalik untuk menatap Luhan.

Luhan melihat Sehun yang menyeringai sambil menatap tajam ada tuts piano di depannya "Kau tampak ketakutan."

Luhan berjalan mendekat "Ti-tidak kok. Permainanmu sama sekali tidak seram." Kilahnya.

"Moonlight Sonata adalah lagu cinta. Konon lagu ini didedikasikan kepada orang yang Beethoven cintai, Countess Giulietta Gucciardi. Tapi kemudian hari, perasaan Beethoven tidak dapat diterima dengan baik oleh Giulietta. Karna itulah iramanya menjadi begitu dingin dan penuh penghayatan serta kesedihan, tapi juga terselip rasa cinta dan kasih sayang yang tidak terbalas." Jelasnya dengan penuh perasaan.

Luhan mengakui kehebatan Sehun dan wawasannya tentang musik. Statusnya sebagai seorang Putra mahkota ternyata tidak membuatnya buta akan musik. Luhan juga sudah banyak mempelajari jenis musik klasik sebelumnya, termasuk Moonlight Sonata. Guru Park Chanyeol pernah menerangkannya saat dikelas. Dan itu benar-benar kisah cinta romantis yang tidak tersampaikan dengan baik.

"Tapi dalam permainanmu… sama sekali tidak aku rasakan rasa cinta dan kasih sayang. Melainkan nada dingin, kesedihan dan penuh penderitaan. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa memenangkan kontes kalau cara bermainmu seperti itu." ketusnya, merasa hebat seolah olah ia bisa memainkannya lebih baik daripada sang Putra mahkota.

Sehun mengulum senyum dan berbalik, menatap ke arah Luhan yang berdiri di depannya "Jadi… kenapa kau baru datang setelah satu jam lebih aku bermain disini?"

Luhan nyengir dan langsung duduk di depan piano bersama dengan Sehun yang memandangnya bingung.

"Tadi aku sedang makan bersama dengan Xiumin, Lay, Tao, dan Pa—" Luhan hampir keceplosan.

Alis Sehun terangkat "Pa—?"

Aduh.. bagaimana ini? Tidak mungkin ia menyebut nama Pangeran Jong In disaat saat seperti ini. Yang ada nantinya dia malah diusir dan tidak boleh memainkan piano cantik ini lagi.

Aha!

"Papanya Zitao! Haha! Yaya! Aku juga makan bersama dengan Papanya Zitao! Dia juga mentraktir kami semua. Jadi sayang kalau tidak makan banyak, hehehe…"

Sehun mengangguk paham padahal sejak tadi ia sibuk uring-uringan dan bahkan belum sempat makan. Sesekali, ia harus menampilkan sikap bangsawannya.

"Jadi… bolehkah aku memainkannya sekarang?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap tidak peduli "Silahkan." Jawabnya.

Luhan memainkan banyak lagu dan ia tampak begitu senang, sedangkan Sehun menyibukkan dirinya sendiri dengan membaca beberapa buku milik nyonya Zhang.

Luhan sesekali menoleh ke arah Sehun dengan tawa riang, seolah pamer kalau ia bisa memainkannya dengan baik hingga tanpa sadar, Sehun menemukan sebuah buku bersampul coklat milik Yoo Jung.

Sehun membaca segala kisah dan berlembar-lembar foto dalam buku milik Yoo Jung dengan iringan piano milik Luhan yang begitu bersemangat dan merdu.

Dalam buku itu tertulis.

**Aku berada di antara dua pangeran yang baik hati.**

Sehun tersenyum ketika membacanya. Lalu ia kembali menutup buku itu dan menyimpannya dengan rapi di antara rak buku yang tersusun begitu banyak. Ia bersandar pada lemari dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat didepan dada. Menikmati bagaimana wajah tenang milik Luhan yang begitu sumringah ketika memainkan lagu yang ia sukai.

Elgar – Salut d'Amour

Musik klasik yang disuguhkan kepada Caroline Alice Roberts yang mulanya diberinya judul "Liebesgruss"

Yaitu : Salam Cinta ….

_**Guru Park bilang, untuk melupakan cinta yang tak terbalas, kita harus berani memberi salam kepada cinta yang baru.**_

Sehun tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Haaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiii semua. Senang sekali bisa jumpa lagi dengan para readers yang masih senantiasa menunggu Modern King ini, hehe. Saya memang senang sekali update lama-lama ya wkwkwk.**

**Plotnya ada banyak yang terlintas dalam pikiran saya. Cuma belum nemu waktu yang sempat buat nulis. Haha. Dan Chapter kali ini, saya tulis dalam kurun waktu 3 jam. Itupun saya mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk membuka laptop dan ms word. Huh.**

**Saya sempat kaget ketika melihat ke arah pojok kiri bawah, wordsnya mencapai 4.500+ ._.v padahal niatnya cuma pengen 3000 aja. Hmm… ya gapapalah…**

**Jadi mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan ketik dan lain lain karna saya belum sempat baca ulang.**

**Terimakasih banyak^^**

**Saya menerima semua kritik dan saran yang membangun:)**

**Sampai jumpa lagi di next chapter—**

**^RnR^**


	9. Chapter 9

"Hn. Kau selesai bersenang-senang?"

Nada sinis itu keluar dari sosok pemuda tinggi dan tampan yang biasanya terdengar ramah namun kini nampak begitu menyebalkan ditelinga Sehun yang langsung berlalu pergi tanpa menggubrisnya sama sekali. Anggap saja ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang itu.

Rahangnya mengeras ketika Sehun hanya mengabaikannya tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Mari kita lupakan fakta bahwa statusnya dalam kerajaan tidak lebih tinggi dari seorang pemuda dengan sikap kekanakan itu. Jong In tetaplah seorang kakak dan ia berhak untuk menyuarakan pendapat serta pemikirannya. "Jauhi Xi Luhan. Putra Mahkota!"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, ekspresinya yang biasanya sangat datar kini berubah menjadi tajam dan dingin. Ia berbalik dengan tatapan menusuk ke arah Pangeran Jong In yang juga menatapnya dengan penuh ancaman.

"Sebagai seorang kakak aku hanya ingin memperingatimu. Bahwa kau, sama sekali tidak memiliki waktu yang cukup untuk bersenang-senang."

Sehun tidak menyahut, hanya perlahan-lahan mendekat ke arah Jong In dengan tatapan tajam.

"Karna kesenanganmu itu, keegoisanmu itu, kau melempar tugas-tugasmu pada orang lain?" tanya Jong In dengan sinis karna ia sudah benar-benar marah dengan sikap Sehun selama ini. "Jangan marah kalau tahu-tahu tahtanya sudah bukan lagi jadi milikmu." Tegasnya dengan tajam.

Mendadak Sehun ingin tertawa karna perutnya begitu geli mendengar penuturan dari Pangeran Jong In. Yang sangat menggelikan.

Ia menyeringai menang "Akhirnya kau tunjukkan taring yang selama ini kau sembunyikan, Pangeran Jong In. Aku tidak masalah jika suatu saat nanti kau mau menggantikan tahta menyebalkan ini. Kurasa kau akan cocok, karna kalian sama-sama memuakkan." desisnya dengan rahang yang mengeras.

"Apa kau sadar jika posisimu itu sedang di incar oleh banyak orang? Setidaknya lakukan hal baik yang bisa membuat para tetua tetap berpihak padamu!"

Sehun tertawa mencemooh "Memangnya kau siapa? Kau pura-pura peduli padaku? Mengatakan bahwa posisiku saat ini sedang tidak aman? Cih… untuk apa kau memperingatiku kalau kau sendiri yang akan merebut kembali tahta ini, huh?" ia menyeringai menang, sengaja ingin memancing amarah sang Pangeran. Juga untuk menemukan sebuah kebenaran dari kedua matanya itu.

"Terserah apa yang kau pikirkan tentang aku. Yang terpenting adalah. Jauhi Luhan. Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya. Apalagi memiliki perasaan padanya." Ancamnya lagi dengan tatapan yang bertambah tajam.

Sang putra mahkota tertawa mencemooh "Heh… Itu juga berlaku untuk dirimu, Pangeran." ia membalas perkataan Jong In tak kalah tajamnya

Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau itu menyukainya? Ia membatin dengan suara datar.

"Jauhi dia selama aku masih berbaik hati padamu, Sehun."

Berbaik hati?

Nampaknya seorang Pangeran sedang berusaha mengecohnya kali ini.

Cih. Jangan bercanda. Bahkan walau sedikit pun, seorang Oh Sehun tidak pernah merasakan kebaikan yang berasal dari Pangeran hina ini.

Sehun mulai geram namun masih berusaha bersikap tenang layaknya Jong In yang juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ia begitu tenang namun tatapannya seolah ingin membunuh siapa saja yang berusaha mendekatinya.

Kalau boleh jujur, dalam hal sandiwara, Pangeran Jong In selalu nomor satu dimata Sehun. Hn, ya. Menyembunyikan kebenaran.

Kebenaran adalah sebuah kesalahan yang ditutupi dengan baik. Sebuah kesalahan yang jika diketahui oleh banyak orang, tidak akan diterima dengan mudah. Karna itulah ia ingin mencari kebenaran itu. Kalau pun pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa menerimanya dengan baik, itu urusan nanti. Yang terpenting adalah, rasa penasarannya juga dugaan tentang adanya persekongkolan keji dalam pembunuhan Putri Mahkota.

"Cih.. berbaik hati macam apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang 'pembunuh' sepertimu." Sehun menyeringai tajam ketika melihat reaksi Jong In yang membulatkan kedua matanya. "Kau bahkan memberikan kesaksian palsu saat orang yang kau cintai jelas-jelas dibunuh dan itu sama sekali bukan kecelakaan!" geramnya.

"Kau percaya aku penyebab itu semua?" Jong In menatap adiknya dengan tatapan kecewa, sehina itukah dirinya didepan sang adik?

"Tentang kebakaran di gedung A2, jangan pernah kau jadikan alibi hanya karna kau berada disana bersamaku. Karna bisa saja kau menyuruh orang lain untuk melakukannya!"

Jong In menatap Sehun dengan ekspresi marah. "Kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Iya, pembunuh.." Sehun menyeringai.

"KAU!"

"Apa? Kau mau memukulku?" seringai pada bibirnya belum juga hilang, ia bahkan memberikan kepalanya seolah meminta untuk dipukul oleh tangan Jong In yang sudah terkepal dengan erat di depan wajahnya. "Ayo pukul aku. Dan siapkan mentalmu untuk menerima hukuman karna telah berani mengepalkan tinjumu pada seorang Putra Mahkota." Desisnya dengan tajam hingga membuat Jong In menurunkan kepalan tangannya dengan terpaksa.

"Jangan menyesal." Ucap Jong In sebelum ia berbalik pergi.

"Ha?"

'_**Jangan menyesal karna kau telah membenci orang yang salah' **_lirihnya dalam hati.

Jangan menyesal?

"KAU YANG JANGAN MENYESAL, DASAR PANGERAN HINA!" teriaknya marah. "Seharusnya kau yang menyesal! Tidakkah kau menyesal karna orang yang kau cintai mati karnamu! Pernahkah kau merasa bersalah!"

Jong In menulikan telinga dan berlalu pergi tanpa berbalik ke arah Sehun yang terengah-engah karna emosi.

Sehun menahan dirinya untuk tidak melempar barang-barang pada kepada Jong In yang kini sudah menjauh dan tak terlihat. Ia menatap kepergiannya dengan emosi yang meluap-luap. Hingga ia sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk menahan amarahnya.

"ARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Prang….

Walau pada akhirnya ia melemparkan sebuah guci besar hingga membuat para pelayan dan pengawal berlarian mencari sumber suara.

.

.

**Modern King**

**By Frisky**

**All Cast by TYME**

**Chapter 9**

**.**

.

**Happy reading.**

Tongkat kecil seperti pentungan itu dihentakkan di atas meja dengan lumayan keras "Setelah mendengar penjelasanku tadi, pernahkah kau merasa peduli pada perasaan orang lain, yang mulia?"

Sehun yang sejak tadi menatap Baekhyun mondar-mandir menerangkan tentang betapa pentingnya rasa peduli terhadap sesama manusia, menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. Mengernyit ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh sang guru. "Kau sedang menyindirku, atau apa. Guru Baek?"

Baekhyun yang merasa ditantang oleh siswanya hanya mengangguk pelan sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit turun. Kalau Chanyeol ada disini, maka ia akan menghina Baekhyun dengan kata-kata yang sama sekali tidak sopan. Karna mancung atau tidaknya hidung, tidak akan mengubah takdir yang diberikan tuhan kepada kita semua. Pahami hal itu dengan benar. Baekhyun memang tidak semancung Chanyeol.

"Aku bertanya padamu. Dan jawablah dengan baik. Bukannya malah balik bertanya."

Mana ada pertanyaan yang dibalas dengan pertanyaan.

Kini Sehun tampak sedikit merenung.

Baekhyun sedikit melebarkan kedua matanya. Hanya saja, ini pertama kalinya Sehun tampak sedang berpikir saat berada dalam kelasnya. Ahahaha… sepertinya memang sudah ada sedikit kemajuan. Selamat, nak!

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tanyakan apapun selama tidak keluar dari topik pembahasan kita." Jawab Baekhyun dengan mantap.

Sehun merubah posisinya dengan duduk tegap, setidaknya akan terlihat gagah daripada menopang dagu dengan tangan. Wahai engkau Sehun si pemalas!

"Kenapa aku harus peduli pada mereka? Mereka juga belum tentu peduli pada perasaanku."

Baekhyun sejenak terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Untuk menjelaskannya sebetulnya mudah, hanya saja, Baekhyun sedang mencari kata-kata yang bisa diterima Sehun dengan baik.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun lagi ketika Baekhyun tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. Apakah sesulit itu hanya untuk menjawab? Kenapa?

Ya. Kenapa.

Kenapa orang yang ia cintai, mencintai kakaknya sendiri.

Kenapa kakaknya seolah terlibat dalam pembunuhan Putri Yoo.

Kenapa ia di angkat menjadi Putra Mahkota.

Lalu kenapa ia di asingkan. Kenapa… dan kenapa.

Padahal ia tidak menginginkan itu semua. Lalu apakah ada yang peduli pada perasaannya? Lalu dimana letak kebenaran dari 'peduli terhadap sesama manusia?'

Mereka bahkan tidak memikirkan perasaan seorang Oh Sehun yang kala itu masih berusia belasan tahun.

Siapa yang peduli hanya karna alasan sesama manusia?

Siapa?

Ayahnya? Ibunya?

Mereka bahkan tidak pernah mencoba bicara baik-baik padanya. Mereka hanya memutuskan, memberi perintah, ini dan itu. Menarik ulurnya seperti layangan hingga ia tidak tahu harus percaya pada siapa lagi. Dan seolah kehilangan alasan untuk peduli terhadap orang lain. Apalagi memikirkan perasaan mereka.

Dan orang seperti ini, Oh Sehun. Akan didaulat menjadi Raja?

Sehun menyeringai dalam renungannya sendiri. Ia akan membuat sebuah sejarah.

Ya. Sejarah runtuhnya Kerajaan Korea Selatan.

Benar. Itu ide tergila dan tersinting yang pernah Sehun pikirkan. Tapi siapa yang peduli?

Sebenarnya, siapa yang peduli pada siapa?

Cih.

Pemikiran bodoh jika mengharapkan hal baik dari orang lain. Ketika kita tidak mendapatkannya, kita hanya akan dikecewakan, lalu sakit hati.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan berjalan mendekati Sehun, menepuk pundaknya dengan pelan. Sepertinya ia sudah menemukan jawaban yang cocok untuk pertanyaan Sehun. "Saat orang lain berbuat jahat kepadamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan, yang mulia?"

Dengan suara tajam penuh ancaman, Sehun menjawab dengan penuh percaya diri. "Maka aku harus menghukumnya dengan hukuman mati."

"Tidak selamanya kejahatan itu di balas dengan kejahatan juga. Lagipula, hukuman mati hanya untuk kejahatan yang berat dan sulit dimaafkan, yang mulia."

Sehun menyeringai licik.

Tck. Jika dirinya menjadi Raja, maka ia akan menghukum mati semua para koruptor, penjahat, dan semua orang yang telah melakukan tindak kriminal.

Melihat raut wajah Sehun yang begitu menakutkan, Baekhyun dengan spontan langsung menggeleng. Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sehun, Baekhyun memberinya penjelasan yang cukup sederhana "Kalau orang yang sangat kau cintai tanpa sengaja merenggut nyawa orang lain. Apa kau tetap akan menghukumnya dengan hukuman mati? Yang mulia?"

"Tentu saja hukuman mati harus tetap ditegakkan. Tidak peduli dia orang yang kucintai, keluarga, kerabat dekat, maupun teman atau sahabat. Semua kejahatan akan terselesaikan dengan kematian orang jahat pula." Tandasnya dengan dingin.

Karna itulah. Ia akan membunuh siapa saja yang terlibat dalam kematian Putri Yoo. Meski semua orang berkata kebakaran itu adalah kecelakaan. Hanya orang bodoh yang percaya akan bualan itu. Apapun yang terjadi, pelakunya harus menerima hukuman mati.

"Meski itu tidak disengaja?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan, namun ia tidak menemukan keraguan apapun dimata Sehun yang langsung mantap mengatakan "Kejahatan tetaplah kejahatan."

Dan sekarang, entah kenapa. Baekhyun mendadak nampak begitu sedih. "Itu artinya kau akan kehilangan orang yang sangat kau cintai, yang mulia."

DEG.

Kalimat lirih sang guru membuat jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak selama sekian detik.

Sehun tercekat. Ia bahkan tidak mampu menelan ludahnya sendiri. Dan bayang-bayang tentang Yoo Jung, kebakaran, dan tubuh yang melepuh akibat api yang membakar tubuh mungilnya membuat Sehun tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata untuk menyangkal.

"Hidup itu adalah pilihan, yang mulia. Kalau kau ingin hidup, maka kau harus berjuang. Meski jalan yang kau tempuh tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kau inginkan. Karna aku yakin, banyak orang diluar sana yang sama menderitanya ketika mereka memiliki sayap, tapi tetap tidak bisa terbang."

Sehun menyunggingkan senyum miring "Dari penjelasanmu itu, aku masih tidak menemukan alasan yang jelas kenapa aku harus peduli pada orang yang tidak peduli padaku."

"Mereka bukannya tidak peduli, yang mulia. Hanya saja.. setiap orang memiliki cara yang berbeda untuk menunjukkan bahwa mereka peduli."

Sehun tertawa.

"Kau adalah guru paling bijak yang pernah aku kenal. Bahkan sebijak-bijaknya yang mulia Raja. Kurasa kau masih lebih baik darinya."

Ya. Karna Sehun dan Ayahnya tidak pernah saling mengobrol seperti yang dilakukan Baekhyun dengannya. Entah kenapa Sehun merasa, sang Ayah selalu menyerahkannya pada orang lain. Bahkan sejak ia kecil.

Baekhyun mengulum senyum "Aku merasa tersanjung mendengarnya. Dan kau, yang mulia. Berjanjilah pada gurumu ini bahwa tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, kau tidak akan pernah menjadi seorang apatis." Ejeknya.

"Apa kau tahu hukuman apa yang pantas untuk orang yang telah menghina seorang Putra Mahkota?" tantangnya dengan nada bercanda.

Baekhyun tertawa "Mungkin aku akan mati setelah ini."

.

Langit menjadi begitu gelap karna perubahan siang menjadi malam. Kris menolak bertemu dengan Sehun walau hanya sekedar meminta maaf. Dirinya tahu kalau dirinya salah. Teguran dari yang mulia Raja sudah cukup keras terhadapnya. Dan lagi.. Sehun pasti akan membunuhnya jika mereka bertemu lagi.

Tapi… kenapa seorang Pangeran Kris harus takut?

Ia adalah seorang Pangeran, memiliki kerajaan.

Ia juga tampan dan mempesona.

Untuk apa ia takut pada seorang Oh Sehun?

Langkah kakinya berhenti sejenak, lalu kembali berjalan. Tampaknya ia masih ragu untuk menemui Sehun. Dan ketika ia hendak berbalik, mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali ke kamarnya sendiri sebelum Kyungsoo muncul di depannya hingga membuatnya terkejut "ASTAGA! Kau mengejutkanku!"

Kyungsoo berkedip "Seharunya aku yang berkata seperti itu karna kau tiba-tiba muncul dari sana." Tunjuknya ke arah tempat Kris muncul.

"KAU—"

Kyungsoo berniat untuk mengacuhkannya dan berlalu pergi sambil bergumam "Apa dia takut hantu atau bagaimana?" sungutnya sebal.

Pangeran Kris yang berada di belakangnya hanya berteriak tidak jelas "Hei! Aku mendengarmu! Dasar Sehun versi kedua, mereka sama menyebalkannya. Ouch… lebamnya masih sangat sakit." Rutuknya didepan kaca jendela. Setidaknya ia masih bisa melihat wajah tampannya dengan cukup jelas sebelum dari dalam jendela itu sosok Ratu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu, Pangeran?" tanya sang Ratu dengan raut wajah cemas.

Kris baru sadar dari keterkejutannya beberapa detik kemudian dan ia membungkuk hormat pada sang Ratu yang di ikuti oleh beberapa pelayan wanita di belakangnya. Ratu Oh memandangnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku tida—"

Ratu Oh sedikit tergelak "Apa putraku Sehun yang memukulmu? Pangeran Kris?" tebaknya.

Kris membola terkejut "Bagaimana anda tahu, yang mulia?" tanyanya dengan kedua mata melotot dan ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi terperangah ketika melihat sang Ratu yang tersenyum begitu hangat sambil menggeleng pelan ke arahnya. Kris tidak tahu kenapa ia harus merona disaat-saat seperti ini. Ia membuang muka. Tidak paham benar.

"Karna Jong In tidak mungkin memukulmu. Jadi itu pasti karna ulah Putra mahkota. Lagi pula, wajar jika dia kesal padamu." Sang Ratu mengerling, memberi isyarat pada Kris bahwa ia sudah tahu tentang berita kedekatan antara Luhan dan putra keduanya yang tersebar disekolah.

"Aahh itu…" Kris berubah menjadi kikuk, ia menggaruk belakang lehernya dengan tawa hambar.

Ratu Oh tersenyum untuk yang kesekian kalinya dan ia menepuk pundak Pangeran Kris dengan lembut "Kembalilah pada ruanganmu, pangeran. Ini sudah malam. Tidak baik jika kau hanya bercermin pada sebuah jendela."

Kris membalas senyuman itu dengan cengiran "Aku akan segera kembali, yang mulia."

Yang mulia Ratu mengangguk dan menatap kepergian Kris dengan tenang, ia memanggil semua pelayannya untuk mendekat dan kembali mengikutinya dari belakang.

Salah seorang pelayan membawa lilin penerang sebagai pencahayaan untuk menerangi penglihatan dimalam hari. Langkah mereka terhenti ketika sang Ratu juga menghentikan langkahnya didepan kediaman milik Sehun yang nampaknya masih menyala dengan terang.

"Pelayan Koo, menurutmu apakah Sehun baik-baik saja akhir-akhir ini?" tanyanya dengan melirik pada sang pelayan.

"Saya rasa anda tidak perlu memikirkan banyak hal, yang mulia. Putra mahkota dan Pangeran hanya terlibat dalam perdebatan kecil." Jelasnya tanpa berani menatap.

'Perdebatan kecil yang menimbulkan kekacauan, hm?' Ratu Oh membatin.

Ratu Oh menghela nafas "Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka debatkan hingga membuatnya sampai memecahkan guci sebesar itu. Semua yang terjadi, jangan sampai yang mulia Raja tahu, mengerti?"

"Baik, yang mulia." Jawab para pelayannya dengan bersamaan.

'Walau cepat atau lambat yang mulia pasti akan mengetahuinya.' Gumam sang ratu dalam hati.

Sehun menatap tidak berminat pada seorang pemuda yang baru beberapa menit lalu datang dan berdiri di depannya yang sedang sibuk konsentrasi menyusun kartu membentuk piramid. Walau keberadaan pemuda itu cukup mengejutkannya hingga membuat piramidnya yang hampir jadi runtuh begitu saja.

"Jadi, kau masih ingat pada tuanmu?" sinisnya dengan tampang tidak suka, ia kembali menumpuk kartu kartunya dan menyimpannya kedalam kotak kecil.

"Aku adalah pengikut setia yang akan selalu berada disisimu, tentu saja aku datang kembali." Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, tidak enak hati menatap Sehun yang sedang kesal padanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau baru kembali, wahai seseorang yang akan selalu berada disisiku?" dengusnya sebal. Merasa tidak dihargai karna ia sama sekali tidak diberitahu tentang keberadaan pemuda pendek itu.

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya, menghela nafas "Sehun, aku tahu kau hanya memberiku waktu satu hari, tapi itu tidak cukup. Aku perlu waktu untuk mengumpulkan informasi yang kau inginkan. Aku bukan Suho-hyung yang bisa—"

Tatapannya berubah tajam "Kenapa kau malah membahas tentang dia?" tanyanya tidak suka. Ia menatap Kyungsoo seolah sedang berkata "Kau ingin mati?"

"Maafkan aku." Akunya salah. Ia memang lebih sering salah daripada benar jika itu didepan mata Sehun. Ada kalanya juga Kyungsoo bingung harus menganggap Sehun sebagai apa. Putra mahkota, atau teman dekatnya semasa kecil dulu. Jadi ia akan memiliki alasan untuk memukul kepala Sehun untuk menyadarkannya di saat-saat seperti ini. Tapi nyalinya tidak seberani itu untuk melayangkan pukulan pada kepada sang Putra mahkota yang jelas-jelas sedang berada di posisi marah. Dan Kyungsoo menjadi serba salah.

Sehun bangkit dari sofa tempatnya duduk dan membuka sedikit tirai jendela, matanya menyipit ketika melihat cahaya terang di ujung sana 'Siapa itu?' batinnya bertanya-tanya. "Kembalilah ke kamarmu." Ia kemudian berbalik untuk melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang jelas-jelas sedang meminta waktu untuk di dengarkan.

"Sehun, aku—"

Waktu habis, Kyungsoo. Tidak ada sesi curhat untukmu malam ini.

"Kyungsoo. Ini sudah malam dan aku sama sekali tidak punya minat lagi untuk bicara denganmu. Namun sebagai gantinya, besok kau harus menjawab semua pertanyaanku dengan jelas. Kau mengerti?" tegasnya memberi titah.

"Dan kuharap.. kau tidak melaporkan sesuatu yang tidak penting." Liriknya dengan tatapan tajam yang redup.

"Ah iya, satu lagi. Kuharap kau tidak lupa kalau dinding istana juga memiliki telinga."

Kyungsoo merespon bahwa ia mengerti dan membungkuk hormat lalu berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Sehun yang berbaring di atas tempat tidur sambil menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Kyungsoo mematikan lampu utama yang kini telah digantikan oleh lampu tidur yang tertempel pada dinding.

"Selamat malam." Ucapnya sekali lagi sebelum benar-benar pergi dan menuju kamarnya sendiri.

"Hn" jawab Sehun sebagai balasannya. Matanya belum bisa terpejam, namun dalam cahaya yang sedikit remang ia melirik ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 11 hampir tengah malam. Ia membuang nafas dan berbaring dengan nyaman, menempatkan kedua tangannya menyilang dibawah kepala. Menatap langit-langit.

Yang menghiasi hatinya kini hanyalah rasa sepi dan keheningan malam yang mencekat. Ponselnya tergeletak mati tanpa daya di atas meja, ia hanya melirik sekilas lalu kembali menatap ke atas. Seolah ada sesuatu yang ingin ia raih, ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya, mengepal.

"_**Apa kau sadar jika posisimu itu sedang di incar oleh banyak orang? Setidaknya lakukan hal baik yang bisa membuat para tetua tetap berpihak padamu!"**_

"_**Jauhi Luhan. Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya. Apalagi memiliki perasaan padanya."**_

"_**Jangan menyesal."**_

Ck! Ia membanting kepalan tangannya pada tempat tidur yang empuk. "Apa-apaan dia itu?" tanyanya dengan suara kecil.

Apa dia sedang mengancamku? Cih! Dan apanya yang jangan menyesal! Dasar Pangeran hina!

Umpatnya dalam batin.

"Aku tidak akan menyesal, dan tidak ingin dikasihani." Ucapnya dengan suara dingin yang sambut oleh keheningan malam dalam kamarnya.

Sehun menghela nafas. Tidak ada gunanya walau seberapa banyak ia memaki. Sejenak ia menatap sekeliling, menyapu pandangannya pada satu persatu perabotan didalam kamarnya yang luas. Ia memang sengaja memperbanyak barang di dalam kamarnya agar terlihat penuh. Setidaknya dengan begitu, ia merasa kamarnya terisi dan tidak tampak begtu sepi. Walau tak dapat dipungkiri kesepian selalu datang pada jiwa manusia yang sedang sendirian.

Ia menatap telapak tangannya sendiri, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang menarik namun nihil. Ia tidak menemukan apapun melainkan kuku jarinya sudah agak memanjang. "Bahkan saat orang-orang mengelilingiku dengan gelak tawa mereka, aku tetap merasa bahwa aku sendirian." Tuturnya seorang diri dengan suara serak lalu ia menarik tubuhnya untuk kembali bangkit dari tempat tidur.

Kenyataan bahwa di dalam istana ini tidak ada satu pun orang yang benar-benar mengerti akan perasaannya, membuat ia merasa bahwa di tempat ini. Tidak ada siapa-siapa yang bisa disebutnya rumah.

Sungguh, Sehun tidak pernah berkata "Aku ingin pulang." Tapi ia selalu berkata "Aku akan kembali." Karna ia sama sekali tidak punya tempat untuk pulang, tempat yang disebut dengan rumah, dimana ada seorang Ayah, Ibu, dan Kakak yang hidup bahagia. Karna istana ini, bukan tempat untuknya pulang, namun hanya tempat untuknya kembali ketika ia pergi. Kembali mengulangi penderitaan yang sama. Setiap hari.

"Yang mulia Ratu?" tegur sang pelayan dengan lembut, membuat sang Ratu sedikit terkejut dan menoleh ke arahnya.

Sejenak ia tersadar bahwa sejak tadi ia hanya menatap kediaman Putra Mahkota sambil melamun "Ah iya, sepertinya kita terlalu lama berdiri disini, ayo kita kembali." Perintahnya yang langsung menerima anggukan dari para pelayan pengikutnya.

Sehun yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi kembali membuka sedikit tirai jendelanya untuk melihat keluar. Sebelah alisnya terangkat, cahaya kecil yang tadi ia lihat dari kejauhan sudah tak nampak pada penglihatannya melainkan hanya gelap. Tidak ada cahaya sama sekali.

"Apa tadi ada orang yang berdiri disana?" tanyanya entah kepada siapa dan kembali menutup tirai rapat-rapat lalu kembali tidur. Sehun berpikir orang bodoh mana yang berdiam diluar pada malam hari yang begitu dingin, dasar kurang kerjaan, umpatnya.

"Selamat pagi Tao.." Luhan menyapanya dengan suara mengantuk, coba lihat pukul berapa sekarang. Tiga pagi. Ohhh…

Lay baru datang entah dari mana dengan membawa teflon di tangannya. Tao urung mengucapkan balasan selamat pagi dan memilih untuk menghampiri Lay, membantunya memasak.

Luhan yang seolah baru selesai mengumpulkan nyawa mengucek matanya dengan pelan "Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanyanya sambil berusaha mendekat.

"Tentu saja sedang memasak." Jawab Lay dengan nada datar seolah tidak peduli.

Kening Luhan bertaut. Iya dia tahu bahwa kedua temannya sedang memasak "Tapi untuk apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tentu saja untuk dimakan." Kali ini Tao yang menjawab dengan nada yang serupa.

Luhan mulai berkedut sebal. Iya dia tahu bahwa memasak memang untuk dimakan! "Maksudku, kenapa tiba-tiba kalian memasak seperti ini?!" tanyanya dengan sedikit geram, merasa dipermainkan.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" tanya Lay tanpa menatap wajah Luhan yang menatap punggung keduanya dengan tatapan tidak suka. Tao memotong beberapa wortel dan membat beberapa garnis akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbalik menatap Luhan "Benar, kita tidak boleh memasak?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Bukan begitu! Akhhhh aku bisa gila!"

Keributan kecil dari dapur membuat Xiumin datang dengan rambut yang berantakan "Apa yang kalian lakukan? Berisik sekali, hoammm." Ia menguap.

Lay, Tao, dan Luhan menatap ke arah Xiumin dan ketiganya secara bersamaan berteriak. "Memasak. KENAPA?!"

Xiumin langsung shock "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi selama aku tidur?" tanyanya dengan suara mencicit ketakutan pada tatapan sebal ketiga temannya. Hingga akhirnya Xiumin memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Tiga lawan Satu! Tentu saja dia kalah, dan lebih baik tidur karna ini masih terlalu pagi untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Bahkan si Pangeran Jong In yang terkenal ramah baru bangun dari tidurnya setelah jarum jam menunjukkan angka empat lewat tiga puluh lima menit. Itupun ia terbangun karna mendengr suara air mengalir pada cangkir yang sesekali bertubrukan. Ia mengucek matanya dan merubah posisi menjadi duduk sambil bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidur. Ia tertawa sumringah ketika melihat siapa yang muncul di hadapannya.

"Anda sudah bangun, yang mulia?"

"Suho-hyung!" ia hendak bangkit dari tempat tidurnya sebelum Suho menghentikannya dengan memberikan sebuah cangkir bermotif bunga krisan ke arahnya.

"Minumlah, yang mulia. Ini bisa mengisi tenagamu kembali."

Jong In mengambilnya dan meminumnya sampai habis "Kapan kau kembali?"

"Semalam. Dan anda sudah tertidur begitu lelap. Aku tidak tega untuk membangunkan."

"Hyung, bisakah kita bicara hanya dengan bahasa santai saja? Aku tidak merasa nyaman jika kau memanggilku dengan sebutan yang mulia dan kata 'anda' itu."

Suho tersenyum tipis "Kalian benar-benar sama."

Sebelum Jong In bertanya, siapa? Suho langsung menjawabnya tanpa di tanya terlebih dahulu "Kau dan Sehun."

Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"Kudengar kalian bertengkar baru-baru ini." Suho mengambil kembali cangkir kosong itu dan meletakkannya di atas nampan.

Jong In bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung membuka tirai jendela, melihat keluar. Matahari belum benar-benar terbit. Ia menutupnya kembali dan menatap ke arah Suho.

"Hanya perdebatan ringan, tidak lebih." Jawabnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Sejujurnya tidak. Dia mengatai aku seorang pembunuh."

Suho bungkam dan hanya menatap datar ke arah Jong In yang memasang raut wajah sedih. "Dia pikir… hanya dia yang menderita selama ini." lirih Jong In dengan suara serak, membuang muka agar Suho tidak dapat melihat wajahnya.

Suho menatap miris "Lalu kenapa tidak kau katakan saja padanya kalau begitu?"

Jong In menggeleng lemah "Aku paham benar bagaimana sifatnya. Bahaya jika dia tahu dan… aku belum siap untuk itu."

Suho hanya mengangguk paham dan ia tidak akan bertanya lagi. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi serius "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberitahu." Tegasnya dengan suara lantang hingga membuat Jong In menoleh dan menyeringai "Kau menemukannya?"

Suho kembali mengangguk dan Jong In tersenyum menang "Bagus. Ayo kita pergi bersama."

Tok tok tok

"Masuk."

Kyungsoo membuka pintu, dan membungkuk hormat "Sarapannya sudah siap, yang mulia."

Sehun yang kini sedang berdiri didepan cermin dengan seragam sekolah melirik ke arah dinding. Pukul 7 pagi. Lalu menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo "Kenapa tidak kau bawakan saja ke tempatku agar aku tidak perlu repot-repot sarapan bersama dengan mereka semua?"

Hahhh.. biasanya juga Kyungsoo datang dengan membawa sarapan ke kamarnya.

Kyungsoo menjawab tegas "Tidak bisa. Sebab yang mulia Raja telah memerintahkan kita untuk sarapan bersamanya."

Sehun hanya bersungut-sungut dan keluar dari kamar, berjalan menyusuri batu-batu kerikil yang di injaknya, menuju kediaman utama. Tempat Raja dan Ratu tinggal. Memang tidak terlalu jauh, tapi tetap saja buang-buang tenaga. Kyungsoo dan beberapa pelayan wanita berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang. Mereka menjaga jarak dari sang Putra mahkota. Hal ini dilakukan untuk melindungi diri mereka sendiri dari kalimat sarkas milik Sehun yang sudah teruji sangat mutakhir itu,

Ketika Sehun memasuki ruangan dengan meja makan lumayan besar dengan banyak macam hidangan sarapan pagi di atasnya. Berlebihan sekali padahal Sehun hanya butuh roti dan susu untuk sarapan. Apalagi melihat wajah Jong In dan Kris sudah membuatnya kenyang dan ingin segera pergi.

Sehun dan Kyungsoo membungkuk hormat pada Yang mulia Raja dan Ratu sebelum memilih tempat duduk.

Kris mengambil tempat di samping Suho, berdekatan dengan Yang mulia Ratu. Kris hanya bisa nyengir dengan wajah tanpa dosa ketika melihat Sehun yang sekilas melirik ke arahnya.

Oh… wajahnya sudah kembali tampan lagi. Mungkin lain kali Sehun harus merusaknya lagi di lain waktu.

Kyungsoo menarik kursi di depan Suho yang tidak berhenti menatap ke arah mereka, Kyungsoo mempersilahkan Sehun untuk duduk dan ia menarik kursinya sendiri disamping Sehun, duduk dengan sopan dan rapi layaknya bangsawan lainnya.

Masih ada tiga kursi kosong untuk meja makan sebesar ini. Dan Kyungsoo menolak untuk menempatkan Sehun duduk disamping Pangeran Jong In hingga pada akhirnya ia memilih tempat duduk yang bisa memberikan Sehun jarak kira-kira dua meter dari Pangeran Jong In yang berada di seberang mejanya, berhadapan langsung dengan wajah sang pangeran.

Sudah lama sekali ritual pagi ini tidak dilaksanakan karna ketidakadaan Raja di istana yang lebih sering sibuk di luar.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolah kalian berdua?" tanya sang Raja di tengah keheningan yang melanda.

Sehun membatin. 'Kita disini untuk mengisi perut atau sedang di introgasi? Aku tidak mengerti.'

Jong In menjawab terlebih dahulu "Lancar-lancar saja, yang mulia."

Raja tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban dari putra pertamanya. "Bagaimana denganmu, Putra mahkota?"

Sehun balas menatap ayahnya dalam waktu kurang dari beberapa detik "Berjalan dengan baik, yang mulia."

'Sesuai dengan rencana anda' lanjutnya dalam hati.

Raja mengangguk mengerti, ia juga sudah menerima laporan dari guru pembimbing Sehun dan hasilnya tidak terlalu buruk.

Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Pangeran Kris yang tampaknya lebih tertarik pada makanan daripada mendengarkannya bicara. "Pangeran Kris?"

"Iya, yang mulia?"

"Kuharap kau betah tinggal disini. Dan.. kuharap tidak ada lagi kejadian seperti waktu itu."

"Baik, yang mulia." Kris menunduk, menelan ludahnya sendiri.

Sehun memperhatikan. Meski ia masih belum tahu apa alasan Kris datang ke Korea, ia lebih memilih untuk mengurusi perutnya yang sudah berbunyi tanpa orang sadari.

"Yang mulia, cobalah minum tehnya untuk mengawali harimu." Sang Ratu menginterupsi, sadar dengan jelas bahwa lima orang pemuda itu sudah tampak sangat kelaparan.

Raja tertawa kecil, "Baiklah. Habiskan sarapan kalian semua."

'**Akhirnya…'** Sehun, Jong In , Kris dan Kyungsoo membantin secara bersamaan. Sedangkan Suho hanya menggeleng tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Sehun hendak mengolesi roti ketiganya dengan selai coklat sebelum Yang mulia Ratu menyuruh pelayannya untuk memberinya sebuah selai kacang.

"Putra mahkota, cobalah olesi selai kacang itu pada rotimu, rasanya sangat enak sekali." Ratu Oh menatap Sehun dengan ekspresi meyakinkan. Seolah berkata "Percayalah. Selai kacang itu rasanya sangat enak!"

Gerakan tangan Sehun tercekat, tiba-tiba ia mengalami yang namanya keringat dingin. Ia menatap sang Ibu dengan tatapan tidak percaya 'Apa-apaan dia ini. Dia bahkan tidak tahu?'

"Kau kenapa, Putra mahkota?" tanya Raja Jong Dae yang tiba-tiba melihat wajah Sehun berubah menjadi pucat dan berkeringat.

Kyungsoo mendadak kalut sendiri, dan ia memberanikan diri untuk berdiri "Ya-yang mulia.. sebenarnya…"

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya dibawah meja. Kris menatap Sehun, ingin sekali ia mengejek raut wajah Sehun yangtampak menyedihkan itu, tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya.

"Ada apa, Kyungsoo?" kali ini Ratu Oh bertanya dengan penasaran. Ia juga menatap ke arah Sehun dengan cemas.

"Sebenarnya… Sehun.. maksudku, Putra mahkota.. punya.. alergi terhadap kacang. Yang mulia. Karna itulah ia tidak bisa memakannya. "

Semua mata tertuju pada Sehun "Putra mahkota, apa benar?" tanya sang Ratu yang memastikan dengan ekspresi wajah yang terluka. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak tahu kalau putranya memiliki alergi terhadap kacang. Orang tua macam apa dia ini.

Dalam diam, Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkuk hormat pada yang mulia Raja dan Ratu yang menatapnya dengan terperangah.

Kyungsoo menatap kepergian Sehun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, ia membungkuk dengan cepat dan mohon pamit, mengejar Sehun dengan langkah kaki kecilnya.

Kris tidak memperdulikan situasi dan hanya terus makan dan makan. Sebelum yang mulia Ratu bangkit dan berlari kecil menuju ruangannya sendiri, di ikuti oleh yang mulia Raja yang memanggilnya untuk tetap tinggal, jadilah hanya ada mereka bertiga beserta pelayan yang tersisa di ruang makan ini.

"Ratu! Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Anda tidak akan pernah mengerti, yang mulia. Aku hanya ingin menenangkan pikiranku, aku sungguh tidak tahu dia memiliki alergi terhadap kacang." Suaranya bergetar hingga membuat Yang mulia Raja membiarkan sang Ratu pergi bersama dengan pelayannya.

Jong In menatap keduanya dengan tatapan khawatir 'Ibu….' Panggilnya dalam hati.

"Pangeran…" Suho menepuk pundaknya.

"Suho-hyung… entah kenapa, aku merasa begitu bersalah."

Suho mengabaikan perkataan Jong In dan melirik ke arah Pangeran Kris yang sibuk dengan sarapannya sendiri. "Pangeran Kris, sebentar lagi kita akan pergi ke sekolah."

Kris yang masih mengunyah langsung menelan semuanya dan memberikan jempol pada Suho "Okke!"

"Putra mahkota! Tunggu! Dengarkan aku!" Kyungsoo menarik lengan Sehun dan membalik tubuhnya untuk saling berhadapan. "Jangan bersikap seperti itu. Kau membuat yang mulia Ratu sedih." Jelasnya. Mencoba membuat Sehun mengerti walaupun itu mustahil.

Sehun menatap batu kerikil dibawah kakinya, tidak bersemangat, ia tersenyum lemah "Tidak hanya memiliki cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, aku juga tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang yang cukup. Sebagai seorang pewaris, aku memang memiliki segalanya. Tapi sebagai seorang anak dan putra dari Ibunya, aku nol besar."

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, ia tidak suka melihat Sehun yang seperti ini. Kyungsoo tidak suka jika Sehun memperlihatkan kelemahannya seperti ini. ia tidak menyukainya. Sangat tidak menyukainya. "Sehun-ah…"

Sehun tersenyum kecut tanpa semangat "Dia tidak tahu apa yang aku suka, dan tidak tahu apa yang aku benci. Dia tidak tahu kenapa aku marah, dan tidak tahu apa yang membuatku senang. Aku tidak iri pada Pangeran Jong In yang sering mendapatkan perhatian lebih darinya. Hanya saja…"

Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah sambil berusaha menahan tangisnya yang memang sejak tadi berusaha ia tahan untuk tidak jatuh menetes.

"Aku ingin diperlakukan sama." Lirihnya dengan perasaan sakit hati yang ia rasakan, seperti ribuan jarum yang menusuk hatinya, begitu sakit, hingga tak terelakkan, Sehun merasa ingin menangis dan menghancurkan semuanya.

_**Guru Baek… apanya yang peduli terhadap sesama manusia? Hn. Rasa peduli yang Ibuku berikan malah berbalik menyakiti hatiku sedemikian rupa.**_

"Kyungsoo. Kenapa kau menangis?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan dan menghapus air matanya sendiri.

Sehun berbalik, memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana "Kalau kau menangis karna aku, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

"Sehu—"

Sehun melirik Kyungsoo dari bahu kirinya "Jangan memanggilku dengan nada suara dan wajah yang seperti itu. Kau menggelikan." Kesalnya. Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya, melihat jam. "Ayo cepat, berangkat ke sekolah." Dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang berdiri kebingungan.

Pluk.

Eh?

Kyungsoo menangkap sesuatu yang Sehun lempar ke arahnnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Lap ingusmu itu, dasar pendek!" Sehun berjalan memunggunginya sambil melambaikan tangan, "Aku tunggu di mobil." Lanjutnya dengan tenang.

Kyungsoo terharu. Ia yakin, dalam diri Oh Sehun. Masih tersimpan banyak hal baik yang berusaha ia tutupi dari semua orang.

"Terima kasih, Sehun-ah.." ia memeluk satu bungkus tisu ukuran mini itu dengan senang.

Kedatangan seorang Putra mahkota dan Pangeran tampan selalu saja menimbulkan pekikan girang dari masing-masing penggemar mereka. Kyungsoo menahan tawanya dan mencolek pinggang Sehun hingga membuatnya menoleh, menatap sebal ke arahnya "Kau sudah bosan hidup ya?"

Pemuda pendek itu berbisik pelan "Mereka semua adalah penggemarmu." Tunjuknya ke arah perkumpulan siswa siswi yang berkerumun di sisi kanannya.

Sehun cengo "Benarkah? Aku punya yang seperti itu?" tanyanya dengan keheranan.

Kyungsoo mengangkuk semangat "Penggemarmu lebih banyak dari Pangeran Jong In." lalu ia tertawa tertahan.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Sehun yang sedang jengkel pada bocah satu ini. Apa dia sedang menertawakanku?

"Pfftt.. aku hanya heran, haha pfftt."

"Apa yang kau herankan?" tanya sang Putra mahkota, ia bahkan jauh lebih heran lagi.

"Bagaimana bisa orang menakutkan sepertimu lebih banyak disukai daripada pangeran Jong In yang selalu ramah dan baik hati."

Ceh… lagi-lagi Pangeran Jong In. Tapi sepertinya, Sehun juga pernah mendengar hal yang serupa dari seseorang.

"_**Kau itu lebih kelihatan modis dan kharismatik daripada Pangeran Jong In. Disini penggemarmu juga banyak."**_

Hn. Sehun tersenyum tanpa sadar untuk orang yang telah mengatakannya. Membuat Kyungsoo bungkam dan mencubit lengan Sehun dengan keras "Ayo cepat, kau ada kelas! Guru Baek bisa memarahimu lagi nanti."

Kyungsoo berjalan mendahuluinya. Sehun menatap punggung mungil itu dari belakang, ia memiringkan kepalanya dengan heran, lalu menyeringai jahil "Tidak mungkin." Ia tetap menggeleng tidak jelas "Dia tidak mungkin menyukaiku, kan?" tanya Sehun dengan percaya diri yang sudah tingkat akut.

Konyol.

Sehun ikut melangkahkan kakinya, mengikuti Kyungsoo dalam diam.

Seharusnya Kyungsoo yang mengikutinya dari belakang, tapi kenapa malah terbalik seperti ini? Kenapa malah berbalik ia yang mengikuti Kyungsoo?

Ternyata guru berkacamata itu benar, hidup itu memang kadang membuat kita terlihat seperti roda yang berputar. Kadang di atas, dan kadang dibawah. Tidak terima jika dirinya sedang diumpamakan berada di bawah oleh pemikirannya sendiri, ia menyalip Kyungsoo dengan gaya memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana, berjalan dengan 'gaya sok keren.' Menurut Kyungsoo.

Ckckck…

Kyungsoo kembali menyalipnya. Balapan kaki.

Sehun menyeringai, ia tidak akan mau kalah. Sehun hendak melebarkan langkah kakinya untuk menyusul Kyungsoo sebelum wajah orang menyebalkan muncul dihadapannya secara tiba-tiba.

Sehun tertegun namun berhasil menutupinya dengan baik. "Apa maumu?" tatapnya tajam.

Pangeran Jong In yang berada dihadapannya membuka suara. "Tentang yang tadi pagi, di ruang makan—"

"Kuharap kau tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak berguna, Pangeran. Dan kejadian tadi pagi, anggap saja tidak pernah terjadi." Sehun hendak melewati Jong In sebelum lengannya ditahan.

"Dengarkan aku dulu." Tahannya.

"Apa lagi?"

"Kalau kau ada waktu, temui yang mulia Ratu." Jong In melepas genggamannya pada lengan Sehun dengan pelan, tahu bahwa luka bakar ditangan Sehun belum seratus persen pulih pada keadaan normal. Setelah berhasil mengatakannya, Jong In pergi menuju kelasnya sendiri.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya. Untuk apa ia menemui Ibu yang tidak memperhatikannya.

"Sehun?"

Sehun langsung menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kau ini, kukira kau berjalan dibelakangku. Ayo cepat, guru Baek sudah datang." Polosnya ke arah Sehun, padahal sejak tadi ia sudah menguping pembicaraan Sehun dengan Jong In. ia hanya berpura-pura tidak mendengar apa-apa.

Setelah selesai dengan guru Baek, Sehun secara diam-diam pergi ke arah gedung A2 yang masih belum selesai dibangun kembali. Matanya menyipit ketika melihat sosok Kyungsoo yang tampaknya sedang berbincang kecil dengan beberapa kuli bangunan.

'Heehhh.. dia dapat teman baru? Cocok sesuai kepribadiannya.' Ejeknya dengan perasaan geli. Ia memutuskan untuk mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku, menelpon sebuah nomor yang memang tidak pernah ia simpan di dalam kontak. Untuk apa di simpan kalau memori otaknya jauh lebih canggih daripada ponselnya sendiri?

Dari kejauhan Sehun melihat Kyungsoo menoleh ke arahnya dengan ponsel yang menempel ditelinga.

Sehun melambaikan tangan "Cepat kemari." dan setelah mengatakan dua kata perintah itu, ia memutuskan telponnya tanpa memberikan kesempatan bagi Kyungsoo untuk membalas walau hanya sekedar 'ya' 'baiklah' dan lain lain.

Kyungsoo tersenyum ramah pada pria di depannya "Terima kasih banyak." Dan membungkuk sopan. Kemudian ia berlarian kecil menuju Sehun yang sedang bersandar pada pohon besar.

"Takut pada sinar matahari?" Kyungsoo menjulurkan tangannya, seolah sedang ingin berkenalan.

Sehun mendengus dan menerima sesuatu yang berada di tangan Kyungsoo. Sebuah earphone tanpa kabel. "Kau berhasil?"

"Tentu saja." Ia menatap sebal pada Sehun yang tampak sumringah sambil mencoba mainan barunya. "Dan tentu saja tidak mudah untuk meletakkan alat penyadap itu pada jas seragamnya."

Sehun menyeringai "Menyebalkan harus melakukan hal ini, tapi apa boleh buat."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya "Tapi… kenapa kau hanya menyuruhku untuk meletakkan alat penyadap di seragamnya saja?"

"Dia selalu membawa seragamnya kemanapun dia pergi."

Hah…. Kyungsoo tidak habis pikir. Apa Sehun tidak tahu kalau seragam milik Jong In itu banyak sekali? Ia bahkan kehabisan benang gara-gara harus menjahitnya satu persatu agar alat penyadapnya tidak gampang di temukan. Dan tentu saja, tahan air.

Dasar iblis. Untung saja ia bisa melakukannya tanpa ada yang tahu. Dan untung saja, tidak ada Suho-hyung di sampingnya pada waktu itu. Jadi rencananya berjalan sukses.

Keduanya tampak sedang berbincang dengan serius, matanya berkilat tajam setiap kali Kyungsoo bercerita padanya.

Dan kesimpulannya adalah…

"Jadi… Bibi Yeon masih hidup?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Begitulah.

"Dimana dia sekarang?" rahang Sehun mengeras.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, tidak tahu. "Tapi tenang saja, kita hanya perlu mengikuti pangeran Jong In diam-diam maka kita akan menemukannya."

"Maksudmu, pangeran hina itu tahu tempat wanita itu berada? Dan dia menyembunyikannya dariku? Selama ini?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas "Sehun, jangan menyebutnya seperti itu. Dan juga, dia baru mengetahuinya kemarin." Ia melirik ke segela arah dan menemukan sosok Luhan yang berlari ke arahnya. "Sepertinya kau kedatangan tamu." Tunjuknya menggunakan dagu ke arah Luhan yang hampir sampai ke arah mereka.

Sehun menoleh. "Apa?"

Luhan melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang menatap tidak suka ke arahnya. "Ah itu.. ada yang ingin ku bicarakan, padamu." Jawabnya.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya bosan. "Aku pergi dulu." Ucapnya sambil berlalu, meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

Luhan nyengir. "Aku mendapat nilai A plus hari ini."

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Lalu?" memangnya apa peduliku?

"Aku mendapatkan instrumen baru dari guru Park, bagaimana jika kau mengizinkan aku bermain pia—"

"Tidak bisa. Memangnya kau tidak punya piano sendiri di rumah?" tolaknya, mengerti maksud Luhan yang sepertinya sudah sangat ketagihan dengan ruang bawah tanah.

"Aku punya satu di rumah. Tapi aku tidak tinggal di rumah." Jawab Luhan yang sukses membuat Sehun mengernyit heran. Apa jangan-jangan dia menumpang dirumah temannya? Kabur dari rumah, mungkin?

"Lalu kau tinggal dimana?"

"Bersama teman-temanku, sejenis apartemen bersama. Dan kebetulan lumayan dekat dari sekolah." Jelasnya.

"Hari ini tidak bisa. Mungkin lain kali." Sehun menjawab cuek dan menekan tombol on dalam saku celananya. Alat penyadap itu akan segera berfungsi.

Luhan mendesah kecewa. Ia menatap penampilan Sehun dari bawah hingga atas kepala. Gaya rambutnya sedikt berbeda. Jarang sekali Sehun menutupi telinganya dengan helaian rambut. Biasanya selalu diberdirikan ke atas. Ohhh… mungkin gaya fashion terbaru Sehun.

_**Stststtsttttt..**_

_**Bagaimana, hyung? Sudah temukan dia berada dikamar nomor berapa?**_

Sehun sedikit tertegun saat mendengar suara yang begitu familiar itu. Suara Jong In. Sontak Sehun segera meraih ponselnya dan melacak keberadaan Pangeran Jong In menggunakan gps. Ia memperbesar layar untuk mengetahui letak lokasinya.

_**Dia berada dikamar nomor 412 Spine Hospital. Aku tunggu di mobil.**_

_**Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana.**_

"Sehun? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Luhan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan Sehun yang entah sedang melamun atau bagaimana.

Sehun tidak menjawab apa-apa dan langsung berlari menuju tempat parkir mobilnya, ia menelpon Kyungsoo sambil berlari dengan cepat.

"**Sehun!"** jawab Kyungsoo dari sambungan telepon. Tampaknya ia juga tengah berlari menuju ke arah yang sama.

"Kyungsoo, cepat. Kita harus sampai sebelum dia."

"**Baik!"**

Luhan yang berusaha mengejar Sehun hanya bisa terengah-engah sampai pintu gerbang dan ia melihat mobil milik Putra mahkota sudah keluar dari kawasan sekolah. "Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kenapa dia pulang lebih awal?" tanyanya penasaran.

"LUHAN!"

Pemuda rusa itu mendongakkan kepalanya, mencari sumber suara milik Zitao yang entah berada dimana, sebelum kedua matanya berhasil menemukan Zitao yang baru turun dari latihan memanjat gedung dengan tali pengaman di pinggangnya.

Tao berjalan menghampirinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Eh? Tidak. Hanya saja aku melihat mobil Putra mahkota keluar dari sekolah."

Manusia panda itu memiringkan kepalanya. "Aneh."

"Kenapa aneh?"

"Sebelumnya aku juga melihat Pangeran Jong In masuk kedalam mobilnya dengan terburu-buru. Mungkin memang ada hal penting yang terjadi di istana. Ah sudahlah.. ayo masuk. Lihat!" tunjuknya ke arah Park Chanyeol yang berjalan melalui taman sambil menyapa para siswanya.

"Sebentar lagi jam istirahat berakhir. Aku ganti baju dulu ya."

Luhan mengangguk pelan. Dan ia menatap ke arah gedung A2 yang sedang dibangun ulang. "Kenapa perasaanku tidak nyaman ya?"

**TBC**

**Yeahhhh… masih tbc bung! Target chapternya sih sampe 15-atau lebih-, makanya tiap chapter selalu ada peningkatan words, biar greget wkwk. Untuk chap 9 ada 6k+ (oke, ini hampir sama kaya ff oneshoot saya kemarin.)**

**Dan semoga para silent readernya gak Cuma diem aja ya, minimal kasi review walau hanya sekedar ngasi 'titik' 'koma' 'tanda tanya' (?) eh.**

**Dan btw, buat yang masih bingung dengan latar waktu ff ini, silahkan langsung tanya kepada saya aja ya :v**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya atau mungkin di chapter ff saya yang lain and give one review for one person ~~**

**RnR**


	10. Chapter 10

Mobil sedan hitam melaju cepat. Kyungsoo yang sejak kecil sangat tidak suka dengan berbagai macam hal yang berbau kecepatan, hanya bisa berteriak waspada kalau-kalau Sehun tanpa disengaja menabrakkan mobilnya kearah tiang listrik setinggi belasan meter didepannya. Raut wajah serius dan sorot tajam mata sang ahli waris menjadi pertanda bahwa Kyungsoo sudah tidak bisa menghalanginya lagi. Dari kejauhan, nampak mobil sedan milik Pangeran Jong In yang terjebak macet ditengah jalan. Sehun memutar arah, mencari jalan lain yang bisa membuatnya sampai beberapa menit sebelum Jong In. Kyungsoo menetralkan debaran jantungnya saat tiba-tiba Sehun menginjak rem tepat didepan rumah sakit.

"Ayo. Cepat turun!" Teriaknya pada Kyungsoo yang masih berada didalam mobil.

Keduanya berjalan dengan langkah kaki cepat, menuju kamar nomor blablabla. Orang berlalu lalang tanpa tahu keberadaan dua orang pemuda yang diam diam masuk. Sehun membuka pintu bersamaan dengan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Tatapannya berubah menjadi datar dan dingin. Sesosok wanita paruh baya dengan banyak selang yang tertempel pada tubuh kurus itu membuat Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi berdiri dibelakang Sehun meringis kasihan. Sehun berjalan mendekat, sedangkan Kyungsoo menjaga pintu agar bisa memantau keadaan luar. Siapa tahu Pangeran Jong In tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja.

"Bibi Yeon.." Suara serak milik Sehun seakan tertahan. Sosok wanita yang selama ini menjadi pengganti Ibu baginya. Tertidur tanpa daya dengan selang infus dimana mana. Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya yang seakan gemetar. Bagaimana bisa sosok wanita seperti dirinya, terlibat dalam pembunuhan Putri Mahkota.

"Yang mulia?" Panggil Kyungsoo.

Sehun tidak menjawab, ia bergeming sambil menatap wanita paruh baya itu. Kira-kira sudah berapa tahun lamanya, Sehun tidak melihatnya.

Kyungsoo bergerak mendekat pada ranjang, ia menyelipkan sebuah alat yang dapat merekam suara dari dalam sakunya. Ia melirik ke arah Sehun dengan wajah prihatin. "Sehun, kurasa kita harus pergi. Pangeran Jong In dan Suho-hyung akan segera sampai."

Sehun mengepal kedua tangannya, ia menahan diri untuk tidak meneteskan air mata. Bagaimana bisa ia percaya, dan bagaimana ia bisa membenci wanita tak berdaya ini. "Sehun! Ayo pergi!" Kyungsoo menyeret Sehun untuk segera keluar, dan betapa kagetnya mereka ketika melihat Jong In dan Suho sedang berlari menuju ke arahnya.

GAWAT!

"Kyungsoo, sembunyi dimana saja!"

Cklak.

Suara pintu yang dibuka mulai terdengar. Kyungsoo membekap mulutnya sendiri agar tidak bersuara, memilih bersembunyi dibawah ranjang adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah ia lakukan.

"Dia masih belum sadarkan diri?" Suara Jong In mulai terdengar dalam ruangan.

"Tidak, dia akan segera bangun." Suho melihat ke arah jam ditangannya. Ini waktunya bangun. Kemudian ia melirik ke arah sosok wanita yang terbaring kaku itu.

"Pangeran, dia sudah sadar." Jong In melebarkan matanya dan berjalan lebih dekat ke arah wanita yang sering ia panggil Bibi Yeon itu. Namun ternyata tidak hanya Jong In saja yang nampak terkejut, wanita itu juga sama kagetnya. "Putra... Mahkota?"

Jong In menggeleng "Terimakasih atas dirimu, aku sudah bukan Putra Mahkota lagi." Sinisnya.

Wanita itu mendengus diantara selang infus di tangannya. "Untuk apa kau mencariku dan datang padaku seperti ini?" namun suara lirih itu terdengar begitu pelan.

"Aku turut prihatin dengan keadaanmu, Bibi Yeon. Tapi kurasa, orang sepertimu sama sekali tidak membutuhkan simpati dari orang lain. Jadi biarkan aku bertanya satu hal padamu."

Sang bibi yang tampak rapuh itu memejamkan matanya sejenak, "tanyakan saja, lalu jangan pernah temui aku lagi."

Jong In mengangguk sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Suho yang hanya memasang wajah seriusnya. Sedangkan Sehun yang berada dibalik pintu kamar mandi hanya bisa menatap nanar pada lantai. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Kini sang kakak dan bibinya sedang akan membicarakan sesuatu yang mungkin selama ini berusaha ia cari mati-matian. Sehun menelan ludahnya dan menajamkan pendengarannya. Alat penyadap tak lagi berguna jika target berada sangat dekat.

Kyungsoo melakukan hal yang sama. Ia melirik secara bergantian ke arah sepatu milik Jong In dan Suho, takut-takut nantinya ia malah kena tendang. Bisa bisa ia ketahuan.

"Yang ingin kutanyakan adalah... Alasanmu membunuh Putri Mahkota." Desis Jong In dengan rasa geram yang sejak tadi ia tahan.

"Ha ha ha khu khu.. Uhuk uhuk.." Wanita itu tertawa lemah disertai batuk yang terasa menyakitkan. "Kau sungguh ingin tahu?" tanyanya dengan sinis.

Sehun merengut, dan Jong In bungkam. Ia rasa tak perlu lagi menjawab karna semuanya sudah jelas. Ia ingin tahu satu kebenaran yang sama sekali tidak diketahuinya. Wanita bernama Oh Yeon Seo itu menyeringai tipis ditengah rasa sakitnya. Sehun meremas tangannya sendiri dengan cemas. Akhirnya, kebenaran yang selama ini ia cari. Kebenaran yang seolah berusaha ditutupi oleh semua orang di istana!

Bibir putih pucat milik sang bibi bergerak untuk melafalkan sebuah kalimat. "Itu karna, gadis itu tahu. Mengetahui segalanya, dan kau. Adalah penyebab dari kematiannya." Jong In membola dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca "Apa maksudmu! Kenapa aku bisa menjadi penyebab dari terbunuhnya orang yang kucintai!?" Tanya Jong In dengan emosi yang meluap.

Sang bibi mendengus, mengejek ke arah sang pangeran "Kau mengetahuinya, pangeran Jong In. Kau tahu apa resikonya jika kau menjadikannya Putri Mahkotamu. Tapi kau menutup mata, mengabaikan semua resiko itu. Dan tentu saja, itu semua karna kau.. Kau yang begitu mencintainya. Kau yang tahu bahwa adikmu juga mencintai gadis itu, tapi kau mengabaikan semua perasaan itu."

Sehun menerawang pada lantai kamar mandi. 'Jadi, Jong In sudah tahu…'

Suho menahan Jong In untuk tidak membuang emosinya sia-sia. "Bibi Yeon, selama ini aku selalu menghormatimu. Tapi sejak saat itu, ketika aku melihat tubuh adikku yang menghitam karna api. Rasa hormatku hilang bersamaan dengan perginya adikku. Dan kau... Bibi Yeon, sekali lagi, kau tidak pantas menyebut dirimu sebagai bagian dari anggota kerajaan!" Desisnya.

Sehun bungkam. Dan Kyungsoo hening sampai lupa bernafas.

"Kim Suho.." Panggilnya dengan mata sayu, efek obat masih mengganggunya untuk membuka mata sepenuhnya. "Kau adalah muridku yang sangat pandai. Kalau kau memang menyayangi adikmu. Seharusnya kau bisa melindunginya dengan baik."

"Apa maksudmu!" Kini Jong In yang berteriak marah.

Sehun yang mendengar hal itu memulai pemikirannya sendiri. Kesimpulan yang dapat ia simpulkan saat ini adalah, Kim Jong In juga tidak mengetahui alasan kematian Putri Mahkota. Dan entah kenapa, jauh didalam hatinya, ada sedikit rasa lega. Sekali lagi… entah kenapa ia merasa demikian.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kenapa begitu rumit. Otaknya hampir meledak saat memikirkan persoalan yang seolah berputar dikepalanya.

Bibi Yeon tertawa pelan, nadanya masih sama seperti saat ia tengah menghina orang lain. Jong In geram. Ingin sekali ia memukul wanita tua, jahat, dan renta ini.

"Sebagai putra tertua, yang akan menjadi seorang raja, kau diberi hak untuk tahu segalanya, dan diberi hak untuk menentukan pendamping hidupmu sendiri. Tapi kau melupakan satu hal yang paling penting. Yang mulia."

Yang paling penting?

Apa?

Bukankah dirinya diberi hak untuk memilih Putri Mahkotanya?

Lalu apa salahnya jika ia memilih Kim Yoo Jung?

Gadis itu berasal dari keluarga bangsawan. Gadis yang cerdas. Dan rupawan. Apa yang salah dengan pilihannya?

Sang bibi melanjutkan bicaranya yang sempat menggantung "Kau lupa, bahwa Putri Yoo adalah seorang perempuan." Seringai tipis dibibir sang bibi membuat kedua mata Jong In membulat sempurna_. 'Jadi.. Itu sebabnya?'_ Jong In menegang.

"Ada apa pangeran? Apa ada yang salah dengan perkataannya barusan?" Tanya Suho penasaran karna ekspresi Jong In yang berubah total. Wajahnya memucat. Jong In membatin lirih, _'Alasan kenapa para tetua mengancamku. Sekarang aku mengerti._'

Dan kini, Suho, Kyungsoo, juga Sehun yang tengah mengerutkan dahinya, tidak mengerti.

"Aku, demi melindungi yang mulia, rela menjadi seorang pembunuh." Suara serak wanita itu tampak begitu sangat jelas. Ya, jelas tidak merasa bersalah atas apa yang ia lakukan.

Sehun ingin sekali keluar dari tempatnya dan bertanya langsung tentang apa maksud dari semua pembicaraan ini, tapi hatinya mengatakan untuk menunggu, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk melabrak mereka semua.

"Semua yang kulakukan, adalah untuk melindungi Yang mulia." ucapnya lagi.

Jong In bergeming. Ia tak lagi mampu untuk bersuara. Jika benar kematian Putri Yoo berawal dari dirinya, maka semua yang Sehun tuduhkan padanya adalah benar. Ia ikut serta dalam pembunuhan Putri Mahkota secara tidak langsung. Dirinya, yang hina ini... Telah membunuh gadis yang sangat ia cintai.

Setetes cairan bening turun melewati pipinya. Hatinya begitu sakit sampai kata katapun tak mampu untuk menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini. Tetesan kedua turun, dan jatuh pada lantai putih kamar rawat inap nomor 412 itu. Kyungsoo terksiap, ia mengintip sedikit untuk melihat, dan ia menemukan Jong In yang tengah meneteskan air mata berkali kali dengan wajah yang kosong, seolah hanya kehampaan yang menghiasi hatinya. _'Kenapa kau menangis, pangeran? Apapun kebenarannya nanti, aku berharap... Kau ataupun Sehun. Tidak akan terluka dan tidak akan saling melukai.'_ Lirihnya dengan perasaan penuh kekhawatiran dan harapannya akan masa depan dua orang bersaudara yang telah menjadi temannya sejak kecil.

Suara batuk sang bibi kembali terdengar. "Kau sudah tahu tentang kebenaran ini kan, Jong In.. Uhuk uhuk.. Kau tahu bahwa Ratu kita, Ratu korea selatan, adalah seorang laki-laki."

A-APA?

Sehun, Kyungsoo, dan Suho mendelik bersamaan.

Laki laki?

Ratu Oh?

Bagaimana bisa?

Sehun memucat seketika, tangannya dingin. "Apa maksud dari semua ini?" Tanyanya dengan lirih entah kepada siapa, ia memandang kran air dengan pandangan kosong.

Kyungsoo semakin membekap mulutnya sendiri, ia menatap nanar kearah pintu kamar mandi dari bawah ranjang. Bagaimana perasaan Sehun saat mengetahui semua ini? Ya tuhan, ia tidak menyangka semuanya akan berakhir aeperti ini. Dan ia juga tidak menyangka, kebenaran yang selama ini ia dan sang Putra Mahkota cari adalah sesuatu yang memang berusaha keluarga kerajaan sembunyikan kecuali pada orang-orang tertentu.

Jika ditanya bagaimana perasaan Sehun saat ini, maka seolah seisi dunia adalah kosong. Dunianya. Runtuh. Hancur. Bersamaan dengan jantungnya yang berdebar cepat, badannya melemas, ia jatuh terduduk dilantai kamar mandi.

Ibunya... Seorang laki-laki?

Sekarang Sehun mengerti. Kenapa seolah olah Ibunya menjauhinya. Itu karna ia tidak ingin Sehun tahu tentang kebenaran ini. Jong In. Menutupi kasus itu agar Yang mulia Ratu tidak dilibatkan dalam kasus pembunuhan Yoo Jung. Dan Suho, selama ini ia berusaha keras mencari informasi kematian adiknya dengan cara berdiri disamping sang Pangeran. Ya. Suho tidak membencinya seperti yang ia kira selama ini. Maka semuanya jelas. Selama ini memang dirinyalah yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Dirinya yang selama ini merasa Ibunya tidak peduli. Kakaknya yang berkhianat, dan Suho-hyung yang lebih memilih Jong In daripada dirinya. Dan ia merasa bodoh karna baru mengetahuinya sekarang.

Dan kenapa ia tidak diberitahu. Bukankah ia juga anggota keluarga?

Klek

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka begitu saja, menampilkan sosok Sehun yang berjalan gontai ke arah Jong In dan Suho yang menatapnya dengan sorot mata terkejut yang seolah bertanya Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, kenapa Sehun keluar disaat-saat seperti ini! Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya juga.

"Kyungsoo?" Jong In terperangah. Ia menghapus jejak air matanya.

Wanita paruh baya yang terbaring tak berdaya itu menoleh lemah ke arah Sehun yang menatapnya nanar. "Hai, nak. Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu? Terkejut dengan kebenaran yang baru saja kau ketahui? Hahaha."

Sebenarnya sang bibi sudah tahu akan keberadaan Sehun dan Kyungsoo sejak tadi. Karna ia tidak sepenuhnya tertidur saat keduanya pertama kali datang.

"Apakah seorang laki-laki bisa mengandung?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara yang perlahan hilang entah kemana, ia berdiri disamping Jong In yang diliriknya sekali. "Dan kami berdua terlahir dari rahim seorang laki-laki?"

_**Apa yang terjadi pada dunia ini?**_

.

.

**Modern King**

**By Frisky**

**All Cast by TYME**

**Chapter 10**

**.**

.

**Happy reading!**

"Sehun, berhenti."

Kyungsoo mendesah kepayahan dan menahan lengan Sehun dengan cepat. "Kumohon, jangan seperti ini" wajahnya tampak memelas "tolong berhenti minum sekarang!" Ia berteriak hingga membuat seisi bar menatap ke arahnya. Sehun menepis kasar tangan Kyungsoo yang berada pada lengannya.

"Sehun!" kesalnya lagi karna sang Putra Mahkota kini sedang cari mati. Berdo'a saja rakyat korea selatan tidak mengenal Putra Mahkotanya.

Kini mereka tengah berada didalam sebuah bar yang cukup terkenal, tempat para preman dan para penjudi biasanya berkumpul. Dan parahnya, sang Putra Mahkota kini sudah kehilangan kewarasannya.

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata sayu dan bau alkohol dimulutnya. "Jangan mengaturku!" Bentaknya dengan suara berdesis. Baiklah. Kyungsoo tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menjauh dari Sehun dan mengambil ponselnya. Menelpon Jong In. Sedangkan Sehun terus saja menuangkan minuman alkoholnya dan meneguk isinya dengan cepat. Matanya menyorot tajam ke arah gelas beling yang berjejer di depan mejanya. Pikirannya kacau. Ia tidak pernah sefrustasi ini sebelumnya. Namun rasanya entah kenapa seperti dikhianati oleh ribuan pedang yang awalnya ia tujukan untuk orang lain, kini berbalik untuk menikam dirinya dari arah depan dan belakang.

Kyungsoo memainkan jarinya dengan sedikit cemas. Dan suara Jong In menjadi pertanda baik atas usahanya kali ini.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Pangeran! Kumohon tolong aku, Sehun mabuk berat, dan aku tidak bisa menghentikannya untuk berhenti minum!" Ia berkata dalam satu tarikan nafas, lirikan matanya menatap awas berkali kali ke arah Sehun. Takut-takut Sehun tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Atau orang lain malah mengetahui identitasnya. Bisa bahaya!

Suara Jong In tampak sedang kesal. "Kirimkan lokasimu. Aku akan segera kesana! Dasar anak itu, tidak pernah berubah." Umpatnya sambil menutup telpon dari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengirimkan nama dan alamat bar yang mereka datangi dengan pesan kilat. Jari jemarinya mengetik dengan cepat lalu menekan tombol send. Dan ketika Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah bangku Sehun yang tadi ia tempati, Kyungsoo mendelik horror. Ia menoleh kesana kemari dengan panik. Sehun pergi kemana?

Bruk!

Brak!

Bruk!

Brak!

Bunyi suara meja di banting, gelas pecah. Dan Sehun terlempar tepat didepan Kyungsoo yang hampir saja melompat kaget. Bola matanya bahkan hampir saja keluar kalau saja ia tidak sadar untuk segera menolong Sehun untuk bangkit. Iapun menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sehun dan ia mendongak ke arah preman bertubuh besar yang kini tengah menatap sengit ke arah Sehun—lebih tepatnya ke arahnya juga— yang menatap si preman tak kalah tajam walau dirinya sedang berada pada posisi kalah.

"Sehun, kau tak apa?" Nada Kyungsoo tampak begitu khawatir karna ini baru kali pertama ia melihat wajah Sehun yang hancur seperti ini. Sehun menepis tangan Kyungsoo dan berniat memukul balik preman itu sebelum banyak orang yang menghalangi mereka untuk berkelahi. "Sehun hentikan! Kau mabuk, tolong jangan berbuat hal yang bisa mencemarkan nama keluarga kerajaan!"

Itu adalah saran terbaik yang Kyungsoo kira. Meski sepertinya tidak karna ketika ia mengatakannya, Sehun langsung menatap tajam ke arahnya. "Nama baik kerajaan?" Sehun mendengus "Kenapa aku harus peduli?" Ia tersenyum miring dengan mata yang terpejam dan badan yang sempoyongan. "Lepaskan aku!" Ia kembali menepis tangan Kyungsoo yang berusaha menahan gerakannya untuk tidak memukul wajah preman yang telah dengan beraninya menumpahkan minuman pada celananya.

"Hentikan semua ini atau akan kupanggil polisi!" Kyungsoo berteriak sebagai wujud pertahanan terakhirnya. Semua kerumunan orang bubar. Dan Kyungsoo lega atas keberaniannya tadi. Ia membuang nafas keras dan hendak membawa Sehun pergi dan untuk kedua kalinya, Sehun raib dari penglihatannya. Kyungsoo lemas seketika.

Sehun kembali hilang dari penjagaannya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas, dan bagai seorang anak hilang, ia menatap sekelilingnya dengan wajah memelas.

"Kyungsoo! Dimana Sehun?" Jong In yang baru turun dari mobilnya langsung berlari ke arah Kyungsoo yang terduduk lemas didepan bar. Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong, ia menggeleng "Aku kehilangan jejaknya." Jawabnya dengan suara lemah. _'Lagi' _lanjutnya dalam hati.

Jong In meringis saat melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang begitu menyedihkan, ia memberanikan diri untuk mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Meski dalam hatinya ia takut ditolak. Namun ia hampir bersorak dalam hatinya ketika Kyungsoo menerima uluran tangannya dan bangkit. Keduanya saling berpandangan sejenak sebelum Kyungsoo memecahkan suasana. "A-ayo cari Sehun." Ucapnya dengan memalingkan muka.

Jong In mengulum senyum diam-diam. Hal seperti ini juga pernah terjadi dimasa lalu. Saat ia dan Kyungsoo mencari-cari Sehun dan berakhir ditaman bermain.

Ditempat lain, diseberang jalan, memasuki gang yang lumayan besar. Tanpa nama. Luhan yang baru saja belanja dari supermarket menenteng belanjaannya sambil menggumamkan nada lagu Rain. Langkah kakinya berhenti sejenak, menatap kearah langit yang begitu menyilaukan hingga ia harus memicingkan kedua matanya. "

Sehun sedang apa ya?"

Tanpa sadar ia bergumam, dan seketika ia dikejutkan oleh kedatangan bayangan lelaki dibelakangnya. Luhan menelan ludah. Jangan-jangan ada preman nyasar ke tempat ini. Astaga... Gawat, Luhan bahkan dapat mencium bau alkohol yang begitu menyengat.

"Hei.." Desis orang itu.

Luhan mematung. Tanpa sadar ia menjatuhkan kantong belanjaannya hingga berantakan dijalan. "A-ampun. Kau bisa ambil be-belanjaanku, a-asal biarkan aku pergi, kumohon paman!" Ia berteriak gugup sambil memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Sedangkan kedua tangannya sudah berkeringat dingin sejak tadi.

"Paman kepalamu!"

Ctak!

"Aw! Kenapa paman malah memu—" kulku? Suaranya tenggelam saat ia berbalik dan menemukan seorang Oh Sehun dibelakangnya. Lalu ia berteriak "AAAAAAAAAAAA... Hmp!"

Sehun langsung membekap mulut Luhan dengan sebelah tangannya karna menurutnya sangat berisik dan orang-orang bisa tau kalau ia adalah seorang Putra Mahkota. "Lephaaskhan akkhhuh—" Luhan berusaha melepas bekapan Sehun pada mulutnya. Dan akhirnya dikabulkan. Luhan sibuk mengatur nafas, lalu ia menatap syok ke arah Sehun "Sehu-ah maksudku, Putra Mahkota. Apa yang terjadi dengan wajah—" tampanmu?

Luhan menganga pada dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang ia pikirkan? Sehun memalingkan muka sedih. "Aku hanya... Tidak apa-apa." Lirihnya.

Luhan bungkam. Sosok Sehun yang ia lihat saat ini benar-benar berbeda dengan sosok Sehun si menyebalkan yang selalu membuatnya kesal. Sehun, kau kenapa? Ia ingin bertanya, tapi ia pun tahu Sehun tidak akan menjawabnya begitu saja. "Lukamu harus di obati, sebentar..." Luhan memungut barang belanjaannya yang tadi terjatuh dan setelahnya ia langsung berjongkok membelakangi Sehun. "Ayo naik, rumah Ibuku dekat sini. Aku akan mengobatimu disana." Ucapnya enteng. Sedangkan Sehun dengan kepala yang sedikit pusing mendengus dan berjalan melewati Luhan.

Luhan mendongak ketika mendapatkan Sehun sudah berdiri didepannya. Wajah tampan Sehun yang kini tengah lebam dimana-mana menatapnya dengan tatapan merendahkan. "Beritahu aku jalannya." Ucapnya lalu kembali memalingkan muka. Luhan mengulum senyum senang dan langsung menggandeng lengan Sehun dengan penuh semangat. Sehun juga entah kenapa mau mau saja diperlakukan seenaknya oleh Luhan. Mungkin ia memang benar mabuk.

Mabuk cinta, maksudnya.

Nyonya Xi sedang menjemur selimut dihalaman depan rumahnya sebelum ia melihat sang anak tengah berjalan masuk bersama dengan seorang pemuda yang tampak sangat berantakan. "Luhan? Siapa yang kau ba—astaga! Panger—ah maksudku Putra Mahkota! Apa yang terjadi pada Putra Mahkota, Luhan?!" Sang Ibu mendelik ke arahnya. Membuat Luhan merasa sedikit menyesal membawa Sehun masuk. Kenapa Ibunya malah menatapnya seolah ialah yang membuat Sehun seperti ini?

"Ibu, jangan katakan hal ini pada siapapun, oke? Sekarang cepat bantu aku untuk memapahnya kedalam kamarku." Luhan mengabaikan pertanyaan sang Ibu dan membawa Sehun dengan setengah mati untuk masuk kekamarnya.

Nyonya Xi setuju. Setelah membawa Sehun masuk dan membaringkannya ditempat tidur, Luhan tampak begitu lega. _'Haahh... Kenapa malah tidur saat dijalan.. dasar menyusahkan! Dimana-mana kalau bertemu orang ini selalu saja kepalaku yang kena._' Ia mengerang frustasi sambil mengelus kepalanya. Jitakan Sehun memang benar-benar luas biasa. Apa lagi jambakannya, oh ya, Luhan masih ingat bahwa lemparan Sehun juga sama mematikannya. Kejadian bola basket yang membuat kepalanya dibalut perban selama berhari-hari. Haahh.. Luhan berusaha untuk melupakannya tapi apalah daya ia masih ingat bahkan sampai sekarang.

Nyonya Xi menyeret kemeja Luhan keluar kamar sebelum menutup pintu dengan pelan. Ia bicara dengan suara berbisik "Sekarang jelaskan pada Ibu kenapa kau membawa Putra Mahkota dalam keadaan mabuk dan wajah lebam seperti itu?"

Luhan menjambak rambutnya sendiri, ia ikutan berbisik "Ibu, tolong! Aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku hanya bertemu dengannya dijalan dan aku membawanya kemari. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa." Terangnya dengan suara seperti ular. Ia berkali kali mengatakan bahwa ia tidak tahu apa-apa dan dia tidak sedang menyembunyikan apapun. Ia murni tidak tahu.

Setelah itu Luhan meluncur menuju dapur untuk meletakkan barang belanjaannya. Nyonya Xi kembali membuka pintu kamar untuk mengintip keadaan Sehun dengan raut wajah khawatir. Anak itu adalah anak laki-laki yang ia temui 12 tahun yang lalu. Nyonya Xi tersenyum miris, waktu cepat sekali berlalu ya… padahal dulu anak laki-laki usia 5 tahun masih berlarian ditaman istana sambil tertawa bahagia. Tapi kini yang tengah ia lihat adalah sosok remaja yang sangat menyedihkan. Terbaring ditempat tidur dengan raut wajah yang seolah sedang menahan rasa sakit pada hatinya.

"Ibu? Ibu kenapa?"

Luhan datang dengan membawa kotak P3K. ia menatap ke arah Ibunya "Kenapa bu?" tanyanya lagi saat sang Ibu tak kunjung menjawab.

Nyonya Xi menggeleng "Tidak apa-apa, Luhan. Sebaiknya tunggu dia bangun untuk mengobati lukanya." Ia tersenyum tipis sebelum pergi untuk melanjutkan kegiatan rumah tangganya.

"Aneh.. pasti ada sesuatu." Gumamnya, dan masuk kedalam kamar. Ia menarik kursi disamping tempat tidur dan ia meletakkan kotak P3Knya di atas meja. Ia menatap Sehun yang tengah tertidur tanpa sekalipun berkedip. Ia perlahan mendekat dan tangannya ia gerakkan perlahan untuk mengelus puncak kepala Sehun. Tujuannya hanya untuk mengetahui ada berapa banyak lebam disana, tapi entah kenapa niatnya malah berbelok.

Wajahnya menampilkan raut khawatir, tangannya tidak berhenti untuk mengelus surai hitam milik Sehun. Sedangkan nafas Sehun malah semakin teratur, dan sepertinya ia sangat menikmati elusan pada puncak kepalanya. Kucing saja suka, apalagi Sehun, begitulah pikir Luhan. Luhan tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"Aku mungkin bukan siapa-siapamu. Aku tidak punya hubungan apapun denganmu. Dan mungkin ini juga bukan urusanku. Tapi entah kenapa…. aku selalu ingin tahu. Semua tentang dirimu, kehidupanmu, dan perasaanmu." Luhan mengulum senyum miris, kenapa ia malah jadi menyedihkan seperti ini? Jujur saja, jauh didalam hati Luhan, ia berharap Sehun bisa membagi sedikit bebannya pada Luhan.

"Kau benar-benar orang yang suka penasaran dan cari mati." Sehun langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan ia duduk diatas tempat tidur sambil menatap tajam ke arah Luhan yang bergerak kikuk disampingnya. "Ka-kau mendengar semuanya?"

Sehun meringis ketika ia ingin menggerakkan mulutnya untuk menjawab Luhan "Kau kira aku tuli? Aishh… cepat obati lukaku!" perintahnya sambil menahan sakit pada wajahnya yang membiru dimana-mana. Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya dan ia segera naik ke atas tempat tidur dan duduk berhadapan dengan Sehun yang masih menatapnya. Luhan membuka kotak P3Knya dengan hati kesal, berdo'a saja ia tidak akan menambah kerusakan pada wajah Sehun.

"Bibir."

Luhan balas menatap "Hah?"

"Bibirmu." Kata Sehun.

Luhan mendadak linglung "Kenapa dengan bibirku?" tunjuknya ke arah bibirnya sendiri.

Sehun menatap datar ke arah Luhan yang menatapnya bingung, dan dengan wajah tidak bersalahnya ia langsung mengatakan "Bibirmu sangat pas dibibirku." Ia menjawab dengan gumaman pelan. Namun cukup untuk membuat Luhan meloncat turun dari tempat tidur sebelum tangan Sehun menahannya untuk tetap tinggal.

"Ka-kau ini kenapa sih!" ia berteriak sambil menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Menutup akses bagi Sehun untuk melihat bibirnya yang setengah murni ini.

"Kau yang kenapa? Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku tadi?" tanyanya masih dengan wajah tak berdosa. Sedangkan Luhan sudah memerah sejak tadi.

"U-ucapanmu itu yang tidak pantas! Bagaimana mungkin seorang Putra Mahkota mengatakan hal seperti i-itu!" gugupnya masih berusaha untuk berteriak.

"Aku hanya bicara jujur. Sejak kecil aku dilatih untuk selalu jujur."

"Ta-tapi—"!

Sehun langsung menarik Luhan untuk mendekat ke arahnya "Sudah, cepat obati aku. Kau tidak lihat luka menganga dipipiku ini?" kesalnya pada Luhan yang tak kunjung mematuhi perintahnya.

"Ish! Kau ini, kalau saja kau bukan Putra Mahkota, sudah kubunuh kau sejak tadi!" dan Luhan terus saja mengumpat sambil membersihkan wajah Sehun dan memberinya salep yang bisa menyembuhkan luka. Ditengah umpatan demi umpatan yang Luhan lontarkan, Sehun berusaha menahan tawanya. Lucu saja melihat Luhan yang seperti ini.

Sehun meringis, pecahan belingnya benar-benar menyakiti kulit. Tapi tak pernah bisa melebihi rasa sakit pada hatinya. Rasa sakit yang ia alami, akibat pengkhianatan dari seluruh keluarganya.

"Sehun? Kau melamun?" tanya Luhan yang kini tengah menyodorkan handuk ke arahnya.

"Siapa?"

"Tentu saja kau! Siapa lagi, ish.. kau ini menyebalkan sekali. Cepat mandi sana, Ibuku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu. Ck, padahal sebagai anaknya aku tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini." umpatnya tidak terima dan langsung melemparkan handuk bersihnya pada perut Sehun.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat Luhan pergi begitu saja tanpa memberitahunya dimana letak kamar mandi dirumah ini. Sebenarnya yang menyebalkan itu siapa, huh?

Ia turun dari tempat tidur dan mulai mencari-cari kamar mandi. Beruntunglah karna rumah ini tak terlalu luas, sehingga tak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan tempat yang sejak beberapa menit lalu ia cari.

"Luhan? Apa kau sudah beritahu Putra Mahkota kala—"

"Sudah" jawabnya dengan ketus sambil mengunyah keripik kentang dan remot tv di tangan kirinya.

Nyonya Xi menggelengkan kepala maklum dan ketika ia hendak berbalik, ia menemukan Sehun yang sedikit membungkuk di depannya. "Apa kabar, Nyonya Xi. Senang bertemu denganmu." Sapanya.

Luhan yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa mendengus. Pada Ibunya saja ia bersikap sopan. Dasar tidak tahu diri, umpatnya.

Nyonya Xi ikut membungkuk "Kabarku baik, yang mulia. Dan senang juga bertemu denganmu."

Luhan melirik sekilas dan ia menatap tidak suka, kenapa malah bicara formal seperti itu.

"Anda tidak perlu bicara seformal itu denganku." Sehun mendadak kaku. Ia juga tidak terbiasa bicara formal selama ini.

"A—"

"Ibu, hentikan! Aku sedang menonton, suara kalian berisik." Luhan menginterupsi dengan sebal. Ia mengunyah keripiknya dengan cepat. Sehun melirik dan mengambil tempat duduk disamping Luhan dan merampas keripik kentang Luhan lalu memakannya.

"Ah iya, akan kubuatkan makan malam dulu. Kalian mengobrol saja dulu." Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Luhan yang langsung bingung tidak mengerti dengan apa maksud dari kedipan mata itu?

Luhan melirik ke arah Sehun yang asik mengunyah sambil menonton tv dengan kaki yang di angkat ke atas. Astaga… Luhan mulai ragu apakah yang disampingnya ini Putra Mahkota asli atau hanya gadungan saja.

Sehun balas melirik, "Apa?" tanyanya dengan nada santai.

"Kau i—" suara Luhan terpotong saat bunyi dering dari saku celana Sehun mengganggunya. Sehun menarik ponselnya dari dalam saku, dan ketika melihat siapa yang menelpon, ia langsung mensilent ponselnya. Tak ia pedulikan laporan panggilan masuk pada layar ponselnya. Dan kembali fokus ke arah televisi walau acaranya tidak begitu menarik. Yakni Dora.

"Kenapa tidak diangkat?" seperti biasa, Luhan selalu penasaran.

"Tidak penting."

"Tapi aku melihat nama Kyungsoo dan nomor tak tersimpan dilayar ponselmu. Kenapa tidak diangkat? Mereka pasti sedang mencarimu." Tunjuknya ke arah ponsel Sehun yang tergeletak di atas sofa.

Luhan langsung menciut seketika saat Sehun menatapnya dengan lama "Dasar cerewet, kalau aku bilang tidak penting ya berarti tidak penting."

Luhan bergumam kesal dengan suara yang pelan "Bagimu mungkin tidak penting, tapi kau pasti sangat penting sampai-sampai ia mencarimu seperti itu."

Ia memang bergumam pelan, tapi gumaman itu sampai pada telinga Sehun yang langsung terdiam. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kembali ke istana. Setidaknya untuk beberapa hari." Katanya.

Luhan melotot "Kau—kau kabur dari istana ya? Kenapa? kau dijodohkan tapi kau tidak mau? Seperti itu kan?"

"Kau ini, mulutmu memang perlu diberi pelajaran!"

"Akh! Aw! Sakit sakit! Hei! Lepaskan aku!"

Luhan meronta minta dilepaskan saat Sehun menarik dua belah bibirnya kesana kemari. "Sehun! Lepaskan aku!"

"Akhem… apakah sudah ada yang kelaparan? Makan malam sudah siap." Nyonya Xi datang dengan memakai apronnya. Menghentikan kegiatan Sehun dan Luhan yang sejak tadi berisiknya mengalahkan suara televisi.

Tidak jauh dari sekolah, terdapat sebuah apartemen yang lumayan luas berisikan beberapa pemuda yang tengah asik dengan alat musiknya masing-masing.

Lay menyetel gitar barunya dengan wajah serius, sedangkan Tao turun dari tangga dengan memakan sebuah apel. "Apa kalian melihat Luhan? Atau memang dia tidak pulang ketempat ini?"

Xiumin menjawab sambil meniup-niup debu pada harmonikanya "Tadi dia bilang ingin menginap dirumah Ibunya."

Tao membalas hanya dengan Ohhh yang panjang sebelum menghidupkan tv dan menonton pertandingan tinju. Sesekali ia menirukan gerakan si pemain yang menurutnya keren.

"Oh ya…" Xiumin teringat sesuatu.

"Apa?" tanya Lay. Dan Tao masih asik sendiri.

"Aku lupa mematikan kompor."

"APA?!" Kini Tao juga ikut berteriak, dan ketiganya langsung berlarian menuju dapur. Hal semacam lupa mematikan kompor selalu terjadi apabila tidak ada Luhan diapartemen mereka.

Udara malam mulai terasa sangat dingin, sebentar lagi Desember datang, dan salju akan turun. Kyungsoo menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya saat Pangeran Jong In datang dengan membawa dua gelas kopi panas.

"Terimakasih." Ucapnya.

Jong In tersenyum dan duduk disamping Kyungsoo, meniup kepulan asap dari kopi.

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Jong In yang memecahkan keheningan.

"Tahu apa?"

"Tentang Bibi Yeon." Jawabnya sambil meminum satu tegukan untuk menghangatkan badan.

"Ah… itu…. aku mengikutimu." Jawabnya dengan setengah ragu. Ragu apakah tindakannya ini sudah benar atau tidak. Yah… setidaknya ia tidak memberitahu kalau ia menyelipkan alat penyadap pada jas sekolahnya, yakan?

Pangeran Jong In menghela nafas berat "Sebenarnya aku berniat untuk menyembunyikan hal ini dari Sehun selamanya. Tapi kurasa aku hanya perlu jujur saat ia bertanya padaku."

Kyungsoo menatap nanar pada larutan kopinya yang bergerak gerak.

"Tapi dia tidak bertanya. Dia hanya pergi seperti ini."

"Pangeran…. Kau tahu? Sehun tidak sedewasa dirimu. Dia butuh waktu untuk menerima kenyataan ini. Aku saja, jujur… aku sangat merasa tidak berdaya. Kenyataan itu membuatku lemas entah karna apa. Mungkin karna persepsiku salah selama ini. Aku menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun hanya untuk marah padamu. Dan aku yakin, Sehun juga merasakan hal yang sama. Dia hanya butuh waktu, untuk menerima semuanya."

"Ini semua salahku."

Kyungsoo menatapnya. "Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?"

"Kalau aku tidak memilih Yoo Jung, mungkin semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Kyungsoo menelan senyum pahit "Aku melihat ada keraguan saat kau berkata seperti itu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukankah kau memilihnya karna kau mencintainya? Lalu apakah dengan bersama orang lain akan membuatmu bahagia? Dan masalah semacam ini tidak akan terjadi? Cepat atau lambat, Sehun memang pasti akan tahu. Tentang kenyataan yang mengatakan bahwa Ibunya, adalah seorang laki-laki."

Jong In menunduk "Kita hidup pada masa dimana kita tak lagi membutuhkan sosok wanita untuk melanjutkan keturunan."

"Kau benar…"

Jong In bangkit dari duduknya dan melempar gelas kopi itu ketempat sampah "Mau lanjut mencari anak hilang lagi?" tawarnya dengan senyum tipis.

Kyungsoo balas tersenyum dan berjalan beriringan dengan Jong In dan masuk kedalam mobil. Mungkin pencarian ini akan membuahkan hasil jika saja Sehun bisa dilacak dengan gps. Tapi Sehun memang pintar, ia bersembunyi dengan baik.

.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara langkah kaki bersepatu hitam mengkilat itu membungkukkan badannya "Salam hormat, yang mulia."

"Apa yang membawamu datang padaku pada malam selarut ini, Kim Joon Myun?"

"Maafkan atas kelancangan saya yang telah mengganggu istirahat anda yang mulia.. Hanya saja, Putra Mahkota, Pangeran, dan Kyungsoo belum kembali ke istana sampai detik ini."

Raja Kim Jong Dae menatap tajam ke arah Suho yang tidak berani menatap matanya "Apa maksudmu dengan mengatakan mereka belum tiba di istana? Bukankah aku sudah memerintahkanmu untuk tetap bersama dengan Pangeran!"

"Yang mulia—" Suaranya tercekat, kepalanya yang sejak tadi menunduk ia beranikan diri untuk menatap langsung. Ini pertama kalinya ia menatap langsung pada Raja yang sekaligus adalah kerabatnya sendiri.

Melihat perilaku Suho yang lain dari biasanya, Raja Kim mendadak diam agar Suho melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sebenarnya… Kami sudah bertemu dengan Bibi Yeon."

Sang Raja tertegun.

"Kami semua sudah tahu. Begitupun dengan Putra Mahkota—"

"Apa Yeon Seo menceritakan semuanya?" tanya Raja dengan nada dingin.

Suho mengangguk, ia melepas tatapannya pada Raja dan kembali menatap pada lantai.

"Jadi begitu ya…. Sehun dan Kyungsoo sudah tahu. Lalu bagaimana pendapatmu? Aku yakin kau pasti juga sangat terkejut dengan kenyataan yang kau terima."

"Saya tidak masalah, yang mulia. Yang saya ingin kan hanyalah keadilan atas meninggalnya Putri Yoo. Jadi… yang mulia, saya memohon dengan sangat, sebagai salah satu dari semua anggota keluarga anda. Hukumlah orang yang secara langsung terlibat dalam pembunuhan Putri Yoo." Suho membungkukkan badannya sambil memohon.

Karna tidak ada seorang kakak dimuka bumi ini yang menginginkan adiknya mati dengan cara yang tidak terhormat.

"Kim Joon Myun, katakan padaku. Apakah… kau menginginkan kematian dari seorang Oh Yeon Seo?"

Suho mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Jika saja ia sanggup mengatakan IYA, maka sudah ia katakan sejak tadi. Namun hati nuraninya mengatakan, menginginkan kematian seseorang bukanlah hal yang benar. "Saya hanya ingin anda mengadilinya, yang mulia. Dengan cara menetapkannya sebagai seorang tersangka dan membersihkan nama Yoo Jung."

Jong Dae menghela nafas "Permintaanmu cukup berat, Joon Myun. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak mengusahakannya dari dulu. Kau juga pasti tahu saat melihat kondisinya, bukan?"

"Ya, yang mulia."

"Kau boleh pergi."

Suho membungkuk sekali lagi sebelum berbalik pergi melewati pintu kebesaran sang Raja.

Setelah Suho menghilang dari pandangannya, Rajapun memanggil orang kepercayaannya untuk mendekat "Tuan Xi."

"Iya, yang mulia."

"Ajukan pada pengadilan tentang kasus tiga tahun yang lalu."

"Baik, yang mulia."

Pukul menunjukkan hampir tengah malam saat Pangeran Jong In melihat ke arah jam ditangannya. ia melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang sudah mati-matian menahan kantuk. Sejak tadi mereka hanya mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang sering Sehun datangi. Namun hasilnya nihil. Sehun tidak mereka temukan dimana-mana.

"Kyungsoo, sebaiknya kita pulang." Ucapnya sambil memutar arah kemudinya untuk segera kembali ke istana.

Kyungsoo menggeleng lemas, ia juga belum makan sejak tadi. "Kita cari Sehun dulu."

Jong In menghela nafas "Ini sudah yang ke sepuluh kalinya aku bertanya dan kau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jawaban yang sama… Dengarkan aku, Kyung… sudah terlalu malam untuk mencari orang hilang."

Kyungsoo menatap seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu sedangkan kita sedang mencari ADIKMU!" teriaknya diakhir kalimat.

Jong In langsung saja kesal dan membanting arah mobilnya untuk menepi dijalan. "Sehun sudah dewasa, dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri! Apa kau lupa? Tinggimu bahkan sudah jauh darinya!"

Kyungsoo mendelik "Pangeran, aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda."

"Aku serius, Kyungsoo. Jika kita terus melanjutkan pencarian ini. Akan ada banyak kemungkinan. Yang pertama, bensin mobilku akan habis, dan pom bensin masih sangat jauh dari tempat ini. Kedua, kita tidak tahu kemana perginya Sehun. Hal ini tidak sama dengan waktu kita kecil dulu yang pasti akan langsung menemukannya di taman bermain karna ia begitu senang bermain. Ketiga, kemungkinan yang paling menyeramkan. Yang mulia Raja akan murka. Intinya, jangan sampai yang mulia tahu kalau kita pulang larut malam."

Kyungsoo menjambak rambutnya sendiri hingga berantakan. "Kau pintar berteori. Yasudah kita pulang saja." Akhirnya ia menyerah. Walau ponselnya masih berusaha menyambung pada Sehun. Yang tak kunjung di angkat.

"Lihat! Layar ponselmu menyala sejak tadi!" Luhan yang tengah mengecek nada pada pianonya hanya mengingatkan Sehun berkali-kali akan hal yang sama. Yang langsung membuat Sehun memukul kepala Luhan dengan beberapa lembaran kertas yang digulung.

Luhan tidak mengaduh karna memang tidak sakit.

"Lanjutkan saja latihanmu. Jangan pedulikan ponselku." Ketusnya sambil membaca beberapa buku dalam rak buku didalam kamar Luhan.

"Ish!"

Luhan melanjutkan latihannya dan Sehun melirik ke arah ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Ia penasaran siapakah orang bodoh yang masih saja menelponnya saat tahu bahwa entah sudah berapa ratus kali tidak akan Sehun angkat.

Merasa jengah, Sehun meraih ponselnya dan menatap datar pada layar yang menyala terang.

**121 panggilan dari Kyungsoo**

**30 pesan tak terbaca.**

**Dan 144 panggilan dari 0213xxxxx**

Sehun mungkin tidak menamainya, tapi ia hafal dengan jelas siapa pemilik nomor itu. Orang bodoh kedua yang masih saja menelponnya hingga ratusan kali.

'_memangnya aku ini anak hilang?'_ umpatnya dalam hati sebelum membanting ponselnya pada tempat tidur. Luhan yang memperhatikan hal itu hanya bisa mengendikkan bahunya tidak mengerti.

Keesokan harinya.

Luhan terlihat sedang memasuki gerbang bersama dengan sang Putra Mahkota yang tidak memakai seragam sekolah. Hal itu membuat banyak tanda tanya dari semua yang orang yang melihat mereka. Luhan melirik sekilas ke arah Sehun dan berbisik "Sudah kuduga, berangkat sekolah denganmu bukanlah solusi terbaik."

"Kau harusnya senang, setelah ini kau akan diingat banyak orang." Sehun mendengus saat mengatakannya.

Kalau pun Luhan harus diingat banyak orang, tolognlah jangan dengan cara seperti ini. Luhan menghela nafas lelah. Semalam ia dipaksa bermain piano hingga jam satu pagi hanya karna perintah dari yang mulia Putra Mahkota yang tidak bisa tidur tanpa alunan musik. Padahal ia bisa menyetelnya sendiri pakai mp3 miliknya. Memang Sehun itu seorang diktator keji. Lihatlah lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya. Jika sahabatnya bertanya kenapa, maka ia akan menjawab semua ini adalah musibah yang berasal dari orang termenyebalkan sedunia.

Sehun tak memperdulikan Luhan yang masih mengumpat kecil seperti tawon. Ia hanya berjalan melalui Luhan seolah sama sekali tak ada beban yang dipikulnya. Walau pikirannya sedang kemana-mana. Ia tahu benar jika ia tengah berbuat kesalahan. Yang mulia Raja pasti tahu kalau semalam ia tidak kembali ke istana. Dan Yang mulia Ratu—atau entah harus seperti apa Sehun menyebutnya—pasti sedang uring-uringan kenapa sang Putra Mahkota tidak sarapan bersama.

Sehun dan Luhan berjalan berlawanan arah, karna kelas mereka memang berbeda. Sehun berjalan santai dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam saku celana. Ia mengabaikan para siswa dan siswi yang menatap tanya ke arahnya. Sebagian bertanya kenapa Putra Mahkota pergi ke sekolah tanpa mengenakan seragam, sebagian bertanya kenapa Putra Mahkota bisa bersama dengan Xi Luhan, dan sebagian lagi bertanya kenapa Putra Mahkota sangat tampan saat hanya mengenakan pakaian kasual?

Ketika Sehun hendak masuk kedalam kelasnya, yang ia temukan adalah sosok Pangeran menyebalkan dengan wajah yang menyebalkan pula.

"Yo! Kudengar kau tidak pulang semalam." Pangeran Kris yang sejak tadi memang menunggu kedatangan Sehun hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menyapa.

"Minggir." Desisnya saat Kris menghalang-halanginya untuk masuk kelas.

"Santai saja, Guru Baek juga masih belum datang." Ia nyengir seperti biasa.

"Lalu apa maumu?" tanya Sehun dengan khas nada dingin miliknya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau akhir-akhir ini kau menjadi sorotan banyak orang. Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati."

Sehun menatapnya dengan lirikan tajam "Apa hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan?"

Kris mendadak bingung harus mengatakan apa. Tidak mungkin ia berkata jujur kalau semalaman ia menunggu Sehun pulang ke istana. Ia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama Sehun sebelum pulang kenegaranya sendiri. Setidaknya sebagai seorang teman, Kris masih belum melakukan hal yang menurutnya baik. Karna selama ini ia hanya membuat Sehun kesal saja.

"Tidak, aku juga ingin mengatakan kalau Pangeran Jong In dan teman pendekmu itu pulang larut malam sekali. Kudengar mereka mencarimu hampir seharian."

Sehun diam.

Kris menepuk bahu Sehun dengan pelan. "Aku tidak pernah meminta apapun padamu. Tapi kali ini aku ingin meminta satu hal."

Sehun menyipitkan matanya "Ucapanmu terdengar seolah kau akan pergi dari dunia ini. yah, aku do'akan semoga cepat." Ketusnya.

Kris tertawa "Hahah…. Benar-benar tipe Oh Sehun, perkataanmu masih sarkas seperti biasanya."

"Jadi, apa maumu?"

"Tapi kau harus janji akan menepatinya. Bagaimana?"

"Terserah. Cepat katakan atau aku berubah pikiran?"

"Ahhhh iya iya, baiklah… Aku ingin jalan-jalan!" Jawabnya dengan wajah sumringah.

"Ha—?"

"Kau sudah berjanji dan kau harus menepatinya."

Skakmat. Kris menyeringai saat Sehun sudah tak bisa berkutik dengan perkataannya.

Sehun menghela nafas, tiba-tiba ia menyesal. "Menyingkir dari hadapanku!" titahnya sebelum masuk kedalam kelas. Tak lupa ia menutup pintu dengan lumayan keras. Kris mengulum senyum tipis. Selama ini… ia tidak pernah punya seorang teman, sebelum Sehun datang dan tinggal dikerajaannya. Dulu ia selalu bermain catur seorang diri karna ia selalu menang dalam permainan catur dan berakhir dengan dirinya menjadi bosan, tapi ketika ia bertemu dengan Sehun, untuk pertama kalinya ia dikalahkan dalam catur. Dan hal itu yang membuat Sehun sangat berharga dalam hidupnya.

Sehun adalah sosok teman yang secara sembunyi-sembunyi ia akui dalam hatinya. Sehun adalah sosok teman, yang telah menyelamatkannya dari kesepian, kesendirian, dan kegelapan dalam hatinya.

Pangeran Kris sangat mengakui keberadaan Oh Sehun melebihi siapapun didunia ini. Walaupun Sehun tak pernah menganggapnya sebagai teman. Melainkan seorang pengganggu. Setidaknya itu sudah cukup untuk membuat kesan dalam hidupnya. Setidaknya Kris akan selalu Sehun ingat walau sebagai orang yang menyebalkan, kutu inggris, sampah berjalan, dan lain sebagainya.

"Tujuanku datang Korea adalah untuk bertemu dengan Sehun dan mengantarkan surat untuk Raja. Kau puas dengan jawabanku?" tanyanya pada sosok Jong In yang berdiri didepannya.

"Jadi, kapan kau pulang ke negaramu?"

"Apa kau begitu ingin mengusirku dari negaramu ini?"

"Tidak juga." Jong In bersidekap "Hanya saja, kehadiranmu ditempat ini bisa jadi menandakan suatu hal yang tidak aku suka. Karna itulah aku berharap kau cepat pulang dengan selamat."

"Untuk melanjutkan keturunan, laki-laki atau perempuan itu sama saja. Benar, kan?" tanya Kris dengan seringai jahil dibibirnya.

"Benar."

"Aku akan terus menutup mulut pada Sehun tentang hal ini. Sesuai dengan keinginanmu. Tapi dengan syara—"

Jong In memotong "Semua kesepakatan antara kita sudah tidak perlu lagi."

"Apa maksudmu? Jadi kau tidak akan menikah dengan kakakku?"

Jong In meringis "Kau ini… bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau kau hanya salah paham? Aku dan Jessica hanya sebatas teman antar negara. Hubungan politik karna kami sama-sama putra tertua, kau mengerti?"

"Bagaimana dengan Sehun? Kau ingin aku mengatakan padanya? Begitu?"

"Kau ingin mengatakannya atau tidak. Aku tidak peduli. Karna Sehun sudah tahu."

Kris menutup mulutnya yang menganga "Jadi karna itukah dia tidak pulang semalam?"

Pangeran Jong In berbisik pada telinga Kris "Karna itulah, katakan pada ayahmu. Aku menolak dijodohkan dengan kakakmu." Jong In menepuk pundak Kris sebanyak tiga kali sebelum benar-benar pergi menghilang dari pandangannya.

Sedangkan Kris tidak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa.

Fakta yang cukup mengejutkan bagi seorang Pangeran Kris : Sehun sudah tahu semuanya.

Hatinya entah kenapa jadi miris, ia menatap ke arah langit biru yang begitu tenang _**Sehun-ah… apa hatimu sakit?**_

**TBC**

**Terimakasih buat review di chapter sebelumnya. Maaf tidak bisa saya balas satu per satu.**

**Jangan lupa tulis pendapat kalian tentang Chapter kali ini ya... huh… cukup menguras tenaga saya buatnya :3**


	11. Chapter 11

Sang Putra Mahkota berdecak sebal. "Ya ampun, sebenarnya kau ini masih menunggu siapa?" tatapnya dengan kesal ke arah Kris yang sejak tadi hanya menyuruhnya untuk bersabar karna orang yang ia tunggu akan segera datang. Bagaimana Sehun tidak kesal? Hampir 30 menit ia berdiri di depan tempat pusat bermain dengan masker dan topi miliknya. Untuk saja musim panas telah berlalu, setidaknya mereka tidak perlu merasa kepanasan.

"Ahh itu dia!"

Sehun menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang berlari ke arahnya, dan tunggu dulu. Sepertinya yang dimaksud oleh Kris bukanlah Kyungsoo, melainkan….

Luhan!

"Maafkan aku yang mulia, orang ini terus mengoceh sepanjang jalan saat aku menyeretnya kemari." Ucap Kyungsoo pada Sehun.

Luhan mendelik. Siapapun akan protes saat orang lain menyeretmu tanpa memberitahukan tempat tujuannya. Bahkan ia sempat berpikir bahwa ini adalah kasus penculikan.

Sehun melirik pada Kris, meminta penjelasan.

Kris nyengir. "Hehe, setidaknya kita memiliki pasangan seolah sedang berkencan."

"Kau gila?" tatapnya dengan kesal lalu berjalan masuk menuju wahana permainan. Ia menghela nafas saat kakinya sampai pada tempat pembelian tiket. 'Setahuku yang namanya jalan-jalan bukan datang ketempat seperti ini.' keluhnya dalam hati. Kyungsoo dan Luhan tengah sibuk mengantri sedangkan Sehun dan Kris hanya duduk di dekat lokasi.

"Hei hei, seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku karna sudah membawa Luhan kemari." Kris mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya sendiri.

"Apa di otakmu itu hanyalah kumpulan dari kutu? Tidakkah kau takut mati di tanganku?" sinisnya menatap Kris seolah merendahkan.

Kris hanya tertawa dan tiba-tiba saja Luhan dan Kyungsoo selesai mengantri. Kris bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan langsung menyambar tiket yang dipegang Luhan. "Kalau begitu ayo bersenang-senang!" semangatnya sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan seolah mereka sudah kenal lama.

Sehun berjalan dibelakangnya dengan tatapan tidak suka. "Bedebah sialan." Gumamnya yang membuat Kyungsoo menoleh, 'Ha? Apa barusan aku mendengarnya mengumpat?' batin Kyungsoo, yang entah kenapa ingin membuatnya tertawa.

Ceritanya panjang, Kris datang menemuinya dan menyuruhnya untuk membawa Luhan. "Kalau kau ingin menemui Sehun, bawa Luhan ke tempat yang aku tentukan." Begitulah yang di katakan Kris. Setidaknya Kyungsoo bisa bernafas lega melihat Sehun baik-baik saja, walau ia masih sama sekali tidak berbicara padanya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat pada Pangeran Jong In. Haruskah ia memberitahunya kalau ia sedang bersama Sehun?

Melihat Kyungsoo yang tampak sedang berpikir, Sehun langsung berkata tegas dengan nada dingin padanya. "Jangan menghubunginya saat kau sedang bersamaku."

Eh?

Kyungsoo tampak terkejut dan langsung mengangguk kikuk, ketahuan.

Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya langsung menunduk, perkataan Sehun jelas sekali dapat ia dengar dengan baik. Perkataan Sehun mungkin saja membuat beberapa orang salah paham, tidak terkecuali Luhan. Tapi bagi Kyungsoo, hal itu tidaklah lebih dari ancaman untuk tetap tutup mulut. Tapi apa jadinya jika Luhan mengartikannya berbeda?

Luhan mulai berpikir begitu dalam, 'Apa… Sehun menyukai Kyungsoo?'

_Jangan menghubunginya saat kau sedang bersamaku_

Jelas-jelas kalimat itu mengandung banyak makna. Seolah mengatakan, "berhenti memikirkannya dan hanya pikirkan aku saja."

Atau… Luhan saja yang berlebihan?

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Heeekkkk…"

Sehun menutup mulutnya.

"Huwekkk, hah… haahh… hueeekkk.."

Sehun mulai muak dengan semua ini dan langsung menjitak kepala Kris dari belakang. "Bisakah kau berhenti muntah! Kau membuatku kesal!" marahnya.

Terlebih lagi, Luhan tampak begitu perhatian pada Kris. "Hei Se—maksudku Putra mahkota! Kau tidak boleh kasar pada orang yang tengah muntah!"

Sehun memicingkan matanya saat mendengar nada protes dari Luhan. "Apa ada peraturan tentang dilarang melakukan kekerasan pada orang yang tengah muntah?" sinisnya tak mau kalah sebelum Kris mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menghentikan perdebatan yang tidak perlu. Kyungsoo memberikan air mineral pada Kris. Kyungsoo berpikir mungkin lain kali ia tidak perlu menaiki roller coster lagi. Sebab, jujur saja… perutnya juga terasa tidak nyaman. Apalagi melihat muntahan Pangeran Kris membuat perutnya bertambah tidak nyaman.

Kris menghela nafas saat meneguk habis air dalam botolnya. Lalu ia kembali nyengir "Ayo main yang lain."

Luhan dan Kyungsoo melotot tidak percaya "Kau masih sanggup berkata seperti itu?" tanya mereka bersamaan dengan ekspresi ngeri. Hei hei, tidak tahukah pangeran ini kalau ia kenapa-kenapa, mereka juga yang repot. 'Apa semua keluarga kerajaan semerepotkan ini?' keluh Luhan sambil melirik ke arah Sehun yang tampak biasa-biasa saja dibalik maskernya.

.

.

**Modern King**

**By Frisky**

**All Cast by TYME**

**Chapter 11**

**Note : Yang bercetak miring adalah Sehun PoV.**

**.**

.

**Happy reading!**

Mobil milik pengawal pribadi Sehun berhenti dengan gagah didepan halte dekat dengan lokasi mereka saat ini. Sehun benar-benar kepayahan harus mengangkut Kris yang tampaknya sudah teler kedalam mobil. Ia menendang pintu mobilnya setelah menutupnya dengan keras. "Beruntung sekali kau tidak kumasukkan kedalam bagasi." Umpatnya kesal. Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang berada dikursi depan hanya menatap Sehun dengan bingung. "Putra mahkota, kau tidak naik?"

Luhan yang baru sadar akan situasi juga ikut bertanya, "Kenapa kau tidak naik?"

Sehun melirik melalui ekor matanya ke arah Luhan. Ia memperbaiki letak topinya dan berkata "Sudah kubilang aku tidak ingin kembali ke istana, setidaknya untuk beberapa hari." Tatapnya kemudian pada Kyungsoo.

"Putra mahko—"

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan padamu, jangan merengek memintaku untuk kembali."

Kyungsoo menunduk "Kalau begitu maaf, selamat sore." Ucapnya sebelum kaca mobilnya tertutup dengan rapat.

"Tidakkah kau terlalu kasar padanya?" tanya Luhan yang hanya menatap Sehun dari samping wajahnya. Dan bagaimana mungkin ketampanan Sehun masih bisa dilihat dari segala arah?

Luhan berdeham karna pemikirannya sendiri.

"Kalau tidak seperti itu, ia akan kembali merengek memintaku untuk pulang." Jawab Sehun dengan nada lirih yang langsung membuat hati Luhan bergetar. Ia menatap punggung Sehun yang berjalan sambil memunggunginya.

'Apa maksud dari ucapan lirihmu tadi, Sehun-ah?' dalam hati Luhan bertanya sedih. Jujur saja, ia tidak suka melihat Sehun yang seperti ini.

Sama seperti Kyungsoo yang merengek memintanya untuk kembali ke Korea, itulah yang Sehun maksudkan. Dan sungguh, saat itu Sehun merasa sangat kesal pada keluarganya yang memanfaatkan Kyungsoo agar ia kembali. Kembali setelah diusir, uh? Tidak buruk.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang ke istanamu?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba saat mereka mulai memasuki daerah perumahan tempat Ibu Luhan tinggal.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya.

Luhan mendadak merasa tidak enak hati. "K-kau tidak perlu menjawab jika tidak ingin menjawabnya, hehe." Ia mendadak kikuk tanpa sebab.

"Aku iri padamu." Tutur Sehun dengan suara serak. Ia bahkan tidak berani menampakkan wajahnya pada Luhan. Diam-diam ia bersyukur karna maskernya sedikit membantu menyembunyikan ekspresinya saat ini.

Eh?

Luhan berkedip tidak mengerti, ia berjalan maju dan berdiri dibelakang Sehun. "Memangnya apa yang bisa kau irikan dari orang sepertiku?" ia mengulum senyum berat.

"Kau tidak punya istana, tidak punya pengawal, dan tidak punya kekuasaan—" Sehun menggantung kata-katanya sebelum melanjutkan dengan helaan nafas pendek "Tapi kau memiliki seorang Ibu yang sangat luar biasa."

Kini Luhan merasa sepertinya ia salah mengira kalau Sehun hanya ingin bercanda dan semata-mata hanya untuk mengejeknya. Tangan tangannya berusaha menggapai lengan Sehun sebelum Sehun kembali melangkah. Luhan berlari menyusulnya. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau iri padaku." Ucap Luhan sambil berusaha mensejajarkan langkah kakinya dengan Sehun. "Tapi Ibumu—maksudku Yang mulia Ratu adalah Ibu terhebat di negara ini, ia sangat peduli pada sesama dan banyak membantu orang lain. Dia juga sering muncul diacara amal panti asuhan. Beliau sangat menakjubkan, kau tahu?"

Sehun masuk gerbang rumah milik Nyonya Xi seolah itu adalah rumah miliknya. "Aku tahu, dia memang baik hati. Tapi aku tidak pernah merasakan kebaikannya."

Eh?

Entah sudah berapa kali ini mengatakan 'Eh?' pada dirinya sendiri, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti kearah mana topik pembicaraan ini.

Semua orang diseluruh dunia pun tahu jika Ratu Korea Selatan adalah orang yang sangat dermawan dan baik hati. Tapi sebagai seorang anak, Sehun merasa tidak ada yang spesial yang pernah Ratu lakukan untuk dirinya.

Seperti membukakan pintu saat ia pulang sekolah dan mengatakan "Selamat datang"

Membangunkannya di pagi hari dengan elusan halus di puncak kepalanya.

Membacakan dongeng sebelum tidur.

Mengajaknya ke taman bermain dan bermain bersama?

Ibunya tidak pernah melakukan hal itu untuknya, semuanya di ambil alih oleh para pelayan sampai membuatnya muak. Dan ia lebih muak lagi pada Pangeran Jong In yang seolah tidak perduli. Dan menganggap semua biasa-biasa saja.

_._

_Sejak usiaku lima tahun, aku sudah bisa berpikir dengan benar. Aku mengingat banyak nama dan wajah orang yang menyapaku setiap harinya. Terkadang aku membalas senyum ke arah mereka jika suasana hatiku sedang baik, sayangnya, hal itu jarang sekali terjadi. Aku lebih banyak bungkam dan merengut daripada tertawa. Sudah kubilang aku mengingat semua orang yang muncul dihadapanku dengan sangat jelas kecuali dua orang. Ayah dan Ibu._

_Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing sampai menyerahkan hak asuh anaknya pada orang lain. Satu bulan sekali hanya bisa mengadakan acara makan malam bersama. Setelah itu semuanya kembali seperti awal._

_Pagi itu aku melihat Hyungnim dan Yang mulia Raja keluar dari ruangan agung yang biasa Raja tempati untuk mengurus pemerintahan. Aku berlari kecil ke arah mereka dan aku menggandeng tangan Hyungnim sebelum tanganku ditepisnya. "Maafkan aku, Sehun-ah. Hari ini aku tidak bisa bermain denganmu." Itulah yang ia katakan. Sedangkan Raja hanya menepuk bahuku dengan lembut sebelum pergi entah kemana._

"_Pangeran!"_

_Seorang wanita melambaikan tangan ke arahku. Aku merengut, lagi-lagi bibi Yeon._

"_Apa yang pangeran lakukan di tempat ini? Bukankah sekarang waktunya untuk belajar?"_

_Aku merengut sekali lagi, aku tidak tertarik dengan pelajaran di dalam istana. _

"_Apa pangeran tidak belajar dengan baik lagi, Yeon?" suara Ratu membuatku mendongakkan kepala. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan rindu, sebenarnya aku sengaja datang ketempat ini bukan untuk mengajak Hyungnim bermain, melainkan untuk meningkatkan tingkat kesempatan bertemu dengan yang mulia Ratu, karna tempat ini berdekatan dengan kediaman Ibuku._

"_Ibu?" gumamku, yang langsung diberi delikan hebat oleh bibi Yeon. Cih, aku lupa. Aku tidak boleh memanggilnya seperti itu._

_Bibi Yeon membungkuk dan meminta maaf karna ucapanku tadi. Padahal aku sama sekali tidak merasa salah saat memanggil ibuku sendiri dengan sebutan Ibu. Atau… jangan-jangan aku bukan anaknya?_

**.**

"Kau melamun?" Luhan menyikutnya dengan siku, kini mereka tengah menatap ke arah luar jendela dari dalam rumah. Sesekali Luhan meliriknya saat Sehun tak kunjung membalas.

Seketika Sehun mendengus. "Aku hanya berpikir tentang kehidupanku sebagai seorang bangsawan. Tentang masa kecilku."

Luhan berbinar "Apa masa kecilmu menyenangkan?"

Sehun menggeleng "Sayangnya saat bersamamu jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada masa kecilku."

Luhan tertawa hambar "Kau pandai bercanda, hahaha."

"Aku serius."

"Ohh kau seri—APA?"

Sehun menatapnya "Biar kutanya satu hal, apa yang kau sukai dari seorang Pangeran Jong In?"

Ia bertanya bukan karna penasaran, ia hanya ingin tahu saja. Jangan salah paham.

"Kenapa kau ber—"

"Saat seorang Putra mahkota bertanya padamu, yang perlu kau lakukan adalah menjawabnya dengan jujur tanpa kembali melontarkan pertanyaan. Kau mengerti?" tegasnya sambil menunjuk wajah Luhan dengan jari telunjuknya.

Luhan menelan ludah paksa. "Ba-baik." Ia mengganguk.

"Ku ulangi. Apa yang kau sukai dari seorang Pangeran Jong In?" terangnya.

Luhan menarik nafas sebelum menjawab. "Aku… menyukainya karna ia baik hati. Ia tersenyum pada semua orang, dan juga sangat bertanggung jawab. Kalau di pikir-pikir, aku menyukainya hanya karna dia yang seperti itu."

Sehun menyipitkan matanya saat melihat Luhan yang menceritakan sosok Jong In dengan tatapan yang begitu lembut. Lalu ia menghela nafas hingga membuat Luhan menghentikan ceritanya yang entah kenapa belum juga selesai. "Dia atau pun dirimu, sama-sama menyukai Jong In sampai sedemikian rupa."

"Eh?"

Sehun mengulum senyum miring, "Kau dengar itu, kan? Dia sangat menyukaimu dengan sepenuh hatinya."

Luhan bingung. Sebenarnya Sehun bicara pada siapa?

"Maaf jika aku mengganggu pembicaraan kalian." Jong In muncul dari balik pintu. Dan sukses membuat wajah Luhan merah sempurna. Kali ini Luhan tidak akan mampu untuk menatap wajah Jong In lagi karna terlampau malu. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Aku tahu kau akan datang. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau akan menguping sampai lebih dari 10 menit." Sehun berbalik dan menatap Jong In dengan malas.

Jong In melirik ke arah Luhan sekilas, lalu ia mengulum senyum senang sebelum kembali menatap Sehun dengan ekspresi keras. Sehun yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi yang sangat signifikan itu langsung menatap Jong In dengan datar. "Apa maumu." Dinginnya.

"Pulang sekarang juga."

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" tantang Sehun.

"Kau benar-benar anak kecil." Jong In menatap Sehun seolah ia adalah anak nakal yang tidak mau pulang kerumah karna tengah merajuk pada orang tuanya.

"Kau yang sok dewasa." Balasnya tidak mau kalah, hanya karna ia tidak mau pulang, lalu ia diperlakukan seperti anak hilang? Cih, memangnya dia ini siapa.

"Aku kakakmu!" Jong In membentak dengan suara tegas.

"Lalu kenapa kalau kau kakakku?" tantangnya lagi.

"A-anu…" Luhan sungguh merasa tidak nyaman berada di antara keluarga yang tengah bertengkar. "Apa sebaiknya aku pergi dari sini?" tanyanya dengan canggung.

"Tidak Lu, aku yang akan pergi dan membawa adikku." Balas Jong In dengan lembut ke arah Luhan.

Lu?

Sehun menatap tidak suka pada interaksi dua orang di depannya ini. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan ancaman Jong In yang mengatakan untuk tidak mendekati Luhan. Jadi benar seperti ini maksudnya? Cih.

Luhan tersenyum pada Jong In dan— Sehun berjalan melewati jarak antara Luhan dan Jong In. Begitu saja. Luhan urung memberikan senyum.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Jong In yang berusaha mengejarnya.

"Istana." Ketusnya tidak bersahabat.

"Sampai jumpa di sekolah, Lu." Pangeran Jong In melambaikan tangannya dan pergi membawa mobil dengan Sehun di bangku penumpangnya.

Luhan menatap telapak tangannya sendiri. 'Pangeran Jong In melambaikan tangannya padaku?' ia berkedip dan langsung melompat girang.

Lalu sang Ibu muncul dari dalam. Ia sengaja bersembunyi agar tidak ikut terlibat dalam urusan anak muda. Setidaknya itulah yang ia pikirkan.

"Pilih mana yang kau suka."

Luhan menoleh. "Apa maksud Ibu?"

"Kau harus pilih salah satu dari mereka." Ibunya memberi senyuman jahil.

"Apa Ibu sudah gila? Aku cukup waras untuk tidak memilih mereka berdua. Aish.. bagaimana mungkin Ibu mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal seperti itu." Luhan masuk ke dalam kamarnya sambil menggerutu.

Ibunya hanya menggelangkan kepala, yayaya, hanya saja anaknya tidak tahu tentang apa yang terjadi dengan Ibu negara ini.

Jong In memarkir mobilnya di depan pintu utama istana dan langsung di sambut oleh beberapa pengawal dan pelayan. Kabar tentang kembalinya Putra Mahkota menyebar begitu cepat keseluruh penjuru istana. Termasuk yang mulia Ratu.

"Sehun sudah kembali?" ia tampak begitu lega, ia langsung menyuruh pelayan untuk menyiapkan gaun terbaik untuk ia pakai, sudah satu hari penuh ia tidak berdandan sama sekali. "Pelayan, cepatlah sedikit! Aku ingin bertemu dengan anakku!" titahnya.

"Baik, Yang mulia." Para pelayan yang melayaninya pun ikut senang saat kembali melihat senyum mengembang pada bibir sang Ratu. Rasanya benar-benar sangat mengembirakan melihat Ratunya yang kembali cerah seperti biasanya.

"Selamat datang, yang mulia Putra mahkota." Tuan Xi selalu orang kepercayaan Raja membungkuk hormat pada Sehun dan juga pada Pangeran Jong In yang berjalan di belakangnya. "Selamat datang juga untuk Pangeran Jong In." Bungkuknya dua kali.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan, Tuan Xi?" tanya Sehun dengan perkataan yang berhati-hati. Suasana hatinya sedang buruk dan ia tidak ingin berkata sarkas pada orang ini. Jangan salah paham. Ia bersikap baik bukan karna orang tua ini adalah Ayah dari Luhan. Hanya saja, ia merasa harus hormat pada yang lebih tua. Meski sebelumnya tidak pernah terbesit dalam pikirannya untuk menghormati orang lain, siapapun itu kecuali yang mulia Raja dan orang berkuasa lainnya.

Kedua mata Jong In sempat bertemu dengan milik Tuan Xi sebelum beralih pada Sehun, "Yang mulia Raja memanggil anda untuk menghadap, yang mulia." tuturnya dengan sopan.

Sehun mendegus. "Sudah kuduga." Dan berjalan pergi menuju ruang milik Raja yang langsung di bukakan oleh seorang pengawal.

"Aku khawatir kau melupakan jalan pulang, Putra mahkota." Tutur sang Raja.

Dan Sehun langsung bisa menebak kalimat selanjutnya.

"Tapi syukurlah akhirnya kau sampai juga"

Binggo!

Tiba-tiba ia merasa Dejavu.

**"Aku khawatir kau melupakan jalan pulang, putra mahkota. Tapi syukurlah akhirnya kau sampai juga"**

Kalimat dan nadanya benar-benar sama dengan yang waktu itu. Saat ia sampai di bandara, dan menghabiskan waktu di sekolah lalu bertemu dengan Luhan, dan membuat kasus dengannya. Sehun tertawa geli dalam hati. Tapi ia tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa ia teringat Luhan di saat-saat seperti ini. Nampaknya otaknya benar-benar sudah miring.

"Kudengar kau berkelahi di bar dan mabuk berat. Apa kau tahu apa resikonya jika orang lain mengenalimu?" tanyanya dengan melirik sekilas ke arah bekas luka di pipi sang anak yang masih meninggalkan sedikit bekas.

Sehun tidak menjawab.

"Putra Mahkota!" Raja membentaknya karna Sehun tak kunjung membalas.

"Maafkan saya, yang mulia. Dan tolong jangan memanggil saya dengan dua kata menyebalkan itu."

"Dua kata menyebalkan? Kau tahu, banyak hal yang bisa kau dapatkan dengan dua kata menyebalkan itu."

Sehun terkekeh pelan "Lalu beginikah yang saya dapatkan saat ini, yang mulia?" ia menunjuk pada penampilannya sendiri. "Memakai jas mahal? Penghormatan yang layak dari semua orang? Siapa yang perduli akan hal itu? Dan siapa yang tahu kalau di belakang sana, ada ratusan orang yang menghina nama kerajaan di balik wajah penjilat mereka?"

_Aku bermaksud untuk mengatakan, mereka berteman denganku hanya karna aku anak dari seorang Raja, dan seorang Putra mahkota. Tidak ada yang tulus di dunia ini. Termasuk keluargaku sendiri._

"KIM SEHUN!" Raja Kim tampak sangat marah dan menggebrak mejanya dengan keras sampai terdengar hingga keluar ruangannya. Para pengawal dan pelayan langsung menunduk dalam saat melihat Yang mulia Ratu berdiri mematung di depan pintu ruangan milik Raja.

"Setahu saya kita berdua tidak terlalu akrab untuk saling menyebutkan nama, yang mulia." beraninya. Dan juga, ia tidak tahu apakah ia adalah Oh Sehun, atau Kim Sehun. Mungkin Sehun akan jauh lebih baik, atau.. ia bisa membuat marganya sendiri? Tidak buruk.

Raja Kim Jong Dae langsung berdiri dari tahtanya dan memanggil pengawal untuk masuk. "Pengawal! Cepat bawa anak tidak tahu diri ini keluar, malam ini jangan biarkan dia meninggalkan kediamannya walau hanya satu senti saja!"

"Baik yang mulia." Beberapa pengawal membungkuk pada Raja dan kembali membungkuk pada Sehun dan meminta izin untuk menyeretnya keluar sebelum Sehun menepis semua tangan yang berusaha untuk menyentuhnya. "Aku akan kembali ke kamarku seorang diri!"

Brak!

Ia menutup pintu dengan bantingan keras sampai ia tidak sadar dengan keberadaan yang mulia Ratu yang berdiri menunggunya di ambang pintu.

"Putra mahkota." Lirih Ratu Oh dengan suara pelan, ia hendak mengejar Sehun sebelum mendengar kekacauan dari dalam ruangan sang Raja.

"Yang mulia! Apa yang terjadi!" sang Ratu benar-benar terkejut saat melihat betapa kacaunya keadaan ruangan yang biasa selalu rapi dan bersih itu. ia menoleh kesana-kemari dan menemukan banyak berkas-berkas yang tergeletak berantakan. Ia memanggil pelayan dan menyuruh mereka untuk membereskannya sedangkan ia datang ke arah Raja dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Tenanglah, yang mulia. Jika Sehun bersikap seperti itu, pasti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya marah. Kita hanya perlu mencari tahu apa yang membuatnya bersikap seperti itu." ucapnya sambil berusaha menenangkan sang suami yang tampaknya sudah sangat murka.

Pangeran Jong In datang dan membungkuk di tengah kekacauan. "Mohon maafkan saya, yang mulia."

Ratu Oh melepaskan pelukannya dan mendudukkan sang Raja dengan pelan. "Apa maksudmu, Pangeran Jong In? Kenapa kau meminta maaf sedangkan kau yang membuatnya kembali ke istana?"

"Yang mulia.." Jong In memberanikan diri menatap ke arah sang Ayah yang masih belum bisa mengendalikan emosinya dengan baik. Nafasnya masih naik turun dan Jong In berpikir lebih keras lagi. Haruskah ia mengatakannya sekarang? Kalau bukan hari ini, lalu kapan lagi?

"Pangeran? Kenapa kau diam?" tanya sang Ratu yang melihat putranya bungkam.

Dan Jong In memutuskan untuk mengatakannya. "Sebenarnya… saya tahu apa yang menyebabkan Sehun bersikap seperti ini." ia menunduk dalam, ia benar-benar takut membuat sang Ayah marah besar.

"Apa maksudmu, Pangeran Jong In?" kini suara sang Raja yang bertanya dengan tegas.

Dengan berat hati, Jong In pun mengatakannya. "Tentang sesuatu yang harus di rahasiakan tentang Yang mulia Ratu. Putra Mahkota telah mengetahuinya, yang mulia."

Ratu Oh mendadak lemas, ia berusaha memastikan dan bertanya pada Jong In. "Apa kau yang memberitahunya?"

Jong In menggeleng. "Dia pergi menemui bibi Yeon."

"Yeon?" Ratu Oh terperangah. Selama ini, ia mengira saudaranya telah meninggal. Jadi… jadi.. dia masih hidup? Lalu kenapa, tidak ada orang yang memberitahunya?

Ia menoleh pada sang suami. "Apa.. Selama ini anda menyembunyikannya dari saya, yang mulia?" tanyanya dengan mata bening dan suara geram. Ia hanya tidak menyangka selama ini ia telah di bohongi.

Jong In terperangah, reaksi dari kedua orang tuanya sungguh diluar perkiraannya.

Raja hanya diam. Ia hanya diam bahkan saat sang Ratu berlari keluar dari ruangannya dengan air mata yang mengalir.

"Yang muli—"

"Jangan mengejarnya, Pangeran."

"Tapi, yang mulia… Ibuku menangis." lalu bagaimana bisa ia hanya diam saja?

"Sudah kubilang untuk tidak mengejarnya! Apa kau tuli!" bentak sang Raja.

"Yang mulia…" Jong In menatap nanar pada sang Ayah. Meski ia tahu ayahnya pasti memiliki alasan untuk menyembunyikan semua ini. Tapi tetap saja, Ibunya tengah bersedih.

"Apa kau ingin menjadi membangkang seperti adikmu?" tanya Raja dengan tajam yang langsung membuat Jong In berhenti di tempat. Urung mengejar Ibunya.

Perintah Raja adalah mutlak. Ia baru mengingatnya. Ia memejamkan matanya perih, namun langsung terbuka seketika saat sang Ayah mengatakan "Kau akan tahu bagaimana rasanya saat menjadi seorang Raja kelak."

Apa maksudnya?

Apa Ayahnya berniat untuk menjadikannya seorang Raja?

Jong In memicingkan matanya. Para pelayan yang bertugas bersih-bersih sudah keluar dua menit setelah Ratu Oh pergi. Kini benar-benar hanya tersisa mereka berdua. Ayah dan anak. Dalam satu ruangan. Yang terasa begitu mencekam.

"Permainan politik apa lagi yang coba Ayah mainkan?" dengan menggunakan aku dan adikku? Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Jaga kata-katamu itu Pangeran." Tajam sang Ayah.

"Tolong berhenti, yang mulia. Aku mohon. Demi Ibu, Aku, dan Sehun. Tolong berhenti." Mohonnya.

Sang Raja menatapnya dari singgasana dengan tatapan menusuk. "Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, Pangeran."

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Kebakaran di kediaman Putri Yoo, dan kebakaran di gedung A2. Adalah ulah para tetua, benar kan?"

"Hentikan, Pangeran."

"Apa para tetua begitu menakutkan sampai seorang Raja tidak berani mengganggunya?"

Tok tok tok

"Masuk."

Tuan Xi masuk dengan membawa ponsel yang menyala terang. "Ada panggilan internasional dari Inggris, yang mulia."

Jong In menyipitkan matanya. Panggilan internasional? Sepenting itukah?

"Kau boleh pergi, Pangeran Jong In."

"Baik, yang mulia."

Jong In melangkahkan kakinya keluar dengan berat hati. Ck, ia penasaran apa yang akan mereka bicarakan.

"Pangeran."

Jong In terkejut saat melihat Suho yang berada di depannya. "Suho-hyung?"

.

Kris mengintip dari balik pintu yang sedkit terbuka, ia dapat melihat Sehun yang tengah duduk di sofa sambil membolak-balik kertasnya. Entah apa yang ia baca, Kris tidak yakin itu sesuatu yang berguna.

"Kalau kau datang hanya untuk menertawakanku, maka ini adalah saatnya."

Kris nyengir dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar Sehun yang sangat luas. Ia bahkan tidak keberatan jika dikurung selama seminggu di dalam kamar seluas dan semewah ini.

"Woahh… aku tidak pernah masuk ke kamarmu sebelumnya. Benar-benar mewah."

"Terimaka—"

"Walau tidak semewah kamar pribadiku."

Ctak. Kerutan kesal mulai bertengger di wajah Sehun. Ia berjanji tidak akan mengatakan terimakasih pada orang ini lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong… aku melihat Yang mulia Ratu berlari ke dalam kamarnya sambil menangis."

Menangis?

Sehun menoleh ke arah Kris yang sudah duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Sepertinya bertengkar dengan Raja. Yah… kau bisa tanyakan Pangeran Jong In-mu itu kalau penasaran."

Pangeran Jong In-mu, kepalamu? Cih.. lagipula.. "Kenapa aku harus bertanya padanya?"

Kris menjawab enteng. "Karna beberapa menit setelahnya aku juga melihat Pangeran Jong In keluar dari sana."

"Apa kau datang untuk memata-matai keluarga kerajaan?" curiganya.

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa? cih.. berani sekali kau menuduh orang yang akan membantumu seperti itu."

"Apa maksudmu dengan membantu?" Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Kris.

"Hei hei… Oke oke, aku akan memberitahumu. Jangan pasang tampang menyebalkan seperti itu." Kris menelan ludahnya. Ia tidak tahu apa keputusannya ini benar atau tidak, tapi ia hanya merasa kasihan pada Sehun yang tidak tahu apa-apa padahal ia seorang Putra Mahkota.

Ia berdeham sebelum memulai. "Jadi begini. Saat kau menjemputku di bandara, itu adalah awal dari semuany—" ucapan Kris langsung di potong.

"Langsung ke intinya saja."

Ckckck, orang ini benar-benar tidak sabaran. Keluh Kris sebelum melanjutkan. "Ayahmu dan Ayahku bekerja sama untuk menaklukkan para tetua menyebalkan itu."

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti. "Maksudmu?"

Kris menahan diri untuk tidak menyakar Sehun dengan kukunya. "Tadi kau bilang langsung pada intinya. Setelah aku katakan intinya kau malah bertanya apa maksudnya. Kau ini bagaimana? Kau ingin memposisikanku pada letak yang serba salah ya?"

Sehun ingin menonjok orang ini sekarang. "Yang ingin kutanyakan adalah kenapa Ayahku dan Ayahmu melakukan kerja sama untuk menaklukkan para tetua? Coba jelaskan bagian ini kalau kau masih mau keluar dari kamarku dengan keadaan wajah yang masih mulus."

Kris menelan ludah untuk kesekian kalinya. "Kebakaran yang menewaskan Putri Yoo dan kebakaran yang terjadi pada gedung A2 adalah ulah para tetua kerajaan ini."

Sehun mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Sedangkan Oh Yeon Seo yang sering kau panggil Bibi Yeon itu adalah kaki tangan mereka. Jika semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana, maka Ratu Korea Selatan seharusnya adalah bibimu itu."

Bibi Yeon dan Ayahku, memiliki hubungan seperti apa?

Tiba-tiba pertanyaan itu terbesit dalam pikirannya.

"Tapi karna Yang mulia Raja tanpa sengaja menghamili seorang laki-laki—" Kris tercekat di akhir dan melihat ke arah Sehun dengan takut-takut.

"Kenapa berhenti? Lanjutkan. Aku tidak masalah." Ungkapnya.

Kris dapat bernafas lega dan melanjutkan ceritanya. "Akhirnya Ayahmu menikah dengan Ratu Oh. Dan tentu saja, para tetua tidak senang mendengarnya. Meski demikian, mereka mencoba memanfaatkan Ibumu untuk menyerang Raja. Karna itulah, Raja tidak bisa berkutik saat para tetua melakukan sesuatu yang semena-mena. Karna mereka mengancam akan memberitahu seluruh orang di dunia ini kalau Ratu Korea Selatan adalah seorang laki-laki."

"Tunggu." Sehun menyela. "Saat aku menemui bibi Yeon di rumah sakit. Ia mengatakan sesuatu seperti ia rela menjadi seorang pembunuh demi melindungi Yang mulia?"

"Dia mencintai Ayahmu sebagai seorang wanita dan juga mencintai Ibumu sebagai seorang saudara. Dia rela mengorbankan Yoo Jung untuk kebahagiaan mereka berdua."

"Apa karna Yoo Jung tahu jika Ibuku adakah seorang laki-laki?"

"Dia memang tahu hal itu. Tapi bukan karna itu dia di bunuh."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sehun memicingkan matanya.

"Hmmm" Kris tampak berpikir. "Aku tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana, tapi jujur saja, aku tidak terlalu mengerti pada bagian permasalahan ini. Yang kutahu, berdasarkan laporan yang di buat oleh mata-mata Inggris pada waktu itu, Putri Yoo di bunuh karna ia tahu rencana para tetua untuk menggulingkan tahta kerajaan dengan menggunakan saudara dari yang mulia Ratu, yakni Oh Yeon Seo. Mereka berniat untuk mengganti Rajanya dengan orang pilihan mereka agar mereka bisa mengendalikannya dengan mudah. Begitulah yang dapat aku simpulkan."

Sehun merenung. "Apa Jong In mengetahui hal ini?"

"Aku yakin dia tahu, kecuali bagian terakhir. Aku yakin dia tidak mengetahuinya."

Sehun menatapnya curiga. "Lalu kenapa kau memberitahuku?"

Kris nyengir "Anggap saja balas budi untuk tidak memukul wajahku setelah keluar dari kamarmu."

Sehun tertawa mencemooh, lalu menatap remeh ke arah Kris. "Mau bermain catur denganku?"

Kris tertawa renyah, akhirnya ia mendengar tawaran itu dari mulut Sehun. Biasanya selalu dirinya yang mengajaknya bermain. Yah… ending yang menyenangkan bagi seorang Kris yang akan segera kembali ke negaranya. Lalu episode di negara ini akan berakhir tanpa diketahui siapapun. Ia mengulum senyum sedih menatap punggung Sehun yang tampak sedang mencari papan caturnya.

Sementara itu keesokan harinya di apartemen milik Luhan dan kawan-kawannya.

Luhan berdecak pinggang menatap ketiga temannya yang tergeletak tak berdaya dengan ruangan berantakan di atas sofa. "Adakah yang bisa menjelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi selama aku pergi?"

Xiumin angkat tangan dengan posisi tengkurap di atas sofa. "Aku tanpamu benar-benar butiran debu, lu!"

Luhan berjengit, "Apa maksudmu, sih? Aku tidak mengerti."

Lay bangkit dari posisinya yang kurang lebih sama dengan Xiumin, sedangkan Tao tertidur pulas dengan posisi yang sama. "Kami belum makan. Kompor gasnya mati." Tutur Lay sambil menunjuk sebal pada dapur.

Luhan berjalan menuju dapur setelah menggantung tasnya di dalam kamar. "Tentu saja kompornya mati. Kalian kehabisan gas. Sekarang cepat telpon tukang gas. Aku akan mandi dan segera ke sekolah. Eh iya, memangnya kalian tidak mau sekolah?"

Tao bangkit dengan mata bengkak, "Memangnya sekarang jam berapa?"

"6 pagi." Jawab Luhan sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya.

Xiumin dan Tao berteriak "APA?"

Sedangkan Lay masuk ke dalam kamarnya sambil menutup telinga.

"Kita berangkat bersama!" Xiumin tampak sangat bersemangat walau ketiga temannya hampir saja terlambat demi menunggu dirinya selesai mandi paling terakhir. Luhan menghela nafas dan langsung menarik Tao agar berjalan cepat dan berhenti menguap. Untung saja apartemen mereka hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari sekolah.

Setelah mengisi absensi, mereka berempat langsung menuju ke kelas masing-masing namun urung saat melihat Pangeran Jong In tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya sekilas ke arah mereka sebelum memasuki kelasnya. Xiumin dan Tao ber waw dalam hati. Pesona Pangeran Jong In benar-benar berkharisma.

Xiumin dan Tao tetap berpikir bahwa sapaan Pangeran Jong In tadi adalah untuk mereka berempat sebelum Putra Mahkota juga muncul dari kejauhan dan menyentil kepala Luhan usil dan setelahnya langsung pergi menuruni tangga entah kemana. Dan sejak itulah Xiumin dan Tao sadar. Sapaan Pangeran Jong In tadi adalah untuk Luhan.

Keduanya menoleh pada Luhan secara bersamaan. Sedangkan Lay hanya menghela nafas saat tidak menemukan sosok tampan yang biasanya selalu mendampingi Pangeran Jong In. Luhan mengelus dahinya nyeri, lalu ia menatap balik kedua temannya. "K-kenapa?" Gugupnya tanpa sebab.

"Kau ada hubungan apa dengan Pangeran Jong In dan Putra Mahkota, hm? Kau merahasiakan sesuatu dari kami?"

Luhan mundur satu langkah saat dirinya benar-benar merasa terpojok. Kini ia bagaikan tikus jelek yang dibenci banyak orang karna ketahuan mencuri ikan.

"Hei hei sudahlah. Jangan memaksanya untuk bercerita. Nanti kalian juga tahu sendiri." Bela Lay yang langsung menerima tatapan terimakasih banyak dari Luhan. Ia menghela nafas lalu memerintahkan teman-temannya untuk memasuki kelas masing-masing.

Luhan berhenti sejenak untuk melihat ke bawah. Kalau boleh tahu, kemana perginya Sehun? Ia melihat ke arah teman-temannya yang sudah pergi meninggalkannya beberapa menit yang lalu, namun alih-alih masuk kedalam kelas, ia malah berlari turun dengan tiga buah map berisi puluhan lembar not balok yang hampir saja terjatuh dan kembali lari ke arah Sehun yang tampaknya sedang ingin menyetop taxi.

"Spine Hospital." Tutur Sehun pada supir taxi yang awalnya sempat terkejut melihat Putra mahkota yang menaiki taxi-nya. "

Baik, yang mulia."

Brak.

Sehun membolakan matanya saat pintu taxi-nya dibuka oleh seseorang yang kini tengah duduk di sebelahnya dan langsung menyuruh supir taxi untuk jalan. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Xi Luhan?" Tanya Sehun tidak mengerti.

Luhan bersidekap, "Sudah kuputuskan. Aku akan menguntitmu seharian ini."

Sehun langsung merasa risih saat mendengar kata 'menguntit'

"Terserah kau sajalah." Pasrahnya.

Entah berapa menit lamanya mereka berdiam diri dalam keheningan sebelum sang Putra mahkota teringat akan sesuatu. "Tolong mampir ke toko bunga sebentar."

Luhan mengernyit ketika Sehun menyebutkan kata 'bunga'. Ia juga ikut turun dari taxi saat Sehun memasuki toko bunga dan sukses mmbuat para wanita berbisik satu sama lain mengatakan bahwa mereka melihat Putra mahkota dan ternyata benar ia sangat tampan. Mereka bahkan sempat menunjuk ke arah Luhan dan bertanya apakah Luhan adalah pengawal pribadinya?

Ck, dimana-dimana seorang wanita itu benar-benar mengerikan dengan segala prasangka mereka.

Luhan menatap risih pada wanita-wanita itu dan berjalan menguntit Sehun dari belakang.

"Beri aku Chrysanthemum, aku ingin kau menghiasnya juga." Ucap Sehun yang langsung menerima anggukan positif dari sang pemilik toko.

Beberapa menit kemudian, selesai. Sehun meraih dompetnya dan menyerahkan selembar uang yang nominalnya sampai membuat Luhan menganga saat dengan santai Sehun mengatakan. "Kau bisa ambil kembaliannya."

Luhan ingin sekali berteriak, bisakah dirinya saja yang mengambil kembaliannya?

Rumah sakit tampak begitu sibuk dengan para perawat yang kesana kemari sambil mendorong kursi roda dan troli makanan. Luhan melirik Sehun. "Kenapa bunga krisan? Apakah ada yang sedang berduka?" Tanyanya membuka pembicaraan. Sehun menatap remeh pada Luhan yang ternyata tidak tahu apa-apa soal bunga. "Biar kuberitahu. Pengetahuanmu tentang bunga adalah nol." Ia menimpuk kepala Luhan pelan dengan karangan bunganya.

"Tidak sakit." Luhan mencibir.

"Di wilayah asia, bunga chrysanthemum atau sering di kenal bunga krisan dijadikan sebagai teh krisan. Di Amerika, krisan merupakan lambang kebahagiaan dan juga di artikan sebagai bunga november. Selain itu, banyak yang mengira jika bunga ini identik dengan duka/ kematian. Kau tahu kenapa?" Tanya Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng.

"Karna kau kebanyakan nonton drama."

Binggo.

"Eh? Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Terlihat jelas dari cara berpikirmu."

Luhan nyengir, benarkah? Apakah terlihat jelas? Hihi. Entah kenapa ia merasa senang saat Sehun bicara santai padanya, serasa sudah kenal lama.

Sehun mengulum senyum sambil menatap bunganya, "Bunga ini juga dikenal sebagai bunga musim gugur."

Luhan memperhatikan Sehun yang menjelaskan betapa banyaknya makna yang terkandung dalam bunga krisan. Mungkin lain kali ia harus lebih memperhatikan bunga-bunga yang kurang terawat di rumahnya.

Mereka terus mengobrol sepanjang lorong rumah sakit sampai Luhan lupa menanyakan hendak menjenguk siapa mereka kali ini.

"Siapa wanita tua ini?" Tunjuk Luhan saat ia masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar VIP.

"Berikan hormatmu. Dia saudara dari yang mulia Ratu." Kesal Sehun saat melihat Luhan dengan seenaknya main tunjuk saja.

Eh? Benarkah?

"Maafkan aku, nyonya. Namaku Xi Luha—"

"Dia tidak bertanya siapa namamu." Potong Sehun dengan cepat. Membuat Luhan langsung menghentikan perkataannya. Ia menatap tajam pada Sehun.

Ingin sekali Sehun menghukum anak kurang ajar yang telah berani menatap tajam ke arahnya. Kalau saja ia bisa. Masalahnya, hatinya melarangnya untuk melakukan hal itu. Padahal tangannya ingin sekali menjambak rambut anak tak tahu diri ini. Malas memikirkan hal yang tidak penting, Sehun meletakkan tangkai bunga satu per satu ke dalam guci mini pada meja dekat tempat tidur sang Bibi. Ia teringat perkataan Kris yang mengatakan kalau bibinya hanya dimanfaatkan untuk kepentingan para tetua yang bagaimana bentuk dan rupanya saja ia tidak tahu. Mungkin lain kali ia harus melakukan kunjungan secara mendadak.

"Apaa... Nyonya ini lahir pada bulan November?" Tanya Luhan yang tampak memperhatikan wajah tidur bibi Yeon dengan seksama.

Sehun hanya menjawab hm sebagai balasan.

"Aku lahir di bulan April. Bunga apa yang cocok untukku?" Gerakan tangan Sehun terhenti saat hendak meletakkan tangkai terakhir ke dalam guci.

Sehun terdiam untuk beberapa saat dan bergumam. "Bellis Perennis." Jawabnya dengan bahasa latin.

"Ha? Bahasa apa itu? Aku tidak mengerti." Akunya bingung.

Sehun mencondongkan wajahnya pada Luhan yang langsung mundur satu langkah hingga membentur pembatas tempat tidur.

"P-Putra mahkota, apa yang kau lakukan?" Luhan gugup bahkan tidak sadar jika sudah terperangkap tak bisa lari.

_Aku mungkin sudah gila, tapi aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi._

Sehun menyeringai dan menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan.

Luhan terperangah dan tangannya langsung lemas, ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang menyuruhnya untuk memejamkan mata dan menikmati lumatan Sehun yang lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Luhan antara bernafas lega dan tidak rela saat Sehun mulai menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"Kau tau Daisy?" bisik Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk pelan tidak berkedip menatap Sehun yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Andai saja Sehun selalu tersenyum seperti ini, mungkin seluruh dunia akan tahu betapa beruntungnya mereka hidup dan melihat sosok dewa seperti Oh Sehun.

"Bunga cantik itu adalah bunga di bulan April." Terangnya dengan senyum tipis. "Kita lahir di bulan yang sama." Ungkapnya di akhir kalimat dan membuat Luhan entah kenapa langsung menghambur ke arahnya. Memeluk dengan erat.

"Uhuk uhuk.. adegan romantis macam apa yang sudah ku lihat."

Sehun dan Luhan segera menoleh dengan cepat.

"Bibi Yeon!" seru Sehun. "Kau sudah sadar?"

Kedua mata itu tampak mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya pada matanya. "Karna kalian terlalu berisik, aku jadi bangun. Dan, Oh—kau membawakanku bunga krisan?" ia melirik ke arah Sehun dan Luhan secara bergantian.

"Siapa yang berada di sampingmu itu, Putra Mahkota?"

Luhan langsung mmebungkuk dan memperkenalkan dirinya. "Nama saya Xi Luhan." Dalam hati ia bersorak menang menatap Sehun. Akhirnya Nyonya ini menanyakan namanya.

"Hei, dia tidak bertanya padamu."

Luhan kembali merengut, ia tidak pernah menang dalam kondisi apapun. Dan juga! ia tidak mengerti kenapa Sehun menciumnya seperti tadi! Astagaaaa ia harus bertanya pada siapa akan perasaannya ini.

"Apa kau calon istri Sehun?" tanyanya dengan mata menyipit.

Luhan mendadak pengap dan ia menjelaskan dengan gugup. "Ti-tidak, aku seorang laki-laki. Aku buka perempuan. Hahaha." Ia tertawa hambar karna memang tidak jarang banyak orang yang mengira dirinya perempuan, bahkan saat kecil sekalipun. Tak terhitung berapa banyak orang yang memanggilnya lulu sampai membuatnya tidak tahan dan memperlihatkan burungnya sambil mengatakan 'Lihat! Aku beneran laki-laki, kan!'

Dan lagi, itu kejadian paling memalukan yang pernah ia ingat. Lain lagi yang tidak ia ingat.

Oh Yeon Seo tertawa dengan suara serak yang seolah tidak sampai. Sehun prihatin mendengarnya.

"Hei nak, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika ternyata Ibunya Sehun juga seorang laki-laki—"

"Bibi Yeon!" tegas Sehun menyuruhnya untuk berhenti bicara.

Luhan syok, ia bahkan lupa untuk berkedip dan bernafas. 'Laki-laki?'

"Jangan beri tahu siapaun pada orang di luar istana, kumohon."

Sang bibi melirik ke arah Luhan yang masih belum pulih dari keterkejutannya, "Kurasa dia bukan lagi orang luar istana. Aku berani bertaruh ayahmu akan—"

"Bibi Yeo—" potong Sehun yang langsung dipotong kembali dengan cepat oleh bibinya.

Hei, bisakah satu per satu kalau ingin bicara?

"Hei nak." Panggilnya pada Luhan dan mengabaikan Sehun yang berkali-kali berusaha mencegahnya.

Luhan bangkit dari alam bawah sadarnya. "I-iya?"

"Kau anak dari Tuan Xi, benarkan?"

"I-iya."

"Apa Ayahmu tidak mengatakan apapun?"

Luhan menggeleng gugup. Ia bahkan tidak berani untuk menatap Sehun yang memandanginya sejak tadi.

Sehun memandang khawatir pada Luhan yang tampaknya sudah berkeringat dingin. "Bibi Yeon, sudah. Dia tidak mengetahui apapun yang terjadi di dalam istana. Tolong jangan libatkan dia."

Sang bibi langsung menghela nafas dan menyentuh dadanya yang tiba-tiba nyeri.

"Apa sakit? Perlu ku panggilkan dokter?" tawar Sehun.

"Biar Luhan saja yang memanggil dokter. Nak, kau dengar aku?"

"Ba-baik." Luhan berjalan gugup ke arah pintu dan pergi memanggil dokter dengan pikiran kacau. Sepanjang langkah kakinya yang ia pikirkan hanyalah seputar Ratu Oh. Laki-laki. Sehun. Dan Ibunya yang memang seolah sangat menyetujui perasaannya pada Sehun. Apa hanya orang-orang tertentu yang mengetahui hal ini?

Jantungnya berdebar kencang tanpa sebab. Entah kenapa hidupnya akan berubah setelah ini. Luhan tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupan di dalam istana, tapi sepertinya cita-cita Ayahnya yang selama ini berusaha menjauhkannya dari istana justru akan membuatnya bertambah dekat. Apakah takdir?

Sehun membantu sang bibi untuk meletakkan gelas air pada meja.

"Melihat sikapmu hari ini sepertinya kau sudah mengetahui kebenarannya."

Sehun mengangkat bahunya. "Aku menyadari kalau kau tidak sepenuhnya salah."

Sang bibi menyunggingkan senyum miring. "Jadi kalau aku sepenuhnya bersalah, kau akan mendoakanku semoga cepat mati, begitu?"

"Mungkin." Dengusnya. "Tapi aku bukan ayah, dia mungkin akan mengikuti semua aturan para tetua." Sehun menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya "Apa tetua kerajaan sangat menakutkan?"

Suara kekehan terdengar. "Kau akan tahu saat menghadapinya sendiri."

"Apa aku bisa menjadi seorang Raja?" tanyanya.

"Bahkan sejak kau kecil, aku yakin kau bisa menjadi seorang Raja yang lebih hebat daripada kakakmu."

Sehun mendengus. "Kau tidak mengatakan itu hanya karna ada aku disini, kan?"

Bibi Yeon tertawa. "Tentu saja tidak."

Suara langkah kaki yang berlari terdengar begitu jelas di telinga Sehun sampai membuatnya kaget saat melihat Luhan yang ketakutan sambil mengunci pintu dan berlari ke arahnya.

"Se-sehun! Bahaya! Aku melihat beberapa orang dengan tutup kepala menyelinap ke rumah sakit! Mereka juga membawa senjata!"

"Apa?"

Sehun tampak sedang berpikir. Kira-kira apa yang terjadi dengan rumah sakit ini.

"Mereka pasti ingin membunuhku."

Suara itu berasal dari Bibi Yeon.

Sehun langsung menoleh "Apa maksudnya? Apa para tetua sialan itu yang menyuruh mereka?" desisnya.

"Sehun, cepat pergi dan bawa Luhan bersamamu."

"Tidak mau." Sehun menatapnya dengan berkaca-kaca. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi." Geramnya lagi menahan perih pada matanya.

"Sehun…" panggil Luhan dengan lirih saat melihat Sehun yang tampak begitu sedih.

"Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkanmu lagi seperti ini?"

Ia berusaha menyakinkan keponakannya yang nakal ini untuk segera pergi dan meninggalkannya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin kemungkinan terburuk terjadi pada Sehun. "Kalau kau berurusan dengan mereka, maka—"

"Aku tidak perduli bahkan jika aku harus berurusan dengan seribu tetua sekalipun. Luhan!" panggilnya pada Luhan.

"Iya?" Luhan merespon dengan sigap.

"Kau punya nomor Pangeran Jong In, kan? Beritahu situasinya dan cepat panggil dia kemari!"

"B-baik." Luhan menarik ponselnya dan menelpon Jong In. "Sehun, dia ingin bicara denganmu."

"Brengsek! Dimana kau, hah!"

'Apa maksudmu dengan brengsek, hah? Dan kenapa Luhan ada bersamamu?'

"Tidak penting. Cepat bawa beberapa pengawal ke rumah sakit."

'Rumah sakit? Aku di rumah sakit?' jawab Jong In dengan suara bingung.

"Apa? Kau sudah ada di bawah? Bagus."

'Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi tapi cepat tarik kata-katamu, Putra mahkota.'

"Astaga, kau ini. Situasi sedang genting lagipula kata apa yang harus aku tarik kembali!" umpatnya.

'Kau mengataiku brengsek. Aku sudah menyuruh para pengawal untuk berlari.' Suara Jong In juga terdengar seolah dia sedang berlari. Dan Sehun berasumsi kalau Jong In memang sedang menuju ke kamar sang bibi.

"Ah iya! Aku akan menarik kembali kata-kataku nanti."

'Sebaiknya kau tepati janjimu itu, putra—"'

"Iya, nanti. Sekarang cepat kemari bodoh! Sepertinya mereka menyelinap melalui tangga darurat." Sehun langsung memotong ucapan Jong In karna ia benar-benar tidak suka saat Jong In memanggilnya dengan sebutan Putra Mahkota. Hal itu terdengar seolah-olah ia hanyalah Putra Mahkota kedua.

'Iya iya yang mulia yang terhorma—'

Bip.

Sambungan di putus bahkan sebelum Jong In menyelesaikan salam penutupnya.

Luhan menunduk dengan wajah merona saat Sehun mengembalikan ponselnya padanya yang tanpa sengaja membuat tangan mereka bersentuhan. Rasanya seperti selai blueberry.

Beberapa menit kemudian. Jong In mengetuk pintu dan Luhan membukakannya, "Bibi Yeon tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan khawatir, lalu melirik pada Luhan "Kenapa kau disini, Lu?"

Sehun berdeham dan bersidekap angkuh. "Lama sekali." Kesalnya.

Sedangkan Luhan bingung harus menjawab apa, haruskah ia mengatakan kalau sejak awal ia tengah menguntit Sehun dan terjebak dalam persoalan rumit milik istana.

Bibi Yeon tersenyum geli dan bergantian menatap Sehun dan Jong In. Dua orang bocah yang ia rawat sejak kecil. Betapa hangatnya saat masih di beri kesempatan melihat keduanya lagi.

"Luhan, kemarilah."

Luhan mendekat ke arah wanita itu. "Iya, nyonya?"

"Siapa yang akan kau pilih?"

"Eh?"

Sehun dan Jong In mendadak merengut.

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum hangat dan mengelus tangan Luhan dengan lembut. "Siapa yang akan kau pilih, Jong In atau Sehun?"

Sehun dan Jong In mendelik. "Bibi Yeon!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Pangeran, kau tenang saja. Luhanmu ini, akan menjadi Ratu selanjutnya." Sang bibi terkekeh melihat wajah pasi Sehun saat ia mengatakan 'Luhanmu' pada Jong In.

Jong In menoleh pada Luhan yang masih menunduk. "Kau… sudah tahu?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Jadi, siapa yang akan kau pilih, nak? Putra pertama atau kedua? Hm?"

Luhan hanya tertawa hambar dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia melirik ke arah pintu. Yah… setidaknya kamar ini sudah di jaga ketat oleh banyak pengawal. Tapi…

Luhan menatap pada Sehun dan Jong In secara bergantian yang diam-diam menantikan jawaban darinya.

"Aku… memilih…"

**TBC**

**Yeahhh… sampe sini dulu wkwkkwk**

**Chapter depan Sehun dan Jong In bakal bersaing secara malu-malu kucing nih, wks.**

**Ngaret banget ya updatenya, hehe. Iya ini udah saya update kan, jadwalnya tetep. Kalo gak sabtu, ya minggu. Habisnya waktu menulis saya paling banyak di hari itu ajah wkwk. Mohon maaf sekali apabila ada kesalahan ketik yang tidak saya sengaja :3**

**Btw, chapter ini bener-bener **_**hampir**_** nembus 7rb words :v**

**Jangan lupa kasi reviewnya yaaa… biar tambah semangat, kakaka.**

**Makasih buat yang sudah nge-fav dan follow, saya sangat berterimakasih :) dan juga buat yang udah nanya kabar HunHan Story, jawabannya adalah… masih proses :D**

**See you~~**


	12. Chapter 12

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum hangat dan mengelus tangan Luhan dengan lembut. "Siapa yang akan kau pilih, Jong In atau Sehun?"

Sehun dan Jong In mendelik. "Bibi Yeon!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Pangeran, kau tenang saja. Luhanmu ini, akan menjadi Ratu selanjutnya." Sang bibi terkekeh melihat wajah pasi Sehun saat ia mengatakan 'Luhanmu' pada Jong In.

Jong In menoleh pada Luhan yang masih menunduk. "Kau… sudah tahu?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Jadi, siapa yang akan kau pilih, nak? Putra pertama atau kedua? Hm?"

Luhan hanya tertawa hambar dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia melirik ke arah pintu. Yah… setidaknya kamar ini sudah di jaga ketat oleh banyak pengawal. Tapi…

Luhan menatap pada Sehun dan Jong In secara bergantian yang diam-diam menantikan jawaban darinya.

"Aku… memilih…"

Jong In menatap penuh pengertian dan Sehun tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya.

"Aku… memilih untuk tidak menjawabnya sekarang." Luhan menggaruk belakang lehernya dengan gugup.

Sehun membuang nafas lega. Jong In tetap mempertahankan senyumnya pada Luhan yang bergerak kikuk. Sedangkan Bibi Yeon hanya mendesah kecewa dalam hati. Padahal ia penasaran sekali. Setidaknya ia ingin tahu, selama masih sempat. Ia tersenyum pahit untuk dirinya sendiri.

**Modern King**

**By Frisky**

**All Cast by TYME**

**Chapter 12**

**.**

.

**Happy reading!**

Pria paruh baya itu bertatapan langsung dengan sang Raja, memohon. Untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu yang selama ini tidak di harapkannya.

"Yang mulia…" nada memohon itu keluar lagi dari tenggorokannya.

"Perjanjian yang di buat oleh mendiang ayah kita berdua adalah takdir. Putramu haruslah menikah dengan salah satu putraku. Aku tahu selama ini kau berusaha keras untuk menjauhkan putramu dari lingkungan istana. Tapi takdir justru punya cara lain untuk membuatnya terikat dengan istana. Apa kau masih ingin menolak perintahku, Tuan Xi?"

"Tapi yang mulia.."

"Meski ini kulakukan juga demi kebaikan putramu? Kau tetap ingin menolaknya?"

Tuan Xi menunduk bingung harus menjawab dengan kalimat apa. Pikirannya buntu. Dalam hatinya ia paham betul jika sang putra tengah di perhatikan oleh para tetua. Bagaimana pun, para tetua itu tidak akan tinggal diam jika ratu masa depan bukanlah dari pilihan mereka sendiri.

Tapi…

Bukankah putranya juga memiliki impian dan cita-citanya sendiri? Tapi juga tidak mungkin menukar keselamatan putranya dengan sebuah impian dan cita-cita semata.

Pikirannya kacau.

"Pikirkan baik-baik, Tuan Xi. Semua masalah yang terjadi di istana ini adalah akibat dari ulah para tetua. Karna itulah kita harus melawan mereka secara terang-terangan dan dengan keberadaan putramu di dalam istana, ia akan aman. Aku akan menjamin keamanannya selama berada di istanaku." Tegasnya mutlak.

Kepala keluarga Xi itu akhirnya hanya mengangguk pasrah. Perintah Raja adalah mutlak. "Baik, yang mulia."

***MODERN KING***

"Luhan-ah.."

Luhan urung naik ke dalam bis dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara, membiarkan bus yang sejak tadi ia tunggu berlalu begitu saja.

"Pangeran Jong In?" ia terkejut kenapa Pangeran Jong In memanggilnya.

"Kau mau pulang?" tanyanya dengan senyum manis yang mengembang. Luhan mendadak linglung harus menjawab apa saat Pangeran Jong In tidak berhenti menatapnya. Jadilah ia hanya mengangguk dan membalas senyum sang Pangeran dengan gugup.

"Bagaimana kalau aku ikut bersamamu?" tanya Jong In sambil mengerlingkan matanya.

Luhan menganga dan tanpa sadar mengangguk pelan. Entah kenapa ia merasa begitu dekat dengan sosok Pangeran yang selama ini ia kagumi dari jauh.

Tidak sampai lima detik berlalu, sang Pangeran sudah menariknya untuk naik ke dalam bus berikutnya. Luhan panik sampai ingin terjatuh sebelum Jong In menahan pinggangnya dengan erat. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jong In dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, hehe." Luhan melepas tangan Jong In perlahan dari pinggangnya dan mengambil tempat duduk dekat jendela. Jong In mengikutinya dan tersenyum geli.

Tak jauh dari halte. Sehun berdiri mematung dengan kunci mobil di tangannya. Lalu berbalik, berjalan berlawanan arah dengan kendaraan yang membawa Luhan dan Jong In pergi.

Lagi-lagi.

Apa ia harus menjadi seorang pengecut untuk kedua kalinya?

Sehun berdecih dan masuk ke dalam mobil yang di sediakan pengawalnya beberapa menit yang lalu. "Aku akan pulang dengan menyetir sendiri." Ucapnya pada beberapa pengawal yang ia lihat.

Namun Putra mahkota tetaplah Putra mahkota. Mobilnya di ikuti oleh mobil pengawalnya dari belakang.

Sehun melirik dari kaca spionnya. "Cih, apa mereka pikir aku tidak bisa menyetir?" dan menambah laju kendaraannya. Matanya menyorot tajam ke arah jalanan yang ia lewati, sekilas bayangan Jong In dan Yoo Jung berada di depannya, tertawa bersama. Sehun mengulum senyum pahit. "Kau sudah dapatkan semuanya. Kenapa tidak berhenti saja sekarang.." gumamnya perih.

Para pengawal istana menyambut kedatangan sang Putra mahkota dengan penuh hormat, Sehun hanya melemparkan kunci mobilnya pada pengawal yang berada di dekatnya dan masuk ke dalam pintu utama istananya. Para pelayan dan dayang istana juga ikut memberi sambutan. Sehun mengernyit, 'Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang aneh.' Batinnya.

"Putra mahkota!"

Kyungsoo berlari dengan membawa kain tirai yang sampai menutupi separuh wajahnya. Sehun menyingkapnya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Eh? Kau tidak tahu? Bukankah Xi Luhan akan tinggal di istana mulai besok?"

"Apa?!" ia mendelik kaget.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Meski aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa tinggal di istana, sepertinya dialah yang akan menjadi pendamping bagi Raja selanjutnya."

Raja selanjutnya. Sehun bergumam.

Belum di tentukan siapa yang akan menjadi Raja selanjutnya meskipun kini dialah yang menjadi Putra mahkota. Dunia itu kejam, semuanya bisa berubah semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

"Aku berharap, kaulah yang akan menjadi Rajanya." Ungkap Kyungsoo dengan kalem. Iya. Dengan begitu, Luhan tidak akan bersama dengan Jong In.

Sehun menghela nafas berat dan memijat pelipisnya. "Panggil Kris untuk datang ke kediamanku sekarang."

Kyungsoo berkedip polos.

"Tapi… yang mulia, aku tidak menemukan Pangeran Kris dimanapun. Aku bahkan tidak menemukan barang-barangnya di kamarnya. Sepertinya dia baru saja pergi." Ungkapnya dengan santai tanpa memperhatikan ekspresi Sehun yang begitu sangat tidak menyangka.

"Apa?"

Pergi?

Apa-apaan kutu busuk itu main pergi seenaknya!

"Kyungsoo!" serunya.

"Iya?"

"Lupakan soal calon pendamping Raja dan juga lupakan kain tirai itu. Sekarang ikut aku ke Bandara." Perintahnya dan langsung berbalik untuk mengambil mobilnya kembali.

Sontak Kyungsoo langsung menyerahkan kain tirai yang berada di tangannya pada seorang pelayan yang kebetulan lewat. "Tolong urus tirai ini untukku, pakaikan di sebelah sana!" tunjuknya ke arah jendela besar yang berdekatan dengan rumah kaca. Ia segera berlari dan masuk ke dalam mobil Sehun yang melaju begitu cepat.

Kris tengah memasang kacamata hitamnya dengan gaya keren saat beberapa orang gadis melihat ke arahnya sambil berteriak histeris. Ia tertawa senang karna ternyata ketampanannya tidak berkurang sedikitpun. Padahal awalnya ia mengira ketampanannya akan luntur jika terus berlama-lama berada di dekat Sehun. Tentu saja, Sehun tidak lebih tampan darinya. Hanya saja, orang-orang di negara ini tampaknya selalu berpikir bahwa Sehun lebih tampan darinya. Mereka perlu operasi mata, karna selama di Inggris, tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa menyaingi ketampanannya.

Kris tertawa, sebenarnya apa yang aku pikirkan? Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Oke, this is a time for say good bye to Kore—"

BUG!

"Akh! Siapa yang berani—!" Kris hendak membalas orang yang sudah berani menandang bokongnya dan ketika ia berbalik, ia langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari orang yang ia kenal.

Kris nyengir. "Hai." Ia menyapa dengan kaku dan tertawa hambar.

Sehun menatap bengis. "Apa kau akan benar-benar pergi seperti ini, huh? Seperti pecundang." Hinanya.

Kris tertawa, ia melirik beberapa orang yang tengah memperhatikan interaksinya dengan Sehun, lalu ia menatap pada Kyungsoo sebelum menjawab Sehun tidak kalah pedasnya. "Kau pikir aku sudi tinggal berlama-lama di negara penuh konflik ini?"

"Aku memang bermaksud untuk menendangmu keluar dari negaraku, tapi tidak ku sangka kau cukup tahu diri juga untuk pergi sebelum ku usir." Lagipula, negaramu juga punya banyak konflik, dasar cecunguk sinting. Geramnya dalam hati.

Kris mendengus. "Kalau begitu biarkan aku pergi, Putra mahkota. Kau tidak boleh menahanku seperti ini." rengeknya dengan nada suara yang di buat-buat.

Kyungsoo menyela. "Putra mahkota, Pangeran Kris. Tolong jangan membuat keributan di Bandara. Itu memalukan."

Sehun memejamkan mata dan mengela nafas pasrah. "Besok." Ucapnya.

Kris dan Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi. Ada apa dengan besok?

"Luhan akan tinggal di istana. Kau tahu artinya, kan?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah serius.

Kris menanggalkan sifat humorisnya dan menatap Sehun tak kalah seriusnya. "Aku paham betul apa peranku selama ini." Kris mendekat dan menepuk lengan Sehun dengan singkat sebelum pergi membawa kopernya. "Aku akan datang lagi. Saat kau sudah menjadi Raja negara ini." ia mengulum senyum hangat sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang menatap kepergiannya dengan perasaan yang sulit dijelaskan.

Kyungsoo beralih menatap Sehun. Ia tersenyum kalem. Mungkin mereka memang terlihat tidak akur dan tampak seperti seorang musuh. Akan tetapi, sekarang. Kyungsoo dapat melihat benang samar persahabatan yang menyatukan mereka selama ini. Kyungsoo menghela nafas, haahh.. betapa indahnya persahabatan.

Sehun tertawa sambil mendengus dan pergi menuju mobilnya. "Kenapa tidak ia katakan saja pada dirinya sendiri." Gumamnya dengan sinis. 'Menjadi Raja? Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, brengsek.' Batinnya sinis.

Eh?

Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya apa yang di maksud dengan ucapan Sehun barusan. Ah sudahlah.

Keesokan harinya.

Luhan menatap tidak percaya di depan pintu aparemennya sendiri. Ia melirik ke arah Lay dan Zitao yang berdiri di samping sang Ayah. Sedangkan dirinya dan Xiumin baru saja datang dari belanja. Ia menatap bertambah bingung pada kedua temannya yang sejak tadi hanya diam. Apa akan terjadi sesuatu? Atau sesuatu memang sudah terjadi? Mana yang benar?

Xiumin menyikut Luhan, bertanya dengan tatapan matanya, apa yang terjadi?

Luhan menggeleng tidak tahu menjawab Xiumin dan menunjuk ke arah tumpukan koper yang di ketahui adalah miliknya yang bertumpuk di depan pintu. "Apa yang akan Ayah lakukan dengan barang-barangku?" Tanyanya.

Sang Ayah menjawab dengan nada tegas. "Mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal di istana."

"APA?" teriaknya.

Ah tidak, itu tidak berasal dari Luhan, melainkan Xiumin yang menatap tidak percaya. "Pa-paman.. Anda tidak sedang bercanda, kan? Lu-luhan akan ti-tinggal di istana?"

"Iya Ayah. Kenapa aku harus tinggal di istana?" Tanyanya mengeluh.

"Akan Ayah jelaskan padamu nanti. Lagipula.." Liriknya ke arah Lay dan Zitao di samping kanan dan kirinya. "Dua orang temanmu ini sudah paham akan situasinya." Ucapnya.

Xiumin berusaha meminta penjelasan melalui mimik wajahnya, tapi Lay langsung melotot dan menyuruhnya untuk diam. Seolah mengatakan 'akan kuberitahu nanti.'

Xiumin mengangguk paham.

"Sekarang cepat masuk ke dalam mobil. Pengawal akan mengikutimu dari belakang." Kata Ayahnya.

Luhan menurut dan menyerahkan barang belanjaannya pada Lay yang tersenyum maklum ke arahnya. Yah.. Sebenarnya Luhan tidak sepenuhnya bingung. Ia tahu akan menuju ke arah mana persoalan ini. Pasti ada hubungannya dengan yang dikatakan oleh nyonya itu sewaktu di rumah sakit. Tapi.. tentang siapa yang harus ia pilih, antara Sehun atau Jong In. Luhan benar-benar memikirkannya sampai rasanya kepalanya ingin meledak.

"Silahkan nona." Seorang pengawal membukakan pintu mobil untuk Luhan yang langsung di balas delikan maut olehnya. Siapa yang kau panggil nona, huh?! Haruskah aku memberikan bukti kalau aku laki-laki sejati?!

Ia duduk di bangku penumpang dengan raut kesal, dan Ayahnya mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya. "Jangan tersinggung, Lu. Mulai sekarang kau harus bersikap layaknya seorang nona."

Luhan yang mendengarnya hampir saja tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri.

"Ayah tolong jelaskan padaku. Ayah tidak bisa membawaku seperti ini tanpa ada alasan yang jelas." Mohonnya.

Tuan Xi menghela nafas. "Mau bagaimana lagi, ini juga bukan apa yang Ayah inginkan. Tapi yang mulia sudah memutuskan kau akan jadi menantunya."

"A-apa? Jadi.. Aku—"

"Benar. Kau harus menerimanya karna perjodohan ini sudah di janjikan bahkan sebelum kau lahir."

Luhan benar-benar tersedak kali ini. Astaga, orang tua macam apa yang sudah menjodohkan anak yang bahkan belum melihat dunia? Apa orang zaman dulu selalu semenyebalkan ini?

Ah tunggu!

Ayahnya bilang.. Raja telah memutuskan untuk menjadikan dirinya menantu? Lalu... Ia harus menikah dengan Sehun? Begitukah?

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah?" Tanya sang Ayah.

Luhan menepis pikiran aneh dalam otaknya. "Ti-tidak. Aku tidak apa, hehe." Ia tertawa hambar lalu kembali menatap sang Ayah. "Anuu... Apa.. Aku akan menjadi Putri mahkota?"

Ia bukan terlalu percaya diri, ia hanya memastikan.

Ayahnya menggeleng. "Yang mulia Raja memberi kesempatan padamu untuk memilih salah satu dari kedua putranya."

Luhan cengo. Ap-a maksud-n-ya? Ia terbata bata pada kata-katanya sendiri. Bukankah itu pertanyaan yang sama dengan apa yang nyonya itu lontarkan? Kenapa semua orang menanyakannya seolah hal itu mudah?

Memilih antara Sehun atau Jong In.

Luhan tidak yakin apakah ia masih akan waras setelah semua ini. Dunia sudah benar-benar terbalik.

Sang Ayah menatap dengan serius, ia menggenggam kedua tangan anaknya. "Dengar Ayah baik-baik."

Luhan menelan ludah, dan mengangguk.

"Siapapun yang kau pilih nanti. Dialah yang akan menjadi seorang Raja dan kau adalah Ratunya."

"Tapi Ayah, bagaimana jika aku—"

"Siapapun yang kau pilih. Mereka berdua adalah kandidat terbaik untuk menjadi seorang Raja. Dan ingat baik-baik, jangan sampai membuat ulah di dalam istana."

Luhan diam.

"Kau dengar Ayah, Lu?"

Luhan mengangguk dan sang Ayah langsung mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Rasanya lama sekali ia tidak merasakan elusan dari tangan sang Ayah. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Ibu? Apa Ibu sudah tahu?

"Ibumu akan berkunjung setiap minggu untuk melihatmu di dalam istana." Ucap sang Ayah seolah tahu apa yang Luhan pikirkan.

Luhan menarik nafas untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya saat gerbang tinggi milik istana sudah dapat ia lihat dari kejauhan. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, mobil yang di tumpanginya sudah memasuki wilayah istana dengan beberapa pengawal yang menyambutnya penuh hormat.

Kini Luhan merasa kehidupannya akan berubah 180 derajat. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup sebelum melihat Sehun yang bersandar pada pilar yang menghubungkannya dengan pintu utama.

"Sehun!" Serunya dan berlari cepat menuju ke arah Sehun.

Sehun menghentikannya dengan kedua jarinya yang menempel di kening Luhan. Memaksanya untuk berhenti secara mendadak. "Protokol nomor 1. Dilarang berlari dan berisik di dalam istana kecuali pada situasi tertentu. Kau mengerti?"

Luhan mengangguk dan Sehun melakukan hal yang sama. "Kemari. Biar ku tunjukkan kamar untukmu." Ia menarik tangan Luhan menuju ke kamar tamu miliknya yang cukup jauh dari pintu utama. Mereka berjalan sambil melalui beberapa orang pelayan yang mengulum senyum ke arah mereka.

"Mereka sangat dekat ya. Aku punya perasaan yang kuat kali ini." Ucap seorang pelayan yang begitu yakin kalau mereka berdua akan di takdirkan bersama.

Tuan Xi yang melihat interaksi keduanya hanya mengulum senyum tipis dan menyuruh beberapa orang pengawal untuk membawakan barang milik Luhan di dalam bagasi mobil.

"Ini kamar tamunya." Ucap Sehun saat seorang pelayan yang memang bertugas menjaga kamar Luhan membuka pintunya.

Luhan ber woahhh takjub. Apa benar ini kamar tamu? Kenapa mewah sekali?

Sehun bersidekap saat Luhan sibuk mengagumi kamar miliknya. "Yang mulia Ratu yang mengatur semua ini. Astaga, dia niat sekali ya.." Ia menatap dekorasi kamar yang menurutnya sangat klasik namun berkelas. Berbeda dengan kamar miliknya yang tampak suram. Tolong jangan di bandingkan karna akan jauh sekali perbedaannya.

"Kau sudah datang?" Jong In datang dengan sumringah.

Luhan balik badan. "Pangeran Jong In?" Balasnya dengan raut wajah sama.

Sehun mendengus.

Jong In langsung menoleh pada Sehun karna mendengar dengusannya yang lumayan keras. "Aku tidak akan langsung pergi bahkan jika kau berdengus hingga ratusan kali, ck." Ia menatap jahil ke arah Sehun yang memalingkan wajahnya. Menganggap Jong In tidak ada. "Hei.. Kau belum bicara dengan yang mulia Ratu, kan?" Tanyanya dengan nada jengkel yang sangat ketara. Jujur saja, sampai kapan Sehun akan mendiami Yang mulia Ratu seperti ini?

Luhan yang sibuk dengan membongkar koper jadi ikut berhenti dan memperhatikan interaksi keduanya.

"Tidak bisakah kau hanya menjadi hantu saat berada di dekatku?" Sehun menatapnya malas. Seolah dirinya paling benar di dunia ini.

Kali ini Jong In mendengus. "Kalau bukan karna aku ini kakakmu. Mana mau aku menasehatimu setiap hari?"

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk menasehatiku." Acuhnya.

"Aku tahu bicara denganmu memang tidak ada gunanya." Yaya, Jong In memang sudah tahu sejak awal.

"Karna itulah pura-pura saja jadi hantu saat kau berada di dekatku." Ketusnya tak mau kalah.

"Saat kecil kau bahkan sampai mengompol saat aku bercerita hantu padamu. Dan sekarang kau memintaku untuk jadi hantu? Yang benar saja." Balasnya dengan seringai jahil.

"Ka-kapan aku mengompol?" Kini Sehun menoleh ke arah Jong In seolah mengatakan kalau Jong In adalah pembohong besar. Dan lagi, kenapa harus mengatakannya di depan Luhan? Apa dia bermaksud untuk mempermalukannya? Licik.

"Dulu, saat kau kecil." Jawab Jong In tak mau kalah.

"Saat aku kecil bukankah kau juga masih kecil?" Sanggahnya dengan cepat. Merasa dirinya benar-benar paling benar.

"Aku yang lahir lebih dulu, tahu apa kau?" Tantang Jong In dengan dagu yang sedikit terangkat.

"Kita hanya beda satu tahun saja, dan kenapa kau selalu melebih-lebihkan sesuatu?" Oke baiklah, Sehun mulai malas melanjutkan pembicaraan ini.

"Aku tidak melebih-lebihkan. Aku memang lahir lebih dulu darimu. Aku bahkan pernah mengganti popokmu. Tanya saja Bibi Yeon kalau tidak percaya." Jong In masih menemukan pembelaannya.

"Oke, tanyakan saja!" Kata Sehun tak mau kalah.

"Bibi Yeo—"

Luhan tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Kakak beradik itu menoleh dengan cepat dan berlari mendekat.

**"Kau baik baik saja?"** Tanya mereka bersamaan. Dan langsung saling menatap tidak suka satu sama lain.

Luhan berusaha mengatur tawanya agar tidak meledak. Ia menghela nafas setelah usai tertawa. "Kalian itu, hahah.. Lucu sekali."

Ha?

Lucu?

Pikir keduanya bersamaan.

Lucu dari mana? Mereka bahkan sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melawak.

"Tak kusangka kalian yang selalu terlihat bermusuhan memiliki sikap kekanakan seperti itu. Hahah.. Pfft."

Keduanya saling pandang. Apa maksudnya?

"Putra mahkota, Pangeran. Yang mulia Raja ingin kalian menghadap sekarang." Seorang dayang istana yang di ikuti dua orang pelayan mengetuk pintu dengan pelan. Dari saking pelannya, Luhan tidak mendengar sama sekali. Mungkinkah ia perlu memeriksakan telinganya?

Sehun pergi terlebih dahulu dan di susul oleh Jong In. "Aku pergi dulu ya." Pamitnya dengan senyum ramah pada Luhan yang langsung diam seribu bahasa.

Ada apa dengan perasaannya ini?

.

"Ada apa yang mulia memanggil kami berdua?" Tanya Jong In membuka percakapan. Raja Kim tampak tengah memberi stempel pada beberapa lembar kertas dan menutupnya dengan rapat ke dalam sebuah map coklat.

"Apa pujaan hatimu datang dengan selamat?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang tidak seperti biasanya.

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. "Kepada siapa anda bertanya, yang mulia?"

Raja Kim tertawa kecil. "Kalian berdua. Bukankah selalu menyukai orang yang sama?"

Sehun bungkam. Tangannya terkepal di samping tubuhnya. Kalau memang sudah tahu kenapa tidak diam saja. Geramnya.

"Kenapa kalian tegang begitu, hm? Aku memanggil kalian bukan untuk saling diam."

"Yang mulia, jujur saja aku sangat merasa tidak nyaman berada di dalam ruangan ini. Jadi aku akan keluar." Sehun membungkuk sebelum benar-benar pergi. Mengabaikan tatapan sang Raja padanya.

Jong In menatap tidak percaya. Apakah Sehun memang seberani itu? Atau lebih tepatnya, apakah adiknya memang setolol itu? Berani menentang Raja adalah sebuah kesalahan.

"Anak itu benar-benar kurang ajar." Keluh sang Raja sambil melirik ke arah Jong In "Dan kau penurut seperti biasa."

"Yang mulia."

"Sekarang apa lagi, Pangeran?" Raja Kim memijat pelipisnya yang mulai berdenyut.

"Apa Luhan sedang dalam bahaya? Bukankah karna itu yang mulia menempatkannya di istana? Dan apakah... Ayah berniat untuk menjadikannya menantu? Aku atau Sehun, begitu? Kenapa Ayah menempatkan kami dalam posisi yang sulit?"

"Pertanyaanmu terlalu banyak. Aku hanya akan menjawab satu pertanyaan saja." Tegas sang Raja. Cukup jelas bagi seorang Jong In untuk tidak membuat Ayahnya bertambah kesal.

"Kalau begitu silahkan jawab apakah Luhan sedang dalam bahaya?"

Raja mengulum senyum penuh makna. Apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan jika dua orang putranya menyukai orang yang sama. Kepalanya hanya akan bertambah pusing saat memikirkannya. "Para tetua tidak akan tinggal diam jika Xi Luhan menjadi calon menantuku. Tapi mereka tidak akan bisa menyentuh Luhan selama ia berada disini. Ada apa pangeran?" Tanya Raja saat melihat ekspresi wajah Jong In yang berubah. "Bukankah kau bahagia bisa terus bersama dengan pujaan hatimu?"

Jong In berdeham dan pamit untuk permisi keluar karna ponselnya mendadak berbunyi begitu keras. "Saya permisi, yang mulia."

"Ada apa Suho-hyung?"

"..."

"Seperti yang kau katakan. Luhan ada disini."

"..."

"Pulanglah Suho-hyung. Kau ini benar-benar tekun." Jong In tertawa dan mendadak tawanya hilang saat bertemu tatap dengan Kyungsoo. "Suho-hyung, nanti ku telfon lagi." Ucapnya menutup sambungan telpon.

"Kyungsoo-ya.." Panggilnya dengan senyum ramah. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan semangat ke arah Kyungsoo, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis yang terasa seolah itu terpaksa. Jong In mengernyit. Apa ia melakukan kesalahan? Beberapa hari yang lalu sikap Kyungsoo masih baik-baik saja padanya.

"Kyungs—" panggilannya tercekat saat Kyungsoo sudah berbelok sampai tak terlihat lagi dari pandangannya.

Jika di tanya siapa orang yang paling tidak peka di antara keluarga kerajaan, maka orang itu adalah Kim Jong In.

Sore hari adalah waktu santai bagi seorang Sehun. Dan waktu santai itu selalu ia gunakan untuk bersenang-senang. Beberapa orang pelayan membungkuk ke arahnya saat berpapasan di jalan. Sehun memasang tampang datarnya seperti biasa, tidak merespon apapun, lalu tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar sebuah teriakan. Sebelah alisnya terangkat penasaran dan berbalik ke arah sumber suara.

"Aku tidak mauuuuuuu….." jerit Luhan keluar dari sebuah ruangan.

Sehun menatap cengo. Ia langsung menangkap pinggang Luhan agar berhenti sehingga membuat beberapa orang pelayan tampak terkejut akan kehadirannya.

Luhan mendongak. "Se—maksudku Putra Mahkota! Tolong aku!" serunya dengan nada ketakutan.

Sehun mendelik tajam pada pelayan yang bertanggung jawab. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Pelayan itu membungkuk hormat. "Mohon maafkan saya, yang mulia. Tapi Nona Lu menolak memakai baju tradisional korea."

Luhan menatap horror. "Pe-pelayan Jung, aku mau memakainya kalau saja pakaian itu khusus untuk laki-laki!" serunya tak mau kalah.

Sehun memijat pelipisnya. Ohh.. kini ia tahu dimana letak permasalahannya.

"Kau bodoh atau bagaimana?" tanya Sehun.

"Ha? Kau bicara padaku?" tunjuk pemuda rusa itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Sehun memutar bola matanya. Apa ia terlihat seolah sedang bicara dengan batu?

"Kau sadar posisimu di istana ini, kan? Jadi cukup ikuti aturannya. Dan lagi.. nanti malam kita akan makan malam bersama." Ia langsung melepaskan Luhan begitu saja dan mendorongnya kembali untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan yang Sehun ketahui selalu di pakai keluarga kerajaan untuk merias diri.

Pelayan Jung membungkuk dengan senyum mengembang sebagai ucapan terima kasih pada sang Putra mahkota.

Sedangkan Sehun sibuk mengenyahkan pikiran aneh yang tengah menerpa otaknya. Yaya.. kini ia tengah membayangkan Luhan memakai hanbok berwarna merah muda, rambut di sanggul, menunduk malu sambil mengulum senyum manis, dan—

"Apa yang sedang kau bayangkan?"

Suara itu membuyarkan lamunan Sehun yang begitu indah. Siapakah orang sialan itu?

"Barusan wajahmu terlihat aneh."

Ternyata Pangeran Jong In lah orang sialan itu.

Sehun menatap tidak suka pada Jong In yang tengah bersidekap sambil bersandar pada pilar bercat coklat yang berseberangan dengan posisinya. Putra mahkota menghela nafas dan memilih untuk mengabaikan Jong In dan berlalu pergi.

"Kalau begitu aku akan jadi orang pertama yang melihatnya keluar dari ruangan itu." tunjuk Jong In dengan menggunakan dagu yang di angkat. "Kira-kira akan secantik apa dia ya.." pancingnya hingga membuat langkah Sehun terhenti. Ahli waris itu berbalik dengan tatapan tajam. "Lakukan sesukamu." Tandasnya.

Jong In menatap punggung Sehun yang perlahan menjauh dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. "Apa yang terjadi denganku.." gumamnya entah pada siapa.

Di dalam ruangan yang penuh dengan ribuan kain dan cermin, Luhan tengah mematut dirinya begitu lama, berputar-putar di depan cermin yang lebih tinggi dan besar daripada ukuran badannya sendiri. Pelayan Jung tertawa sumringah, sibuk memuji betapa cantiknya Luhan saat ini.

Ekspresi wajah Luhan saat ini kurang lebih kagum dan kurang lebih syok. Syok karna ternyata dirinya persis terlihat seperti seorang perempuan. Ia bahkan mulai meragukan apakah dirinya benar-benar laki-laki sejati seperti yang ia siarkan selama ini.

Luhan menggigit belahan bibir bawahnya di depan cermin. Rambutnya tertata tidak seperti apa yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Awalnya ia sempat berpikir ngeri karna harus membebani kepalanya dengan sanggul hitam. Rambutnya yang memang sedikit panjang di sambung dengan rambut yang warnanya senada dengan rambut aslinya, hitam kecoklatan. Poninya di biarkan menjuntai polos menyentuh masing-masing pipi, tidak lupa jepit rambut bersimbol kerajaan yang melekat dengan indah pada surai hitam kecoklatannya.

"Nona, anda benar-benar sangat cantik, bahkan lebih cantik dari yang mulia Ratu." Pujinya lagi.

Luhan manyun, tapi.. haruskah ia memakai lip glos atau apalah itu, sejak kecil Luhan memang tidak tahu tentang benda panjang yang di putar dan di oleskan pada bibir itu. Lagipula, Ibunya tidak pernah menggunakannya. Jadi ia putuskan untuk menghapusnya.

"Ah Nona! Kenapa anda menghapusnya." Pelayan Jung terlambat melakukan pencegahan.

"Aku tidak suka memakainya. Lagipula, aku seorang laki-laki. Dan laki-laki tidak memakai lipstik, pelayan Juuuuuuuung…" rengeknya sebal saat pelayannya masih berusaha untuk memoles bibirnya kembali.

Jong In melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Ia mengeluh apakah berdandan memang membutuhkan waktu selama ini?

Dua buah mata memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jong In dari balik semak-semak yang tidak jauh dari tempat Jong In tengah mondar mandir menunggu Luhan keluar. Seseorang di dalam semak-semak itu berdecih. 'Cih. Orang sialan ini memang benar-benar sudah niat.' Rutuknya sambil berdo'a agar Jong In segera pergi.

Seorang pelayan keluar dari ruangan rias dan membungkuk sekilas pada Pangeran Jong In sebelum pergi membawa beberapa kain entah kemana. Mungkin ke tukang jahit. Begitulah yang Jong In pikirkan.

Samar-samar Sehun dapat melihat Luhan yang tengah di pasangkan pita kupu-kupu pada pinggangnya agar pakaian hanboknya tidak mudah lepas. Sehun menelan ludah diam-diam, ia berusaha berpikir keras, ia harus menjadi orang pertama yang melihat Luhan keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia harus mencari rencana untuk menyingkirkan Jong In secepatnya. Pokoknya, ia harus mendahului Jong In walau hanya dalam selang waktu beberapa detik. Ia tidak perduli.

'_Berpikir… berpikir… ayolah… kau adalah Putra Mahkota, kau jenius, dan kau tampan. Berpikir… berpikirrrr….' _Do'anya memanggil sebuah ide.

Do'a macam apa itu?

Aha!

Sehun menyeringai dan meraih sebuah batu sebesar genggamannya. Sepersekian detik sebelum pintu ruangan itu benar-benar dibuka sepenuhnya dan Luhan muncul sebagai seorang perempuan, Sehun melemparkan batu itu sampai memecahkan guci besar yang diketahui harganya setara dengan pembangunan lapangan voli di sekolahnya.

Jong In menoleh ke arah sumber suara, mencari-cari apakah yang terjadi. Sedangkan Sehun tidak berkedip. Bukannya tidak mau berkedip, tapi tidak bisa berkedip. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berkedip walau sedetik saja jika ia masih sangat ingin memandangi wajah Luhan yang entah kenapa membuat jantungnya seolah berhenti.

Sehun terpana. Waktu seakan-akan berhenti dan hanya bergerak begitu lambat dalam pandangannya.

Dua orang pelayan mencoba membantu Luhan berjalan karna ia sama sekali tidak terbiasa memakai rok. Sedangkan pelayan lainnya mengangkat rok yang Luhan kenakan sedikit naik ke atas karna takut Luhan tanpa sengaja menginjaknya dan terjatuh. Luhan tertawa melihat betapa perhatiannya para pelayan itu pada dirinya. Karna sebelumnya ia tidak pernah di perlakukan seperti ini, dan semua ini benar-benar hal baru baginya.

Luhan tersenyum manis pada pelayannya.

Sehun tidak mengerti mengapa Luhan tampak begitu mempesona dengan balutan hanbok berwarna putih sutra dengan hiasan merah muda pucat di bagian leher dan pinggangnya.

'Apa.. Luhan memang secantik ini?'

Sehun terpana, lagi.

Sepuluh detik setelah Luhan keluar dari ruangan rias, Pangeran Jong In baru berbalik dan menoleh ke arah Luhan yang sempat terkejut melihat keberadaan Jong In yang baru di sadarinya.

"Pangeran Jong In?' sapa Luhan yang langsung membuat tiga orang pelayannya sedikit menjauh dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Jong In tidak menjawab. Mulutnya sedikit menganga.

Sehun yang melihatnya dari kejauhan hanya mencengkram batu dengan erat, ingin sekali ia melemparnya hingga masuk ke dalam mulut Jong In biar dia tahu rasa dan tahu tempat pada siapa dia menganga, hah!

"Pangeran?" sapa Luhan kedua kali, ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangan putih mungilnya di depan wajah Jong In yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Jong In bergeming.

Sehun mulai gemas.

"Putra mahkota?" bisik Kyungsoo yang juga ikut bersembunyi di balik semak.

Sehun mendelik. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

"Bukan urusanmu." Desis Sehun dan kembali fokus pada objek pertama dan objek figuran di depannya. Catat : Objek pertama Xi Luhan. Objek figuran Kim Jong In.

Dan objek teraniaya, Oh Sehun dan Do Kyungsoo.

Sehun dan Kyungsoo tanpa sadar menahan nafas bersamaan saat Jong In memegang tangan Luhan dengan lembut. Begitu lembut, sampai rasanya Sehun ingin menghentikan drama ini detik ini juga. Tanpa sadar ia mengepalkan tangannya.

"Pa-pangeran?" Luhan memanggil gugup saat Jong In mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Kau cantik." Puji Jong In.

Luhan bersemu merah dan langsung menunduk malu. "Te-terima kasih." Balasnya dengan anggukan kecil.

Sehun membuang nafas berat melihat moment dua orang itu yang sangat menyiksa mata dan hatinya. Lalu ia menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang menatap keduanya dengan ekspresi terluka.

Sehun melihat pada langit, menerawang. Kalau di pikirkan baik-baik, dulu ia dan Kyungsoo juga melakukan hal yang sama. Melihat Jong In dan Yoo Jung tertawa bersama sedangkan mereka berdua hanya menyaksikan dari jauh. Menatap dengan ekspresi yang sulit di artikan. Dan entah kenapa rasanya sangat menyakitkan harus merasakannya kedua kalinya.

Kyungsoo bangkit, dan pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun. Sehun cukup tahu diri untuk tidak mencegah Kyungsoo pergi. Hanya saja, kini ia bingung. Haruskah ikut pergi dari tempat ini atau melabrak dan menghancurkan moment Luhan dan Jong In yang begitu menyakiti matanya.

Mata atau hatimu, hm?

Sadisnya, Sehun memilih opsi kedua. Ia berjalan ke arah Luhan dengan langkah kaki cepat dan mengambil alih tangan Luhan yang dipegang oleh Jong In dan membawanya pergi dengan kasar. Luhan bahkan hampir tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri.

Jong In protes dan balik mengejarnya. "Putra mahkota, apa maksudmu dengan menariknya seperti itu?"

Luhan mendadak panik dan mengangkat roknya sendiri saat Sehun menariknya begitu saja.

"Hei Kim Sehun, kau tidak lihat Luhan sangat kerepotan jika kau menariknya seperti itu." protesnya lagi.

Sehun berhenti, menyembunyikan Luhan di belakang punggungnya dan berbalik untuk berhadapan dengan Jong In. Luhan mengintip dari belakang tubuh Sehun yang lebih tinggi dan lebih berotot darinya.

"Dengar ya Kim Jong In. Luhan adalah milikku, jangan mengganggunya. Atau mencoba merebutnya dariku." Ucapnya sebelum kembali menyeret Luhan bersamanya, meninggalkan Jong In yang berdiri mematung. Keheranan dengan ucapan Sehun tadi.

Apa… itu benar-benar Sehun?

Sehun menarik Luhan ke arah gazebo di taman istana, Luhan berkedip senang. "Kenapa kau manarikku b—"

"Jangan salah paham." Dengusnya. "Aku melakukan ini hanya karna ingin membalasnya." Bohongnya.

Membalas? Membalas apa? Luhan bingung, kenapa Sehun tidak bilang saja kalau dirinya cemburu? Sesulit itukah mengaku kalau dirinya cemburu? Oh ayolah.. Luhan diam-diam menantikan pengakuan itu.

Luhan duduk dengan menggerak-gerakkan kakinya senang dan senyum manis menatap rumput di bawahnya. Berpikir kalau Sehun ternyata sangat tidak jujur pada perasaannya sendiri.

Sehun melirik ke arah Luhan dengan tatapan risih "Dia pernah melakukan hal yang sama." Akunya dengan cepat.

"Hem?" Luhan menatap tidak mengerti, raut wajahnya berubah.

Sehun menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya "Dia pernah membawa pergi Yoo Jung seperti ini juga, sebelumnya." Ungkapnya.

Secerca harapan yang Luhan pupuk dari awal sirna begitu saja saat mendengar pengakuan dari sang Putra mahkota. Putra dari Tuan Xi itu meremas kain bajunya erat. Bibirnya terbuka dan tertutup secara bergantian, tidak menyangka Sehun akan berkata seperti itu. Luhan memutuskan untuk berdiri. "Aku merasa tidak enak badan. Aku akan kembali ke kamarku." Ucapnya sebelum berlari pergi dengan mengangkat roknya setinggi betis.

Kini sang Putra mahkota tengah menjambak rambutnya sendiri. "Aish!" tendangnya pada rumput yang bergoyang di sapu angin. "Hei Oh Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan, uh?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Dari kejauhan, Kyungsoo dan Pangeran Jong In memperhatikan dari tempat yang berbeda.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin. "Dia benar-benar sudah tidak tertolong lagi." Mirisnya. Ya, tak perduli seberapa besar kau mencintainya, jika kau memperlakukan orang yang kau cintai dengan perlakuan yang tidak baik, maka cinta itu tidak akan datang padamu dengan suka rela.

Jong In melakukan hal yang sama. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya namun dengan senyum yang mengembang. Ternyata Sehun tidak seperti apa yang ia bayangkan, beberapa menit yang lalu ia mengancam dengan wajah serius agar tidak mengganggu Luhan karna Luhan adalah miliknya, namun sekarang ia sendiri yang membiarkan Luhan pergi begitu saja. Hehh.. adiknya itu memang masih cukup egois untuk mengakui perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Kalau seperti ini, Jong In bisa dengan mudah menjadikan Luhan miliknya. Dan terntu saja tidak akan seru kalau Sehun akan menyerah begitu saja. Jong In tersenyum penuh arti dengan tatapan kosong yang terarah pada Sehun yang tengah duduk risau sambil mengacak kepalanya.

Pelayan Jung tampak sangat terkejut saat melihat Nonanya berlari dari kejauhan dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Luhan menatap sebal pada cermin di depannya. "Menyebalkan!" umpatnya

Karna kesal, ia melepas jepit rambutnya dengan kasar dan membuangnya ke lantai. "Dasar seenaknya!" umpatnya lagi.

Pelayan Jung mengambil kembali jepit rambut Luhan dan berniat untuk memasangnya kembali sebelum Luhan menepis tangannya dengan kasar. "Nona, anda tidak boleh bertingkah kasar seperti ini."

Luhan menoleh. "Apa dia memang selalu seperti itu?" tanyanya dengan nada kesal.

Pelayan Jung memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. "Maaf?"

"Oh Sehuunn!" serunya dengan lantang. "Apa dia memang selalu berlaku sesukanya?" _Dia bahkan menciumku, _lanjutnya dalam hati. _Dan lagi, sudah dua kali, _lanjutnya lagi.

Dan juga, sama sekali tidak ada pertanggung jawaban yang berarti.

Pelayan Jung menunduk mengerti. Ia paham betapa menyebalkannya putra kedua yang mulia Raja itu. Sejak kecil memang sudah begitu. Tiba-tiba saja dalam benaknya terlintas sosok Sehun kecil yang selalu berkali-kali memecahkan vas bunga.

Kalau di pikir-pikir, Putra mahkota memang sudah seperti itu.

"Menyebalkan!" teriaknya marah. _Dia bahkan tidak memberikan alasan yang jelas kenapa dia menciumku, _rutuknya dalam hati. _Ohhhh Pelayan Jung….. tidakkan kau tahu apa yang sudah Putra mahkotamu lakukan padaku?_

"Tolong jangan merusak dandanan anda, Nona. Sebentar lagi akan ada acara makan malam dengan yang mulia Raja dan Ratu."

Luhan berteriak dalam hati, saat ini ia sangat gatal ingin menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

Dan tibalah saatnya. Akhem…

Raja Kim berdeham untuk memecahkan suasana. Belum ada satupun orang yang menyentuh piringnya dan hanya duduk dengan suasa yang hening. "Bagaimana hari pertamamu tinggal di istana, Luhan?"

Luhan mengangguk sopan, ia duduk di samping yang mulia Ratu dan semakin membuatnya gugup lagi karna di depannya ia tengah berhadapan dengan Jong In, Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang menatap lurus ke arahnya. "Cukup menyenangkan, yang mulia." jawabnya dengan canggung.

"Kau tak perlu bersikap canggung seperti itu. Bukankah kita semua keluarga?" tanyanya dengan ramah pada Luhan yang langsung membalasnya dengan senyum lebar. "Benar yang mulia."

Sehun mendengus dalam hatinya. Keluarga macam apa yang di maksud, cih. Jong In yang menyadari bahwa sejak tadi Ibunya hanya menatap ke arah Sehun, membuatnya ikut menoleh pada Sehun yang berada di sampingnya. 'anak ini masih belum bicara pada yang mulia Ratu?' tanyanya tak habis pikir.

Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak, sejak Pangeran Kris kembali ke negaranya, suasana ruang makan jadi sangat hening dan menegangkan. Biasanya dialah yang akan mengambil roti pertama kali saat sarapan, dan selesai paling terakhir saat makan malam. Kyungsoo melirik pada Luhan sekilas sebelum menoleh ke arah Raja yang mempersilahkan mereka untuk memakan makan malamnya.

Sehun tidak bicara, sepatah katapun. Tidak seperti Raja, Jong In dan Luhan yang saling berkomunikasi, sesekali Kyungsoo menjawab seadanya jika di tanya. Sehun sibuk berpikir, kemana Suho-hyung. Biasanya dia selalu ada di saat-saat seperti ini.

Luhan berbicara tentang betapa dinginnya udara di bulan Desember. Lalu Sehun melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Bukankah… besok adalah hari natal? Kenapa ia baru mengingatnya? Pantas saja ia melihat boneka santa dimana-mana.

Tunggu.

Kalau besok adalah hari natal, berarti… satu minggu dari sekarang adalah hari kematian Yoo Jung.

Sehun kehilangan selera makannya. Ia meletakkan sendoknya dengan pelan dan menarik kursinya untuk berdiri dan membungkuk hormat pada Raja dan Ratu sebelum pergi tanpa kata. Ia bahkan tidak membalas pertanyaan Jong In yang bertanya "Kau mau kemana?"

Luhan menatap punggung Sehun yang berjalan menjauh. Kyungsoo membungkuk pamit untuk mengikuti Sehun. Kini di ruang makan hanya menyisakan empat orang yang saling diam satu sama lain.

Kyungsoo mengikuti Sehun dari belakang namun tiba-tiba ia kehilangan jejaknya. Ia mencari kesana kemari dan tidak menemukan Sehun dimanapun. Di kamar, di taman, dan semua penjuru istana, ia tidak menemukannya. Bahkan ia sampai kelelahan sendiri dan memilih untuk duduk seorang diri di kursi taman yang penuh dengan rumput hijau dengan sinar cahaya bulan dan lampu sebagai penerang.

Ia merenung, tatapannya tertuju pada pohon besar di depannya. Sebuah pohon apel yang sudah cukup tua. Karna seingatnya, bahkan sejak ia kecil dulu, pohon ini memang sudah sangat besar dan berbuah lebat. Ia tersenyum pahit mengingat masa kecilnya yang membuat rumah kayu di atas pohon apel. Ia ingat dengan jelas saat Bibi Yeon menceritakan kisah dongeng tentang pohon apel pada mereka bertiga.

Ya, Kyungsoo, Sehun, dan Jong In.

Kyungsoo tertawa mengingat betapa menyenangkannya mereka bermain sambil melempar buah apel dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang. Kabur dari latihan anggar dan memanjat pohon apel seharian sampai dayang istana memerintahkan para pengawal dan pelayan untuk mencari mereka kesegala arah.

Membayangkan betapa nakalnya mereka dulu, dan betapa dekatnya mereka dulu. Membuat senyum di bibir Kyungsoo memudar. Hilang di telan bumi. Ia tersenyum pahit.

Kenangan manis, yang jika di ingat, hanya akan membuat kesedihan. Tapi sedetikpun dalam benaknya, ia tidak pernah berpikir untuk melupakan semua kenangannya bersama dengan Sehun, dan khususnya… dengan Jong In. Tak perduli seberapa sakitnya ia terabaikan, terombang-ambing oleh perasaan kacau, cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, ia tetap menatap ke arah yang sama. Kim Jong In. Dan akan selalu Kim Jong In.

Sehun memadamkan api pada lilinya yang ia rasa tidak lagi berguna. Ia melepas mantelnya dan menggantungnya pada paku yang menancap pada dinding yang menyerupai gua. Ia mengulum senyum miring. "Sudah kuduga kau akan ada disini. Suho-hyung"

Ruang bawah tanah adalah tempat rahasianya dengan Yoo Jung. Suholah yang membuat tempat ini bersama dengan Bibi Yeon beberapa tahun yang lalu. Namun sepertinya, Raja sudah mengetahuinya.

Suho menoleh dan meletakkan album foto pada tempatnya kembali. "Putra mahkota?"

Sehun tersenyum miris mendengar Suho yang memanggilnya seperti itu. "Hyung.. tak bisakah, kita bicara sebagai seorang kakak dan adiknya saja? Aku tidak suka kau bersikap seolah tidak mengenalku dengan baik."

"Kau tidak seharusnya berada di tempat ini. Kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Suho penuh pengertian, ia tersenyum lembut pada Sehun.

Sehun membuang nafas dari mulutnya yang terasa dingin. "Aku hanya memasukkan beberapa sendok ke dalam mulutku."

"Apa masakannya tidak enak?" tanya Suho lagi.

Sehun tersenyum mencemooh. "Dari dulu aku tidak pernah merasa masakan di istana itu enak di makan."

Suho tertawa dan menepuk bahu Sehun sekali. "Jangan seperti itu. Para pelayan akan kecewa jika mendengar itu darimu."

Mereka mengobrol tentang kalimat basa-basi lainnya. Tanpa menyinggung sedikitpun tentang Yoo jung sebelum Sehun menghentikan ucapannya dan menatap penasaran ke arah Suho. "Suho-yung… "

"Hmm?"

"Jika Yoo Jung ada disini, sekarang. Memainkan piano ini…" lirihnya sambil menyentuh tuts piano dengan lembut seolah itu adalah tangan milik Yoo Jung yang terulur ke arahnya sambil tersenyum tulus.

Suho menahan nafas dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca. Menunggu Sehun melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Jika dia ada di tempat ini, hadiah apa yang ingin kau berikan padanya saat perayaan natal?"

Suho mengusap matanya yang tiba-tiba berair. "Entahlah… "

Sehun menahan air matanya untuk tidak jatuh saat mendengar suara Suho yang bergetar. "Saat aku tinggal di Inggris. Setiap perayaan natal. Aku selalu berpikir tentangnya. Kira-kira.. apa yang ia harapkan jika ia masih hidup."

_**Aku berpikir jika seandainya ia masih hidup, meski ia tidak menggenggam tanganku. Aku pikir tidak apa-apa.**_

"Dia tidak pernah mengatakan apapun." Suho berucap tegar.

Sehun mengulum senyum pahit dan menekan tuts pianonya asal. Ia terbelalak.

"Kau kenapa, Yang mulia?" tanya Suho yang khawatir.

Sehun menggeleng bingung. "T-tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya gugup.

Apa itu tadi?

Kenapa wajah Luhan yang tertawa terbesit dalam ingatannya?

Malam sudah larut, namun Jong In masih saja betah berada di dekat Luhan yang sudah terkantuk-kantuk mendengar dongeng tentang kisah pohon apel yang Jong In bacakan. Jong In tertawa dan menarik hidung Luhan agar ia susah bernafas. "Jangan tidur dengan posisi duduk. Mau ku bawa ketempat tidur?" tawarnya.

Luhan langsung saja menggeleng. "Tidak perlu!" serunya. "Aku belum mengantuk." Bohongnya. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia masih tidak ingin tidur meskipun matanya sudah tidak kuat untuk memejamkan mata. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia berharap untuk melihat wajah Sehun sebelum ia tertidur.

Tapi sepertinya hanya akan tinggal sebuah harapan karna tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap dan ia benar-benar jatuh tertidur pada dada bidang Jong In. Pelayan Jung berusaha menahan Luhan namun Jong In mencegahnya dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan membawa Luhan ke tempat tidurnya.

Sehun berjalan dengan mantel yang tersampir pada tangan kirinya. Ia melihat Pelayan Jung dan memanggilnya. "Apa Luhan sudah tidur?" tanyanya.

Pelayan Jung bingung harus menjawab apa, ia hanya melirik antara kamar Luhan dan Sehun dengan wajah yang pucat pasi.

Merasa tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkan, Sehun memutuskan untuk memutar kenop pintu kamar Luhan dan mendapati Jong In yang tengah membaringkan Luhan dari gendongannya dan ia juga sempat melihat Jong In mengecup lama kening Luhan yang tak sadarkan diri karna tertidur.

Sehun menatap nanar di antara celah pintu yang ia buka. Ia mendengus. 'Apa kau bahagia, putri? Seorang Pangeran datang mencium keningmu dengan lembut dan penuh cinta.' Batinnya sakit hati dan menutup pintunya kembali dengan pelan. Berjalan melewati Pelayan Jung yang menatapnya sedih.

Pagi harinya, Luhan membuka matanya dengan kepala yang mendadak pusing. Sepertinya penyakit lamanya kambuh. "Mungkin darahku turun lagi." Gumamnya dengan nada mengeluh, membolak balik badannya dengan nyaman sebelum benar-benar terjaga karna suara berat dari seseorang mengganggu telinganya.

"Putri macam apa yang bangun sesiang ini." sinis suara itu. Tanpa melihat pun ia tahu siapa yang mengatakannya.

Luhan sontak langsung bangkit dari tidurnya. "Pagi, Sehun." Sapanya sambil menguap.

Sehun menatap tidak suka. Mana mungkin seseorang yang akan menjadi Putri menguap sampai selebar itu? ckck, benar-benar tidak seperti Yoo Jung. Pikir Sehun. Benar-benar terlampau jauh. Tiba-tiba ia menyesal pernah mengatakan kalau ia mirip dengan orang yang di cintainya itu.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" pemilik mata seindah rusa itu langsung menanyakan jam saat melihat Sehun yang tengah bersidekap angkuh dengan balutan seragam yang lengkap. Dan ketika ia hendak turun dari tempat tidur, Sehun menahannya.

"Aku datang hanya untuk mengatakan kalau kau tidak perlu lagi datang ke sekolah." Balasnya datar.

"A-apa?" Luhan menganga.

Sehun menyeringai jahat saat melihat ekspresi terkejut Luhan. "Kau akan terkurung ditempat ini. Se. La. Ma. Nya." Desisnya mengancam.

Luhan menatap horror. "APA?" teriaknya dengan keras sampai membuat Sehun menutup rapat kedua telinganya.

Pelayan Jung yang mendengar teriakan Luhan pun langsung berlari masuk tanpa mencoba untuk mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. "Apa yang terjadi, Nona?" Tanyanya khawatir dan langsung dibuat kaget karna melihat sang Putra mahkota yang juga tengah berdiri disamping tempat tidur. "Yang mulia?"

Sehun mengangkat bahu dan menatap Luhan sekilas sebelum benar-benar pergi. "Pelayan Jung, tolong beritahu Nona ini tentang pesta yang akan diadakan didalam istana."

Pesta?

"Pesta apa?" Tanyanya bingung pada sang pelayan.

"Yang mulia mengadakan pesta dansa dan mengundang para petinggi negara untuk memperkenalkan anda sebagai calon menantunya, Nona."

"Ca-calon menantu apa? Memangnya aku akan menikah dengan siapa?" Tanyanya kesal, ia bahkan tidak tahu hendak menikah dengan siapa. Sehun yang tidak memberinya kepastian, atau Jong In yang selalu memberikan perhatian padanya. Tapi... Kenapa?

Luhan mencengkram erat dadanya yang terasa nyilu. 'Kenapa.. Aku berharap Sehunlah yang memperhatikanku, ya?' Gumamnya tidak jelas.

Apa... Cinta itu seperti ini?

Baekhyun memberi beberapa buku literatur pada Sehun, ia sedikit mengernyit saat anak didiknya kini membaca dengan serius dan tekun. Aneh... Biasanya tidak seperti ini. Ia bergumam.

"Kenapa anda menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bukunya. Terlampau serius sampai tidak menoleh barang sedikit pun.

"Aku tidak tahu kau akan sangat serius membaca buku tentang pemerintahan, apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu tertarik?" Tanyanya tidak yakin. Sepengetahuannya, Oh Sehun bukanlah seseorang yang akan menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada hal-hal semacam ini.

"Aku hanya berpikir untuk lebih serius mulai sekarang. Aku harus lakukan sesuatu untuk melindungi istana beserta isinya." Sehun menjawab tanpa sadar dan masih berfokus membaca dengan teliti tanpa melewatkan satu huruf pun.

Baekhyun terperangah. Apa ia salah dengar? Sehun mengatakannya seolah ia tidak pernah nakal sebelumnya. Baekhyun tersenyum sambil memperhatikan Sehun yang sibuk mencoret beberapa catatan pada selembar kertas.

'_Kau sudah banyak berubah, syukurlah'_

Senyum Baekhyun bertambah lebar.

Jong In bertepuk tangan saat melihat sang Putri manisnya yang tengah mempelajari gerakan dansa dengan bersusah payah. Ia berjalan mendekat dan mengulurkan tangannya dengan penuh wibawa. "Butuh bantuan? Sepertinya sepatu itu sedikit mengganggu." Liriknya ke arah kaki Luhan yang sedikit lecet karna sepatunya tidak terlalu pas.

Luhan tertawa sumringah dan menerima uluran tangan Jong In yang langsung menarik pinggangnya untuk mendekat.

"Ikuti saja langkah kakiku dengan perlahan." Ucapnya saat Luhan tampak masih sangat kaku menggerakkan kakinya.

"Aku tidak pernah bermimpi akan berdansa dengan memakai sepatu berhak tinggi sebelumnya." Ia tertawa girang dan mencengkram bahu kiri Jong In dengan erat, takut tiba-tiba ia terjatuh dan mengacaukan segalanya.

"Kau pasti bisa berdansa dengan baik, aku percaya kau pasti bisa, Lu."

Luhan merona dan menatap Jong In dengan malu."Aku berusaha." Ucapnya

**.**

**MODERN**

**KING**

**.**

Keduanya saling berhadapan satu sama lain, berlagak keren seolah tidak ada yang bisa menyaingi ketampanan mereka. Jong In menarik pedang kayunya dan menujukannya pada leher Sehun yang sama sekali tidak bergerak. "Aku benar-benar tidak menyukai cinta segitiga, Putra mahkota." Bisiknya pelan.

Sehun tersenyum tipis bahkan hampir tidak terlihat kalau ia sedang tersenyum. Ia menepis pedang kayu Jong In dengan jari telunjuknya, perlahan namun mampu membuat Jong In terpaksa menurunkan pedangnya karna tekanan dari jari Sehun. "Kau mungkin menganggap cinta ini segitiga" desisnya dengan berbisik dan senyumnya menghilang dari wajahnya. "Tapi bagiku, cinta ini hanya tentang Aku dan Dia." Lanjutnya dengan cepat mengangkat pedang kayu miliknya yang sebelumnua tergeletak di atas lantai berbahan kayu itu dengan kaki kanannya.

Hap!

Jong In terkesiap dan melompat mundur saat Sehun menodongnya pedangnya dengan tatapan ingin membunuh. "Kau itu terlalu percaya diri dan arogan." Jong In memicingkan matanya tidak suka dengan sikap Sehun. "Kau mau berkelahi?" Tantangnya.

Jong In dan Sehun hendak mengayunkan pedang mereka sebelum suara khas milik Luhan menghentian gerakan keduanya.

"BERHENTI!" Teriaknya dengan nafas ngos-ngosan membuat seluruh mata tertuju pada sang Nona. Termasuk Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi tidak membuka suara. "Apa yang kau lakukan Nona Lu?" Sinis Kyungsoo dengan nada tidak suka dan membuat Sehun juga Jong In menoleh. "Mereka sedang latihan dan kenapa kau menyuruh mereka berhenti?" Sinisnya lagi. Terlihat jelas kalau ia tidak menyukai Luhan. Hanya Pangeran Jong In yang terlihat senang dan berlari kecil ke arah Luhan yang berdiri di ambang pintu. "Kenapa disini, Lu?"

Lu?

Sehun mengernyit tidak suka.

"Bukankah sekarang waktumu untuk belajar?" Tanya Jong In. Luhan menelan ludah saat mendengar kata 'Belajar'

Jelas jelas metode pembelajaran di dalam istana tidak sama dengan belajar di sekolah seperti yang ka jalani selama ini. Dan lagi, di istana tidak ada teman seperti Lay, Xiumin, maupun Zitao, dan itu membuatnya sedikit sedih. Sekilas Sehun dan Luhan sempat bertemu tatap sebelum Sehun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Dan itu membuat rasa sedih dalam dirinya bertambah.

"Aku bosan." Balasnya pada Jong In. Mencoba untuk melupakan perasaan sakitnya karna di abaikan Sehun. Mendengar hal itu, Jongin melirik sekilas ke arah Sehun melalui bahunya dan menarik tangan Luhan keluar. "Ayo kita bermain." Ajaknya dengan senyum yang mengembang.

Sehun menggeram dan membuang pedang kayunya sembarangan. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sibuk mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri kalau sekaranglah saatnya untuk menyerah. Hanya orang bodoh yang tetap berlari tanpa adanya garis finish yang jelas.

"Kyungsoo." Panggil Sehun yang tengah memasang kembali jas coklat yang selalu jadi pakaian kesukaannya.

"Hm?" Balasnya sebagai jawaban, benar. Semangatnya hilang bahkan sebelum Pangeran Jong In menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"Siapkan aku mobil. Aku ingin menyetir sendiri." Titahnya. Kyungsoo diam sejenak sebelun bertanya "Mau kemana?"

"Sekolah." Dan Sehun sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arahnya. Ke sekolah lagi?

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Orang bijak mengatakan, yang tengah ia alami saat ini disebut **Patah Hati**.

Hari sudah sangat larut, tapi tampaknya Luhan masih belum ingin berhenti mengelilingi istana sampai Jong In membawanya pada sebuah tempat bersejarah dalam hidupnya. Ia membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Luhan dan mengangkat roknya secara perlahan. Bak seorang putri yang tengah bersanding dengan pangeran. Seperti cerita dongeng yang berakhir bahagia. "Tempat apa ini Pangeran?" Luhan takjub pada menara tinggi dihadapannya. Cahaya lampu mengelilingi seluruh kawasan menara itu hingga terang benderang. Begitu indah bahkan sampai membuat Luhan tak berkedip selama beberapa detik lamanya.

Jong In tersenyum dan menarik pelan tangan Luhan untuk lebih dekat, memandangi menara yang penuh dengan bunga-bunga indah dan rumput liar yang tumbuh dan beberapa tumbuhan liana yang menjalar pada dinding menara. "Aku tidak percaya menara ini berada dalam kawasan istana." Ungkapnya takjub dengan mata berbinar terang.

"Mulai sekarang kau tidak perlu khawatir akan mati bosan di dalam istana, benar kan?" Luhan mengangguk setuju dan kini ia mulai bersemangat. "Luhan..." Jong In memanggil dengan suara rendah. "Iya, Pangeran?" Jong In menatap kedua mata rusa itu. "Apa... Kau masih menyukaiku?" Tanyanya dengan wajah memastikan.

Luhan berjalan mundur, ia mencengkram pinggir roknya dengan erat. "Ke-kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

Jong In mendekat. "Saat makan daging di kedai pinggir jalan. Temanmu mengatakan kalau kau menyukaiku. Apa.. Itu benar?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Pa-pangeran.. Tolong jangan seperti ini." Jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat, bahkan ingin sekali ia membuang jantung nya jauh-jauh jika saja ia masih bisa hidup tanpa jantung itu. Besok natal. Ia tidak siap mati. Ia masih ingin bertemu Tuan Santa yang selalu memberinya hadiah setiap tahun. Meski ia tahu Ayahnyalah yang menyamar menjadi Santa hanya untuk membuatnya senang. Ya Tuhan... Tolong.. Jangan buat jantungku berdetak seperti ini. Luhan bermonolog. Rasanya benar-benar ingin melompat keluar.

"Pangeran, jangan seperti ini." Ulangnya.

Jong In tersenyum miris karna Luhan masih saja memanggilnya Pangeran dan tidak memanggil namanya saja. Kenapa Putra mahkota kau memanggilnya Sehun sedangkan padaku kau bahkan tidak menyebutkan nama. Mirisnya dalam hati.

Di waktu yang bersamaan. Kyungsoo berdiri di depan pohon apel yang menjulang tinggi itu. Kira-kira usianya sama dengab umurnya saat ini. Atau lebih tua pohon ini? Kyungsoo tersenyum pahit. "Hai Apel-ssi. Kau adalah saksi dari janji Jong In waktu itu. Ku pikir... Kau hanya perlu melupakannya. Karna dia sudah tidak ingat sama sekali."

Kyungsoo berusaha tertawa, namun tawanya sama sekali tidak muncul, seperti terhalang oleh sesuatu yang tercekat dalam tenggorokannya.

**"Aduh!" Kyungsoo terjatuh dari atas pohon dan Sehun yang masih berada di puncak paling atas berteriak ke bawah. "Kau baik, Kyung?" Teriaknya sambil memakan apel. **

**Jong In yang duduk pada batang di bawah Sehun hanya berdecak kesal mendengar respon adiknya yang tidak terlalu perduli. Ia turun kebawah dan membantu Kyungsoo berdiri. "Kau tak apa?" Tanyanya khawatir sambil membuang sisa apelnya. Kyungsoo menggeleng, jari jari mungilnya memegangi kepala. Pusing. **

**Jong In terkejut dan menyingkap rambut Kyungsoo yang menutupi kening bagian samping kanannya. "Kyung.. Berdarah.." Jong In menatap horror dan mendelik kesal pada Sehun yang asik bersenandung ria sambil memakan apel di atas pohon. "Pelayan!" Teriak Jong In memanggil pelayan, dan barulah Sehun sadar kalau Kyungsoo bukan hanya sekedar terjatuh. Tapi juga terluka. **

**Sehun langsung turun dengan mulus dan ikut membantu memanggil pelayan, bahkan menyeretnya dengan cepat. "Ini perintah! Cepat obati Kyungsoo." Titah Jong In dengan tegas. Kyungsoo meringis. "Sepertinya akan membekas." **

**"Tak apa!" Jong In dan Sehun bersamaan. **

**"Kalau tidak ada yang mau menikah denganku karna bekas luka ini bagaimana?" Pertanyaan polos itu terlontar begitu saja dari pemikiran polosnya. **

**"Tenang saja. Aku akan menikahimu." Jong In memberi dua jempol untuk meyakinkan sahabat kecilnya ini. Sehun bertepuk tangan saat kepala Kyungsoo selesai di perban dan ketiganya kembali bermain sambil berlarian dan tertawa hingga malam hari, tidak mandi sebelum Bibi Yeon memanggil.**

.

Dari kejauhan, mobil Sehun baru saja memasuki gerbang istana dan ia memutuskan untuk mencari udara segar dengan berjalan-jalan keliling istana. Tanpa disangka-sangka, ia melihat mobil milik Jong In terparkir di kawasan menara yang baru di bangun 10 tahun lalu. Ia memutuskan untuk turun dari mobilnya dan memarkir mobilnya tidak jauh dari milik Jong In. Ia mengernyit, kalau mobil Jong In ada di tempat ini, maka Luhan juga pasti ada disana. Pikirnya.

Namun selang beberaoa menit setelah ia masuk ke dalam. Yang ia temukan adalah dua orang manusia yang berciuman di tengah bunyi jam di atas menara.

Ting... Ting... Ting...

Tengah malam, menjelang hari natal.

Tes.. Tes.. Tanpa sadar dua tetes turun dari kedua matanya, bersamaan dengan turunnya salju dari langit. Baru kali ini Sehun merasa turunnya salju terasa begitu memilukan.

_Aku, Oh Se Hoon. Putra kedua Raja Kim. __**Patah Hati**__. _

**TBC**

**Holaaaaa! Update tiga ff bro!**

**Yah.. karna chapter sebelumnya responnya banyak, jadi saya tambah wordsnya jadi 8k+ awalnya sih gak nyangka bakal nulis sepanjang ini. Yasudahlah hehe :3**

**Btw, bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang SehunFemLu? (tolong jawab ini penting mendadak gawat darurat :3)**

**Seperti biasa, banyaknya chapter ataupun words tergantung para reader. Thank's before.**

**RnR**


	13. Chapter 13

**00.30 KST**

Jong In memutar kemudinya ke arah kediaman Luhan dan membukakan pintu untuk sang Nona. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Luhan yang masih diam seribu bahasa.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya saat Luhan tak kunjung menerima uluran tangannya.

"Hm." Ia mengangguk kecil dan meraih tangan Jong In dari dalam mobil.

Mereka berjalan beriringan dalam keheningan tengah malam lewat tiga puluh menit. Keduanya tampak sangat canggung setelah apa yang terjadi di menara. Dan hal itu semakin membuat Luhan tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Pikirannya, kacau.

Pelayan Jung berjalan tergesa-gesa dan berhenti tepat di depan Pangeran Jong In. Ia membungkukkan badannya lalu menatap ke arah sang Nona. "Nona Lu?"

Jong In menatap Luhan dan menemukan wajahnya tampak sangat pucat. Mungkin karna tak memiliki kesempatan tidur yang cukup, membuat matanya terlihat seperti panda yang baru lahir. "Pelayan Jung. Tolong beri dia obat sebelum tidur, dia tidak boleh sakit." Liriknya penuh perhatian pada Luhan yang masih menunduk. Menatap kaki sang pelayan.

Pelayan Jung mengangguk pada Jong In sebelum pemuda itu berpamitan untuk pergi. "Tidur yang nyenyak." Elusnya pada bahu Luhan yang masih diam.

"Nona? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Pelayan Jung saat benar-benar melihat Panheran Jong In pergi bersama mobilnya.

Luhan menggeleng lemah, kepalanya pening. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah segera merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur.

Pelayan Jung mengernyit saat melihat sang Nona melepas sepatunya satu persatu sambil berjalan dengan gontai dan mata tertutup. Membuatnya langsung menuntun Luhan agar tidak menabrak pintu di depannya.

Sementara itu Kyungsoo baru saja mengumpulkan apel busuk yang terjatuh dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah dan tanpa sengaja melihat Sehun yang duduk seorang diri di tengah rumput liar yang tumbuh di sekitar gazebo istana. Ia berjalan mendekat dan terperangah saat melihat Sehun yang sempat mengusap kedua matanya dengan cepat saat mengetahui keberadaannya.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanyanya dengan suara serak dan memilih duduk di samping Sehun.

Sehun mencabuti rumput satu persatu dengan lemas. "Belum." Jawabnya setelah menghela nafas berat.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kalem dan menatap Sehun dari samping. "Aku sedang tidak dalam kondisi membawa tisu." Ucapnya dengan hati yang getir.

Sehun tertawa kecil. "Kenapa kau malah menangis?" tanyanya pada Kyungsoo yang kini tengah menangis sesegukan di sampingnya.

"Aku sedih." Ia menghapus air matanya. "Aku tahu harusnya aku tidak boleh merasa seperti ini, tapi hatiku sakit." Ungkapnya dengan senyum pahit.

"Hentikan."

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun.

"Berhenti menangis, dan berhenti seolah kau tidak berhak untuk menyukainya." Ia mengacak surai hitam Kyungsoo dan tanpa sengaja menyingkap bekas luka pada keningnya. Sehun berhenti. "Aku yakin dia tidak ingat—"

Kyungsoo menatap lagi.

"—pada janji yang ia buat sendiri." Lanjutnya.

Sehun bangkit dan melirik ke arah Kyungsoo sebelum pergi. "Jangan terlalu lama di luar hanya karna salju berhenti turun. Kau bisa sakit."

Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya saat melihat Sehun pergi. Ia bergumam dengan suara lirih dan penuh makna. "Aku harap Jong In tidak berhenti memperdulikanku."

**Modern King**

**By Frisky**

**All Cast by TYME**

**Chapter 13**

**.**

.

**Happy reading!**

**06.00 KST**

"Hatcchhi!" Luhan mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. "Hatchii." Lagi, dan "Hatcchii.." lagi.

Pelayan Jung dan pelayan yang lain mulai berlarian kesana kemari karna panik. Gawat kalau Nonanya sakit dan tidak bisa datang pada pesta natal nanti.

"Pelayan Juuuuung…." Panggilnya dengan suara yang agak berubah karna ia mendadak pilek karna semalam ia menolak untuk minum obat dan malah jatuh tertidur bahkan sebelum sampai ke tempat tidur.

"Iya Nona. Apa anda membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Air."

Seorang pelayan tiba-tiba saja masuk dan membawakan nampan berisi bubur, air hangat, dan juga obat.

Setelah selesai meminum seluruh isi gelas, ia mendesah lega. Akhirnya ia merasa kembali hidup.

"Makan dulu, Nona. Setelah itu baru minum obatnya."

Luhan menatap tidak suka. "Langsung saja beri aku obat. Aku tidak selera makan." Liriknya pada bubur yang membuat perutnya ingin muntah bahkan sebelum memakannya.

"Nona, anda harus makan terlebih dahulu baru minu—"

"Biarkan dia, Pelayan Jung."

Suara itu menghentikan segala aktivitas para pelayan yang berada di dalam kamar Luhan dan memutuskan untuk membungkuk hormat sebelum keluar ruangan.

Pelayan Jung meletakkan mangkuk buburnya di atas meja dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Kyungsoo yang menatap tidak suka ke arah Luhan.

Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Diam-diam ia mengamati kelopak mata Kyungsoo yang sedikit membengkak. Apa semalaman Kyungsoo menangis? Luhan penasaran akan hal itu, namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya karna ia tahu Kyungsoo tidak pernah menyukainya.

"Tuan Muda, Nona Lu menolak untuk makan dan—"

"Biarkan saja dia."

"Maaf?" tanya sang pelayan yang mungkin salah dengar.

"Tak perlu beri dia makan kalau dia tidak mau." Ucapnya lagi dan pergi begitu saja, membuat Pelayan Jung mematung di tempat. Sedangkan Luhan meremas pinggiran bantalnya. Satu-satunya orang yang tidak pernah mau bersikap ramah padanya adalah sosok Do Kyungsoo.

Meski Luhan tidak mengerti apa alasannya, hal itu juga membuatnya sedikit tidak menyukai Kyungsoo. Atau lebih tepatnya, ia tidak menyukai sikap dari pemuda mungil itu.

Sang pelayan menghela nafas dan kembali membujuk Luhan untuk segera makan.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Pelayan Jung." Lirihnya. Ya, ia hanya ingin sendiri.

"Baiklah Nona." Pelayan Jung membungkukkan badannya sekilas sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

Pohon natal berjejer rapi sepanjang istana. Lampu kerlap kerlip siap di hidupkan saat malam hari. Pelayan berlalu lalang membawa nampan dan perlengkapan lainnya, mereka menunduk saat melihat sang Nona tengah berjalan menyisiri aula yang akan menjadi ruangan untuk pesta dansa. Luhan tampak tengah mencari-cari seseorang, namun yang ia lihat adalah sosok Pangeran Jong In yang tengah melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

Luhan mengutuk dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia bertemu dengan Pangeran Jong In? Luhan menahan tangannya sendiri untuk tidak menepuk jidat.

"Kudengar kau sakit, apa sekarang sudah merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Jong In sambil hendak mengecek suhu di kening Luhan yang langsung begitu saja mundur satu langkah, refleks menghindar. Jong In yang urung menyentuh kening Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk paham. Kejadian semalam membuat Luhan bersikap canggung padanya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah membaik." Gumamnya, membuat kesimpulan sendiri.

Luhan diam, ia merasa tidak nyaman dan segera pamit pergi ke kamarnya. Tapi Jong In tahu hal itu hanya di jadikan alasan bagi Luhan untuk menghindarinya.

"Nona, siapa yang anda cari?" Tanya Pelayan Jung yang tanpa sengaja melihat Luhan tengah berjalan tak tentu arah sampai ke taman belakang tempat gazebo. Luhan terkesiap. Ternyata sejak tadi ia berjalan sambil melamun.

"Aku.." Suaranya tercekat entah kenapa.

Pelayan Jung tersenyum. "Putra Mahkota Oh Sehun sedang berada di ruang seni pribadinya." Ia menebak dengan gampangnya sampai membuat Luhan terkejut. Bagaimana bisa kau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan?

"Ruang seni pribadi?" Tanyanya memastikan.

Pelayan Jung mengangguk. "Putra Mahkota selalu berada di sana hampir setiap saat. Dan siapapun tidak di izinkan masuk ke dalam ruang seninya."

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya lagi, penasaran. Apa Sehun sebegitu anti sosialnya sampai menutup diri seperti itu?

Pelayan Jung tersenyum hangat dan mengangkat tangannya untuk menyingkap poni Luhan yang jatuh karna angin. "Tanyakanlah padanya, Nona Lu. Dia akan menjawab jika kau yang bertanya."

Suara lembut itu membuat hati Luhan berdesir aneh saat mendengar penuturan Pelayan Jung beberapa detik yang lalu. Ia berbalik, mencegah sang Pelayan untuk memberi pertanyaan baru. Pelayan Jung menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada sang Nona. "Bisakah..."

Pelayan Jung menunggu kata selanjutnya keluar dari sang Nona.

"Bisakah.. Kau tunjukkan dimana tempatnya?" tanyanya dengan ragu.

Dan disinilah ia berdiri, di depan pintu kayu dengan jendela yang tertutup kain tirai dari dalam. Menelan ludah, ragu untuk mengetuk pintu. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Jantungnya berdebar tanpa sebab. Bahkan ia tidak ingat pernah berbuat salah apa pada Sehun. Hanya saja, rasanya aneh tidak melihat Sehun di hari pertama natal. Ia menelan ludah untuk kesekian kalinya, mengetuk pelan.

Tok tok tok

Tirai abu-abu itu sedikit terbuka. "Apa?" suara datar Sehun dari dalam, memperhatikan ekspresi terkejut pada mimik wajah Luhan.

"A-aku.. Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin menyapamu." Jawabnya kikuk.

Sehun memicing dan membuka pintunya. Dan menutupnya lagi saat dirinya sudah berada di luar, bertatapan dengan Luhan yang balas menatapnya. "Selamat hari natal!" Seru Luhan mengangkat tangannya, berharap Sehun membalasnya. Tapi hanya tatapan tajam dan sedikit kerutan di dahi yang ia dapatkan.

"Kau sedang bermain main atau apa?" Tanyanya

Eh?

"Para pejabat akan datang untuk berjabat tangan denganmu. Kau tahu apa artinya itu?" Tanya Sehun menekan nada suaranya.

Luhan menggeleng kikuk. Ia tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Bahkan, semua hal di istana ini tidak ada satupun yang ia mengerti dengan baik.

"Mulai nanti malam. Mereka akan mencari-cari kesalahanmu. Tak perduli bahkan itu hanya setitik tinta tak berarti. Karna itulah, berhenti bermain-main dan belajar dengan benar." Sehun berpikir. Orang seperti ini akan menjadi seorang Ratu? Dan apakah... Jong In adalah Rajanya? Perutnya mendadak mual.

"Eummm... Sehun?" sedikit mengabaikan kata-kata Sehun, ia memainkan jari jarinya sambil menunduk.

Sehun yang melihat tingkah Luhan hanya mengernyit. Luhan kembali mendongak. "Apa... Kau marah padaku?"

Sehun mendadak diam. Tidak tahu harus menjawab dengan apa.

"Kau tahu.. Beberapa hari terakhir aku merasa kita begitu dekat, dan kau mulai baik padaku. Tapi melihat sikapmu sekarang, sepertinya ada yang berbeda. Apa aku berbuat salah padamu?" Tanyanya dengan ekspresi memelas.

Sehun tertegun. Apa iya dirinya seperti itu? Dan tiba-tiba saja bayangan Jong In dan Luhan kembali muncul dalam benaknya. Matanya mendadak sakit. Lalu ia berbalik. "Pergilah."

"Kenapa?" Luhan hendak meraih tangan Sehun sebelum tangannya benar-benar hanya menggapai angin. Sehun kembali mengurung diri di dalam ruang seninya.

"Setidaknya katakan padaku kalau aku punya salah padamu, dasar muka tembok!" teriaknya di depan pintu yang terkunci rapat, tempat dimana Sehun tengah bersandar pada pintunya dari dalam, mendengarkan seluruh umpatan Luhan pada dirinya.

"Hei Oh Sehun!" air matanya mengalir, ia menghapusnya begitu saja. "Kau pikir aku takut padamu!? Hah? Kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti iniiiiii!" teriaknya kencang sampai telinga Sehun rasanya hampir tuli.

Pluk.

Eh?

Pluk.

"Huahhh!" pekiknya kaget saat dua tetes salju berdiameter tiga senti jatuh pada puncak kepalanya. Ia berkedip.

"Haahh.." lalu ia mendesah lesu saat salju mulai turun begitu banyak dan Sehun masih belum membuka pintu untuknya. Ia menatap langit, dan satu tetes salju menyentuh pipinya dingin. "Andai hidup itu semudah E minor.." Gumamnya, sepertinya ia mulai merindukan kelas musik bersama teman-temannya, lalu ia menunduk menggenggam tangannya sendiri yang mulai terasa dingin. "Setidaknya hanya perlu dua jari untuk membuat sebuah nada dengan E minor." Gumamnya lagi sambil bersungut-sungut menatap pintu yang tak kunjung di buka. Apa Oh Sehun memang tidak memiliki perasaan sama sekali? Dia tega membiarkan akhem.. Nona cantik seperti dirinya terkena salju yang dingin, hah? Sepertinya Sehun memang tidak punya perasaan. Simpulnya dan berniat untuk pergi sebelum ia merasakan sesuatu yang membuat tubuhnya menghangat.

Sehun menyampirkan—melilitkan—sebuah selimut pada tubuhnya. "Hanya orang bodoh yang berdiri ditengah salju yang sedang turun. Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana?" Sehun berdecak, dan menyentil kasar hidung Luhan sampai memerah. "Aw!" Luhan terpaksa hanya bisa berteriak karna kedua tangannya terjebak dalam lilitan selimut. Sehun yang melihat hal itu langsung saja memperbaiki letak selimut agar tetap membuat Luhan merasa hangat dan bebas bergerak. "Cepat kembali ke kamarmu. Aku yakin Pangeranmu sedang mencari." Sinisnya.

"Pangeran? Maksudmu Pangeran Jong In?" Tanyanya dengan tampang polos, sebelum wajahnya berubah merah karna mengingat kejadian semalam. Sehun berdecak. "Pergi sana!" Usirnya.

Luhan terkesiap. "Kenapa kau membentakku?" Tanyanya kesal.

"Itu karna kau menyebalkan dan menyusahkan." Ungkapnya tanpa rasa bersalah. _Bahkan karna dirimulah malam hariku tidak pernah berakhir dengan nyenyak_. Rutuknya sebal.

Luhan mendengus dan melempar selimutnya tepat di wajah Sehun. "Kalau begitu orang yang menyebalkan ini tidak akan menyusahkanmu lagi, aku pergi!" Umpatnya kesal sebelum benar-benar pergi dengan mengangkat roknya tinggi-tinggi.

Sehun mengelap wajahnya. Astaga... Aku hampir gila…

Jong In hendak memakai jas mantelnya saat melihat Luhan yang tengah berlari dari kejauhan. Jong In memanggil, tapi Luhan terlalu jauh untuk mendengarnya. Hingga pada akhirnya Jong In ikut berlari mengejarnya dan menemukan Luhan tengah bersembunyi dibalik pohon apel yang tinggi menjulang. Jong In mengulum senyum "Cukup cerdas menjadikan pohon sebesar ini untuk tempat berte—" Jong In terperangah. "—duh" Luhan tengah mengelap air matanya saat Jong In menemukannya tengah menangis. "Kenapa Lu?" Tanyanya penuh pengertian.

Luhan menggeleng dengan wajah cemberut. "Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya sambil menyeka ingus di bawah hidungnya.

Jong In sejenak terdiam, lalu bertanya dengan tatapan ragu. "Apa karna Sehun?"

Melihat perubahan ekspresi pada Luhan, Jong In pun mengerti kalau Sehunlah penyebab Luhan menangis. "Apa dia menyakitimu?" tanyanya pengertian.

Luhan menggeleng lagi. "Tidak. Hanya saja aku sangat kesal sampai ingin menangis." curhatnya. Jong In mengernyit "Apa yang dia katakan?"

Sosok pemuda yang telah berubah menjadi Nona cantik itu merenung sejenak. "Tidak, Pangeran Jong In." senyumnya. "Itu bukan hal yang penting. Em… Selamat natal." Ucapnya dengan sopan dan pergi sambil berlari-lari kecil.

Saat ini Luhan tengah melaksanakan sesi belajarnya bersama para pengajar di dalam istana, tapi yang ia pikirkan hanyalah wajah menyebalkan Sehun dan nada bicaranya yang tak kalah menyebalkan. Hah… aku sangat rindu pada instrumenku… lirihnya sedih.

Ia menatap jemarinya dengan tatapan sedih dan menggerak-gerakkannya seolah tengah bermain piano.

"**Jadi… kenapa kau baru datang setelah satu jam lebih aku bermain disini?"**

**Luhan nyengir dan langsung duduk di depan piano bersama dengan Sehun yang memandangnya bingung.**

Luhan menelan senyum sedih saat mengingat hari dimana ia bermain piano bersama dengan Sehun selama berjam-jam sampai tidak sadar bahwa hari sudah mulai gelap.

Tapi bukankah sekarang mereka tinggal satu atap? Tapi kenapa rasanya seolah jauh ya?

Logika aneh bagi seseorang yang belum sepenuhnya sadar bahwa dirinya jatuh cinta.

"Nona Lu?" tegur sang pengajar.

Luhan terperanjat. "Ah.. iya, maaf aku melamun. Aku akan belajar dari awal." Ia membuka bukunya pada bab pertama dengan cepat, takut pengajarnya marah karna ia tidak mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"Nona Lu, bukan itu maksud saya."

Luhan mendongak "Lalu?"

Pengajar itu tersenyum dan memberi isyarat entah pada siapa untuk masuk. "Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan Nona."

"Guru Park!" jerit Luhan saking bahagianya melihat guru musiknya lagi. Ia bahkan hampir saja menghambur ke dalam pelukan Chanyeol kalau saja ia lupa siapa dirinya saat ini. Luhan berdeham, bersikap tenang layaknya bangsawan.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Apa kabar Nona Lu?" tanyanya menggoda.

Luhan menatap sebal. "Apa sekarang aku terlihat lucu dimata guru?"

"Kau memang selalu lucu. Aku hampir tidak mengenalimu."

"Guru Parkkk" rengeknya.

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil terkekeh pelan. "Baekhyun-ah? Kau tidak mau bertemu dengan anak didikku yang cantik ini?"

Luhan sangat terkejut saat tiba-tiba Guru Baek berjalan ke arahnya. Luhan membungkuk sopan dan Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama. "Sulit di percaya dengan kenyataan yang baru ini." ucap Baekhyun sebagai pembuka pembicaraan. "Tapi aku senang bisa melihatmu lagi walau dengan bentuk yang berbeda." Kekehnya.

Luhan cemberut dan menarik tangan Baekhyun keluar ruangan. Sementara Chanyeol di ajak berbincang dengan beberapa orang pengajar wanita yang katanya adalah penggemar Chanyeol sejak masa kuliah dulu.

"Hei bocah, kau mau bawa aku kemana?" tanya Baekhyun saat Luhan dengan girang menariknya entah kemana.

"Taraaaaaa…"

Baekhyun tersenyum maklum melihat Luhan yang terlampau aneh. "Gazebo?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Luhan mengangguk.

"Kenapa dengan tempat ini?" tanya Baekhyun pada anak didiknya itu.

Luhan terdiam karna sejujurnya ia tanpa sengaja pernah melihat Sehun menghabiskan waktunya di tempat ini. "Aku hanya ingin melakukan sesi konseling dengan Guru." Ucapnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Benar juga, mengingat tiada hari bagimu tanpa konseling dariku. Sepertinya kau sangat membutuhkannya kali ini." bercandanya.

Memang benar selama di sekolah, sebelum ia menjadi guru privat dari Putra Mahkota, Luhan selalu datang ke ruangannya dan memulai sesi curhat tentang segala hal.

"Aku bingung, guru Baek.."

Kini keduanya tengah duduk di gazebo dengan tenang. Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Apa yang membuatmu bingung saat kau tengah hidup nyaman di istana, hm?" tanyanya sebagai balasan.

Luhan menunduk. "Aku bingung pada perasaanku sendiri."

"Ceritakanlah Lu."

"Guru tahu kan, bagaimana perasaanku terhadap Pangeran Jong In sejak dulu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk takjim. Nama Pangeran yang satu itu memang kadang selalu hadir dalam setiap sesi curhatan Luhan.

"Bahkan sebelum Putra mahkota kembali ke Korea, aku menyukai Pangeran Jong In dan selalu berpikir tentangnya."

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul. "Jadi perasaanmu sedikit demi sedikit berubah saat Putra mahkota hadir dalam hidupmu?" tebaknya.

Luhan menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku mulai dekat dengan Pangeran Jong In karna Sehun." Ungkapnya. Lalu ia teringat pada saat dimana Sehun dengan sengaja melempar bola basket ke arah kepalanya, dan Pangeran Jong In dengan wajah khawatir membawanya menuju UKS. Luhan tidak akan melupakan kejadian membahagiakan itu.

"Aku mulai dekat dengan Sehun karna musik."

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut mendengar kata 'musik'

"Sehun menyukai musik?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak tahu dia menyukainya apa tidak, tapi aku selalu melihatnya membaca buku tentang musik di perpustakaan sekolah. Aku bahkan pernah melihatnya bermain piano."

Sebuah fakta yang baru Baekhyun ketahui sebagai guru pribadi Sehun.

"Lanjutkan apa yang membuatmu bingung, Lu.." Baekhyun menepuk pundak Luhan pelan.

"Aku dekat dengan Pangeran Jong In. Seharusnya aku senang, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa berbeda. Aku sedih saat Sehun mengabaikanku, aku bahkan sempat berpikir jika saja seandainya Sehun itu seperti Pangeran Jong In yang selalu memperhatikanku. Aku bingung."

Baekhyun memperbaiki letak kacamatanya dan menatap ke arah langit. "Dengarkan baik-baik, Lu. _**Tidak ada di dalam hati dua cinta, sebagaimana tidak ada dalam wujud ini dua Tuhan. **_Kau akan segera mendapat jawaban dari kebingunganmu itu. Sekarang, ayo berdiri. Kau harus lanjutkan belajarmu. Dan selamat natal."

Luhan bangkit dan mengangguk dengan senyum senang. "Selamat natal juga, Guru Baek."

.

**Selamat Hari Natal**

Tak henti-hentinya tiga kata itu menghiasi seluruh isi aula istana yang begitu megah. Sepertinya pesta dansa ala kerajaan memang tidak akan pernah sama dengan keluarga biasa. Tentu saja tidak sama. Dari mananya yang sama?

Luhan tengah menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri dari cermin dan sedikit menunjuk pada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Ia cemberut, kenapa juga semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur karna sibuk mengumpat pada Sehun yang belum tentu juga akan mendengar semua keluh kesahnya akan sikap sang Putra Mahkota yang menyebalkan itu?

"Nona Lu.. Apa anda sudah siap?"

Seperti biasa, Pelayan Jung memang terlalu perhatian padanya. Ia bahkan memoleskan krim ringan di bawah matanya untuk menutupi warna hitam layaknya mata Zitao, temannya.

"Terima kasih, pelayan Jung." Ungkapnya berterimakasih.

Pelayan Jung tersenyum. "Tuan dan Nyonya Xi telah menunggu anda di aula, Nona Lu."

Luhan mendadak langsung cerah, aura gelap yang sejak semalam menghantuinya pun lenyap entah kemana. Sehun lenyap, wajah menyebalkan Sehun lenyap. Setidaknya untuk saat ini. "Benarkah? Apa aku bisa langsung menemui mereka?"

Pelayan Jung mengangguk. "Boleh setelah anda memakai sepatu anda, Nona Lu." Balasnya dengan tawa geli melihat tingkah Luhan yang seperti ini anak kecil.

Luhan yang baru menyadarinya pun hanya berdeham ringan dan berjalan angkuh ke arah tempat duduknya. "Kalau begitu tolong pakaikan sepatunya, Pelayan Jung." Mintanya dengan kikuk. Sebenarnya ia tidak ada maksud untuk bersikap sok berkuasa dengan menyuruh ini dan itu pada pelayannya. Hanya saja, ia tidak mengerti bagaimana cara memakai sepatu wanita. Karna sejak lahir dia memang di ciptakan oleh tuhan sebagai seorang pria. Luhan benar-benar Manly, asal semua orang tahu dan tidak salah persepsi terhadap dirinya.

Sehun tengah bersandar sudut keheningan dalam ruang aula. Ia tidak begitu suka pesta, apa lagi banyak pejabat dan petinggi negara yang akan datang ke pesta natal ini, semakin membuatnya tidak menyukai pesta. Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat dengan membawa dua gelas jus jeruk di kedua tangannya. Ia memberikan satu pada Sehun yang sudah memesannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kenapa tidak bergabung dengan yang lain?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Mata Sehun menyipit saat melihat Pangeran Jong In yang baru memasuki aula dan sudah di serbu oleh beberapa orang penjilat yang haus akan tahta. Sehun mendengus dan membunag muka. "Aku harap mereka amnesia tentang siapa Putra mahkotanya."

"Hei, kau tidak boleh mengatakan hal itu! Bagaimana mungkin kau akan menjadi Raja jika rakyatmu saja tidak mengenalimu?"

Sehun diam sejenak dan meneguk jusnya sekali. "Aku tidak yakin apakah aku akan menjadi Raja."

Kyungsoo menoleh dengan cepat, bahkan terlalu cepat. Ke arah Sehun. "Kenapa anda berkata seperti itu, yang mulia?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan bahasa yang mulai formal. Itu tandanya Kyungsoo tengah serius bicara dengannya.

"Aku hanya memprediksi. Apa tidak boleh?" tanyanya balik.

Kyungsoo menatapnya seolah tengah menghakimi. "Kau bukan Tuhan, berhenti berkata seolah kaulah yang menentukan segalanya." Lalu meletakkan gelas jusnya yang masih penuh di atas meja terdekat dan berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan Sehun yang tengah sibuk dengan renungannya sendiri.

Di luar tengah turun salju. Semua wajah cerah ceria menyambut hari natal, tapi yang Sehun rasakan hanyalah terlempar kembali ke masa lalu. Detik-detik sebelum kematian Yoo jung. Dan jika ia bisa mencegah hal itu sebelumnya, harusnya ia masih bisa melihat Yoo Jung tersenyum manis ke arahnya, meski bukan menjadi miliknya.

"Bergabunglah ke dalam pesta, puteraku."

Suara lembut khas seorang Ibu itu menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

Ratu Oh berjalan mendekat dengan anggun ke arah Sehun yang berdiri di depannya. "Aku tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan saat ini, tapi cobalah untuk berbahagia demi Ibumu ini." lirihnya.

Dan Sehun merasa bersalah karna sudah terlampau sering memberikan wajah masam pada Ibunya. "Ya, yang mulia." jawabnya singkat.

Sang Ratu tampak tengah menghela nafas ringan. "Sehunah…" panggilnya dengan lembut.

Sehun menatapnya penuh arti. Ia bertanya kapan terakhir kali ia menatap lurus ke arah orang yang telah melahirkannya ini. Meski kenyataan yang mengatakan kalau ia terlahir dari rahim seorang laki-laki, Sehun bisa menerimanya sedikit demi sedikit. Karna jauh dalam hatinya, tanpa ia sadari. Ia berharap Luhan akan menjadi sosok seperti Ibunya.

"Maafkan Ibu."

Dua kata itu mampu membuat hati Sehun terenyuh. Wajah datar yang sejak tadi ia pertahankan kini runtuh. Berubah menjadi tatapan kerinduan yang amat sangat.

Ratu Oh tersenyum dan membalikkan badannya secara perlahan, lalu Sehun menarik tangannya dengan lembut. "Ibu.." ucapnya untuk pertama kali memanggil sang Ratu dengan sebutan Ibu setelah sekian lama ia membenci satu kata itu.

Satu tetes air mata sang Ratu turun membasahi pipinya, tidak ada kebahagian yang lebih dari saat puteramu memanggilmu Ibu dengan sangat lembut.

Dari kejauhan, Jong In memperhatikan interaksi keduanya dengan tatapan yang sulit di jelaskan. Sementara Luhan yang baru saja selesai berpelukan dengan Ibunya hanya menatap tidak mengerti ke arah Pangeran Jong In yang berdiri mematung menatap Sehun dan Ratu Oh yang kini tengah saling tatap satu sama lain.

Sehun tersenyum tipis sebelum mengulurkan tangan kanannya dengan sopan ke arah sang Ibu. "Will you dance with me?"

Merasa tersanjung dengan perilaku anaknya, Ratu Oh pun tersenyum manis dan meraih tangan Sehun dengan gaya ala bangsawan kerajaan.

Sehun membawanya menuju ke tengah aula, di antara puluhan orang berdansa dengan musik klasik yang mengalun merdu mengiringi semua gerakan insan yang tengah bergerak sesuai irama. Sesaat setelah menyadarinya, para undangan yang tengah berdansa itu menghentikan gerakan mereka saat sang Putra Mahkota dan sang Ratu tengah berdansa dengan indah pada lingkaran dansa di tengah aula.

Beberapa orang menatap takjub pada pemandangan yang baru saja mereka lihat. Jarang sekali melihat sang Putra mahkota tampil di depan banyak orang seperti saat ini. Luhan menatap tanpa berkedip melihat keharmonisan yang di bangun Sehun bersama Ibunya. Menurut desas desus yang ia dengar selama tinggal di istana, hubungan antara Putra mahkota dan Yang mulia Ratu tidak terlalu dekat. Tapi apa yang ia lihat saat ini seolah mengusir semua pemikiran buruknya pada Sehun yang menganggap bahwa pemuda tampan itu adalah seorang anak durhaka.

Sehun tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya saat sang Ibu beberapa kali tidak sengaja menginjak sepatunya. "Sehun, hentikan. Ibu tidak bisa berdansa terlalu lama."

Ratu Oh sangat malu sekali kali ini.

"Apa karna pria tua itu hanya sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sampai tidak sempat mengajak Ibu berdansa?" tanya Sehun dengan nada mengejek.

Sang Ratu tersenyum melihat nada bicara Sehun yang sudah mulai santai dan akrab padanya. "Kau benar, Ayahmu terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya."

Tak luput dari pandangan sang Raja yang baru tiba beberapa menit yang lalu. Raja Kim langsung berdeham pada para undangan yang masih terpesona pada dua orang yang tengah berdansa itu. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka merekam menggunakan ponselnya.

"Yang mulia, anda sudah datang?" tanya Jong In yang pertama kali menyadari kedatangannya.

"Ibumu berdansa dengan Sehun?" tanyanya memastikan.

Jong In membenarkan. "Benar, yang mulia. Anda tidak sedang bermimpi atau pun berkhayal."

Luhan yang berada di dekatnya hanya mengenyit bingung dengan jawaban Jong In.

Lalu sang Raja tertawa kecil. Langkah kakinya bergerak menuju podium dan berdehan untuk kedua kalinya, hingga semua orang menatap ke arahnya. Tak terkecuali Sehun dan Ratu Oh yang telah menghentikan dansanya bersamaan dengan berhentinya musik yang mengiringi mereka.

"Untuk para undangan yang telah bersedia datang pada pesta dansa ini, aku ucapkan terima kasih." Suaranya menggema di seluruh ruangan. "Selamat natal." Ucapnya lagi yang langsung di sambut tepuk tangan meriah dari seluruh penjuru undangan di aula nan luas ini.

Saat suara tepuk tangan itu mulai memudar, Raja Kim mulai menyampaikan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan. "Acara kali ini, aku bermaksud untuk memperkenalkan calon menantuku kepada kalian semua." Ia mempersilahkan kepada semua pasang mata untuk melihat ke arah samping kanannya, Sehun juga ikut menatap, dimana Luhan tengah tersenyum kikuk dan membungkuk pelan. "Salam kenal, namaku Xiaolu." Ucapnya santai setelah semalaman berlatih untuk melafalkan nama barunya tanpa ada mimik kebohongan.

Para undangan pun banyak yang terpesona akan kecantikan sang Nona yang terlihat polos namun manis. Beberapa orang memuji kecantikannya sampai membuat Luhan tidak tahu lagi harus marah atau senang. Marah karna seharusnya ia lelaki manly yang akan menerima ucapan tampan dari semua orang, atau senang karna banyak sekali pujian yang mengarah padanya.

Lalu muncullah sebuah pertanyaan. "Nona cantik itu akan di nikahkan dengan siapa?"

"Tentu saja dengan Putra Mahkota! Siapa lagi?" seseorang yang diyakini adalah fans berat Sehun ikut menimpali.

Beberapa orang berbisik dari mulut ke mulut, namun Raja Kim memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Karna tujuannya mengumumkan hal ini hanya untuk memukul telak wajah para tetua dan sekaligus mendeklarasikan perang. Di era yang akan datang, ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan para tetua keji itu yang mengatur pemerintahannya. Sang Raja melirik ke arah Sehun yang juga membalas tatapannya.

"Jadi.." ucapan sang Raja menggantung, dan para undangan kembali fokus ke arahnya.

Sang Raja tersenyum saat melihat perhatian tamu undangan kembali ke arahnya. "Bisakah Putra mahkota mengantarkan Ratuku padaku?" tanyanya lembut dan romantis.

Membuat Ratu Oh yang berada di samping Sehun tersenyum malu karenanya. Para undangan kembali bertepuk tangan saat sang Putra mahhkota berjalan menuju podium dengan menggenggam tangan Ibunya. Menyerahkannya pada sang Ayah. Sekilas Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan dan Luhan langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Mau tidak mau hal itu membuat Sehun sakit hati dan memilih untuk berdiri di sisi Ibunya.

Kini mereka tengah berdiri bersama di atas podium. Di mulai dari sisi kiri : Kim Jong In. Xi Luhan. Yang mulia Raja, Ratu Oh, dan Oh Sehun.

"Silahkan nikmati pestanya." Ucap sang Raja lalu alunan musik kembali terdengar dan lantai dansa kembali penuh dengan banyak orang yang berdansa dengan pasangan mereka.

Jong In berusaha mengabaikan tatapan Sehun dan menoleh ke arah Luhan "Mau berdansa denganku, Nona Lu?" tanyanya mengajak Luhan berdansa dengan gaya bangsawan miliknya.

Luhan mengangguk setelah lama berpikir.

Sehun menatap tidak suka saat keduanya tengah beriringan menuju lantai dansa. Beberapa detik kemudian ia ingat kalau dansanya dengan sang Ibu belum berakhir, ia berniat untuk mengajaknya kembali sebelum ia sadar kalau Yang mulia Raja telah terlebih dulu membawanya berdansa.

Sial. Umpatnya. Kenapa ia malah merasa seolah sedang di tinggalkan?

**Sehunah!**

Sehun terperanjat saat suara itu menggema pada telinganya.

**Sehunah…**

Suara anak kecil itu kembali memanggil, kini tampak seperti sedang merajuk karna Sehun tak kunjung menjawab.

"Yoo Jung." Matanya terbelalak saat melihat bayangan Yoo Jung tengah berdiri di antara orang berdansa. Sehun mengucek matanya berkali-kali. Ia pasti salah lihat. Tapi…

Sehun merinding.

Yoo Jung melambaikan tangan ke arahnya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Luhan sambil tetap tersenyum ke arahnya.

Halusinasi?

Tanya Sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

Sehun dapat mendengar suara Yoo Jung tertawa untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum bayangan itu menghilang.

Menghilang… ke dalam tubuh Luhan.

Apa maksudnya ini? pikirnya bingung.

Apa Yoo Jung berusaha memberitahuku sesuatu? Pikirnya.

Maka di sinilah Sehun, berjalan ke arah Luhan dengan pelan, alunan musik entah kenapa terasa senyap bagi Sehun. Ia mengambil alih tangan Luhan dari Jong In dan menatap matanya dalam. Mencoba mencari jawaban dari segala macam pertanyaan yang ada di benaknya.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?" tanyanya. Membuat seluruh mata tertuju pada keduanya.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?" ulangnya. Namun suara hatinya seolah tengah bertanya pada dirinya sendiri : **Apa aku menyukainya?**

"Apa aku bagimu?" tanyanya lagi. **Apa dirimu bagiku?**

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan gugup. "Aku… a-aku.. selalu memperhatikanmu." Jujurnya, membuat tamu undangan berseru girang melihat adegan cinta di depannya.

"Apa itu berarti bahwa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Sehun memastikan.

Dan Luhan mengangguk malu.

Sehun menatap ke arah sang Ayah "Bolehkah aku membawa calon Ratuku pergi?" tanyanya.

Jong In mengepalkan tangannya saat sang Ayah mengatakan "Kau boleh membawanya, Putra mahkota. Dia memang milikmu."

Tepuk tangan sekali lagi kembali bergemuruh saat sang Putra mahkota membawa pergi Luhan di tengah berjalannya pesta dansa yang meriah itu. Para undangan memberi jalan pada keduanya dan membungkuk sebagai tanda hormat. Sementara Jong In memutuskan untuk pergi melalui pintu belakang. Raja Kim dan Ratu Oh saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

Semua itu tentu saja tidak lepas dari perhatian Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi memang selalu memperhatikannya, bahkan sejak dulu. Tapi.. bukankah ia sudah berjanji akan menyerah saja? Mungkin ini terakhir kali ia akan memperhatikan Jong In dari kejauhan.

"Sehun, kau mau membawaku kemana—" ucapannya terhenti saat melihat danau indah yang mengkilap karna cahaya lampu.

Sehun melepas genggaman tangannya dan mendorong tubuh Luhan untuk bersandar pada pohon besar. Ia menatap Luhan begitu intens sampai membuatnya memerah. Apa Sehun akan melakukan sesuatu padanya? Pikirnya antara senang dan takut.

"Si Pangeran itu belum pernah mengajakmu ke tempat ini, kan?" tanya Sehun dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Luhan menggeleng takut, meski beberapa saat yang lalu Sehun mengatakan rasa sukanya secara tidak langsung, tetap saja Sehun itu menakutkan. Luhan refleks memegang kepalanya dan membuat Sehun langsung menahan kedua tangan Luhan bersandar pada pohon besar itu.

Sehun menatap bibir Luhan, dan Luhan menyadari hal itu. Membuatnya tanpa sadar menjilat bibirnya sendiri yang kering. Luhan menelan ludah setelahnya.

Sehun mendesis "Aku tidak suka jika milikku pernah di sentuh orang lain." Ia mengusap bibir Luhan dengan ujung jarinya dan sekelebat ingatan di menara saat tengah malam itu muncul kembali dalam benaknya.

Sial.

Rutuknya karna terbawa emosi.

"Se-Sehun?" tanya Luhan takut-takut melihat ekspresi Sehun yang beberapa saat lalu mengeras. Luhan menebak kalau Sehun pastilah tahu saat Pangeran Jong In menciumnya.

"Aku kubersihkan terlebih dahulu." Ucapnya dengan nada rendah dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan yang berada dalam kondisi tidak berdaya.

Sehun mengulum bibir manis Luhan itu dengan sedikit kasar namun tetap berperasaan. Luhan membalas dengan segala pengalaman singkatnya tentang teknik dasar berciuman. Sehun membiarkan Luhan bernafas sebentar sebelum mencuri bibirnya lagi dengan lama.

Luhan memejamkan mata.

_Tuhan… apakah begini rasanya jatuh cinta? Saat dia menyentuhku, saat dia memperhatikanku, bahkan saat dia membuatku kesal.. yang ku pikirkan hanyalah selalu tentang dirinya._

Suho baru saja keluar dari mobilnya dan melihat Jong In yang muncul dari dalam aula. "Pangeran, apa pestanya sudah di mu—" Suho mengerjap saat Jong In hanya berlalu melewatinya. "—lai?"

Apa yang terjadi? Gumamnya lalu berjalan mengikuti Jong In dari belakang.

"Pangeran?" panggilnya.

Jong In tidak menjawab dan terus melangkahkan kakinya sejauh mungkin dari aula.

"Pangeran?" panggilnya lagi saat tak mendapat respon yang berarti.

"Pange—"

"HYUNG!" teriaknya sampai membuat Suho hampir saja serangan jantung.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kenapa kau telihat marah?" tanya Suho

"Aku tidak tahu."

Suho ingin sekali menampar Jong In jika sudah seperti ini. "Apanya yang tidak tahu? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawabnya lagi

"Kau tahu, kau bicara cerita pada hyungmu ini?" Suho mencoba lebih pengertian.

"Tidak perlu, aku pergi." dan pergi begitu saja.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan anak itu?" pikir Suho frustasi.

Sementara Luhan tengah bersemu malu menatap indahnya langit di dekat danau istana dengan Sehun yang memeluknya dari belakang. Luhan menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan diri agar tidak senyam senyum seperti orang gila.

Sehun mendengus. "Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya." Ungkapnya.

Luhan hendak berbalik menatap Sehun namun Sehun tetap menyuruhnya untuk menatap ke depan. Luhan menurut dengan kalem.

"Cinta bagiku hanyalah kamuflase. Sama halnya saat aku merelakan cinta pertamaku untuk orang lain padahal hatiku sendiri sangat sakit pada waktu itu. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu di miliki oleh siapapun selain aku."

"Sehun-ah.."

"Siapa yang pertama kali bertemu denganmu, aku ataupun Pangeran Jong In. itu tidaklah penting."

Karna pertemuan pertama tidak menentukan akan berakhir dimana kisah cintamu.

Sama halnya seperti Yoo Jung. Saat pertama kali Sehun bertemu dengannya dan mengenalkannya pada Jong In.

"Dengarkan baik-baik." Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Luhan. "Aku hanya akan mengatakannya satu kali. Jadi dengarkan baik-baik."

Luhan mengangguk dan ia mulai merasakan bibir Sehun yang berada di telinganya. Berbisik rendah. "Aku mencintaimu dan Selamat Natal." Sehun menolehkan kepala Luhan dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut dan lama sampai kembang api mewarnai langit malam, ciuman itu masih belum kunjung menemukan akhir.

Keesokan harinya.

Luhan terbangun dari kamar yang terasa sedikit asing di penglihatannya. Setelah ia sepenuhnya terbangun, ia pun sadar jika semalaman ia berada di kediaman Sehun. Wajahnya memerah dan ia menggigit tangannya gugup. "Sehun kemana?" tanyanya pada bantal guling yang sejak tadi ia peluk. Bagaikan maling yang berjalan mengendap-ngendap untuk mencuri televisi, Luhan berjalan ke arah ruang tamu dengan sikap waspada.

"Mau kemana kau?"

"AA!" Luhan melompat jauh ke belakang saat mendengar suara yang mengagetkannya. Namun ia langsung bernafas lega saat tahu Sehunlah yang datang dengan membawa nampan untuk sarapan.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Sehun yang sedang meletakkan isi nampannya di atas meja.

Luhan mengintip kira-kira menu sarapan apa yang Sehun bawa. "Sepertinya nyenyak, aku tidak ingat apa-apa hehe.." jawabnya dengan gaya malu-malu kucing.

Sehun yang melihatnya hanya menatap geli. "Ayo cepat sarapan." Titahnya dan Luhan langsung menurut, bukankah ini juga termasuk ke dalam pelatihan menjadi istri yang baik? Luhan bersemu merah saat membayangkannya.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Luhan

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau pikir ini jam berapa? Waktu sarapan bersama sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu." Jelasnya.

Oh iya, Luhan melupakan hal itu.

Satu hal yang tidak berubah bahkan setelah Sehun meresmikan hubungannya dengan Luhan : Sehun tetap sama menyebalkannya.

Igh.. lihat saja nada bicaranya yang sinis itu, sindir Luhan dalam hati sambil memakan sarapannya sementara Sehun asik membaca koran. Hari ini kalender sedang merah, jadi sekolah di liburkan. Mungkin karna itulah Sehun bersikap santai hari ini. pikir Luhan.

Tapi lain lagi dengan Sehun. Meski ia terlihat seolah sedang membaca koran, pikirannya masih berada di ruang makan. Ia tidak melihat Jong In sarapan bersama tadi pagi. Apa Jong In sangat terpukul saat tahu Luhan lebih memilih Sehun ketimbang dirinya?

Sehun melipat kembali korannya dan melemparnya sembarangan. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan mengelus puncak kepala Luhan dengan lembut sebelum pergi meninggalkannya tanpa suara.

"Sehun? Mau kemana?" teriaknya yang tidak mendapat respon apa-apa.

Ish. Kenapa dia menyebalkan sekali? Umpatnya lalu melanjutkan acara sarapan paginya.

Sehun sedikit ragu saat hendak mengetuk pintu kamar di kediam Jong In yang tak kalah luas dengan miliknya. Ia sengaja menyuruh pengawal yang menjaga untuk tidak memberitahu Jong In kalau ia akan datang berkunjung. Sebelum Suho datang dan mengatakan pada Sehun kalau Jong In sudah keluar dari kamarnya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Berarti ia melewatkan jam sarapan? Pikir Sehun.

"Kenapa kau mencarinya?" tanya Suho

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku mencarinya?" tanya Sehun balik.

Suho menggeleng bingung. "Entahlah.. aku merasa aneh melihat kalian berdua. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Suho

Melihat reasksi Suho, sepertinya hyung yang satu ini tidak tahu masalah semalam, yah cepat atau lambat Suho pasti akan tahu jadi ia tidak perlu repot-repot menjelaskannya. "Tidak ada, aku pergi." Ucapnya dan pergi.

Suho merasa sedikit Dejavu. Semalam Jong In juga kurang lebih mengatakan hal yang sama lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

Sehun tengah berpikir keras kira-kira Jong In sedang berada dimana. Istana itu luas, oke. Kalau bukan ke tempat yang membawa kenangan masa lalu, tidak akan mung—

TUNGGU.

Tempat yang membawa kenangan masa lalu?

Hm! Sehun menjentikkan jarinya.

Maka jawabannya adalah : Pohon Apel.

Sehun menghentikan larinya dan mulai berjalan kecil ke arah Jong In yang tengah duduk bersandar di bawah pohon apel.

"Kalau adikku ini datang hanya untuk mengejekku sebaiknya ku sarankan jangan." Ucap Jong In yang telah membuka sebelah matanya.

Sehun membuang nafas dan menatap mencemooh. "Apa sekarang kau patah hati?"

Jong In bangkit dan menatap pada adik satu-satunya itu. "Ini pertama kalinya aku patah hati. Aku tidak akan melupakan pengalaman ini."

Ketika Jong In hendak berjalan melewatinya, Sehun menahannya untuk tidak pergi dan mengatakan dengan suara tajam "Sesekali lihatlah ke belakang. Ada seseorang yang menunggumu tanpa kenal lelah. Seseorang yang hanya menatap punggungmu dan berharap kau menoleh padanya. Aku mengatakan ini bukan karna aku perduli padamu. Tapi karna aku muak dengan sikap tidak pekamu itu." ucapnya lalu pergi.

Kim Jong In adalah orang yang paling tidak peka sedunia.

Jong In menatap kepergian Sehun dengan alis yang bertaut. Ia sempat melihat melihat Sehun berhenti dan menoleh ke arahnya. "Kuharap kepalamu terbentur dan mulai mengingat sesuatu. Dasar pikun." Desisnya sebelum benar-benar pergi.

"Berani sekali ka—aish.. apa sekarang di berlagak sok keren di depanku?" ia berdecih pada dirinya sendiri dan menatap pohon apel itu dengan seksama.

"Mungkinkah aku terlalu sibuk sampai tidak memperhatikan perkembangan pohon apel ini?" ia mendongak ke atas untuk mengukur secara kira-kira tinggi pohon apelnya. Lalu mulai berbicara sendiri. "Padahal dulu tingginya masih seperti ini" ukurnya satu meter di atas kepalanya.

Kepalanya mendongak lagi saat melihat buah apel yang tampaknya sudah siap di makan. "Wah… kalau jatuh dari atas sana pasti sangat saki—"

DEG

**"Aduh!" Kyungsoo terjatuh dari atas pohon dan Sehun yang masih berada di puncak paling atas berteriak ke bawah. "Kau baik, Kyung?" Teriaknya sambil memakan apel. **

**Jong In yang duduk pada batang di bawah Sehun hanya berdecak kesal mendengar respon adiknya yang tidak terlalu perduli. Ia turun kebawah dan membantu Kyungsoo berdiri. "Kau tak apa?" Tanyanya khawatir sambil membuang sisa apelnya.**

**Kyungsoo meringis. "Sepertinya akan membekas." **

**"Tak apa!" Jong In dan Sehun bersamaan. **

**"Kalau tidak ada yang mau menikah denganku karna bekas luka ini bagaimana?" Pertanyaan polos itu terlontar begitu saja dari pemikiran polosnya. **

**"Tenang saja. Aku akan menikahimu." Jong In memberi dua jempol.**

"Aku akan menikahimu." Ulang Jong In tanpa sadar, dan perkataan Sehun beberapa saat yang lalu muncul dalam benaknya seperti kaset rusak.

"_Sesekali lihatlah ke belakang. Ada seseorang yang menunggumu tanpa kenal lelah."_

"_Kuharap kepalamu terbentur dan mulai mengingat sesuatu. Dasar pikun."_

Terakhir, suara menyebalkan Sehun yang mengatainya pikun sungguh membuatnya kembali tersadar pada lamunannya.

Seseorang yang menungguku tanpa kenal lelah. Gumamnya seorang diri. Lalu tiba-tiba ia merasakan rasa bersalah yang amat sangat besar. Ia ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Dirinya lah yang brengsek. Ia memberikan janji pada Kyungsoo dan melupakannya.

Dirinyalah yang membuat Kyungsoo terus menderita karna menunggunya terlalu lama.

"Apa yang sudah ku lakukan?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Selama ini, ia sudah menyakiti perasaan Kyungsoo berkali-kali.

Berkali-kali..

Dan berkali-kali..

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini?" kemudian suara Kyungsoo mengagetkannya.

"Kyungsoo?"

Yang di panggil hanya menatap tidak mengerti. "Apa?" tanyanya. Ia tengah membawa keranjang apel, ia hendak mengambil apel karna pelayan di dapur sangat membutuhkannya untuk di buat garnis. Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa membantu di saat-saat seperti ini.

Kyungsoo mulai jengah saat Jong In hanya menatapnya. "Permisi. Bisakah kau pergi jika hanya ingin berdiri saja? Aku perlu naik ke atas sana dan kau menghalangi jalanku, Pangeran Jong In." sinisnya membuat Jong In memberinya jalan.

Jong In memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang menaiki pohon apel dengan sangat mahir. Jong In mulai berpikir apa Kyungsoo selalu naik seorang diri selama dirinya dan Sehun pergi?

Apa Kyungsoo selalu sendiri seperti ini?

Apakah saat Sehun berada di Inggris, dan dirinya terlalu sibuk dengan urusan politik, Kyungsoo selalu menunggu mereka di tempat ini? Merawat tempat ini? Memakan apel seorang diri?

Memungut apel busuk dan membawa keranjang apel untuk mengambil apel segar?

Apa Kyungsoo selalu melakukannya seorang diri?

Teman macam apa dirinya ini?

Teman, huh?

Apa aku benar masih menganggapnya teman? Tanyanya dalam hati.

Pantas saja ia selalu merasakan perasaan aneh dan bingung saat berada di dekat Kyungsoo. Ternyata karena ini?

Percaya dengan Tuhan membiarkan kita melakukan kesalahan sebelum bertemu dengan kebenaran? Sama halnya saat kita di pertemukan dengan orang yang salah sebelum bertemu dengan orang yang benar-benar di takdirkan untuk bersama dengan kita.

Keranjang apel itu terjatuh dari atas dan Jong In terbelalak saat mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo yang tergelincir karna ranting yang di penuhi salju.

"AWAS!" Jong In berteriak, dan..

BUG!

"Akh.." Jong In meringis saat Kyungsoo terjatuh tepat pada perutnya.

Kyungsoo membekap mulutnya dan berdiri dari atas Jong In yang tengah memegangi perutnya dan berseru kesakitan.

Sehun yang memperhatikan dari kejauhan hanya tersenyum tipis dan memanggil beberapa pelayan untuk mengurus sisanya. "Cepat urus mereka." Perintahnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Jong In yang meringis kesakitan dan Kyungsoo yang terlihat panik memanggil pelayan.

Saat Sehun kembali pada kediamannya, ia sudah tidak menemukan Luhan dimanapun. Hmm.. pasti sudah kembali, pikirnya.

Dan ternyata benar. Luhan tengah di dandani oleh Pelayan Jung dengan pita putih di kepalanya. Luhan bersikeras menolak, ia memberi alasan kalau Sehun tidak suka ia memakai pita. Dan akhirnya Pelayan Jung urung untuk memakaikannya pita.

Sehun bersandar pada sisi pintu sambil menggelengkan kepala. Menggunakan dirinya untuk menolak apa yang tidak Luhan sukai. Cukup pintar, puji Sehun.

"Pelayan Jung." Panggilnya, hingga keduanya menoleh.

Luhan cemberut. Ia menoleh ke arah sang pelayan dengan wajah sebal "Kenapa dia tidak memanggil namaku saja?"

Pelayan Jung menutup mulutnya untuk menyembunyikan senyum.

"Iya, yang mulia?"

"Tolong ganti pakaian Nona itu." titahnya pada sang Pelayan.

Pelayan Jung tampak sedikit tidak mengerti. "Maaf?"

"Aku ingin mengajaknya menemui bibi Yeon, sekaligus kencan." Ucapnya yang langsung menyeret Pelayan Jung ke dalam ruang pakaian untuk memilihkannya pakaian yang cocok.

Sehun terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah laku Luhan yang memang sudah seperti itu sejak pertama kali kenal.

"**Gara gara kau! Latihanku jadi di tunda! Memangnya kau siapa, hah? Putra raja?!"**

Putra mahkota itu mendengus geli saat mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka yang jauh dari kata menyenangkan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak menyangka akan berakhir seperti ini.

**Sehun tersenyum mengejek dan menunggui Luhan sampai pemuda manis itu selesai memasang resletingnya kembali. Wajah Luhan memerah karna marah. **

**"Kau! Bilang apa tadi?!" **

**"Kecil" **

**Luhan merasa sangat tertohok melihat tampang mengejek si putra mahkota. "Me-memangnya punyamu besar? HAH?!" **

**"Kau mau lihat?"**

Sehun tertawa. Astaga, ia mulai mengingat hal-hal yang jorok. Walau ia akui sempat melihat milik Luhan. Dan ia sungguh tidak berbohong saat mengatakan milik Luhan kecil. Dalam artian tidak sebesar miliknya.

"Sehun, ayo pergi!"

Sehun menatap Luhan dari atas sampai ke bawah. Rambut pirang di kuncir kuda, poni menjuntai ke kanan, lipstik tipis, make up natural, kalung berlian, dress selutut berwarna coklat susu dengan sepatu tanpa hak tinggi berwarna senada. Dan…

Sehun merengut. Dan langsung melepas jam tangan di tangan kiri Luhan, menyuruh Pelayan Jung untuk menggantinya dengan yang lain.

Luhan protes. "Kenapa di ganti?"

"Karna jam itu bukan untuk wanita, Nona Lu." Jawab Pelayan Jung yang tengah menyodorkan koleksi jam tangan ke arah Sehun agar memilihkannya.

"Pelayan Jung." Ia mendelik. "Kalau kau lupa siapa aku ini sebenarnya, maka aku akan mengingatkanmu sekali lag—"

"Sudah hentikan." Intrupsi Sehun. "Kami semua tahu kau itu laki-laki manly, jadi.. puas? Ayo berangkat." Ia menarik tangan Luhan yang lemas karna ia tahu Sehun tengah mengejeknya.

Yatuhan… apakah aku akan terus hidup tanpa status kelaki-lakianku di akui oleh dunia? Pikirnya asal.

Jong In tengah meminum teh hangatnya dengan perlahan saat Kyungsoo memberikan handuk kecil untuk menyembuhkan lebam pada otot perutnya. Mereka tidak bicara satu sama lain.

"Kyung-ah.."

Kyungsoo memeras handuknya dan meletakkan di pinggiran baskom. "Iya?"

"Tidakkah kejadian tadi mengingatkanmu pada sesuatu?"

"Kejadian apa?"

"Kau terjatuh dari atas pohon apel." Jong In berusaha mencari tahu apakah Kyungsoo akan jujur padanya.

"Tidak. Kejadian tadi tidak mengingatkanku pada apapun." Jawabnya lalu merapikan cangkir teh kembali ke atas nampan.

Jong In maklum. Kyungsoo pasti sangat marah padanya. "Maukah kau memaafkanku?" tanyanya pada Kyungsoo yang langsung berhenti membersihkan meja Jong In.

"Sudah pernah ku katakan padamu sebelumnya. Jangan meminta maaf. Jangan meminta maaf kalau kau memang menyesal. Kata maaf sudah tidak ada artinya lagi bagiku. Permisi." Ia membungkuk dan hendak berbalik pergi sebelum tangan Jong In mencegahnya.

"Kalau begitu apa yang harus aku lakukan jika aku menyesal?"

"Jangan bertanya padaku, Pangeran. Sebab aku pun tidak mengerti kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini." pura-puranya.

"Tentang janjiku waktu itu." sela Jong In

"Aku tahu, akan ku anggap itu hanya sekedar lelucon. Permisi."

"Tidak, tunggu dulu. Kyungsoo!"

"Iya, yang mulia? Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya dengan wajah jengah.

"Maukah… kau membalas cintaku?"

Kyungsoo tanpa sadar menjatuhkan nampannya dan gelas the itu pecah begitu saja.

"Kau…" geram Kyungsoo. "Lelucon macam apa lagi yang berusaha kau katakan, hah!" raungnya marah.

Setelah dirinya menderita sekian tahun, menunggu Jong In melihat ke arahnya. Setelah ia menyerah pada perasaannya, Jong In datang dan mengatakan hal konyol itu lagi?

"Kyung—"

"Apa karna Luhan menolakmu, lalu kau ingin menjadikanku sebagai pelampiasanmu?" tanyanya dengan wajah sakit hati. Tidakkah wajar ia berpikiran seperti ini? Bagaimanapun juga Jong In baru saja mengalami patah hati dan langsung mengatakan cinta padanya? Hah.. tolong jangan membual!

"Kyungso—"

"Lepaskan aku!" ia menepis kasar tangan Jong In pada lengannya dan berlari pergi.

"ARRGGHHHH!" Jong In yang merasa dirinya tidak berdaya dan tidak bisa mengejar Kyungsoo hanya bisa berteriak marah atas ketidak mampuannya.

**Spine Hospital.**

Ini kedua kalinya bagi Luhan datang ke rumah sakit ini bersama dengan Sehun. Beberapa orang di rumah sakit membungkuk hormat ke arah keduanya yang sedang di jaga oleh beberapa orang pengawal.

Luhan melempar senyum ke arah anak kecil yang memanggilnya dengan lucu 'Xiaolu Noona' katanya. Haha.. Luhan ingin tertawa. Ternyata tidak buruk juga di panggil Noona oleh anak kecil yang menggemaskan itu.

Sehun yang memperhatikannya hanya berkata singkat. "Tenang saja. Nanti kita buat yang seperti dia."

CTAK

Luhan ingin sekali memukul kepala Sehun jika saja ia masih berbaik hati menjaga wibawa Sehun di depan rakyatnya.

Luhan yang polos bahkan sempat berpikir bagaimana caranya membuat anak dengan sesama laki-laki?

Sehun kembali menebak pikirannya. "Jangan membayangkan. Nanti kita akan praktek."

"Oh Sehunnnn!" teriaknya lega saat sudah sampai di ruangan Bibi Yeon, yang artinya ia bebas memukul Sehun sepuasnya. "Sehun! Kau mesum!"

Sehun menangkis semua pukulan lemah Luhan dan menyuruhnya untuk diam "Ssstt.. Lihat, Bibi Yeon melihat ke arah kita."

Luhan berhenti memukul dan membungkuk sopan pada sang Bibi yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kalian berdua kemarilah." Ucapnya lemah. Sepertinya keadaannya sulit sekali untuk menjadi lebih baik.

Sehun mendekat membawa Luhan di sampingnya.

"Aku senang bisa melihat kalian bersama." Ungkapnya penuh syukur. Setidaknya sebelum ia pergi, ia ingin melihat Sehun bahagia bersama orang yang ia cintai.

"Jadi Nona ini telah memilih laki-laki menyebalkan ini sebagai pendamping hidupnya?" sang Bibi berkedip genit ke arah Luhan yang menunduk malu.

Sehun mendengus. "Meski menyebalkan, aku ini tampan."

Bibi Yeon tidak memperdulikannya dan terus saja bicara dengan Luhan.

Sehun langsung bermuka datar. Kacang.

Luhan tertawa melihat ekspresi Sehun dan langsung berhenti tertawa saat Sehun menatapnya tajam.

Teringat sesuatu, Sehun mengambil sebuah kotak kecil dalam jasnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya keduanya bersamaan.

"Ini berlian." Jawab Sehun.

Luhan tampak riang. "Apa itu untukku?"

Sehun langsung membalasnya dengan tatapan masam. "Untuk Bibi Yeon. Lagi pula kau sudah punya." Tunjuknya ke arah leher Luhan yang sudah memakai sebuah batu berlian mahal karya orang terkenal di Inggris.

Luhan merengut. Sementara Sehun memakaikan kalung itu pada bibinya. "Selamat Natal." Ucapnya sambil mengecup kening Bibi Yeon dengan lama.

"Selamat juga untukmu, nak." Balas Bibi Yeon.

Luhan yang memperhatikannya pun ikut merasakan kehangatan pada hatinya. Ia melihat interaksi antara Bibi Yeon dan Sehun yang sangat membuatnya merasa iri. Padahal ia selalu saja bertengkar dan berselisih paham dengan Ibunya saat di rumah.

"Oh ya.. dan…" Sehun mengambil kembali sesuatu dalam saku jasnya.

"Apa lagi?" kini Luhan yang bertanya.

"Ibu menyuruhku untuk memberikan ini padamu." Sehun menyerahkan sebuah liontin berbentuk jam tanpa rantai pada sang bibi.

Bibi Yeon membukanya, dan tangisnya pecah.

Sehun dan Luhan saling pandang tidak mengerti dan memeluk sang bibi dengan erat, tanpa tahu apa yang membuat sang bibi menangis.

Hingga akhirnya Bibi Yeon memberitahu mereka isi dari liontin itu. Foto keluarga. Dan Sehun berani bertaruh kalau laki-laki cantik yang berada di tengah itu adalah sosok yang telah melahirkannya ke dunia. Melihat betapa sakitnya sang bibi menangis, pastilah keluarga sangat penting bagi dirinya.

Luhan ikut menagis dan memeluk sang Bibi. Sehun pun memeluk dua orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya itu.

Sebelum ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

Titttttttttttttttttttttt

Titttttttttttttttttttttt

Luhan dan Sehun terbelalak saat deteksi jantung di sampingnya mengeluarkan bunyi yang seharusnya tidak boleh terdengar. Tidak boleh. Bukan kematian yang Sehun harapkan.

"Luhan! Cepat panggil dokter!" teriaknya panik sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi bibinya.

"Bibi Yeon! Cepat bangun! Jangan bercanda! Ini natal! Hentikan lelucon in! Bibi Yeon!" teriaknya lagi saat lima orang dokter datang untuk memeriksa keadaan bibinya.

"Sehun!" Luhan memeluk Sehun agar tetap kuat sementara dokter tengah mempersiapkan alat kejut jantung dengan cepat.

Beberapa menit kemudian, terasa seolah dunia ini terbalik begitu saja saat mendengar Dokter mengatakan kalau nyawa bibinya sudah tidak tertolong lagi.

Sehun menatap kosong. Baru beberapa waktu yang lalu mereka bersama-sama, tertawa bersama. Dan sekarang… apa benar harus berpisah seperti ini?

Langkah kakinya berjalan lunglai menuju sang bibi yang telah tak bernyawa. Luhan menatap miris dengan air mata yang terus menerus keluar darikelopak matanya.

"Bibi Yeon.." panggil Sehun seolah masih berharap mendapat balasan atau bahkan jitakan dari bibinya.

"Bibi Yeon.. ini perintah. Cepat buka matamu, satu jam yang lalu kau masih sangat sehat dan bercanda denganku. Jangan bercanda." Tatapannya masih kosong bahkan saat mengguncang pelan tubuh kaku yang tengah menggenggam liontin di tangannya.

Air matanya menetes mengenai wajah pucat dan keriput bibinya. "Ada sesuatu, yang belum ku ceritakan padamu." Isaknya menahan tangis.

Luhan menyuruh para pengawal untuk memberitahukan hal ini pada keluarga kerajaan yang lain. Sementara Sehun terus menggenggam tangan bibinya. "Aku sudah baikan dengan Ibu. Aku mendapatkan orang yang ku cintai. Dan aku akan segera menjadi seorang Raja. Apa Bibi Yeon tidak ingin melihatku lagi?"

"Sehunah.. ku mohon.. jangan seperti ini." bujuk Luhan agar Sehun mau merelakan bibinya.

Sehun menatap Luhan dan memeluknya dengan erat, menyembunyikan tangisnya pada leher Luhan, berharap bisa memberinya kekuatan untuk menghentikan tangisnya.

.

"APA?" Ratu Oh hampir saja terjatuh mendengar berita yang baru saja ia dengar. "Yeon.." isaknya. "Yeon… tidak.. kenapa? Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya pada ketua pelayannya.

"Yang mulia. Nonya Yeon telah tutup usia." Ulangnya lagi, dan sang Ratu benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya.

Pangeran Jong In tak kalah terkejutnya mendengar berita itu. Hatinya mendadak sakit, ia menyesal karna pada saat terakhir bibinya, ia tidak berada di sana dan malah terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Sial. Rutuknya dengan tangis yang pecah.

**Istana Berduka**

Begitulah teks berita yang menjadi topik utama di televisi.

Lay dan Zitao membekap mulutnya. Sementara Xiumin menggigit bibirnya saat kamera wartawan berhasil mengambil gambar Putra Mahkota dan Luhan yang tengah menangis sambil berpelukan di samping tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa.

"Tutup usia?" sang Raja sempat tidak percaya sebelum mendengarnya sendiri dari televisi. "Bukankah keadaannya masih stabil? Mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi!" teriaknya.

Tuan Xi membungkuk. "Mohon maaf, yang mulia. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang telah membunuhnya."

Raja Kim geram. "Apa maksudmu Tuan Xi! Putraku dan Putramu bersama dengannya saat kematiannya! Apa kau berniat menuduh anakmu sendiri?!"

"Itulah rencana mereka, yang mulia. Mereka ingin kita berpikir seolah kematian ini hanyalah kematian biasa."

"Darimana kau dapatkan keyakinan itu, Tuan Xi?"

"Saya menemukan ini di bawah gerbang istana, yang mulia." Tuan Xi menyerahkan kertas putih bertuliskan tinta merah.

**Selamat Hari Natal, Yang mulia. Hadiah dariku pasti tidak akan pernah kau lupakan. Dan juga, jaga baik-baik calon menantu kesayanganmu itu. Sekali lagi, Selamat Natal. Khekhekhe..**

**.**

"Ku-rang-ajar!" geramnya marah meremas kertas itu.

"Yang mulia, nyawa Luhan sedang dalam bahaya. Tolong lepaskan Luhan untuk kali ini. Biarkan dia keluar dari istana, tolong selamatkan putraku!" mohonnya dengan membungkuk 45 derajat.

"Tolong jangan jadikan dia menantumu, yang mulia!" mohonnya lagi dengan tampang gelisah.

Walau bagaimanapun, Luhan sedang dalam bahaya.

**TBC**

**Waw… **

**Saya katakan maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya, hehe. Yang penting update kan ya :p**

**Jujur aja, kalian itu hebat, kawan. Saya menghargai kalian yang telah memberikan review kocak sampai saya senyam senyum bahkan ketawa ngakak. Terima kasih atas respon positifnya :)**

**Karna chapter kemaren yang review banyak, jadinya saya tetap ngasi words yang panjang buat kalian wkwk**

**Jangan boring ya bacanya :3 sorry for typo (kalo ada)**

**Selamat Hari Minggu!**

**RnR**


	14. Chapter 14

Dengan mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, acara pemakaman anggota kerajaan itu berlangsung tanpa suara.

Butiran salju turun saat peti yang mengangkut tubuh kaku Oh Yeon Seo.

Hening….

Sementara Luhan menatap khawatir ke arah Sehun yang masih menatap kosong ke arah peti mati yang akan di makamkan itu. Ia sengaja mengambil payungnya sendiri dan berdiri di dekat sang Putra mahkota. Menatap Sehun tanpa berkedip. Kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupmu, apakah seperti ini rasanya? Pikir Luhan merenung.

Yang mulia Ratu hanya bisa menangis tanpa suara di atas kursi rodanya karna sudah tak lagi mampu berdiri. Tubuhnya lemas, sementara tangannya menggenggam erat sebuah liontin dan memeluknya seolah sang adik masih berada dalam dekapannya. Seolah… masih baru kemarin ia bermain bersama, tumbuh bersama. Dan seolah.. semua yang mereka lalui baru terjadi kemarin… tapi hari ini.. mengingatkan seorang manusia akan sosok Tuhan yang mengalahkan kuasa seorang Raja.

Karna tak perduli seberapa tinggi status kita dalam masyarakat, saat Tuhan mengangkat sebuah nyawa dari muka bumi, bahkan seorang istri dari yang mulia Raja sekalipun hanya bisa menangis di atas kursi rodanya. Menatap kepergian sang adik.

Sang Ratu tetap menangis, ia menyesal… karna belum melakukan apapun untuk membuat adiknya bahagia. Ia merasa gagal, sebagai seorang Ratu, dan juga sebagai kakak.

Ketua pelayan yang berada di belakang sang Ratu hanya bisa ikut terlarut dalam kesedihan yang sama. Ia sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan sang Ratu saat ini. Selama bertahun-tahun, Yang mulia Ratu menyalahkan diri sendiri karna tidak bisa mendidik adiknya menjadi orang yang baik, meredam kekecewaannya akan apa yang di lakukan adiknya dan menahan malu di hadapan semua orang. Ia sangat mengerti. Karna selama ini, ialah yang telah melayani Ratu dengan sepenuh hati dan jiwanya. Dan iapun mengerti alur dari semua rasa sedih ini.

"Yang mulia..." Panggil Tuan Xi dengan lembut.

Sang Raja masih mengatupkan rahangnya rapat dan menatap tajam pada pusara dengan lambang kerajaan itu. Ia bersumpah tidak akan diam saja.

"Yang mulia." Panggilnya lagi.

"Kalau kau ingin membicarakan soal itu lagi, maka sebaiknya jangan." Desisnya.

"Yang mulia.. Luhan adalah putr—"

"Sehun juga putraku, Tuan Xi. Berhenti membual tidak penting di acara pemakaman adik iparku. " hardiknya dengan tajam dan penuh penekanan. Membuat Tuan Xi mundur selangkah, bungkam sambil menatap nanar pada Luhan yang tengah memeluk lengan Sehun sekaligus menahan payung dengan tangan kanannya.

Sementara Jong In berdiri pada barisan paling depan, menangis tanpa suara tak perduli seberapa banyak salju yang turun. Jong In menolak menerima payung dari siapapun. Ia hanya ingin menikmati rasa dingin salju yang tengah turun di atas kepalanya, ia hanya ingin kekuatan untuk tetap tegar. Jong In butuh… seseorang, yang menguatkannya dalam segala hal.

Sang Pangeran menangis terisak, meratapi ketidakberdayaannya karna hanya bisa menangisi sebuah peti mati yang telah terkubur dalam-dalam. Jauh dalam kenangannya selama ini.

"_**Bibi Yeoooonnnnn…" sungutnya dengan bibir mengerucut. Ia kesal karna sang bibi tidak mengizinkannya memakan permen padahal gigi susunya sudah tumbuh tiga.**_

_**Sang Bibi menggeleng dengan senyuman jahil. "O'ow.. tidak boleh, Putra mahkota kecil. Permen tidak bagus untuk pertumbuhan gigimu." Ucapnya sambil menggandeng tangan mungil Jong In.**_

Kenangan itu muncul sekilas dalam ingatannya, lalu menghilang bersamaan dengan cahaya putih menyilaukan di depan matanya. Kyungsoo berada di depannya dengan sebuah payung hitam. Melindunginya dari butiran salju yang semakin lama semakin besar.

Jong In berbinar. "Kyungso—"

"Jangan salah paham." Potongnya dengan wajah datar. "Aku ingin memberitahumu kalau anggota keluarga yang lain sudah berada di dalam mobil. Menunggumu ikut serta." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Sementara sang pangeran hanya tersenyum miring dan menyeka air matanya yang entah kenapa sudah kering. "Berapa lama aku berdiri di sini?" Tanyanya merasa aneh.

"15 menit." Jawab Kyungsoo tanpa menatap ke arah Jong In namun sang Pangeran sempat membolakan matanya saat poni Kyungsoo di terbangkan oleh angin. 'Bekas luka itu...'

**Modern King**

**By Frisky**

**All Cast by TYME**

**Chapter 14**

**.**

.

**Happy reading!**

Selepas acara pemakaman, Luhan merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada diri Sehun. Karna itulah sejak tadi ia tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya sedikit pun dari Sehun dan terus memandanginya dalam diam.

Sejak kembali dari tempat pemakaman khusus keluarga kerajaan, Sehun tidak pernah melepas genggaman tangannya. Namun sama sekali tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Luhan tidak tahu ia harus senang atau sedih melihat Sehun yang seperti ini. Senang karena Sehun tidak pernah melepaskan tangannya, dan sedih melihat Sehun yang sangat terpukul atas kematian bibinya. Tidak ada kematian yang di sengaja. Kematian adalah panggilan Tuhan. Begitulah kalimat singkat yang pernah ia dengar dari pengajar di istana.

_Tapi, Tuhan… jika engkau mengambil seseorang yang berharga baginya sampai membuatnya lupa pada jati dirinya sendiri, bolehkah aku membencimu? _Lirihnya dalam hati

"Sehun? Mau ku bawakan sesuatu?" Tawarnya. Mengingat Sehun belum menyentuh makan malamnya sama sekali. Alih-alih menjawab, Sehun malah menarik pinggang Luhan dengan lembut dan membaringkannya di atas ranjang. Memandanginya tanpa berkedip. Dan seketika itu juga, Luhan merasa tubuhnya mendadak panas. "Sehun?" Panggilnya.

Sehun mendengus tepat di depan wajah Luhan yang langsung merasa tersinggung berat. Ia hendak ingin protes sebelum Sehun menarik telinganya hingga melar. "Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu pergi dariku?" Tanyanya.

Sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat Luhan bingung. Hah? Apa? Apanya?

Sehun bangkit dan memperbaiki posisi pakaiannya yang sedikit kusut. "Sampai upacara pengangkatanmu sebagai Putri mahkota, berjanjilah tidak akan meninggalkan tempat ini dalam kondisi apapun." Ucapnya sambil menyodorkan jari kelingking ke arah Luhan yang masih berbaring.

Luhan ingin sekali mendengus. Tapi yang ia lakukan hanyalah mengulum senyum. Bersyukur pada Tuhan karna telah mengembalikan Sehun yang ia kenal. Selama ini.

"Aku janji." Ia ikut memberi jari kelingkingnya. "Apa Putra mahkota ini sebegitu takutnya aku tinggalkan?" godanya.

Sehun membalas. "Bukan hanya takut. Aku akan menderita karenanya."

Luhan mendadak diam. "Sehun, apa.. Terjadi sesuatu?"

Sehun tersenyum tipis dan kembali berbaring di samping Luhan. Memeluknya erat. "Tidak ada." Jawabnya ringan tanpa beban. Walau jantungnya kini tengah berdebar, menunggu keputusan sang Raja.

"Aku sudah putuskan akan melindungi putramu di dalam istana. Walau bagaimana pun juga putramu akan segera menjadi putraku. Ku harap kau bisa mengerti keputusanku, Tuan Xi." Yang mulia Raja tengah mengutarakan keputusannya pada sang sekertaris.

"Baiklah yang mulia. Tapi jika situasi tidak menguntungkan Luhan, bolehkah saya membawanya pergi?"

Pertanyaan itu menggantung selama sekian detik, sebelum dengan berat hati Raja Kim menyetujui syarat dari orang kepercayaan sekaligus calon besannya itu.

Sang Raja membatin. 'Aku harap Sehun bisa melakukan sesuatu' harapnya.

Di tempat lain, Jong In menatap nanar pada foto masa kecilnya. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus sayang wajah sang bibi yang kini telah tiada, lalu beralih pada wajah masa kecil Sehun yang tengah tertawa dengan gigi ompongnya sementara dirinya berada di belakang Sehun sambil memeluknya dari belakang. Ia ingat kapan foto ini di ambil. Suho yang memotretnya saat sedang merayakan tumbuhnya gigi geraham Sehun untuk pertama kalinya. Jong In tertawa miris. Apa dulu aku sebahagia itu? tanyanya tanpa sadar.

Tok tok tok

Jong In langsung menyembunyikan foto itu di bawah bantal saat mendengar pintu kamarnya di buka. Pasti Suho hyung. Gumamnya.

"Nona Soojung kembali dari Amerika hari ini." Kabarnya.

Jong In terbelalak "Apa? Kenapa wanita itu kembali lagi?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak suka.

Suho mengangkat bahu tidak tahu. "Bahkan yang mulia Raja juga terkejut mendengar kabar ini. Jadi dapat ku simpulkan bahwa kedatangannya adalah mendadak."

Jong In langsung turun dari ranjangnya, memakai mantelnya dengan cepat dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Suho yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengeluh. Ia menggeleng sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Jong In. "Apapun yang terjadi, pastinya bukan sesuatu yang baik." Keluhnya lagi, kali ini dengan meminjat pelipisnya.

Luhan baru saja terbebas dari pelukan Sehun yang mendadak tertidur begitu saja di dalam kamarnya. Ia bernafas lega karna kini ia telah berhasil membuka sepatu tingginya dan berjalan tanpa alas kaki menuju kamar. Pelayan Jung berlari. "Astaga, Nona. Apa yang anda lakukan dengan berjalan sambil menenteng sepatu?"

"Pelayan Jung, aku mohon! Jangan berlebihan. Aku tidak akan mati hanya karna berjalan tanpa sepatu." Sungutnya.

"Tapi kau akan terluka jika saja ada orang yang menebarkan paku serta pecahan kaca pada jalan yang kau lewati."

Luhan menoleh ke arah suara yang mengganggu perbincangannya dengan Pelayan Jung.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Luhan

"Aku? Namaku Jung Soojung. Lama tidak bertemu, bibi Jung." Senyumnya pada sang Pelayan yang kini tengah menatapnya tajam di belakang Luhan.

Luhan menoleh ke arah pelayannya. "Dia keponakanmu?" tanyanya, lalu menoleh lagi ke arah wanita yang mengatakan dirinya adalah Jung Soojung. Luhan memperhatikannya dari atas hingga ke bawah. Lalu bergumam. "Tapi kau tidak kelihatan seperti keponakan dari seorang pelayan."

"Tentu saja aku bukan pelayan." Jawabnya. Penampilannya yang sudah seperti artis papan atas menambah kesan angkuh pada wanita di depannya. Membuat Luhan mau tidak mau menampakkan raut wajah tidak suka.

Tak jauh dari tempat Luhan, Pangeran Jong In tampak sedang berjalan dengan tergesa dan langsung menghalangi pandangan Luhan pada sosok wanita di depannya. "Untuk apa kau kembali ke istana?" tanyanya dengan geram dan mata memerah marah.

Soojung terkejut akan sikap Jong In, kemudian ia merubah ekspresinya menjadi biasa saja. "Aku hanya datang berkunjung. Tidak boleh?"

Jong In menatapnya dengan tatapan mencemooh. "Kau pikir setelah apa yang kau lakukan. Sehun akan memaafkanmu?" tanyanya sambil berbisik. Tidak ingin Luhan mendengar semuanya.

Melihat hal itu, Soojung melirik ke arah Luhan sekilas. Lalu kembali menatap Jong In dengan tatapan menantang. "Lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri? Apa dia sudah memaafkanmu?" tanyanya dengan seringai licik dan langsung membuat Jong In mengangkat tangannya berniat untuk menampar wajah wanita di depannya sebelum Luhan menghentikannya dengan cepat.

"Pangeran! Apa yang kau lakukan? Beginikah caramu memperlakukan seorang tamu?"

"Lu! Kau tidak mengerti apa yang sudah wanita ini laku—"

"Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan sampai membuat Sehun tidak akan memaafkannya?!" teriaknya emosi. Ia berhak marah karna permasalahan di depannya ini menyebut-nyebut nama Sehun.

Soojung menatap nanar tanah basah di dekat kakinya. Lalu ia menatap ke arah Jong In. Tatapannya kini berubah menjadi berkaca-kaca. Terlihat ia sedang sangat menyesal. "Kim Kai." Panggilnya menggunakan nama lain dari Pangeran Jong In.

Luhan mengernyit. Kim Kai?

Jong In menatap Soojung seolah tidak percaya. Apa.. kau benar mengatakannya?

"_**Soojung-ah! Berhenti! Kubilang berhenti!"**_

_**Gadis itu berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Jong In.**_

"_**Kau benar-benar berada di pihak para tetua? Selama ini?"**_

_**Soojung menatap tanpa ekspresi dan hanya menjawab "Hm."**_

"_**Jadi selama ini kau membohongi kami?" tanya Jong In dengan tatapan kecewa.**_

Hari itu adalah hari dimana Sehun akan segera berangkat ke Inggris dan menjalani pengasingannya dalam waktu yang tidak di tentukan. Jong In masih ingat dengan jelas akan sosok Soojung yang tidak mungkin ia lupakan dalam sejarah hidupnya. Seorang gadis. Sosok teman bagi Yoo Jung. Keponakan dari Pelayan Jung. Bersama dengan Bibi Yeon, menjadi kaki tangan para tetua.

"_**Apa Sehun tahu tentang siapa dirimu?"**_

_**Soojung tersenyum. "Adikmu adalah orang pertama yang tahu tentang siapa diriku."**_

_**Jong In terperangah. "Apa?"**_

"_**Bukankah adikmu itu sangat polos, dan tidak tahu apapun? Bisa kutebak dari reaksinya kalau ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apapun soal politik." Ungkap Soojung dengan bibirnya yang menyunggingkan senyum menang.**_

_**Jong In mengepalkan tangannya. Ia mulai menyesal telah mengejar Soojung dan tidak menemani Kyungsoo mengantar Sehun ke bandara. Setidaknya untuk terakhir kalinya ia bertemu dengan Sehun, dan tidak tahu kapan adiknya akan kembali.**_

"_**Suatu saat nanti." Ucapnya menggantung. Membuat Soojung menunggu sedikit lebih lama sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil hitam yang akan membawanya menuju lokasi para tetua. Melaporkan bahwa misinya telah selesai. Yakni membunuh Putri Mahkota, dan mengusir Sehun dari Korea Selatan.**_

"_**Suatu saat nanti." Ulangnya dengan penuh penekanan. "Saat Sehun tahu siapa musuhnya yang sebenarnya. Dia tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu."**_

"Kim Kai." Panggilnya lagi dengan air mata yang mengucur deras dari kedua matanya.

Luhan bertanya pada sang Pelayan. "Ada apa dengannya?"

Pelayan Jung hanya berpura-pura seolah ia tidak tahu dan bermaksud untuk pergi sebelum Luhan menarik tangannya. "Kita lihat bersama-sama." Titahnya dengan raut wajah serius.

Jong In masih menatap tidak percaya akan apa yang ia lihat.

"_**Panggil aku, Kim Kai." Pesannya sebelum mobil hitam yang akan membawa Soojung pergi meninggalkan istana.**_

"_**Kenapa aku harus memanggilmu seperti itu?"**_

"_**Saat kau lelah, saat kau merasa tidak lagi mampu melakukan hal-hal jahat, saat kau ingin bebas dari jeratan para tetua, panggil namaku. Aku akan membawamu keluar."**_

_**Dan tepat setelah mobil Soojung berjalan, Jong In terus saja mengejarnya dan terus merapalkan kalimat yang sama. "Panggil aku saat kau merasa lelah dan ingin bebas! Panggil aku!" teriaknya.**_

Soojung terus menangis. "Aku lelah. Aku ingin berhenti menjadi orang jahat. Dan aku yakin, kalian akan lebih membenciku saat tahu apa yang baru saja kulakukan dengan tangan ini."

Jong In menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Ia tahu apa yang akan ia dengar selanjutnya. Tak ada yang lebih membuatnya sakit daripada menerima pengakuan langsung dari seorang pembunuh.

"Kau yang membunuh Bibi Yeon?"

Suara tanya penuh amarah itu sukses membuat Luhan, Pelayan Jung, Jong In, dan Soojung menoleh ke arah suara.

"Sehun?" panggil Luhan dan Sehun langsung menyembunyikan Luhan di belakang punggungnya.

"AKU BERTANYA PADAMU, JUNG SOOJUNG!" teriaknya. "APA KAU YANG MEMBUNUH BIBI YEON!?"

Soojung membalas tatapan Sehun dengan rasa menyesal "Iya, aku membunuhn—"

PLAK!

"Aa—" Luhan menutup mulutnya sendiri saat melihat Sehun dengan kasar menampar Soojung sampai terlempar sekian senti dari tempatnya semula.

Sehun dengan mata merah menatap nyalang ke arah Soojung yang tengah mengeluarkan darah dari sudut bibirnya. "Beraninya kau!" desisnya. "Kalau kau datang ke tempat ini dan berniat untuk meminta pengampunan, harusnya kau ikut di kubur bersama dengan Yoo Jung dan Bibi Yeon di dalam peti mati." Desisnya tajam.

Luhan yang melihat Sehun tampak sangat marah hanya bisa mencengkram erat tangan sang Pelayan dengan takut.

"Dan kalau kau datang untuk meminta perlindungan, maka kau salah besar."

Jong In yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka langsung tersadar akan apa yang harus ia lakukan dan membantu Soojung untuk berdiri. "Sehun, hentikan. Soojung sama dengan Bibi Yeon, dia hanyalah kaki tangan para tetua. Kau saja bisa memaafkan Bibi Yeon, lalu kenapa kau tidak bisa memaafkannya?"

Sehun menatap tak kalah tajam ke arah Jong In. "Kenapa kau jadi membelanya, Pangeran Jong In?"

"Aku tidak membelanya. Aku hanya mengatakan berdasarkan fakta. Kau bisa memaafkan Bibi Yeon yang juga ikut serta dalam pembunuhan Putri Mahkota, orang yang sangat kau cintai." Lalu ia menelan ludah, menekan rasa tidak enak hatinya saat melihat Luhan memasang tampang kecewa.

"Ka—"

"SUDAH CUKUP, HENTIKAN!"

"Yang mulia Raja?" Jong In terkesiap dan semuanya langsung membungkuk hormat kecuali Sehun yang masih menatap nyalang ke arah Soojung.

"Jaga tatapanmu itu, Putra mahkota." Desisnya pada Sehun yang langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke tempat lain. Dan tanpa sengaja bertatapan langsung dengan kedua mata bening Luhan, membuat Sehun lebih bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"Pangeran, bawa dia pergi dan obati lukanya. Pelayan Jung, beri tahu semua pengawal untuk menghadap padaku. Dan kau, Tuan Xi." Liriknya dari bahu kirinya. "Kumpulkan semua menteri sekarang."

"**Baik, yang mulia."** jawab mereka bersamaan dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan dalam keheningan.

"Maafkan aku." Lirih Sehun, dan mencoba untuk menggapai Luhan sebelum Luhan refleks menghindar. Ia tidak tahu, kenapa ia menghindar, hanya saja.. melihat Sehun sekasar itu pada seorang wanita, membuatnya takut dan entahlah..

"Lu.. kau takut padaku?"

"Jangan dekati aku." Pintanya dengan kening tertekuk, kenapa sekarang ia malah merasa seperti anak kecil yang sedang akan di mangsa oleh seorang pedofil. Lagipula, kenapa aku harus takut pada Sehun? Pikirnya lagi, menemukan titik terang. Lalu ia melotot. "Jangan berani menyentuhku, oke?" bujuknya sambil mengangkat tangannya agar Sehun tidak mendekat.

Sehun tertawa. "Ada apa denganmu?" rengeknya geli melihat sikap kekanakan Luhan.

"He-Hei Hei! Berhenti di sana! Ya! Oh Sehun!" teriaknya saat Sehun masih berusaha menyentuhnya.

Sehun tertawa lagi. Memutuskan berhenti main kejar-kejaran tidak penting. Ia sedikit terengah. Dan memutuskan untuk bertanya "Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya untuk kedua kalinya.

"K-kau yang ada apa, huh? Kenapa kau sampai hati memukul gadis itu di depanku?" tanyanya kesal dengan rona merah di wajahnya karna menganggap kenapa Sehun begitu tampan dengan keringat di lehernya.

"Kalau kau ada di posisiku, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyanya dan berjalan mendekat, mengintimidasi Luhan dengan tatapan matanya.

"Te-tentu saja memaafkannya."

Ah tidak, ia menjawabnya tanpa berpikir.

"Memaafkannya? Yakin?"

"Tentu." Jawabnya sok yakin.

"Kalau begitu aku ganti pertanyaannya. Bagaimana jika aku mati, dan wanita itu adalah pembunuhnya. Kau masih ingin memaafkannya?"

"Tentu." Jawabnya dengan sedikit tercekat saat Sehun mulai mendesaknya hingga membentur dinding. Yah.. meski dalam hatinya ia sedikit ragu. Apa benar ia akan memaafkan wanita itu karna telah membunuh orang yang ia cintai sementara beberapa waktu yang lalu ia sempat ingin membenci Tuhannya sendiri.

Luhan menelan ludah saat tubuh Sehun malah semakin mendekat dan..

Cup.

Sehun mengecup telinga, kening, hidung, lalu terakhir di pipi. "Aku yakin kau tidak akan memaafkannya jika hal itu terjadi padamu, bukan?" tanyanya dengan tatapan mata sedih. "Aku percaya kau pasti akan menjambak rambutnya, lalu menggigitnya." Lanjutnya dengan setengah bercanda.

Luhan merengut, mencubit perut Sehun.

"Aw." Ringisnya.

Dan dengan posisi yang sama, kedua tangan Sehun memerangkap Luhan dengan seenak hatinya, Luhan menggerak-gerakkan jari telunjuknya seolah sedang menulis sesuatu pada dada bidang Sehun.

Sehun konsentrasi, menebak huruf apa yang Luhan tulis. Kemudian ia mengernyit. "Tulisanmu jelek sekali."

Bug

"Akh!" kali ini ringisannya lebih parah dari sebelumnya karna Luhan tidak lagi mencubit, tapi meninju perutnya dengan kasar.

"Tebak saja tulisannya apa!" sebalnya

Sehun memperbaiki ekspresinya agar tidak terlihat marah, walau hatinya sangat marah sekali, ia hanya berusaha untuk terlihat baik di depan Luhan. Syukur-syukur ia dapat menghilangkan sisi jahatnya.

"Kau menuliskan huruf I Love You. Dengan catatan, kau harus belajar menulis huruf alfabet lagi." Kali ini ia serius memberikan saran pada Luhan. Apa jadinya jika nanti Ibu Negara tidak bisa menulis alfabet dengan rapi dan jelas.

Luhan mengomel dalam hati. Lalu kembali menatap Sehun. "Sekarang aku minta pertanggung jawaban darimu."

"Pertanggung jawaban?" ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku bahkan belum pernah tidur denganmu."

"Arrggh! Bukan itu maksudku!" Luhan mendorong bahu Sehun karna sudah terlanjur gemas Sehun tidak mengerti-mengerti juga.

Sehun menahan tangan Luhan dan menariknya kembali. Memerangkapnya pada dinding. "Baiklah. Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Luhan menarik nafas sebelum mengutarakan maksud dari ucapannya tadi. "Aku setuju dengan Pangeran Jong In." jawabnya to the point. Membuat wajah Sehun bertambah masam.

"Baik Bibi Yeon atau pun wanita bernama Soojung itu, mereka hanyalah orang suruhan. Kau paham apa yang aku katakan sampai disini, kan?"

"Hm." responnya malas.

Luhan mengangguk takjim ala guru Baek dan melanjutkan "Kalau kau bisa memaafkan Bibi Yeon dan memaklumi kesalahannya, maka kau pasti bisa melakukan hal yang sama untuk Soojung."

Sehun tidak merespon, dan hanya menatap ke arah bibi Luhan yang sejak tadi bergerak-gerak, membuatnya terlihat menarik.

"Sehun, kau dengar aku, kan?"

"Hm." Balasnya lagi. Kali ini tatapannya mengarah pada mata rusa milik Luhan yang tampak sangat serius.

"Kalau kau mencintaiku, harusnya kau bisa belajar untuk memaafkannya." Ungkap Luhan dengan wajah tertunduk dan menepis secara halus kedua tangan Sehun yang berada di sampingnya. "Selamat malam." Lirihnya sebelum benar-benar pergi dan mengunci pintu kamarnya, takut-takut Sehun masuk dan mengacaukan perasaannya.

"_**Aku hanya mengatakan berdasarkan fakta. Kau bisa memaafkan Bibi Yeon yang juga ikut serta dalam pembunuhan Putri Mahkota, orang yang sangat kau cintai."**_

Kalimat panjang Pangeran Jong In terus saja terngiang dalam pikirannya.

Kalau Sehun tidak bisa memaafkan Soojung, berarti ia masih sangat mencintai Yoo Jung.

Akan tetapi jika Sehun memaafkan Soojung, maka orang yang ia cintai adalah dirinya, Xi Luhan.

Pernyataan itulah yang dapat ia simpulkan saat ini. Ia mulai merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur yang empuk, dan mulai tertidur dengan segala perasaan yang berkecamuk. Setidaknya sudah lama ia tidak tidur siang.

.

"Mohon maaf atas kelancangan saya datang ke tempat anda, yang mulia." Soojung membungkukkan badannya hormat saat sang Raja tepat berada di depannya. Sementara Pangeran Jong In berada di belakangnya, ikut membungkuk pada sang Raja. Kemudian ia menatap ke arah Soojung yang baru saja menerima perawatan dari dokter istana.

"Aku akan maafkan kelancanganmu kali ini dengan satu syarat."

"Syarat, yang mulia?"

"Katakan pada kami, apa yang sedang para tetua rencanakan saat ini. Dan aku akan membiarkanmu keluar hidup-hidup dari tempat ini." desisnya tajam, mengingat gadis yang pernah tinggal di istana inilah yang telah menyuntikkan zat-zat berbahaya ke dalam tubuh Oh Yeon Seo. Namun kenyataan bahwa pelaku yang sebenarnya adalah para tetua, mau tidak mau hatinya masih bisa memaklumi.

"Baik yang mulia." angguknya paham dan menghela nafas lembut. "Mereka sedang berencana untuk membunuh Xi Luhan, dan membunuh anda, yang mulia."

Bukan hanya Raja Kim yang sedikit terkejut, akan tetapi sang Pangeran yang sejak tadi diam mulai membuka suaranya. "Apa?"

"Saya tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, yang mulia. Akan tetapi akhir-akhir ini mereka sangat gencar mencari strategi untuk membunuh anda dan calon menantu anda."

Sang Raja mengepalkan tangannya. Dan memanggil Tuan Xi untuk menghadap.

"Iya, yang mulia?"

"Apa para menteri dan pengawal sudah kau kumpulkan?"

Tuan Xi mengangguk. "Sudah, yang mulia."

"Kalau begitu katakan pada mereka aku akan segera datang."

"Baik, yang mulia. Saya permisi." Ia membungkuk hormat sebelum pergi dan menutup pintu.

"Pangeran."

"Iya, yang mulia?"

"Sisanya kau urus dia." Liriknya bengis ke arah Soojung yang tetap menunduk menatap lantai.

Setelah benar-benar hanya tersisa mereka berdua, Jong In menarik Soojung untuk keluar dan membawanya ke tempat yang aman. Ke tempat penyimpanan anggur.

"Apa benar yang kau katakan?" tanyanya.

"Tentang apa? Membunuh Luhan dan Ayahmu?"

Jong In menatap penuh keseriusan.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Lagipula, aku juga akan berakhir seperti Bibi Yeon." Lirihnya tak bersemangat.

"Kenapa kau berbicara seolah nyawamu sedang berada di tangan para tetua itu?"

"Mereka mungkin hanyalah para tetua, tapi mereka berkuasa! Kau akan tahu setelah mereka mengancam akan membunuh ibumu kalau kau tidak mengikuti perintah mereka!" teriaknya marah.

"Jadi Ibumu masih hidup?" tanya Jong In.

Soojung menahan tangis dengan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Aku sudah tidak punya Ibu, dan tolong jangan bertanya lagi."

"Tapi kau punya pelayan Jung disini. Tidakkah itu membuatmu lebih baik?" tanya Jong In, berharap akan membuat Soojung merasa tenang.

"Kau benar." Ia mengelap air matanya sendiri. "Mungkin karna itulah aku datang ke tempat ini dan memanggil namamu." Senyumnya di paksakan.

Jong In melakukan hal yang sama, untuk pertama kalinya ia tersenyum begitu terpaksa. "Aku akan meninggalkamu disini, kau bisa menangis sepuasnya." Ungkapnya sambil menepuk bahu Soojung dengan pelan.

Dan setelahnya, tempat penyimpanan anggur itu penuh dengan tangis keras dan isakan kesedihan penuh rasa penyesalan.

Jong In meringis saat mendengar suara teriakan Soojung dan tanpa sengaja ia bertemu dengan Kyungsoo yang berdiri mematung di depannya.

Kyungsoo menunjukkan botol anggur kosong di tangannya. "Aku ingin menyimpan botol ini di dalam, namun tampaknya aku mendengar suara tangis seorang gadis. Tepat setelah kau keluar dari sana." Ia menjelaskan tanpa di tanya dan berbalik pergi sebelum Jong In memeluknya dan belakang, tangan kirinya menyentuh bekas luka di kening Kyungsoo dan mengelusnya dengan sayang.

"Jangan salah paham. Yang menangis di dalam adalah Soojung, dan bukan aku yang membuatnya menangis."

Kyungsoo tampak sangat terkejut saat mendengar nama yang baru saja Jong In sebut. "Soojung? Dia—"

"Dia datang. Untuk menyesali perbuatannya."

Kyungsoo diam sejenak. "Lalu bisakah kau lepaskan pelukanmu?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak suka.

Jong In membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo dan menatap matanya dengan dalam. "Aku selalu bertanya-tanya. Selama ini, kenapa aku selalu merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat aku bersamamu, sekarang aku mengerti. Bahkan hingga beberapa detik yang lalu, aku semakin mengerti akan perasaanku." Ungkapnya.

Kyungsoo balas menatap ke dalam bola mata hitam Jong In, mencari kebenaran di balik kata-katanya.

"Saat melihat Soojung menangis di depan mataku, aku ingin memeluknya, ingin mengusap air matanya, ingin menenangkannya. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Kenapa? Karna namamu, Do Kyungsoo. Namamu berada di sini!" serunya sambil menunjuk ke arah kepalanya. Mengarah pada otak dan memorinya akan sosok Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang selalu menunggunya.

"Kyungsoo-ya.. maafkan aku."

Kyungsoo tidak berkedip, namun air matanya mengalir begitu saja, mewakili segala rasa yang ia miliki akan sosok Pangeran Jong In.

"Banyak hal yang ingin ku tanyakan." Seraknya pada Jong In yang langsung mengusap air matanya dengan lembut.

"Tapi aku merasa semuanya tidak lagi penting. Aku ingin berhenti, Pangeran. Bahkan meski aku pernah menyukaimu, aku ingin melupaka—"

Emphhh..

Jong In tanpa ragu melumat bibir berbentuk hati itu tanpa belas kasihan, tidak ia perdulikan Kyungsoo yang sibuk memukuli, dan berusaha keras mendorong tubuhnya. Jong In terus saja menghisap bibir merah itu dengan cepat.

Hah..hah..hah..

Kyungsoo terengah, dan ketika ia hendak menampar pipi sang Pangeran, Jong In sudah memeluknya dengan erat. "Jangan berhenti, Kyungsoo." Pintanya. "Jangan berhenti mencintaiku, ku mohon."

"Apa surat keputusannya sudah keluar?" tanya sang Raja.

Tuan Xi mengulum senyum dan memanggil Suho untuk masuk ke ruangan.

"Ini surat yang anda minta, yang mulia." Suho menyerahkan dua buah amplop putih dengan segel masing-masing kerajaan.

Kerajaan Inggris dan Kerajaan Jepang.

Sang Raja tersenyum agung saat membaca respon positif dari dua kerajaan besar yang pernah bekerja sama dengan Korea Selatan.

Raja Kim menatap kagum ke arah Suho yang selama ini sudah mengemban tugas berat. Yakni meyakinkan kerajaan lain agar menindak lanjuti kejahatan para tetua yang sudah melampaui batas.

"Kim Jun Myun. Kau sudah bekerja keras." Pujinya.

"Terima kasih yang mulia. Seperti yang sudah anda ketahui, saya melakukan semua ini bukan hanya demi kebaikan Kerajaan Korea Selatan, tapi juga nama baik mendiang Putri Mahkota."

Tuan Xi menatap sosok anak muda di depannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Melihat betapa tampannya Suho, mungkin ia akan memberi saran untuk segera mencari calon untuk anak muda yang satu ini.

.

"Nona Lu!"

Pelayan Jung mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan berkali-kali dan tidak kunjung di bukakan pintu. "Nona, tolong buka pintunya!"

Melihat tidak ada respon dari dalam, Pelayan Jung menyuruh pelayan lain untuk membawa kunci cadangan untuk membuka pintu kamar sang Nona.

Cklek.

"Nona Lu?" panggilnya saat pintu sudah berhasil di buka.

"Kalau Putra mahkota mencariku katakan saja aku tidak ada." Luhan muncul tiba-tiba dari balik pintu kamar mandi dan langsung membuat Pelayan Jung hampir tak sadarkan diri kana terkejut.

"Astaga, Nona.. apa yang anda lakukan di dalam kamar dan menguncinya seperti itu?"

"Sudah ku bilang aku sedang ngambek. Pada Sehun, tentu saja." Omelnya

Pelayan Jung menghela nafas. "Putra mahkota sedang menunggu anda di depan istana. Di dalam mobil." Jelasnya.

Mendengar kata mobil, mau tidak mau membuat Luhan sedikit tertarik. "Mau kemana dia?"

Tidak mungkin kalau pergi ke sekolah. Sekolah kan sedang libur. Pikirnya.

"Saya mendengar Putra Mahkota menyebut-nyebut nama Zitao, Xiumin, dan Lay. Kalau tidak salah." Pikirnya berusaha mengingat.

Luhan berkedip. ZITAO? XIUMIN? LAY?

Eh tunggu dulu! Bukankah itu nama-nama temannya?

Apa jangan-jangan?

YESSS

Luhan langsung melompat girang dan langsung berlari ke depan istana begitu saja.

Pelayan Jung berteriak. "Nona Lu! Astaga! Coba lihat penampilan anda! Nona Lu!" ia berusaha mengejar, namun kecepatan anak muda memang tidak pernah sebanding dengan kemampuannya berlari saat ini.

Sementara Sehun tengah melirik ke arah jam tangannya dengan santai sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kemudinya dan menggumamkan nada tidak jelas.

"Buka pintunya!" ketuk Luhan pada jendela mobil hitam Sehun dan Sehun langsung membuka kuncinya dari dalam, membiarkan Luhan masuk dengan sendirinya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Sehun saat melihat penampilan Luhan yang… ugh. "Jika saja aku menyebutkan tentang teman-temanmu, dan pada saat itu kau sedang berada di kamar mandi, apa kau akan langsung melompat turun dari bak mandi begitu saja?" sinisnya.

Luhan balas memberinya tatapan tajam. "Kau pikir aku akan memakai dandanan wanita saat bertemu dengan teman-temanku? Kau gila! Mereka akan menertawakanku." Omelnya.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Luhan sangat suka sekali memakai celana jeans dan baju kelonggaran seperti itu.

Sehun tidak mengerti apakah zaman sudah berlalu begitu cepat atau memang karna dirinya tidak gaul. Ia tidak begitu tahu. Karna menurutnya, penampilan Luhan saat ini adalah yang terburuk bahkan dari Kris sekalipun, yang sangat suka memakai baju berduri seperti durian. Cih.. buah menganduk lemak yang sangat ia benci.

"Sudah, ayo jalan! Tunggu apa lagi?"

"Sebenarnya, aku memikirkan perkataanmu tadi." akunya

"Jadi cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan, astaga, Putra mahkota! Aku menunggu jawabanmu sampai ketiduran!" serunya

"Aku akan coba untuk memaafkannya, dan semua ini karna dirimu."

Luhan berbinar. "Benark—ahh! Hei Sehun! Kenapa mendadak kau jalankan mobilnya!" umpatnya marah saat Sehun hanya menampilkan seringai jahatnya.

Tapi…

Luhan tersenyum diam-diam. Setidaknya ia tahu, tentang kenyataan bahwa Sehun mencintainya.

Terima kasih. Syukurnya senang.

.

"Pelayan Jung? Apa kau melihat Luhan atau pun Putra mahkota?" tanya Jong In yang tampak sedang mencari-cari keduanya.

Pelayan Jung membungkukkan badannya sebelum menjawab. "Satu jam yang lalu Putra mahkota mengajaknya keluar dari istana. Apakah Pangeran membutuhkan sesuatu?"

Jong In memejamkan matanya erat. "Sebenarnya apa yang mereka pikirkan di saat-saat genting seperti ini?" tanyanya sambil mengumpat pada pilar di depannya.

"Em.. Pangeran? Kalau boleh saya tahu, apakah situasi genting yang anda maksud berhubungan dengan Soojung?"

Jong In menatap sang pelayan selama beberapa detik. Ah iya.. ia melupakan sesuatu. "Pelayan Jung.." panggilnya.

"Iya, yang mulia?"

"Soojung berada di ruang penyimpanan anggur. Kau bisa menemuinya di sana." Beritahunya dan berlari pergi dengan ponsel menyala pada telinganya. Menghubungi seseorang.

"Terima kasih, yang mulia." ungkapnya penuh kelegaan. Karna inilah yang ia inginkan.

.

"Pengawal! Siapkan mobil untukku!" titahnya pada seorang pengawal yang berdiri tegak di depan pintu utama istana sementara ia masih berusaha menghubungi seseorang.

"Halo, Pangeran?" jawab Suho yang entah tengah berada dimana.

Jong In mengambil dengan segera kunci mobil dari pengawalnya dan masuk dengan cepat ke dalam mobil. "Hyung, coba lacak mobil Sehun, sekarang." Katanya sambil menghidupkan mesin mobil dan menyetir dengan cepat.

"Apa Sehun sedang di luar?" tanya Suho dengan nada yang sama frustasinya seperti wajah Jong In saat ini.

"Sayangnya memang begitu. Jadi bisakah kau lacak sekarang? Kita tidak punya banyak waktu karna yang mulia Raja sudah memulai rapat penting itu." Balasnya dengan panik dan memutar laju kendaraannya saat merasa tidak mungkin Sehun pergi ke tempat yang ia pikirkan.

Sementara di waktu yang bersamaan, Sehun tengah menatap datar gelak tawa Luhan bersama teman-temannya yang tengah mengunyah daging sambil bicara tidak jelas.

Lay yang memperhatikan Sehun justru tertawa kecil. "Apa terlihat aneh bagimu? Kami memang selalu seperti ini saat bersama."

Sehun tersadar dan menoleh ke arah Lay. "Begitukah?" tanyanya

Luhan menimpali. "Justru yang aneh itu adalah Putra mahkota ini!" tunjuknya tepat di depan wajah Sehun. Lalu ia menatap sebal. "Orang ini tidak pernah tertawa, jarang sekali tersenyum, dan emosian!" ungkapnya. Membuat Zitao yang hendak memasukkan daging ke mulutnya ikut terhenti mendengar perkataan kasar Luhan.

Bicara dengan Putra mahkota sekasar itu? woah.. keberanian yang sangat patut untuk di apresiasi. Zitao ingin sekali bertepuk tangan. Sementara Xiumin hanya senyum-senyum senang karna mendapat makanan gratis dari Sehun.

Mengabaikan Luhan dan yang lain. Lay masih memperhatikan Sehun dengan seksama. Kalau di pikir-pikir, Sehun tidak sejahat rumor yang beredar di sekolah. Ia hanya sedikit dingin, bukannya jahat. Itulah yang ia dapat simpulkan saat Luhan dan Putra mahkota datang bersama-sama dan mengajaknya makan bersama.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajak teman-temanmu juga, yang mulia?" tanya pemuda bermarga Zhang itu.

Luhan yang mendengar pertanyaan Lay hanya bisa menghentikan makannya. Ia mulai tidak berselera. Kenapa Lay harus menyinggung hal-hal seperti itu?

"Aku tidak berteman." Jawab Sehun dan menatap Luhan.

Xiumin ikut menimpali dengan spontan. "Aku bertanya-tanya apakah kau bahagia selama ini—ups maaf.. aku tidak bermaksud." Potongnya saat mendapat delikan kesal dari Luhan.

Sehun tertawa pelan, dan sukses membuat Lay, Xiumin, Zitao, tak terkecuali Luhan terperangah.

Dia tertawa.

Putra mahkota tertawa.

Sebelum kemudian Sehun menatap semangkuk sup daging itu dengan tatapan sedih. "Kalau di tanya apakah aku pernah bahagia. Aku pernah, dulu."

Luhan berdeham. "Kalau yang kau maksud adalah Yoo Jung, sebaiknya tidak perlu kau ceritakan." Tenggorokannya mendadak gatal saat itu juga.

"Tidak. Bukan itu." jawab Sehun dengan senyum tipis.

Karna jauh dalam hatinya, kebahagiaan terbesar yang pernah ia miliki bukan karna pernah mencintai sosok itu. Melainkan…

"Hyungnim.. Kyungsoo, dan.. Bibi Yeon."

Empat orang lainnya memperhatikan.

"Dulu aku sempat bahagia saat bersama dengan mereka." Ungkapnya jujur.

"OMO! Lihat di depan sana. Ada banyak mobil hitam—" Sehun menoleh. "Dan ahh sepertinya mereka mencarimu, Putra mahkota." Lanjut Xiumin yang menatap horror. Apa ia akan di makan oleh pengawal kerajaan karna telah secara tidak langsung menyedot habis uang Sehun untuk membeli makanan?

Sehun bangkit dan Luhan menahannya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan khawatir.

Sehun menelan ludah, dan dengan halus ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Luhan. "Aku akan kembali."

"Yang mulia."

"Apa yang membuat kalian datang bergerombol seperti ini? Kalian terlalu mencolok." Kritiknya dengan tatapan pedas saat tatapan mata orang-orang tertuju ke arah mereka.

"Kalau bukan karna kedudukanmu yang penting itu, aku tidak perlu repot membawa mereka semua untuk mencarimu."

Astaga, Jong In ingin sekali mengumpat karna untuk melacak mobil Sehun sangatlah susah karna memiliki tingkat keamanan yang tinggi.

Sehun mengernyit. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Yang mulia sedang melakukan rapat dengan perwakilan dari kerajaan lain. Dan kita berdua, yang akan datang menemui tetua."

Sehun hanya menanggapinya dengan rasa terkejut yang tidak ketara. Meski ia yakin kondisi seperti ini akan terjadi, tapi siapa sangka, akan terjadi secepat ini.

Sang Putra mahkota mengulurkan tangannya pada Jong In. "Surat penangkapannya." Pintanya dan Jong In langsung merogoh sakunya dan menyerahkan surat yang Sehun minta.

Setelah merasa surat itu benar-benar asli, "Aku ikut denganmu. Dan.. pengawal?"

"Iya, yang mulia?"

"Siapkan satu mobil dan antar Luhan ke istana."

"Siap, yang mulia."

"Bagus."

Sehun sempat melihat sekilas ke arah Luhan yang di kawal masuk ke dalam mobil dengan mantel yang menutupi kepalanya.

**Aku berjanji, saat aku kembali nanti, kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang akan berdiri di sampingku.**

.

"Buka gerbangnya." Desis Sehun memimpin para sepuluh pengawalnya.

Dua orang penjaga gerbang itu tampak saling tatap satu sama lain dan menjawab sopan desisan tajam sang Putra mahkota. "Maafkan kelancangan kami, yang mulia. Para tetua melarang kami untuk—"

"Buka gerbangnya, sekarang!" desisan yang kini berasal dari sang Pangeran itu membuat dua orang penjaga gerbang tertegun melihat banyaknya pengawal yang Jong In bawa. Dua kali lipat dari yang Sehun pimpin.

Sehun mendengus. 'Ingin pamer, huh?'

"Kalau kau tidak membukanya sekarang, kau akan tahu apa akibatnya." Desis Jong In kedua kalinya, membuat dua orang itu meneguk ludahnya terpaksa dan dengan terpaksa pula membukakan pintu gerbangnya.

Saat Jong In hendak melangkahkan kakinya, Sehun justru mendahuluinya dan membuat gerakan Jong In terhenti. "Dasar anak itu." decaknya.

Sehun menganga tak percaya saat melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Jong In mengikuti arah pandang Sehun dan ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya di depan sana.

Jong In masih tercengang. Menggeleng. "Tidak tahu. Otakku buntu."

Kemudian Sehun menatapnya marah. "Kau datang kesini tanpa tahu apa yang akan kau hadapi?"

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau akan seperti ini." nadanya terdengar sedang frustasi berat.

Sehun kembali menatap ke depan. Astaga, ada berapa banyak jalan di depannya ini?

Satu. Dua. Tiga. Empat. Ah… sepertinya lebih dari sepuluh. Pikirnya.

"Aku tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan." Gumamnya.

Jong In menatap tanya. "Apa?"

"Kita tanya wanita itu." tatapan Sehun menggelap saat menyebut 'wanita itu'

"Maksudmu Soojung?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Aku disini."

Soojung tampak sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan memakai pakaian serba hitam. "Tolong izinkan aku membantu." Bungkuknya pada Sehun dan Jong In.

Sehun memberi perintah pada semua pengawalnya untuk berpencar dan sebagian lagi untuk menjaga keamanan. Sementara dirinya membiarkan Soojung memimpin bersama dengan Jong In di depannya dan ia hanya memperhatikan gerak gerik keduanya dari belakang.

"Itu dia!" seru Jong In saat melihat pintu ruangan milik para tetua.

Sehun yang melihat hal itu langsung membuat ancang-ancang dan berlari dengan cepat.

BRAK!

Pintu kayu itu patah begitu saja saat Sehun menendangnya dengan amarah sepenuh hati.

Jong In terbelalak saat melihat Sehun yang berlari cepat melewatinya dan menghancurkan pintu begitu saja. Kekuatan macam apa itu?

Kekuatan kebencian, adalah dua kata yang paling tepat saat Sehun menyeringai tajam dengan tatapan penuh kebencian itu. "Aku bertanya-tanya seperti apa bentuk para tetua itu, dan aku sama sekali tidak menyangka yang kutemui hanyalah sekumpulan tua bangka yang bahkan tidak sadar jika giginya sudah keropos." Ucapnya tajam.

Salah satu pria tua yang tengah duduk bersantai sambil membaca koran itu langsung berdiri dan menggebrak meja dengan keras. "Berani sekali kau!" geramnya.

Sebelum Sehun melakukan tindak kekerasan lainnya, Jong In langsung maju satu langkah dan melemparkan sebuah amplop surat ke arah wajah tetua itu seolah tengah membuang sampah.

Para tetua lainnya ikut berdiri karna merasa rapat mereka sedang di ganggu oleh sekumpulan kutu kerajaan tidak tahu malu.

"Beraninya ka—!" geram pria tua lainnya saat tiga tua bangka lainnya masih sibuk membaca surat itu.

Sehun tersenyum miring. "Jika membunuh itu tidak berdosa dan tidak ada sanksi apapun saat aku melakukannya, maka bukan hal yang sulit untuk mengambil nyawa tua bangka renta seperti kalian."

"Sehun, hentikan. Jangan memprovokasinya." Jong In mengingatkan dan memerintahkan para pengawalnya untuk menyeret empat orang tua itu keluar.

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku! Beraninya kau melakukan hal ini! Lepas!" teriak mereka bersamaan. Lalu salah satu dari mereka menatap tajam ke arah Soojung yang bersembunyi di balik punggung Jong In. "Kau bocah sialan! Berani sekali kau menghianatiku!"

"Tunggu apa lagi, cepat kirim mereka pergi menjauh dari negara ini!" teriak Sehun saat sang pengawal masih menahannya di depannya.

Setelah masalah itu selesai, Sehun menghela nafas dan memijat pelipisnya. "Tak kusangka, akan berakhir semudah ini."

"Semuanya tidak mudah." Jong In menimpali.

"Yang terjadi hari ini. Memang sudah di rencanakan sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Dan tiga tahun adalah waktu untuk menyiapkan segalanya. Meski kehilangan Bibi Yeon sama sekali tidak di rencanakan." Lanjutnya saat mendapat tatapan heran dari Sehun.

Jong In mendengus. "Kau bertanya padaku kenapa kau tidak di beritahu tentang rencana ini?"

Sehun mengangguk transparan.

"Jawabannya adalah, karna kau merupakan bagian dari rencananya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Jong In mengganti posisinya dan berdiri di depan Sehun dengan senyum tulus dan mata berkaca-kaca. "Sehun-ah..Kau tidak pernah di asingkan, atau pun di buang." ungkapnya, membuat Sehun merasakan hatinya sakit entah kenapa karna ia sempat berpikir seperti itu.

"Yang mulia Raja melindungimu dan mengirimmu ke Inggris. Raja takut kau akan menjadi alat para tetua jika tetap berada di Korea Selatan dan dengan mengangkatmu menjadi Putra mahkota, maka para tetua tidak akan bisa mengadu domba kita berdua." Jelasnya.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti." Tutur Sehun. "Selama ini aku membencimu, membenci yang mulia Raja beserta isinya." Ungkapnya.

"Aku tahu. Kau sangat membenciku. Maafkan aku, Sehun-ah.." sesalnya.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju wajah Jong In dengan lumayan keras. "Hyungnim macam apa kau ini!" teriaknya. Sehun mencengkram kerah Jong In dan mengangkatnya. "Selama ini aku menganggap kau terlibat dalam pembunuhan Yoo Jung. Kau merebut kebebasanku! Kasih sayang yang mulia Ratu! LALU KENAPA KAU DIAM SAJA!" teriaknya sambil mengguncang tubuh Jong In dengan keras.

Mereka menangis.

Kenapa… kenapa kau membiarkan aku membencimu selama bertahun-tahun lamanya.. kenapa..

"Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku."

Jong In menahan isak tangisnya dan mengambil sebuah benda di dalam sakunya. Menunjukkannya pada Sehun. "Kau meninggalkan ini."

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan air matanya dari Jong In.

"Kau meninggalkan ini saat kau pergi." Ulangnya pada sebuah bola kecil di tangannya. Bola itu adalah mainan turun temurun dari yang mulia Raja, Jong in, dan berakhir pada Sehun.

Soojung bersembunyi di balik pohon dan ikut menangis dalam diam. Sementara Sehun masih enggan untuk menatap Jong In.

Karna siapapun itu, tidak akan ada yang tahu bagaimana perasaan seorang bocah usia empat belas tahun yang sendirian tanpa saudara di negara orang.

Sehun kesepian. Itulah yang ingin ia ungkapkan pada Jong In selama ini.

Namun kebenciannya justru menutup segala pemikiran murninya, dan memilih untuk terus membenci Jong In dengan cara yang salah.

.

Luhan kembali ke kamarnya dengan lesu, dalam pikirannya sedang berkecamuk tentang apa yang terjadi pada Sehun dan apa yang terjadi dengan Kerajaan ini. LUHAN TIDAK MENGERTI!

"Nona Lu?" Pelayan Jung memanggil Luhan yang tampak sedang sempoyongan karna entah kenapa merasa sangat lelah.

"Pelayan Jung…" rengeknya. "Apa yang terjadi pada Sehun?"

"Putra Mahkota baik-baik saja, Nona Lu…" ucapnya menenangkan Luhan.

Luhan cemberut dan mengambil remote Tvnya.

**BREAKING NEWS**

"**Tiga kerajaan besar sepakat untuk melengserkan kekuasaan Para Tetua Kerajaan Korea Selatan yang telah terbukti bersalah dan terlibat dalam pembunuhan mendiang Putri Mahkota Yoo Jung dan Nyonya Oh Yeon Seo—"**

"Pelayan Jung.."

"Iya Nona?"

Luhan mengelap air matanya yang tiba-tiba saja keluar. "Apa mulai sekarang aku akan hidup bahagia bersama Sehun tanpa takut seseorang akan terbunuh lagi?" tanyanya haru.

Sang Pelayan mengangguk dan menatap sendu pada layar televisi. "Anda akan senantiasa bahagia, Nona Lu."

Sementara di tempat lain. Lebih tepatnya di sekolah bangsawan gedung A2 yang telah selesai di bangun kembali. Beberapa orang remaja putri yang tengah berkumpul sibuk membicarakan berita terbaru di ponselnya masing-masing.

"OMO! Putri Mahkota? Yoo Jung?" kagetnya saat mendengar nama itu di sebut.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Pangeran Jong In dulunya memiliki seorang Putri Mahkota secantik ini. Ah.. sayang sekali dia sudah tiada." Sambung gadis lainnya.

"Astaga! Lihat berita ini juga!"

"Mana-mana?"

Mereka bergerombol mengitari tablet milik gadis bernama Suji. "Para tetualah yang meledakkan sekolah kita!"

"Ugh, jahat sekali. Apa maksud mereka melakukan hal itu?"

"Di berita ini tertulis kalau tetua sialan itu menyuruh orang-orangnya untuk menghancurkan gedung A2 untuk mengalihkan perhatian kerajaan. Akh.. aku tidak mengerti. Kalian baca sendiri saja!"

Dan selanjutnya, semakin banyak orang-orang yang membicarakan perihal berita dan kebenaran yang baru terungkap itu.

Jong In dan Sehun tiba di istana tanpa bicara sepatah katapun dan hanya melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan Raja dalam diam.

"Sehu—"

"Yang mulia." potongnya. "Saya sudah tahu semuanya. Anda tidak perlu menjelaskan lagi. Terima kasih untuk hari ini dan tiga tahun yang lalu." Ia membungkuk ringan sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Jong In dengan darah di sudut bibirnya.

"Kalian berkelahi?"

Jong In menyeringai. Sepertinya tidak pantas di sebut perkelahian karna pada faktanya, Sehunlah yang memukulinya. Mungkin akan lebih tepat jika di katakan pembulian. "Hanya pertengkaran kecil, yang mulia." jawabnya ringan.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras, Pangeran. Kau boleh memilih jalanmu sendiri setelah ini."

Jong In tersenyum. Memilih jalanku sendiri?

Maka yang terpikirkan pada saat itu adalah…

Do Kyungsoo.

.

"Sehun!" Luhan berlari ke arah Sehun dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Ia menangis dan Sehun memeluknya tak kalah erat. Mengatakan kalau semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Aku takut."

Sehun tertawa. "Apa yang membuatmu takut jika sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi Putri Mahkotaku, Xi Luhan?"

Luhan mendongak. "Apa? Putri Mahkota? Kenapa tidak langsung menjadi Ratu saja?" tanyanya polos. Karna menganggap proses menjadi Putra Mahkota sangat buang-buang waktu.

Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan yang tengah mengenakan piama lebih dekat dengan tubuhnya, sampai membuat Luhan memerah. "Kalau menjadi Ratu sekarang, maka kau harus melayaniku di kamar." Seringainya.

"Mesum!" pukul Luhan pada dada bidang Sehun.

"Ini sudah malam dan kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Sehun sambil mengelus puncak kepala Luhan dengan sayang.

"Aku menunggumu." Jawabnya malu.

Sehun melepas pelukannya dengan cepat dan menarik Luhan ke suatu tempat. Mereka melewati taman istana, sementara Sehun tidak berhenti menatap Luhan dengan kedua matanya, menatap betapa indahnya Luhan di bawah sinar rembulan, keduanya berjalan di atas jembatan di tengah kolam ikan koi, Luhan tidak mengerti kenapa Sehun membawanya berjalan sejauh ini dan dengan tatapan yang begitu mendalam. Tapi Luhan menyukainya.

Luhan menyukai Sehun.

Apa adanya.

Bukan karna ia Putra Raja..

Bukan karna ia berkuasa..

Tuhan.. jika kau berkehendak, izinkan aku untuk selalu berada di sampingnya, menua bersama, dan pergi ke surga bersama-sama. Ia berdo'a dalam hatinya dengan tulus.

Sebelum akhirnya Sehun menarik kembali Luhan mendekat ke arahnya, menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan kiri dan menarik tengkuk Luhan untuk melakukan ciuman yang bahkan lebih berarti daripada malam pertama.

Mungkin ini pertama kalinya Luhan merasakan kelembutan dari bibir Sehun, betapa menyenangkannya sentuhan Sehun dan elusannya pada tengkuknya yang memberi kesan aneh dan membuat jantungnya berdetak jauh lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Luhan mengulum bibir Sehun sambil tersenyum, Sehun melakukan hal yang sama mengulum bibir Luhan seolah sedang mengulum permen lolipop yang pernah bibinya berikan saat ia menangis. Dan mungkin, hanya dengan mengulum bibir Luhan, semua rasa sedihnya akan tergantikan dengan kebahagiaan yang baru.

Terbuai dengan ciuman Sehun, membuat Luhan tidak sadar jika kini mereka tengah berada di suatu tempat yang berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Luhan berkedip. Astaga, apa mereka berciuman sambil berjalan? Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat? Pikirnya malu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan saat sedang bersama orang tampan di depanmu ini, hm?"

Luhan salah tingkah. "Ti-tidak ada."

Sehun tersenyum. "Kalau begitu berbaliklah."

Luhan membalik tubuhnya dan langsung menoleh ke arah Sehun. "Bukankah ini ruang seni milikmu?"

Sehun mengangguk dan mengangkat dagu Luhan dengan tangan kanannya. Ia mengecupnya singkat dan menyatukan hidungnya dengan milik Luhan. "Aku ingin ungkapkan perasaanku."

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah kau sudah mengungkapkannya? Kau menyukaiku dan aku menyukaimu." Ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Sehun dan Sehun mengecup bibirnya singkat.

"Itu belum semuanya." Lalu Sehun menatap kesal karna merasa dirinya telah di rendahkan. "Perasaanku padamu tidak sesederhana, tidak semudah, dan tidak sedangkal itu, asal kau tahu."

Luhan berbinar. "Ahh benarkah?"

Sehun membuka pintu di depannya dan membawa Luhan masuk. Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah sebuah lukisan besar dua sosok anak kecil yang sedang berfoto bersama.

"Lukisan itu adalah aku dan Pangeran Jong In."

Luhan menatap kagum pada apa yang baru saja ia lihat, pasti mahal sekali kalau lukisan ini di jual. Lalu ia menoleh ke kanan. "Itu… Kyungsoo?" tunjuknya ke arah lukisan yang paling menarik perhatiannya.

"Kyungsoo dan Jong In." Sehun tersenyum simpul. "Apa yang kau pikirkan saat pertama kali melihat lukisan itu?"

Luhan terperangah dan menatap Sehun. "Mereka saling menyukai." Ia menyimpulkan.

Benar, siapapun yang akan melihat dua anak kecil saling melirik satu sama lain akan memikirkan hal yang sama.

"Jadi, mereka memang saling menyukai?" tanya Luhan lagi, seolah tidak percaya karna selama yang ia lihat sejauh ini, tidak pernah ada tanda-tanda Jong In menyukai Kyungsoo ataupun sebaliknya.

Sejenak Luhan lupa tentang Kyungsoo yang selalu bersikap tidak bersahabat dengannya.

"Apakah itu penting? Bukan itu yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu." Jelas Sehun saat melihat Luhan lebih terfokus pada hal lain ketimbang apa yang ingin ia tunjukkan.

"Kemari." Sehun menarik tangannya lagi dan membawanya pada lukisan besar di sudut ruangan.

"Kenapa lukisan itu di tutup tirai?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum dan menarik tirainya dengan cepat.

Luhan menutup mulutnya dan matanya berkaca-kaca saat mengetahui apa yang ada di depannya.

Sementara itu, Pangeran Jong In tengah mengejar Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi terus menghindarinya. "Kyungsoo-ya!" panggilnya

Kyungsoo berhenti dan Jong In menyentuh tangan Kyungsoo dan mengelusnya.

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajah. "Jangan seperti ini. Kau membuatku merasa aneh."

"Apa setelah pengakuanku tadi pagi, kau masih belum membuka hatimu?"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya saat Jong In berlutut di depannya dan mencium tangannya dengan lembut. Hati siapa yang tak akan tersentuh saat di perlakukan seperti ini?

"Aku tahu kata cinta tidak akan lagi ada artinya untukmu. Namun setidaknya, tolong jangan menolakku."

Kyungsoo terdiam dan ikut mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Jong In. Ia mengelus pipi sang Pangeran dengan pelan. "Kenapa wajahmu letih sekali?" tanyanya basa-basi.

"Hm. Aku habis berperang." Jawabnya asal. Meski tak sepenuhnya mengarang.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras."

Jong In mengangguk. "Aku tahu."

"Bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya padamu?" tanya Kyungsoo tampak frustasi.

"Tak perlu kau katakan, kau cukup menerimaku saja."

.

Luhan menganga.

Ah tidak, itu bukanlah sebuah lukisan. Melainkan kumpulan foto dirinya dengan berbagai macam ekspresi yang di susun membentu huruf.

Y O U

M E

Entah sengatan kebahagian macam apa yang ia rasakan saat ini hingga ia langsung melompat ke arah Sehun dan berteriak sesuka hatinya, ia tidak tahu sedang kerasukan setan apa.

"Aku mauuuuuuuuu!" teriaknya sambil menghamburkan dirinya pada Sehun yang untung saja sudah siap untuk menangkap

"Hei hei hei.. bukan begitu jawabannya!" seru Sehun saat acara romantisnya tidak berjalan dengan lancar.

Ya ampun, harusnya Luhan mengatakan 'I Will' dengan wajah malu dan mereka akan berciuman. Seharusnya!

Ia sudah merencakan hal ini jauh-jauh hari, tapi tidak ia sangka akan ia lakukan malam ini, dan dengan penampilan Luhan yang memakai piama.

"Ayo katakan lagi dengan benar." Perintah Sehun dengan geli melihat Luhan yang sangat lengket padanya.

"I Will… kau puas?" cemberutnya dan menciumi leher Sehun dengan gemas.

"Aku hanya butuh dua kata pertama, ulangi." Perintahnya lagi.

Luhan berhenti bersandar di leher Sehun dan menatap Sehun dengan mata berbinar. "I Wi—"

Emphh..

Sehun langsung mencium Luhan dengan cepat. Mengabaikan Luhan yang mengumpat di sela-sela ciumannya.

.

"Kau hanya perlu menerimaku." Ulang Jong In.

"Aku menerimamu." Balas Kyungsoo dengan cepat.

Jong In tersenyum dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan rindu. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tidak."

"Akan ku anggap sebaliknya."

"Ku bilang tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau menerimaku?"

"Kau yang memohon padaku, kan?"

Mereka terus mengobrol tanpa sadar kedua tangan mereka masih saling menggenggam satu sama lain dan berjalan santai melewati kediaman Yang mulia Ratu.

Ratu Oh tersenyum melihat putra pertamanya telah menemukan jati dirnya sendiri. Raja Kim yang berada di sampingnya berdeham.

"Yang mulia? Sejak kapan anda di sana?"

"Sejak tadi. Memandangimu." Godanya.

Ratu Oh tersenyum malu sebagai balasan.

"Tentang upacara pengangkatan Putri Mahkota…"

"Iya, yang mulia?"

"Tuan Xi belum menyetujuinya."

Sang Ratu tampak terkejut. "Kenapa, yang mulia?"

"Karena.."

"Karena apa, yang mulia? Kenapa anda tidak langsung mengatakan intinya?" tanyanya dengan sedikit kesal karna merasa di permainkan. Harusnya tidak ada alasan lagi Tuan Xi menolak upacara pengangkatan Luhan sebagai Putri Mahkota.

Sang Raja berusaha mengingat.

"**Maafkan saya, yang mulia. Tapi saya masih belum bisa menerima Putra Mahkota sebagai calon menantu saya."**

"**Apa maksudmu, Tuan Xi?"**

"**Mohon maaf sebelumnya, yang mulia. Putra anda tidak memenuhi syarat untuk menjadi menantu di keluarga saya."**

"Sehun belum memenuhi persyaratan." Jawabnya.

**TBC**

**Heihoo :3**

**Terima kasih buat yang sudah menunggu. Gak terasa Modern King udah nyampe klimaksnya. Saya ingatkan lagi MK15 nanti adalah chapter terakhir. Jangan komplen :p**

**Sekali lagi mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan ketik. Saya tidak membaca ulang, huhuhu. Karna kemarin banyak yang review, wordsnya saya banyakin lagi :3 xixixi.**

**Btw, adakah yang sudah nonton Somewhere Only We Know?**

**Pangeran Kris keren banget loh :3**

**Okeh, sekian.**

**RnR**


	15. Chapter 15

Sang Putra mahkota tampak tengah melamun di dalam kamarnya. Pikirannya kacau.

Pasalnya, Tuan Xi alias calon Ayah mertuanya itu lagi-lagi memberikannya kesulitan dalam memiliki Luhan seutuhnya. Bukan berarti ia terobsesi atau bagaimana. Hanya saja, ia heran. Apa yang kurang dari dirinya yang tampan ini.

"Sehun?" panggil Luhan yang tiba-tiba muncul di pintu kamarnya dengan memakai baju tidur bergambar bebek.

Sehun memperhatikan wajah Luhan dan bebek itu secara bergantian. Sontak Luhan langsung menutupi bagian depan badannya dengan cepat. "Apa yang kau lihat, hah?" galaknya.

Sehun berdecak. "Sudah, cepat kemari." Perintahnya.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya terpaksa mendekat ke arah Sehun yang langsung memeluknya dengan erat. "Kau belum mandi ya." Tebaknya

"Diam saja kau." Sebalnya. Kalau tahu ia belum mandi kenapa main peluk begini?

Sehun melepas pelukannya dan menatap Luhan. "Kau tahu, seumur hidupku aku tidak pernah memohon pada orang lain." Terangnya.

Luhan menyimak sambil menikmati tangan Sehun yang mengelus belakang lehernya.

"Sepertinya aku akan memohon untuk pertama kalinya karna dirimu." Lanjutnya.

Luhan menautkan alisnya, bingung.

Lalu Sehun dengan cepat memutar badan Luhan dan mendorongnya keluar dari kamar. "Sudah sana mandi!" serunya tanpa ampun.

Luhan berteriak. "HEI! Apa-apaan kau i—eh.. pelayan Jung? Halo.. hehe.." sapanya pada sang Pelayan yang ia yakini tengah mencarinya selama beberapa puluh menit yang lalu.

"Keluar dengan dandanan seperti itu sangat tidak sopan, Nona Lu."

"Aishh! Kenapa kau selalu saja berkomentar tentang dandanan, tidak sopan, dan blablabla. Aku lelah, pelayan Jung! Aku tidak suka duduk manis di depan kaca." Curhatnya sebal.

Lagipula kalau bukan demi Sehun, untuk apa ia melakukan semua ini?

Sang Pelayan menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah. Tidak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa.

**Modern King**

**By Frisky**

**All Cast by TYME**

**Chapter 15 END**

**.**

.

**Happy reading!**

Sehun kembali memasang seragam sekolahnya setelah beberapa hari ia absen. Jong In melakukan hal yang sama. Kali ini keduanya berangkat sekolah bersama-sama. Membuat banyak para pelayan dan pengawal bertanya-tanya.

Mereka sudah tidak musuhan lagi?

Sementara di dalam mobil.

"Kau bisa menyetir dengan benar atau tidak?" gerutu sang Putra mahkota sambil bersidekap di samping Jong In yang duduk di belakang kemudi.

"Aku bahkan mendapatkan sim lebih dulu daripada kau. Jangan sombong, cih." Balasnya sambil menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan standart.

Sehun memutar bola matanya. "Aku tidak perduli."

Jong In mendengus. "Rasanya aku seperti sedang mengantarkan bocah SD berangkat sekolah."

Sehun menahan keras kedua tangannya untuk tidak memukul Jong In sekarang juga. "Supir harusnya diam saja." Balasnya tak kalah pedas.

Jong In tertohok untuk pertama kalinya. Dan ia hilang akal untuk membalas Sehun.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar tidak penting seperti ini?" suara kesal Kyungsoo terdengar untuk pertama kalinya setelah beberapa menit yang lalu perjalanan mereka.

Jong In melirik wajah Kyungsoo dari kaca di depannya. "Kau tambah imut saja jika sedang marah."

Kyungsoo melotot. Dan Sehun menatap keduanya secara bergantian. "Kalian membuatku geli." Komentarnya saat kembali melihat kedekatan mereka berdua. Setelah sekian lama.

"Sampai!" seru Jong In saat berhasil memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat khusus yang memang di sediakan untuk keluarga kerajaan seperti dirinya.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya semua orang saat melihat sang Putra mahkota satu mobil dengan sang Pangeran!

"OMO! Lihat mereka berdua! Mereka keluar dari mobil yang sama!"

"ASTAGA! Mereka tampan sekali kalau bersama-sama seperti itu!"

"OMG! Aku iri melhat merekaaaaaa~~~~"

Dan banyak lagi komentar histeris lainnya. Cukup abaikan dan tutup telinga. Tidak penting.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Jong In dan Sehun dengan pergi terlebih dahulu. Karna kali ini mereka tidak membawa pengawal, maka para gadis yang mengerubuni mereka akna lebih leluasa untuk mengambil foto. Kyungsoo cari aman, dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Jong In yang terjebak dalam kerumunan.

Apa mereka tidak pernah melihat orang tampan? Kampungan sekali. Dengus Kyungsoo yang menghilang di balik pintu utama.

Jong In yang berjinjit hanya membuang nafas kecewa saat melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah pergi entah kemana.

"Tolong beri kami jalan."

Ucap tegas Sehun itu sukses membuat sekumpulan orang yang mengerubuni mereka langsung memberi jalan.

Jong In berwoah woah dalam hatinya. Perintah Sehun apakah semutlak dan seampuh itu? Kalau begitu lain kali ia harus mencobanya juga.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Jong In saat Sehun memilih rute yang berbeda dengannya.

"Jangan ikuti aku!" seru Sehun tanpa berbalik ke arah Jong In yang hanya bisa menatap punggung Sehun yang perlahan menjauh.

"Dasar anak itu."

Baekhyun tertawa senang saat melihat sang Putra mahkota yang tampaknya hendak menghampirinya. "Kau datang, yang mulia?"

Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Padahal aku tidak ingin masuk sekolah hari ini." Jujurnya

Guru berkacamata itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apa karna Luhan?"

Sehun nampak resah, Baekhyun memperhatikan dengan seksama. "Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Entahlah, sepertinya aku punya firasat buruk."

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap. "Baiklah, itu adalah karunia Tuhan untukmu yang bisa merasakan hal buruk akan segera terjadi."

Kau kira aku peramal?

"Kenapa guru menanggapinya dengan biasa saja?" tanyanya heran.

"Lalu apa aku harus menangis uring-uringan? Atau bersikap dingin pada semua orang?"

Sehun mengernyit. "Kalimat terakhir itu, guru tidak sedang menyindirku, kan?"

Baekhyun tertawa. "Kau tahu saja."

"Guru Baek..." panggilnya saat angin menyapu tubuhnya dengan lembut. Taman sekolah memang tidak terlalu buruk, pikir Sehun.

Baekhyun membersihkan lensa kacamatanya lalu memakainya lagi dengan benar. "Ada apa, yang mulia? Ingin memulai konseling denganku?" tawarnya sambil bercanda.

"Tentang Luhan, apa yang guru ketahui tentang Luhan?"

Sejenak Baekhyun tersenyum menatap burung kecil yang sempat hinggap di atas sepatunya. "Dia adalah anak yang jujur. Saat ia marah, ia akan marah, saat sedang kecewa, ia akan menangis. Yahh intinya dia memang seperti itu. Kau tahu sendiri."

Sehun mengulum senyum. Mengerti maksud sang guru.

"Dia memiliki bakat yang sangat luar biasa. Suaranya juga merdu." Baekhyun tersenyum sambil membayangkan kembali sosok Luhan yang bernyanyi di depannya. "Dia memiliki suara yang sangat nyaman di dengar telinga."

Sehun menatap Baekhyun lama. "Benarkah?" jujur saja ia terkejut. Ia baru tahu kalau Luhan sangat pandai bernyanyi.

"Apa dia tidak pernah cerita padamu? Dulu dia pernah mengatakan padaku kalau ia ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi yang bisa memainkan piano dengan mahir." Kata Baekhyun yang kemudian langsung ia sesali. Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan wajah tidak nyaman. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud."

Sehun tersenyum pahit. "Tak apa. Memang sudah sepantasnya ia mengorbankan cita-citanya jika ingin menjadi Putri mahkota."

Baekhyun menelan ludah lalu menghela nafas ringan. "Aku yakin kau juga pasti mengalaminya, Putra mahkota."

Sehun tersenyum pahit untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Untuk kesekian kalinya pula ia membuat pengandaian. Seandainya saja ia tidak terlahir menjadi dirinya yang sekarang. Mungkin ia sudah bebas melakukan segala hal yang ia impikan. Selama ini. Sehun segera bangkit dari duduknya. "Haruskah kita mulai belajar sekarang?"

.

"Pangeran Jong In?" panggil salah satu siswi yang dengan berani memanggil namanya.

Jong In menoleh dan tersenyum ramah, "Iya?"

Gadis itu sempat histeris dalam hati, Jong In menanggapinya dengan senyum ramah. "Itu.. tadi.. kau benar satu mobil dengan Putra mahkota, kan? Aku tidak salah lihat, kan?" tanyanya memastikan.

Jong In tertawa. Tertawa karna kenapa banyak orang yang mengurusi hidupnya dan tertawa karna akhirnya Sehun mau satu mobil dengannya. Setidaknya untuk menghemat bahan bakar.

"Kau tidak salah lihat, kok. Sudah ya!"

Jong In melambaikan tangan ke belakang tanpa menoleh, dan sukses membuat beberapa orang gadis yang bersembunyi keluar dari tempatnya dan berteriak histeris.

"Aaaaaaa.. dia tampan sekali!"

"Senyumnya itu! Ouhhhh... benar-benar seksi!"

Please, tolong hentikan lamunan konyol kalian.

Selepas kabur dari beberapa orang yang sibuk memperhatikannya, Jong In langsung mencari Sehun. Sebenarnya tidak benar-benar ingin mencari Sehun. Hanya saja, Kyungsoo selalu berada di dekatnya jadi ia bisa menjadikan Sehun sebagai radar.

Sementara di tempat lain, di istana tempat Luhan tinggal, ia berjalan menuju halaman belakang istana yang sangat jarang sekali terdapat orang berlalu-lalang. Tanpa sadar ia berjalan ke tempat yang sama, saat ia bertemu dengan Pangeran Jong In untuk pertama kalinya. Bersama seekor gagak, dan Jong In berjanji akan mengembalikan topinya.

Lalu perkataan Sehun kembali terngiang dalam otaknya. 'Tak perduli siapapun yang pertama kali bertemu denganku, Oh Sehun adalah tempatku untuk kembali' gumamnya sambil menyimpulkan sendiri perasaan cinta dan sayang dalam hatinya. Yang mulai tumbuh semakin menguat.

"Nona Lu!" panggil Soojung yang berlarian menuju ke arahnya.

Luhan menatap tidak suka. Lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya kikuk. "Kenapa kau ikut-ikutan memanggilku Nona Lu." Gerutunya pelan.

Soojung tertawa. "Haruskah aku memanggilmu Luhan saja?"

Luhan mengendikkan bahu. "Terserah kau saja." Acuhnya. Namun dalam hati ia bersorak gembira. Setidaknya berkurang satu orang yang memanggilnya Nona.

"Jadi.. apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Soojung.

Luhan menepuk jidat, hampir saja ia lupa tujuannya yang sebenarnya. "Ah itu... aku... ingin tahu tentang Yoo Jung."

"Kenapa kau bertanya tentang Yoo Jung? Aku pikir kau sudah tahu banyak tentangnya?" tanyanya bingung.

"Ish, iya! Aku tahu! Hanya saja aku ingin mendengar cerita darimu juga. Pasti berbeda." Gumamnya di akhir kalimat.

Soojung berdeham sambil menutup mulutnya, lalu melanjutkan. "Tak ada yang spesial dari Yoo Jung. Jujur saja, dulu aku membencinya. Karna itulah aku bekerja sama dengan para tetua untuk menyingkirkannya."

Luhan terhenyak untuk beberapa saat. "Kenapa kau membencinya?" tanyanya

Soojung nampak berpikir. "Entahlah, aku lupa apa alasanku yang sebenarnya. Yang jelas bukan hal yang penting."

Luhan mengangguk. "Lalu.. apa kau dekat dengan Putra mahkota dan Pangeran?"

Soojung mengangkat alisnya. "Putra mahkota? Aku sangat dekat dengannya. Tapi tunggu dulu!" cegahnya saat melihat ekspresi Luhan yang langsung berubah ketika ia menyebutkan Putra mahkota. "Putra mahkota siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya Soojung. "Karna Putra mahkota yang aku tahu adalah Kim Jong In. Bukan Oh Sehun."

Dan entah kenapa Luhan merasa tersinggung. "Jadi maksudmu yang harusnya menjadi Putra mahkota bukan Sehun, begitu?"

Soojung terkesiap dan langsung menepis kata-kata Luhan. "Ah tidak tidak! Bukan begitu, maksudku—"

"Nona Lu!"

Mendengar suara itu membuat Luhan semakin tidak ingin menampakkan wajahnya lagi. "Apa?!" serunya kesal.

Pelayan Jung langsung membungkuk dan menyampaikan maksud kedatangannya. "Yang mulia Ratu ingin meminum teh bersama anda, Nona."

Luhan melotot. "APA?"

.

Luhan menunduk, mencengkram gugup kain bajunya sendiri. Sementara beberapa orang pelayan sibuk menuangkan teh dengan anggun.

Sang Ratu tertawa. "Tak perlu gugup seperti itu, Luhan-ah."

Luhan membalas kiku. "I-iya yang mulia."

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" tanya sang Ratu sambil meraih cangkir tehnya. Meniupnya pelan.

Luhan mengangguk pelan. "Saya baik, yang mulia."

Jujur saja, ia sangat gugup. Jarang sekali, bahkan mungkin tidak pernah ia berada dalam posisi ini. Minum teh berdua dengan sang calon ibu—atau entahlah—mertuanya.

Ratu Oh mengulum senyum kalem dan kembali meletakkan cangkir tehnya di atas meja. "Apa Sehun memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"

Luhan baru merasa santai saat sang Ratu mulai membahas tentang Sehun. "Dia sangat manis, yang mulia." Jawabnya dengan gaya malu-malu.

"Oh ya?" Ratu Oh pura-pura terkejut. "Wah.. ternyata putraku memiliki sisi lain yang manis juga ya.."

Luhan menyelipkan poninya ke belakang telinga dan tertawa.

Dan entah bagaimana alur percakapan mereka, tiba-tiba saja Luhan bertanya tentang bagaimana cara Raja dan Ratu di pertemukan sampai menjadi sepasang suami istri hingga saat ini.

Ratu Oh tersenyum, dan mulai bernostalgia. "Dulu aku mengikuti seminar yang kebetulan di adakan oleh kerajaan..."

**Oh Sungmin.**

**Pemuda dengan tag name Oh Sungmin yang terpasang di dada kirinya itu tampak tengah terburu-buru keluar dari ruangan seminar dan berniat untuk mencari toilet.**

"**Auhh.." keluhnya saat dirinya berada di luar ruangan, namun bingung harus berjalan ke arah mana. "Dimana kamar mandinya?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.**

"Aku mencari-cari di sepanjang lorong istana. Anehnya, bahkan tak ada satu pun pengawal yang bertanya padaku. Jadi aku terus mencari dan berharap segera menemukan apa yang ku cari." Lanjutnya sambil tertawa renyah. Luhan ikut tertawa. Kalau Luhan ada di posisi sang Ratu, ia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Mencari sampai ketemu.

"Lalu tanpa sadar, aku bertemu dengan yang mulia Putra mahkota." Ceritanya sambil tersenyum geli.

"**Siapa kau?"**

**Pemuda bernama Oh Sungmin itu terkesiap. "Ma-maaf, aku mencari toilet."**

"**Toilet?" tanyanya.**

**Sungmin mengangguk cepat. Ia benar-benar ingin ke toilet. "Iya."**

"**Ikut aku!" tarik pemuda itu dan membawanya ke tempat yang tidak ia ketahui.**

**Sungmin menganga. "Tempat macam apa ini?"**

"**Tadi kau bilang ingin pergi ke toilet. Itu toiletnya." Lalu berdeham. "Hanya toilet di kamarku yang aku tahu." Lanjutnya menatap ke arah lain.**

"Waktu itu aku tidak begitu mengerti apa maksudnya. Tapi aku memutuskan untuk menumpang toiletnya."

Luhan tertawa. "Lalu. Lalu? Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?" tanyanya antusias sampai lupa kalau tehnya mulai mendingin.

"Dia menungguiku di depan pintu dan memintaku untuk membayar." Lanjutnya dengan gelak tawa.

Luhan menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa dan.. langsung terdiam begitu melihat sang Raja tengah berjalan menuju ke arah mereka. Pelayan yang menjaga ikut membungkuk, bersamaan dengan Luhan dan sang Ratu yang langsung bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kenapa kalian mendadak diam?" tanya sang Raja.

"Beberapa saat yang lalu kalian tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dan setelah aku datang, kalian berhenti. Apa kalian sedang membicarakanku?" tanyanya lagi.

Membuat Luhan meneguk ludahnya terpaksa. Dan yang mulia Ratu hanya bergerak-gerak kikuk.

.

"Luhan? Kau di dalam?" Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan berkali-kali. Memastikan apakah miliknya berada di dalam atau tidak.

"Sehun?" panggil Luhan yang kini berada di belakang Sehun.

Sehun menoleh. "Aku pikir kau ada di kamar."

Luhan melirik sekilas ke arah Soojung dan Pelayan Jung yang berada di samping kanan dan kirinya. "Tadi aku jalan-jalan sebentar dan minum teh bersama yang mulia Ratu."

Soojung membungkukkan badannya bersamaan dengan sang bibi. Sementara dirinya tidak berani untuk sekedar melirik ke arah Sehun.

Satu hal yang tidak berubah dari Oh Sehun terhadap dirinya. Tatapan mata itu, seolah sedang ingin merendahkannya dan membuangnya keluar galaksi bimasakti.

Luhan berdeham untuk memecahkan suasana dan langsung memeluk lengan Sehun dengan erat. "Ada apa kau mencariku?" tanyanya dengan wajah imut.

Sehun mendengus, dan Luhan sukses menanggalkan wajah imutnya. Berganti dengan wajah masam. "Jadi apa maumu?" ketusnya.

"Ayo ikut aku."

Sehun memasukkan jari-jarinya pada jemari Luhan dan menariknya menuju suatu tempat. Dari jauh sang Putra mahkota tampak setengah berteriak. "Jangan ikuti kami!" serunya membuat pelayan Jung menghentikan langkahnya dengan segera.

"Sehun? Kita mau kemana? Kenapa membawaku ke gazebo?" tanyanya saat melihat pemandangan indah yang sudah tak lagi asing di matanya.

"Awalnya aku berniat membawamu menuju menara." Ia melirik sekilas ke arah Luhan yang langsung bermuka pucat. "Tapi karna aku punya kenangan buruk dengan tempat itu, jadi tidak jadi." Lanjutnya membuat Luhan bertambah yakin seratus persen kalau Sehun tahu tentang Pangeran Jong In yang menciumnya.

"Jangan menggigit bibirmu seperti itu." Kata Sehun dengan lirikan geli, lalu ia menarik Luhan untuk duduk di kursi sementara dirinya memilih untuk duduk di atas rumput. Berhadapan dengan Luhan yang berada di atasnya.

Luhan terkesiap, hendak ikut duduk dan turun di samping Sehun, namun pemuda bermarga Oh itu menghalanginya dan mengeluarkan sebuah gitar yang memang sudah ia persiapkan. Atau lebih tepatnya ia memerintahkan para pelayan untuk menyiapkan semua ini?

Luhan menatap tanya. "Kenapa kau memegang gitar?"

"Apa kau pikir aku tidak bisa memainkan gitar?" Sehun memicingkan matanya, curiga.

Sontak Luhan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Ti-tidak kok! Maksudku, aku bingung kenapa kau memegang gitar? Untuk apa?"

Sehun mengulum senyum tipis dan menatap Luhan begitu dalam. Membuat Luhan tidak tahu harus membalasnya dengan apa. Terakhir kali mereka saling menatap begitu hangat dan dalam, berakhir dengan dirinya di tindih dan dihujani banyak ciuman. Kali ini Luhan tidak tahu akan berakhir seperti apa. Mungkin ia harus siap dengan segala kemungkinan. Mungkin.

"Aku ingin kau bernyanyi." Ungkap Sehun yang langsung membuat Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya tanpa berkedip, hatinya merasa aneh entah kenapa saat Sehun menyuruhnya untuk bernyanyi. Kenapa ya? Mungkin karna sudah lama ia tidak bernyanyi, dan tidak banyak orang yang tahu kalau ia pandai bernyanyi? Atau mungkin hanya dirinya saja yang menganggap suaranya merdu?

Luhan tidak tahu.

Sehun menyentuh pipi Luhan, menatapnya penuh pengertian. "Kau ingin tahu apa definisi dari 'Freedom' yang sebenarnya?"

"Kebebasan." Jawab Luhan sambil membalas elusan Sehun di pipinya.

Sehun tersenyum lembut, matanya memancarkan aura yang membuat Luhan ingin sekali langsung menghambur ke arah Sehun. Tapi tidak ia lakukan.

"Kebebasan adalah saat kau bebas bernyanyi, bebas melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan selama itu baik dan tidak merugikan orang lain. Itu baru kebebasan."

Luhan tersenyum manis. "Jadi, sekarang kau menyuruhku untuk menyanyikan lagu?"

Sehun mengangguk mantap, menarik kembali tangannya yang berada di pipi Luhan. Beralih mengelus gitar. Berharap nada-nada yang keluar adalah yang terbaik. Karna ia sudah lama tidak memainkannya.

"Tunggu! Tunggu!" Luhan mencegah Sehun yang hendak memetik gitarnya. "Beritahu dulu mau menyanyikan lagu apa!" serunya.

"Kau akan tahu setelah ku mainkan intronya." Balas Sehun sambil tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Luhan yang tidak sabaran.

Luhan mengangguk paham dan mulai konsentrasi dengan petikan tangan Sehun.

Sehun menatap Luhan sejenak lalu memainkan intro pertamanya. Luhan hampir saja memekik. "Like rain. Like music!" serunya sambil menjentikkan jari. Bersorak gembira.

Sehun melanjutkan permainan gitarnya, dan Luhan mulai bersiap untuk masuk ke song awal.

\\\

Biga naerigo eumagi heureumyeon

_(Aku memikirkanmu di saat hujan tercurah ke atas tanah)_

Nan dangsineul... saenggakhaeyo..

_(Dan musik mengalun merdu mengingat kembali malam itu)_

Sehun tersenyum saat mendengar suara merdu Luhan yang jauh dari imajinasinya. Benar-benar menakjubkan.

Dangsini tteonasideon geu bame ireoke biga wasseoyo

_(ketika kau meninggalkanku hari itu hujan pun turun seperti hari ini)_

Luhan membalas senyuman Sehun dan ingatannya akan sosok Sehun mulai berputar mengisi kapasitas otaknya.

**Pluk.**

"**Huahhh!" pekiknya kaget saat dua tetes salju berdiameter tiga senti jatuh pada puncak kepalanya.**

"**Hanya orang bodoh yang berdiri di tengah salju yang sedang turun. Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana?" sang Putra mahkota melilitkan selimut pada tubuhnya.**

"**Aw!" pekiknya.**

Keduanya saling melemparkan tatapan geli satu sama lain.

Nan oneuldo i bireul majeumyeo...

_(Lagi, aku berdiri dibawah hujan lagi hari ini)_

Harureul geunyang bonaeyo..

_(Mencoba melewati hari, tanpa dirimu..)_

O areumdaun eumakgateun uriui sarangui iyagideureun.

_(Seperti musik yang merdu begitulah kisah kita, kisah tentang cinta kita)_

Heureuneun bicheoreom neomu apeugi ttaemunijyo

_(Seperti derasnya hujan, mendatangkan luka terasa begitu menyakitkan)_

Dan entah karena ada angin apa, Luhan tengah mengingat sosok Sehun yang bermain piano bersama dengannya.

_Seperti hari ini, ia memainkan gitar untukku, betapa manisnya~~_

Geureoke apeun biga wa sseo yo o~ o o

_(Lalu hujan datang dan oh.. begitu sakit)_

/

Sehun menghentikan permainan gitarnya dengan nada yang amat lembut. Luhan bertepuk tangan heboh. "Sehun, bagus ka—"

Ucapannya terhenti, menelan ludah paksa.

Sehun lagi-lagi mempertemukan bibirnya dengan cara yang amat tak terduga. Luhan merasa lehernya di tarik ke bawah, dan Sehun mengemut bibirnya dengan penuh perasaan. Ia memejamkan mata. Merasakan sesasi saat Sehun mengulum bibirnya layaknya permen loli. Kulitnya merinding setiap kali Sehun menyentuhnya seperti ini. Ia tidak tahu, bahkan saat Pangeran Jong In menciumnya dengan cara yang sama, ia tidak pernah merasa seperti saat ini. Terbuai untuk merasakan sesuatu yang lebih.

Sebelum akhirnya Sehun melepaskan lumatannya dan berdeham lalu bangkit, menepuk celananya saat rumput liar menempel dan di terbangkan oleh angin.

Sang putra mahkota mengulurkan tangannya pada sang terkasih. "Mau menginap di kamarku malam ini?" ajaknya.

Dan Luhan sama sekali tidak punya hak untuk menolak meskipun Sehun tidak akan memaksanya. "Mau." Jawabnya malu.

Sehun tertawa maskulin dan menggendong Luhan meninggalkan taman saat hari mulai sore bersamaan dengan burung merpati putih yang berterbangan saat Sehun melewati kawanan merpati yang tengah berkumpul dengan kelompoknya.

Sementara Luhan tertawa senang membayangkan betapa bebasnya menjadi merpati dan memeluk leher Sehun dengan erat.

.

Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya lalu menutupnya menggunakan kaki. Ia meletakkan tubuh Luhan di atas ranjang dengan pelan. Hidung mereka bertemu, lalu saling melempar senyum. "Bagaimana mungkin laki-laki sepertimu begitu cantik, hm?" pujinya.

Luhan mencubit paha Sehun yang berada di atas tubuhnya. "Mana aku tahu?" balasnya sewot.

Sehun tertawa. "Kau yakin bukan seorang perempuan? Kau benar-benar miriiiiiiiiiiiiip sekali dengan perempuan." Lebaynya.

Luhan mendadak ingin melemparkan bantal, kalau saja ia ingat posisinya sedang tidak memungkinkan. Kenapa Sehun sangat suka menindihnya seperti ini, huh? Memangnya Luhan bantal guling?

"Sehun, cepat menyingkir dari atasku." Kikuknya berusaha memberi perintah. Karna ia tidak pernah memberi perintah sebelumnya.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Kau harus mauuuuuu" rengeknya.

"Kenapa begitu?" seringainya.

"Aku mau pipissss!"

Sehun langsung bungkam, dan berdiri di sisi tempat tidur. "Kau merusak suasana, sudah sana cepat pergi ke toilet!" kesalnya.

Luhan mendengus dan berusaha bangkit dengan cepat. "Dasar mesum."

Sehun mencelos. "A-apa kau bilang?"

"Jangan coba-coba mengikutiku ya!" ancam Luhan sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamar.

Sehun mengacak rambutnya asal. "Kau pikir aku mau melihat milikmu yang kecil itu?!" teriaknya agak keras.

.

Pangeran Jong In dan Suho tampak tengah menikmati pemandangan alam bersama-sama. Mereka membicarakan tentang banyak hal. Tentang masa kecil mereka, tentang permainan apa saja yang mereka lakukan, dan tentang Yoo Jung yang sangat menyukai warna hijau.

Suho menghela nafas. "Aku bisa bernafas lega sekarang."

Jong In tersenyum, menatapnya dari samping. "Benar. Kematian Putri Yoo sudah terungkap, dan pelakunya sudah menerima hukumannya."

Senyum Suho menghilang. Ia mendadak diam.

"Suho-hyung? Kau kenapa?"

Suho segera mengenyahkan pikiran buruk yang baru saja muncul pada otaknya. "Ah tidak, tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya.

Jong In mengangguk, lalu tertawa geli.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Suho.

"Aku sedang mengingat wajah Kyungsoo." Jawabnya

Suho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Akhirnya kau sadar pada perasaanmu sendiri."

Jong In nampak sedikit terkejut. "Maksudmu?"

"Yoo Jung yang mengatakannya padaku."

Jong In semakin tidak mengerti. Apa hubungannya Yoo Jung dengan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo?

"Adikku pernah bercerita tentang kedekatan kalian." Jelasnya lagi.

"Maksudnya aku dan Kyungsoo?" Jong In tertawa. "Tentu saja! Waktu itu kami berteman sangat dekat."

Suho mengangguk kalem. "Ah sudahlah. Aku tidak mau membahas masa lalu lagi. Terlalu panjang jika harus menceritakannya."

Sebenarnya Jong In tidak sebodoh itu, ia mengerti apa maksud Suho dan ia hanya menanggapinya dengan pura-pura tidak tahu.

Yoo Jung tahu kalau aku menyukai Kyungsoo. Itu kesimpulannya. Meski pada waktu itu aku tidak menyadari apakah perasaanku hanya sebatas teman, atau lebih. Dan sepertinya memang lebih. Lebh dari itu.

"Tuan Xi!" panggil sang Ratu.

Yang di panggil langsung membungkuk. "Iya, yang mulia?"

Sang Ratu tersenyum begitu di paksakan. "Bisakah kau jelaskan tentang.. kenapa putraku tidak memenuhi kriteriamu?"

"Ah itu.."

.

**Kerajaan Inggris.**

"Pangeran Kris, mau pergi kemana kau?" tanya seorang wanita yang kini tengah menghalangi jalannya.

Sang pangeran, yang kini tengah bersiap-siap entah untuk pergi kemana, membawa tas ranselnya dengan pakaian ala tentara. Wajah tampannya menampilkan seringaian. "Aku tidak ingin terus menerus terjebak di kastil ini. Kau mau ikut denganku?" ajaknya.

Jessica, sang putri nan cantik jelita itu tampak terkejut saat mendengar penuturan adiknya. "Kau mau pergi lagi?"

Kris melirik ke gerbang utama. "Ada teman yang harus ku temui."

"Teman? Siapa? Sejak kapan kau punya teman?" tanyanya heran. Dan.. "Ah.. maksudmu Putra mahkota yang sempat tinggal di sini?"

Kris merubah ekspresinya, menjadi sangat kesal. "Jangan menyebut namanya di depanku, dan jangan pernah menyebut namanya dengan mulutmu." Desisnya hingga membuat Jessica terperangah.

"Kemana pun aku pergi, itu tidak penting. Dan memang lebih baik aku pergi daripada terlibat dalam konspirasi jahat kalian." Desisnya lagi dengan tatapan tajam. Lalu ia berjalan menuju mobilnya. "Jangan menungguku. Aku tidak akan pulang." Ucapnya sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kastil megahnya.

Jessica mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Sedangkan matanya berkaca-kaca karna amarah.

.

Sehun hendak kembali menuju kamarnya setelah menghabiskan waktu satu jam untuk berlatih pedang. Namun langkah kakinya langsung terhenti saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Putra mahkota."

Sehun menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil namanya beberapa detik yang lalu dan langsung dibuat terkejut. "Tuan XI? Baru saja aku ingin menemuimu." Balasnya. Ah tidak, sebenarnya ia berniat menemui Ayah Luhan besok pagi.

Tuan Xi tersenyum kalem. "Bisakah kita bicara berdua, yang mulia?"

"Tentu."

.

"Pelayan? Bisa tolong tinggalkan kami berdua?" tanya Sehun saat melihat bahasa tubuh sang calon mertua yang sepertinya sedang ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang rahasia.

Sang pelayan tersenyum dan membungkuk sopan. "Baik. Yang mulia."

Tuan Xi tampak tengah menghela nafas. Dan memulai percakapannya. "Bisakah aku bicara padamu sebagai Ayah dari Xi Luhan?"

Mendadak Sehun tidak tahu harus menggunakan formal atau nonformal. Namun pada akhirnya ia menjawab. "Tentu. Anda bisa melakukannya."

Ayah dari Luhan itu tampak menghela nafas lagi, untuk kedua kalinya di depan mata Sehun.

"Luhan adalah putraku satu-satunya. Ceritanya panjang..."

Sehun memperhatikan. Meski ia tidak mengerti mengarah kemana alur cerita yang akan Ayah Luhan sampaikan.

"Saat dalam kandungan, dokter mengatakan kalau jenis kelamin bayi kami adalah perempuan."

Sehun tertegun untuk beberapa saat. Bukankah sudah sering terjadi hal seperti ini? Prediksi dokter tentang alat kelamin bayi saat berada dalam kandungan bisa saja salah. Lalu apa masalahnya?

"Secara kebetulan, Ayahku menjodohkan bayi di dalam kandungan istriku dengan calon penerus tahta Raja. Tapi sesuatu terjadi diluar perkiraan. Putraku, Xi Luhan..." gantungnya

Sehun menunggu kata selanjutnya keluar.

Tuan Xi memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Luhan, terlahir dengan jenis kelamin ganda."

Kali ini Sehun shock. Cangkir teh di atas meja tanpa sengaja ia senggol dengan tangannya yang refleks bergerak. Wajahnya memucat dari saking terkejutnya. Ia menatap larutan teh yang menggenangi meja. Tumpah.

Kelamin ganda?

Ia memang pernah mendengarnya dari berita TV, tapi ia tidak menyangka akan dihadapkan langsung dalam realitanya.

Setelah kenyataan bahwa Ibunya adalah seorang laki-laki, sepertinya mental Sehun memang sedang di uji.

"Kuharap kau dapat menerima semua yang ku katakan ini, yang mulia." Kata sang calon mertua saat melihat Sehun yang tampak begitu terkejut.

Tuan Xi melanjutkan. "Selaku seorang Ayah, yang selalu menginginkan yang terbaik untuk putranya. Aku memutuskan untuk menjauhkannya dari istana. Dan seharusnya kau mulai paham kenapa aku tidak setuju dia menikah denganmu."

Sehun mengatur nafasnya samar, dan mencoba kembali fokus pada topik permasalahan. Mencoba untuk mengesampingkan rasa terkejutnya.

"Jadi anda memutuskan kalau putra anda harus menjalani hidupnya sebagai seorang laki-laki?" tebak Sehun.

Tuan Xi mengangguk. "Benar. Dengan begitu keluarga kerajaan akan membatalkan perjodohannya. Tapi sepertinya tidak terjadi apa, karna perjodohan itu tetap di langsungkan."

Sehun merenung. "Tapi anda bukanlah Tuhan. Anda tidak bisa menjauhkan Luhan dari takdir yang sudah Tuhan buat. Dia akan selalu berada di istana ini." Putusnya. Bersama denganku. Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Menjadi anggota keluarga kerjaan bukankah tidak mudah, Putra mahkota? Kau sendiri sudah merasakannya dan jauh lebih mengerti daripada siapapun."

Sehun diam. Memang benar.

"Kau tidak punya banyak teman. Kebutuhanmu selalu terpenuhi tapi hatimu kosong, hatimu hampa. Bukankah itu yang selama ini kau rasakan?"

Sehun tersenyum. "Setidaknya sejak Luhan berada dalam hidupku, aku tidak pernah merasa tidak punya teman, tidak pernah merasa kosong ataupun merasa hampa."

Tuan Xi merenung. "Kalau saja waktu itu dia menjadi seorang perempuan, mungkin sejarah pahit kerajaan ini tidak akan terulang kembali." Sesalnya.

"Apa anda ingin aku mengatakan pada seluruh dunia?" tanya Sehun.

"Putra mahkota?"

Sehun mengulum senyum maklum. "Aku berjanji. Luhan akan tetap hidup sebagai seorang laki-laki sebagaimana apa yang anda harapkan saat memutuskan jalan hidup mana yang harus Luhan tempuh."

Tuan Xi menatap Sehun dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca. Mencari kesungguhan dari kedua bola mata Sehun yang berbinar terang seolah memberinya banyak harapan besar.

Sehun balas menatap ke arah calon mertuanya dengan tatapan tegas. "Anda tahu aku sama sekali tidak takut pada publik." Jelasnya.

"Putra mahko—"

"Aku tidak menginginkan harta, tahta atau pun wanita. Aku hanya inginkan putramu, Xi Luhan. Berada di sampingku, untuk selamanya. Aku tidak menginginkan apapun lagi, Tuan Xi.." lirihnya.

Sementara di tempat lain, sang Ratu tengah merenung bersama dengan Rajanya.

"Yang mulia, apakah mungkin Tuan Xi menginginkanku untuk mengatakan pada seluruh dunia kalau aku adalah laki-laki?" tanyanya dengan tatapan mata kosong ke arah lantai tempat tidurnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa mengataka—"

"Yang mulia!" serunya, kemudian menyesal telah menaikkan nada suaranya. "Maafkan aku yang mulia, aku tidak bermaksud."

Sang Raja mengangguk paham, meraih kedua tangan sosok Ratu yang telah memberikannya dua orang putra. "Apa yang di katakan Tuan Xi padamu, wahai Ratuku?" tanyanya berupa kalimat penghibur.

"Dia mengatakan..."

"**Mohon maafkan atas kelancangan saya, yang mulia. Tapi Luhan akan tetap menjadi dirinya sendiri. Dia laki-laki yang baik dan manis. Untuk apa menyembunyikan semua itu dari dunia?"**

"Itu yang dia katakan."

Sang Raja mendadak diam. "Jangan pikirkan hal itu, aku akan bicara dengannya nanti." Ungkapnya dengan pikiran kacau, ia tidak bisa memutuskan apapun kali ini. Semuanya terlalu rumit. Meski selama belasan tahun semuanya masih baik-baik saja dengan menyembunyikan sosok Oh Sungmin sebagai satu-satunya Ratu miliknya.

.

Selepas keluar dari ruangan minum teh, Sehun berjalan lemas menuju ke arah kamarnya. Membuka pintu dengan pelan, dan sosok Luhan dengan piama biru muda tengah bergelung di dalam selimutnya. Perlahan ia menutup kembali pintu kamarnya, tidak ingin membangunkan Luhan yang sudah terlelap. Sekilas ia melirik ke arah jam tangannya. "Sudah malam. Pantas saja dia tidur." Gumamnya.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran tempat tidur, menatap wajah tidur Luhan dengan seksama. Ia kehilangan kata-kata. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Pikirannya berantakan. Mungkin jika ia hanya seorang rakyat biasa, hal seperti ini tidak akan pernah membuat rumit hidupnya. Tapi ia tahu, ia memiliki tanggung jawab yang begitu besar. Ia adalah seorang putra mahkota. Yang sangat mencintai seorang laki-laki.

**Aku, Kim Jong In. Dengan ini menyerahkan tahtaku kepada Oh Sehun sebagai yang mulia Putra mahkota.**

"Sejak penerimaan mahkota di kepalaku, hatiku sudah mati detik itu juga. Impianku untuk mengelilingi dunia, impianku tentang musik, semuanya mati." Lirihnya pelan. "Tapi ketika aku bertemu denganmu, ada dua hal yang aku sadari." Ia tersenyum lirih dan melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan suara parau. "Bahwa impianku tidak sepenuhnya mati. Karna kau adalah duniaku, dan juga musik dalam hidupku."

Ia mengangkat tangannya menuju Luhan, menyelipkan poni Luhan ke belakang telinga. "Lalu apa artinya tahta ini?" tanyanya pada angin kosong. "Apa artinya tahta ini jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu?"

"Engnmm..." Luhan mengeliat, dan seketika kedua matanya terbuka. Terkejut melihat Sehun yang sudah berada di atasnya.

"Sehun?" panggilnya memastikan kalau ia tidak sedang bermimpi. Karna saat ia tertidur, ia memimpikan Sehun, yang tengah menggenggam tangannya erat. Tak peduli hujan dan petir yang menghalangi.

"Kenapa kau bangun?" tanyanya dengan suara serak.

Luhan tersentak kaget dan segera mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang. "Kau menangis?" tanyanya.

"Untuk apa aku menangis?"

"Aku sedang bertanya padamu, kenapa malah bertanya balik?" Luhan menatap sebal, dan memperhatikan wajah Sehun yang tengah di apit oleh kedua tangannya. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini dengan perasaan khawatir.

Sehun menyentuh kedua tangan Luhan yang berada di pipinya, menggenggamnya erat. "Mulai besok ayo pergi ke sekolah bersama." Senyumnya.

Luhan memasang tampang bertanya-tanya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba? Bukannya aku tidak boleh kelua—"

"Mulai sekarang, aku yang menentukan semuanya. Kau tidak perlu mengikuti peraturan istana."

"Tapi—"

"Tidakkah kau merindukan teman-temanmu? Guru Park dan Guru Baek? Ruangan kelas? Lapangan basket? Piano? Seraga—"

"Oke, oke, oke. Cukup! Aku mengerti, aku memang merindukan semua itu." Cegah Luhan agar Sehun kembali diam. Sehun yang cerewet mendadak ia tidak menyukainya.

Sehun tersenyum tipis dan mencium bibir Luhan tanpa pemberitahuan.

Luhan yang awalnya sempat terkejut akhirnya ikut membalas lumatan Sehun pada bibirnya. Dan entah sejak kapan, dan entah siapa yang memulai, kini Luhan tengah duduk di atas Sehun, memeluk perut sang Putra mahkota dengan kedua kaki yang melilit erat, sementara tangannya mengalung anggun di leher Sehun. Berciuman begitu lama seolah tidak ada lagi hari esok.

Sehun menjauhkan kepalanya sejenak. "Malam ini kau sangat cantik." Pujinya.

Luhan memerah. "Dasar gombal!"

Sehun menyeringai dan menepis segala pikiran mesum dalam otaknya dengan menurunkan Luhan dari pangkuannya. "Ayo tidur." Ajaknya sambil menepuk tempat tidurnya. Menyuruh Luhan untuk berbaring. Dan tidur saling memeluk.

Keesokan harinya, semua orang di meja makan di buat terkejut akan kedatangan Sehun yang menggenggam tangan Luhan yang tengah mengenakan seragam sekolah.

Sang Ratu berdiri, menghampiri keduanya. "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Luhan—"

"Yang mulia," potong Sehun. "Mulai sekarang kami akan berangkat sekolah bersama-sama."

"Putra mahkota, apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya, membuat Luhan menunduk takut sementara Sehun menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Sangat sadar, yang mulia." Jawabnya.

Ratu Oh menahan emosinya. "Putra mahkota.."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Cepat habiskan sarapan kalian." Sang Raja menginterupsi. Menghentikan suasana tidak nyaman di pagi hari.

.

Setelahnya,

"Yang mulia, kenapa anda membiarkan Luhan keluar dari istana, bagaimana jika orang-orang mengetahui siapa Luhan yang sebenarnya?"

"Ratu, berhentilah mencemaskan segala hal. Mungkin akan jauh lebih baik jika publik mengetahui semuanya. Dengan begitu tidak akan ada lagi negara lain yang mengancam kita dengan mengatakan akan memberitahukan seluruh dunia tentang hal ini jika kita tidak menuruti keinginan mereka."

Ya, mungkin seharusnya ia lakukan hal ini sejak lama.

Ratu Oh bungkam. Memang benar apa yang di katakan Rajanya. Tapi tetap saja. Ia merasa tidak setuju.

.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah lama tidak sekolah?" tanya Jong In sambil menyetir mobilnya, bertanya pada Luhan yang duduk bersama Kyungsoo di belakangnya.

Luhan masih sedikit canggung untuk menjawab Jong In, jadi ia hanya menjawab seadanya. "Aku senang."

Sehun mendengus. Pertanda tidak suka.

Luhan langsung bungkam, berjanji pada dirinya sendiri tidak akan lagi menjawab Pangeran Jong In.

Sementara Kyungsoo acuh tak acuh, sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Jong In yang melihat respon Kyungsoo begitu biasa-biasa saja mau tidak mau membuatnya menelan rasa kecewa.

Sehun mendengus, sekali lagi. Mencemooh ke arah Jong In.

"Sampai!" serunya seperti biasa.

Tanpa aba-aba Sehun segera melepas sabuk pengamannya dan membukakan pintu untuk Luhan.

"Sehun, aku malu." Gumamnya.

"Untuk apa malu? Sini, genggam tanganku." Katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Luhan mengangguk pelan dan meraih tangan Sehun. Membuat banyak tatapan tanya dan teriakan histeris dari semua orang yang melihat adegan di depannya.

"OMO! Bukankah itu Xi Luhan? Kenapa dengan Putra mahkota?!"

Salah seorang gadis sibuk memperhatikan dan mengamati ponselnya bergantian dengan menatap wajah Luhan. "HEIHEIHEI! Bukankah Luhan mirip sekali dengan Xiaolu?!"

"Mana? Mana?" kejar seorang gadis lainnya yang mencoba membanding-banding foto Xiaolu dan wajah Luhan. "Astaga! Benar!"

"Jangan-jangan..."

"Sudah kuduga! Pantas saja Luhan tidak hadir di kelas!"

Luhan semakin takut, genggamannya pada tangan Sehun semakin erat. Sementara Sehun berbisik. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Jong In dan Kyungsoo yang berjalan di belakang mereka hanya saling pandang. Berharap tidak terjadi sesuatu, dan pilihan mereka sudah tepat dengan mendukung Sehun untuk membongkar semua identitas kerajaan. "Aku harap tidak membuat masalah." Harapnya.

Kyungsoo menimpali. "Semoga." Dan terus menatap ke depan.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun cengo saat melihat dua orang siswanya tengah menghadap menuju ruangannya.

Chanyeol menunjuk ke arah Sehun dan Luhan secara bergantian. "Kenapa? Kenapa kalian datang bersama?" syoknya.

Sehun menjawab. "Aku melakukan ini bukan hanya demi kepentinganku sendiri."

Baekhyun tidak habis pikir. "Apa yang akan di katakan yang mulia Raja saat tahu semua ini?"

"Raja tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun, tapi aku yakin beliau setuju dengan hal ini."

Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya. "Kau benar-benar tidak takut pada publik. Bagaimana jika semua orang mengadakan demo karna selama ini telah di bohongi? Kau tidak memikirkan kemungkinan terburuknya?"

Luhan menunduk. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kalau begitu kebohongan ini akan terjadi selamanya." Ucapnya. "Aku ingin semua rakyat, semua penduduk korea mengerti dan tahu akan apa yang sedang di sembunyikan kerajaan selama ini."

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk. "Sudahlah, Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun melotot.

"Maksudku, Baekhyun-ssi. Kurasa pilihannya tidak seburuk itu." Belanya.

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya, tersenyum cerah ke arah Chanyeol. Kau memang guru terbaik, serunya dalam hati.

.

"Ini gila!" seru Xiumin. "Benar-benar gila!" ulangnya lagi.

Lay tampak tengah merenung. "Kalaau aku sama sekali tidak masalah dengan semua ini. Tapi bgaimana tanggapan masyarakat? Aku yakin semua stasiun televisi akan menayangkan permasalahan ini."

Zitao memainkan sarung tinjunya. "Apa peduliku tentang masalah ini? Kalau ada yang berani menyakiti Luhan, akan kupukul mereka sampai babak belur!" tekadnya.

"Kalau para tetua sudah di tangkap, harusnya tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang serius. Apalagi sebagian dari masyarakat kita sudah tidak lagi menganggap tabu soal pasangan gay. Bahkan di Inggris yang juga merupakan kerajaan besar mengizinkan pernikahan sesama jenis di lakukan."

Xiumin mengacak rambutnya. "Tapi bukankah kasusnya sedikit berbeda? Disini yang kita bicarakan adalah Luhan dan Putra mahkota. Putra mahkota!" ulangnya lagi. "Dia anggota keluarga kerajaan." Terangnya.

Zitao hendak bicara untuk menyanggah perkataan Xiumin, sebelum suara familiar terdengar di telinganya.

"Hai teman-teman."

Ketiganya menoleh. "Luhan!" seru mereka dan langsung berlari memeluk Luhan.

Luhan tertawa. "Bagaimana kabar kalian?"

"Kami baik." Jawab Xiumin.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan dirimu?" tanya Lay

"Woah.. rasanya lega sekali melihatmu kembali mengenakan seragam kita. Aku pikir kau akan mengenakan rok ke sekol—"

PLAK!

"Auwg! Kenapa memukul kepalaku! Lay, kau jahat!" rutuk Xiumin.

Sementara Zitao tidak banyak bicara. Tapi sejak tadi ia sudah siap dengan tinjunya. Hanya saja pukulan Lay dua detik lebih cepat dari dirinya. Good job, Lay. Aku bangga padamu. Batin Zitao.

Luhan tertawa melihat interaksi teman-temannya yang tidak pernah berubah. "Sehun mengatakan padaku bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Jadi, aku hanya akan percaya padanya."

"Waaaaaaaa..." ketiganya salut.

"Kau benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta padanya!" seru Xiumin.

"Sepertinya begitu." Jawab Luhan malu-malu.

.

Di tengah keramaian orang-orang berlalu lalang di bandara, membawa tas ransel, menyeret koper, bocah-bocah berlarian, berteriak, bayi menangis, suara pengumuman, dan lain sebagainya. Sungguh Kris tidak menyukai semua kebisingan ini. Ia memutuskan untuk memakai kembali kacamata gayanya yang sempat ia buka saat di dalam pesawat. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Menyetop taksi.

"School of Aristocrat, please."

Sang supir mengangguk dan mobil taksi itu pun melesat cepat menuju sekolah bangsawan.

Kris bersyukur karna penerbangannya sangat cepat. Setidaknya melewati udara lebih menghemat waktu dari pada menggunakan perjalanan darat.

.

Pangeran Inggris itu melihat ke arah jam tangannya dengan tatapan tajam dan waspada. Ia menaiki dinding di pintu belakang dan berhasil masuk ke dalam kawasan sekolah.

"Ck, kalau saja aku bisa. Mana mau bertingkah seperti maling begini." Rutuknya tidak suka pada tindakannya sendiri.

"Dasar Oh Sehun keparat, kenapa juga nomor teleponnya tidak aktif, aku jadi tidak bisa menghubunginya." Rutuknya sekali lagi sambil membersihkan bajunya yang sedikit kotor terkena tanah.

Tak mau membuang waktu, karna kedatangannya kemari adalah dengan mempertaruhkan banyak hal, maka ia tidak akan gagal. Demi Ayah dan Ibunya, ia tidak akan gagal. Sungguh. Ia akan menemui Sehun dan menghentikan konspirasi jahat yang telah di lakukan kakaknya.

Ia membuka tas ranselnya dan menyembunyikannya di semak-semak, sementara dirinya pergi mencari keberadaan Sehun.

.

"Hachhi!"

"Putra mahkota? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah menjelaskan pelajarannya.

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak. Lanjutkan saja."

Baekhyun mengangguk, dan melanjutkan penjelasannya tentang hubungan internasional.

Luhan tengah menunggu kelas Sehun berakhir dengan setia duduk manis di depan lobi. Sambil bersenandung kecil dan juga tatapan tanya dari banyak orang yang lewat di sekitarnya. Sebagian dari mereka bahkan tersenyum dan membungkuk sopan ke arahnya. Membuat Luhan semakin kikuk dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Dari kejuahan, Sehun tersenyum saat melihat Luhan yang tampak tengah menunggunya. "Luha—"

Hmph!

Luhan menoleh. "Loh? Apa hanya perasaanku saja atau tadi Sehun memanggilku?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Lalu guru Baek muncul dari dalam kelas. "Guru baek!"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Luhan yang berlari ke arahnya. "Ada apa, Lu?"

"Apa Sehun sudah keluar?" tanyanya

"Bukankah Putra mahkota sudah keluar beberapa menit yang lalu?"

Luhan tampak berpikir. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan mencarinya. Selamat siang, guru Baek."

Baekhyun hendak menjawabnya sebelum lagi-lagi Luhan berlari begitu cepat.

Luhan berlari memecah keramaian, namun sama sekali tidak menemukan Sehun dimana-mana. Sebelum seseorang menepuk bahunya.

Luhan sontak langsung menoleh.

"Kau.. Nona Lu, kan?" tanya gadis lugu itu.

Luhan bingung. "Eh? I-iya." Jawabnya.

"Tadi aku melihat Putra mahkota berjalan ke arah sana." Tunjuknya ke luar gerbang sekolah. "Dia bilang akan menunggumu di bioskop terdekat."

Luhan mengernyit. Awalnya ia bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Sehun mengajaknya kencan seperti ini. Dan lagi, ke bioskop? Sejak kapan Sehun suka menonton film? Seperti bukan Sehun saja. Pikirnya.

"Apa benar dia berkata seperti itu?" tanya Luhan memastikan.

Gadis lugu dan culun itu mengangguk cepat.

Dan kemudian Luhan berpikir mana mungkin gadis selugu ini berani membohonginya. Luhan tersenyum. "Baiklah kalau begitu, terima kasih ya."

"Eum." Angguk gadis itu tanpa berani menatap kepergian Luhan.

Luhan berlari keluar gerbang sekolah dengan perasaan senang. Dalam larinya ia berpikir film apa yang akan mereka tonton. Mungkin beberapa film romantis tidak akan membuat Sehun bosan. Pikirnya senang.

Jong In tampak terkejut. "Bukankah itu Luhan?" tanyanya pada Kyungsoo yang juga memasang ekspresi serupa. "Kenapa dia berlari sambil tertawa seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jong In mengernyit. "Mau pergi kemana dia?"

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan ponselnya, menelpon Sehun. "Sehun tidak dapat di hubungi."

"Ayo kita kejar Luhan." Ajaknya.

.

Sehun melempar dengan telak sosok pemuda yang sudah berani membekap mulutnya. "Brengs—" dan saat hendak menendang perut orang di bawahnya, tiba-tiba saja ia terkejut saat melihat wajah orang itu. "Kris?" Sehun membeo.

Sementara Kris mengaduh. Berusaha berdiri. "Kenapa kau malah membantingku, ish!"

Sehun masih syok. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Kris menatap jengah. "Justru karna seharusnya aku tidak boleh berada di sini, aku bersembunyi dari CCTV dan menarikmu kemari!" sebalnya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Sehun.

"Ya! Terjadi sesuatu! Dan sangat gawat! Aku datang kemari untuk membantumu sekaligus meminta bantuan."

Sehun menatap tajam. "Jelaskan padaku."

"Luhan sedang dalam bahaya!"

**DEG**

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kris nampaknya bingung harus menjelaskannya dari mana. "Begini, salah satu dari tetua itu, kabur dari tempat pengasingan. Dia masuk ke dalam kastilku, menyekap kedua orang tuaku. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, kakakku bekerja sama dengan tetua itu untuk mendapatkan tahta." Kris menjelaskannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Pertama, kita harus selamatkan Luhan, setelah itu aku meminta padamu, ah tidak." Ungkapnya tidak yakin. Lalu ia berlutut di depan Sehun. "Sehun-ah.. mungkin—" nafasnya tercekat. "aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya memohon dengan benar. Tapi tolong, sekali ini saja. Bantu aku menyelamatkan kedua orang tuaku."

Sehun menatap takut. Suaranya menghilang, melihat Kris yang memohon sambil berlutut, pastilah bukan masalah kecil. Dan pastilah merupakan pertanda buruk.

"Berdiri, Kris!" tegasnya. "Berdiri jika kau memang ingin membantu dan meminta bantuanku."

Sehun membantunya berdiri, "Pertama, ayo kita cari Luhan."

Kris mengangguk mantap dan dengan cepat menghapus sudut matanya.

Sehun berlari menuju ruangan musik, di ikuti oleh Kris di belakangnya. Sehun mendobrak pintu, dan sukses membuat Xiumin yang sejak tadi sama sekali tidak beranjak dari dalam ikut terkejut.

"Dimana Luhan?" tanya Sehun dengan nafas memburu.

Xiumin bangkit dari duduknya. "Tadi dia bilang ingin menunggumu di lobi, apa kalian tidak bertemu?"

Sehun menoleh cepat ke arah Kris. "Apa tadi kau melihatnya di lobi?"

"Tidak, tidak ada orang sama sekali."

Melihat tidak ada kemungkinan Luhan masih berada di dalam sekolah, Sehun memutuskan untuk keluar. Mencari Jong In.

"Hyung!" panggilnya.

Jong In tidak menjawab dan terus memotret dedaunan bersama dengan Kyungsoo.

"Hyungnim!" teriaknya kencang sambil berlari mendekat.

Pangeran Jong In yang mendengar suara Sehun sontak langsung menoleh kaget. Di kagetkan oleh tiga hal.

Pertama : Sehun kembali memanggilnya Hyungnim

Kedua : Sehun berlari ke arahnya bersama dengan Pangeran Kris yang seharusnya berada di negaranya sendiri. Dan..

Ketiga : Bukahkah tadi Luhan mengatakan Sehun sedang menunggunya di bioskop terde—

Tiba-tiba suaranya tercekat, matanya menatap horror.

"Kunci mobil, hyung! Cepat!" seru Sehun dengan panik.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Kris.

Kris berdecak marah. "Luhan sedang dalam bahaya! Dan kita harus menemukannya!" teriaknya.

"Tadi Luhan berlari keluar gerbang sekolah menuju tempat bioskop. Dia bilang kau yang mengajaknya berkencan sambil nonton film." Jelas Kyungsoo. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya bingung.

Sehun menatap nyalang pada pintu gerbang. "Tak perlu mobil. Aku akan pergi kesana."

"Sehun tunggu aku!"

Keduanya berlari dengan cepat, di susul oleh Jong In dan Kyungsoo.

_**Tidak boleh.. kau tidak boleh terluka, aku akan mengutuk diriku sendiri jika kau benar terluka karna kelalaianku. Xi Luhan.. tolong jangan terluka.**_

Sehun bedo'a hingga tanpa sadar pandangannya memburam, matanya penuh sesak oleh air mata. Ia tidak ingin menangis, tapi membayangkan Luhan terluka sama saja mengahancurkan hidupnya.

.

Luhan membuka matanya, ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Yang ia ingat, Sehun menunggunya di gedung bioskop, seseorang menariknya hingga terjatuh, lalu orang-orang berteriak. Luhan meringis. Lengan kirinya berdarah. Dan seketika saat ia menoleh, barulah ia mengerti kenapa ada banyak ambulan dan tandu rumah sakit bermunculan.

Ia terbatuk darah, kepalanya pusing. Ia tidak paham apa yang terjadi. Karna yang ia tahu hanyalah Oh Sehun. Tangannya berusaha meraih tangan wanita yang kini tergeletak tak berdaya dengan kepala penuh darah.

Pandangannya memburam, ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia mencium bau bubuk mesiu dimana-mana. Pikirannya belum lengkap, namun nama Oh Sehun terus berada dalam benaknya.

Pangeran Kris, Pangeran Jong In, dan Kyungsoo mematung di tempat. Menatap miris pemandangan mengerikan di depannya. Sementara Sehun berlari ke arah Luhan. "Lu, Luhan!" panggilnya.

Namun nihil, Luhan tidak menjawabnya.

"LUHAN!"

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana istana menjadi genting. Setelah kasus penembakan di gedung bioskop empat minggu lalu yang memakan korban, yang mulia Raja sangat murka dan segera terbang menuju Inggris untuk menyelamatkan kawannya. Di keluarkannya perjanjian "Two Kingdom" yakni perjanjian antara dua kerajaan besar. Menghabisi para pemberontak, memberantas para pengkhianat. Dan mengusirnya dari negara yang bersangkutan.

Suho menyisir rambutnya dengan asal. Matanya pening saat melihat banyak surat permintaan maaf dari negara lain yang sudah lama bekerja sama namun tidak bisa membantu apa-apa.

"Baiklah. Lupakan saja." Acuh Suho, kemudian bersiap-siap untuk acara peringatan kematian adiknya.

Memang atas keinginannya sendiri. Melaksanan upacara peringatan kematian Yoo Jung seorang diri. Bahkan ia meminta secara pribadi pada Sehun dan Jong In untuk jangan mengingat hari ini lagi. Karna mereka sudah memiliki orang yang mereka sayangi, dan Yoo Jung hanyalah masa lalu mereka. Egois memang, tapi ini keinginannya. Ini keputusannya. Dan ia pun yakin Yoo Jung akan mengatakan hal yang sama. Karna mereka saudara.

Suho tersenyum saat melihat bingkai foto di atas meja kerjanya. Ia menghela nafas. Sebentar lagi Ayah Luhan akan pensiun menjadi sekertaris kerajaan. Dan mungkin, dirinyalah yang akan di angkat untuk menggantikannya. Suho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kepalaku pusing. Mungkin sudah saatnya mencari pasangan." Gumamnya tidak jelas.

.

Kris berjabat tangan dengan Sehun. Mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya. "Setelah hari ini, mungkin akan sulit bagi kita untuk saling bertemu."

Sehun mengangguk. "Selamat atas pengangkatanmu menjadi Raja. Kau pantas mendapatkannya." Lalu melepaskan jabatan tangannya.

Kris tertawa. "Kenapa kedengarannya seperti sedang menyumpahiku ya?"

Sehun balas tertawa. "Mungkin iya."

"Kalau boleh tahu, bagaimana kabar Luhan?"

Sehun tampak tengah menghela nafas. "Cengeng seperti biasa."

"Tapi bukankah bagus? Penduduk negara ini bisa menerima Luhan sebagai Ratunya?"

"Begitulah... jujur saja aku tidak menyangka Soojung akan mengorbankan nyawanya demi menyelamatkan Luhan."

Ya.. entah harus bersyukur atau bagaimana. Secara kebetulan Soojung berada di dalam bioskop dan tanpa sengaja melihat seorang sniper yang tengah membidik Luhan sebagai sasarannya.

Kris mengangguk paham. "Kalau begitu aku pergi."

Sehun membalas tenang. "Pergilah.."

.

Sebelum kembali ke istana, selepas mengantarkan Kris menuju bandara, Sehun memutuskan untuk mengunjungi tempat kejadian beberapa minggu lalu. Atau lebih tepatnya sudah satu bulan berlalu sejak ia menunggu mati-matian di depan ruang operasi untuk Luhan.

"Yang mulia!" panggil Kyungsoo yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah mobil yang di yakini mobil itu pasti milik Pangeran Jong In.

Sehun terkesiap. "Ada apa?"

"Yang mulia memintamu datang ke ruang latihan untuk acara pernikahanmu."

Sehun tertawa. "Astaga, untuk apa latihan? Hanya tinggal menikah dan—"

"Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan muka datar.

"Ah tidak ada. Ayo pergi."

_Dan pergi ke kamar_

.

Di dalam istana, Luhan baru saja turun dari kursi rodanya saat Sehun muncul dari arah yang berlawanan. Luhan menatap sebal dan kembali duduk di kursi rodanya, meminta pelayan Jung untuk membawanya pergi.

"Pelayan Jung! Biarkan calon 'istriku' ini tetap tinggal." Ungkapnya. "Ada sesuatu yang harus kami selesaikan."

Pelayan Jung membungkuk hormat, dan meninggalkan Luhan berdua dengan Sehun.

Luhan berdecak. "Kenapa semua orang tidak ada yang berpihak padaku." Dengusnya. Lalu dengan terpaksa ia menatap ke arah Sehun. "Dua hari lagi adalah acara pernikahan kita, dan kau malah tidak datang saat latihan. Maumu apa? Sudah tidak cinta padaku lagi karna aku lebih sering duduk di kursi roda? Atau karna aku Soojung mati lalu kau merasa jijik padaku?" tanyanya sinis.

Sehun tidak banyak bicara, dan hanya menggendong Luhan dari kursi rodanya. Membawanya ke dalam kamar.

Luhan meronta. "Sehun, lepaskan aku. Aku sedang serius."

Sehun tetap tidak banyak bicara. Dan membaringkan Luhan di atas tempat tidurnya sementara ia membuka bajunya dalam diam. Membuatnya bertelanjang dada.

Luhan kalap. "A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Kau bertanya tentang hatiku. Dan mari kita lihat mulai sekarang." Sehun mendekat ke arah Luhan. Memaksa tangan Luhan untuk menyentuh dadanya. "Apa debaran ini, masih belum cukup untuk membuktikan kalau aku sangat mencintaimu?"

Luhan tanpa sadar mengelus dada telanjang Sehun. Tanpa berkedip.

"Kita akan melakukannya setelah menikah. Jangan berpikiran kotor." Goda Sehun, membuat Luhan segera menyingkirkan tangannya.

"Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu!" teriaknya lucu.

Sehun tertawa. "Kalau begitu buka semua bajumu."

BUG!

Luhan menimpuknya dengan bantal. "Tadi kau bilang tidak akan melakukannya sebelum menikah!"

"Loh.. bukannya kau tidak mau menikah denganku?"

Luhan menjawab malu. Menelan pahit kata-katanya sendiri. "Tentu saja. Aku mau."

**END**

**.**

**End, woy, end -_-**

**Ngebayangin betapa campur aduknya saya nulis ff ini dari chapter 1-15, hah.. akhirnya selesai juga. Meski endingnya tetep aja berbau humor, gatau lagi lah.. saya memang humoris kaya begini jadinya :v**

**Gak kerasa hampir satu tahun saya menyelesaikan ff ini ya wkwkwk.**

**Gak tahu harus ngomong apa lagi. Modern King udah End, antara sedih sama senang. Pfftt..**

**Yah maaf ya, kalau ada yang beranggapan endingnya tidak memuaskan (?)**

**Oh iya, ada yang bertanya kenapa marganya Sehun itu Oh. Ya karna ngikutin si Ratu. Ratunya kan cowok :D xixixi *otak fujo, maklumin***

**Gak lupa juga saya ucapkan Terima Kasih buat yang udah fav, foll, dan review ff ini! Hoho~~~**

**Arigato^^**


	16. Chapter 16 - EXTRA CHAPTER

Tidak ada yang tahu keindahan apa yang tergambar dibalik tirai putih yang menutupi wajah indah itu. Selama ini ia percaya, tak ada yang jauh lebih ia inginkan daripada hari ini. Hari dimana sang penerus tahta hanya akan menatap satu orang, mengingat satu nama, dan hanya akan bernafas untuk dirinya seorang.

Sama sekali tidak bohong jika Sehun mengatakan bahwa ia tidak menginginkan tahta, harta ataupun wanita dalam hidupnya. Cukup hanya satu nama. Sebuah nama yang sangat mampu membuatnya berdebar, dan panas dingin atas bawah.

Samar-samar sang pewaris menyunggingkan senyuman saat tirai pembatas di depannya hilang.

"Bagaimana bisa engkau begitu cantik, Tuan Putri?" senyuman tipis tak pernah hilang dari bibir tipis Oh Sehun.

Namun wajah cantik nan rupawan yang tengah berhadapan dengannya itu tampaknya tengah merengut. "Aku ini tampan, asal kau tahu." Balasnya ketus.

Oh Sehun tertawa. Saat-saat berdua seperti inilah yang menjadi dambaannya. Terlepas dari statusnya sebagai Putra Mahkota, bersama dengan Xi Luhan adalah sebuah keajaiban dalam hidupnya. Berbulan-bulan lamanya ia menantikan saat-saat seperti ini, meski ingatan buruk beberapa waktu yang lalu masih melekat dalam otaknya.

Sehun menggeser sedikit posisi duduknya yang sejak awal sudah bersila di depan Luhan. Luhan bergerak mundur saat merasakan Sehun mulai mendekat ke arahnya. Dan itu terus terulang hingga tiga kali, dan punggung Luhan tanpa sadar membentur dinding keras di belakangnya. "Ish, jangan mendesakku!" serunya.

Oh Sehun menyeringai. "Kita sudah menikah lalu apa yang kau takutkan?" tanyanya.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. _Sial, aku lupa. _Rutuknya.

Setelah kejadian membahayakan beberapa bulan lalu, seluruh negara yang menganut sistem feodalisme membentuk aliansi baru dan membuat perjanjian damai guna mensejahterakan umat manusia. Sehingga di masa yang akan datang, tidak akan ada lagi orang-orang jahat dan keji semacam 'para tetua' yang telah menjadikan Jung Soo Jung sebagai korban terakhir mereka.

Dan pada akhirnya, beberapa rahasia tetap menjadi rahasia. Mungkin memang akan ada baiknya jika masyarakat tidak banyak tahu tentang segala hal yang menyangkut istana. Ada yang mengatakan : Semakin banyak kau tahu, semakin banyak pula masalahmu. Dan Raja Kim Jong Dae, selaku Raja yang baik dan bijaksana, tidak ingin membebani rakyatnya terlalu banyak.

Satu-satunya hal yang Luhan syukuri hingga detik ini ialah beberapa hal. Salah satunya adalah : Ia bisa hidup dengan pria yang ia cintai. _Oh Sehun._

Sehun mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menangkup kedua pipi Luhan yang sangat empuk seperti roti putih era dinasti joseon. Entah kenapa rasanya Sehun ingin sekali memakannya.

"Emngghh Putra Mahkota, berhenti menggangguku..." rengeknya.

Sehun diam seribu bahasa. Sesungguhnya tidak hanya Sehun yang mengakui kecantikan Luhan, seluruh rakyatnya juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Meski pro dan kontra memang akan selalu ada. Tapi tidak ada yang salah jika mengangkat Luhan sebagai calon Ratu masa depan. Setidaknya itulah yang Yang mulia Raja sampaikan pada pidatonya sebulan lalu.

"_**Negara Amerika adalah negara yang bebas. Mereka menganut paham liberalisme sejak dahulu kala. Semua orang tahu era akan selalu berubah-ubah. Tapi inilah era kita sekarang. Kita hidup pada era dimana semua gender diperlakukan sama, dan memiliki hak yang sama."**_

"Kemari, Lu."

Sehun memutuskan untuk tidak mempermainkan Luhan dengan menggunakan pipinya.

Luhan berkedip, mata indah sebening embun pagi itu menatap tidak mengerti saat Sehun menepuk pahanya sendiri. _Apa dia ingin aku duduk disana?_ Pikir Luhan.

"Ini perintah." Kata Sehun.

Luhan merengut, memilih untuk menurut. Luhan tidak mengerti, kenapa Sehun suka sekali memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil. Tidakkah duduk di atas paha seseorang membuatmu terlihat seperti seorang adik bayi?

Sehun tertawa melihat wajah masam Luhan. "Kau ingin tahu sesuatu?" tanya Sehun sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan dengan lembut. Sesekali ia mencium jemari Luhan yang sontak saja langsung merona. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa Sehun suka sekali mencium tangannya. Bagaimana jika tangannya kotor?

Luhan menunduk. Gawat, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa malunya lagi.

Meski Sehun tahu hal apa yang membuat Luhan menunduk di atas pangkuannya, sang Putra Mahkota itu hanya tertawa kecil dan mengangkat dagu Luhan dengan tangan kanannya.

Cup~

Luhan membola. "Ke-kenapa kau mencium daguku seperti i-itu!" serunya gelagapan, berusaha menyingkir dari pangkuan Sehun namun apalah daya Sehun malah semakin memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat.

"Aku tanya, apa kau ingin tahu sesuatu?" ulang Sehun, dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

Luhan berdeham, ia tidak mau kelihatan malu di depan Sehun. Atau ia akan berakhir memalukan dan Sehun akan menertawakannya. Bahkan sulit di percaya, beberapa waktu yang lalu Luhan mendengar Sehun yang tertidur tengah mengigaukan namanya sambil tertawa. Jadi Luhan menyimpulkan : Sehun sedang menertawakannya. Ah tidak, Sehun suka menertawakannya baik dalam sadar ataupun tidak sadar. Dan Luhan sering kali menyimpulkan, kalau Sehun itu _sudah gila._

"Tahu apa? Apakah itu sesuatu yang penting?" tanya Luhan pada akhirnya.

Sehun antara ingin mengangguk dan tidak, namun ia memutuskan untuk melepaskan beberapa tusuk konde pada rambut Luhan. Pelayan Jung memang sengaja tidak memotong rambut Luhan dan membiarkannya panjang terurai. Setidaknya karna parasnya yang cantik itulah, yang membuat banyak rakyat simpati padanya dan mendukungnya penuh. Meski yah.. tak bisa di pungkiri, selalu saja ada pihak yang tidak suka.

Luhan lagi-lagi tidak mengerti akan tingkah Putra Mahkotanya yang malah melepas semua hiasan di kepalanya dan menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari tangan Sehun. "Bagaimana bisa laki-laki sepertimu secantik ini, hm? Semua laki-laki di muka bumi ini pasti sangat iri padamu." Kata Sehun dengan nada bergumam.

Luhan sedikit merengut, namun ia membiarkan Sehun mengelus kepala dan lehernya sampai puas. "Kau selalu memujiku cantik, bukan karna kau juga ingin dipuji tampan, bukan?" tanyanya.

Pertanyaan Luhan membuat gerakan tangannya berhenti. Ah, tidak.. sebenarnya bukan karna pertanyaan Luhan yang membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

"Sehun, kau kenapa?" tanya Luhan saat melihat ekspresi sang Putra mahkota yang berubah.

Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan yang ambigu. Luhan tidak mengerti, lebih tepatnya.

"Tentang sesuatu yang kita bicarakan tadi, sepertinya kita harus lari." Ungkap Sehun yang langsung menyeringai jahil.

"Sebenarnya ada ap—hei, kau mau membawaku kemana?"

Beberapa detik sebelumnya Sehun menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya keluar ruangan. Dan saat ini, Luhan dengan susah payah mengimbangi Sehun dan berlari di sampingnya dengan tangan Sehun yang masih menggenggam tangannya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Cepat beritahu aku dan—hei! Kenapa kau malah tertawa!" Luhan memukul bahu Sehun dengan pelan di tengah larinya.

Sehun tertawa keras. Mau tidak mau Luhan ikut tertawa. Sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti kenapa Sehun tertawa begitu senang. Tapi Luhan tertawa karna melihat Sehun yang tertawa begitu lepas. Benar-benar tidak seperti Sehun yang bisasanya. Setidaknya setelah kematian Bibi Yeon, Luhan tidak pernah melihat Sehun tertawa seperti ini lagi.

Setelah keluar melewati kediaman Putri Mahkota, Sehun masih tertawa dan sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang. Dan Sehun semakin mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Luhan, membawanya lari lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Beruntunglah Luhan bukan laki-laki yang lemah, ia sudah terbiasa main kejar-kejaran bersama Ayahnya sejak kecil. Ternyata masa kecilnya banyak sekali membantu masa depannya.

Luhan lagi-lagi tertawa saat mereka berdua melompati kursi taman dengan waktu yang bersamaan. Melihat Sehun yang masih sesekali mencuri pandang ke belakang, mau tidak mau Luhan juga ikut melirik dan ia sempat terkejut saat Pelayan Jung bersama beberapa orang pengawal tengah mengejarnya dari kejauhan.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang masih membawanya berlari. Ia sedikit terengah. "Hei... hah.. kenapah.. mereka mengejar kita?" tanyanya.

Sehun nyengir. "Apa kau sudah lelah, Tuan Putri? Kalau begitu aku akan membawamu bersamaku."

Hap!

"Uwahhh.." Luhan berteriak kaget saat Sehun dalam sekejap menghentikan langkahnya dan mengangkat tubuhnya ala pengantin baru. Akhem.. mereka memang pengantin baru.

Luhan semakin mendelik ngeri saat pengawal yang mengejar mereka malah semakin banyak. "Sehun, kenapa kita malah dikejar oleh pengawal kita sendiri?"

Sehun lagi-lagi menyeringai. Ia tidak akan memberitahu Luhan kalau ia kabur dari pekerjaannya dan malah memilih datang ke kamar Luhan secara diam-diam.

Ada aturan dalam istana yang mengatakan : Putra Mahkota dilarang mendatangi kamar Putri Mahkota sebelum usianya menginjak dua puluh tahun.

Sehun tertawa saat mengetahui aturan konyol itu benar-benar berlaku di dalam istana. Masa bodoh, suatu saat ia akan menghapus aturan konyol itu selamanya.

Lagipula, mana ada seorang pria yang mau dilarang bertemu dengan pengantinnya?

Sehun tertawa bersamaan dengan Luhan yang malah menyemangatinya untuk terus berlari. "Aaaaaaa Sehunnn cepat! Mereka sudah mendekat, hahahahahaha!"

"Aku tahu, dasar cantik—Akh! Kau memukulku!"

"Sudah cepat lari saja!"

"Kau pikir aku kudamu?"

"Kan kau sendiri yang membawaku lari? Jadi kau harus cepat!"

"Diam, kau berisik."

"Kau—" Luhan menggeram tertahan. Ah... dasar Oh Sehun. Sudah Luhan duga sebelumnya, Sehun tidak akan selamanya bisa bersikap manis padanya. Dasar buaya.

**Modern King **

**By Frisky**

**All Cast by TYME**

**EXTRA CHAPTER**

**.**

.

**Enjoy!**

**.**

"Pangeran Jong In?" panggil Yang mulia Ratu saat tanpa sengaja melihat putra pertamanya yang tengah terburu-buru entah hendak kemana.

Jong In menoleh, lalu membungkuk hormat. "Iya, yang mulia?"

Sang Ratu menatap penampilan sang putra dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. "Ingin pergi kemana kau siang hari begini, Pangeran?" tanya Ratu dengan senyum kalemnya.

Jong In mendadak kikuk. Sebenarnya bukan tanpa sebab ia berpakaian ala anak muda masa kini. Ya, terlebih lagi selama ini ia hanya mengenakan setelan jas dan seragam saat keluar dari istana. "Ah.. itu.. aku ada acara dengan temanku, yang mulia." Jawab Jong In, menelan ludah.

Sang Ratu mengangguk, lalu memulai sandiwaranya. "Acara?"

"Iya, yang mulia. Acara."

Yang mulia Ratu mengangguk. "Sepertinya Kyungsoo juga baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Ibu pikir dia pasti juga memiliki acara di luar." Pikirnya sambil bergumam.

Jong In tertawa hambar dalam hati. _'Haha.. tentu saja, aku yang mengajaknya keluar.'_

Sang Ratu lagi-lagi tersenyum. Menggoda putra pertamanya sama sekali tidak menyenangkan karna Jong In susah sekali untuk dipancing emosinya. Tidak seperti Sehun yang diam-diam menghanyutkan.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi." Ujar sang Ratu. "Tapi jangan lupa, jaga Kyungsoo baik-baik." Senyumnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Jong In yang diam mematung.

Jong In menoleh, menatap punggung sang Ibu yang perlahan menjauh, diikuti dengan beberapa orang dayang istana yang sebelumnya menjaga jarak saat ia berbicara dengan Ibunya.

"Apa aku mudah sekali ditebak?" tanya Jong In pada angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

Entahlah..

Sementara itu, diwaktu yang sama namun ditempat yang berbeda. Zitao baru saja selesai melakukan latihan terakhirnya di akademi sebelum ia benar-benar layak menjadi pengawal di Istana. Xiumin dari kejauhan, datang sambil menyeret Lay di sampingnya yang masih senantiasa menguap sambil menatap sebal ke arah Xiumin. Ia kesal karena acara tidur siangnya terganggu.

Saat tangan kanannya sibuk memegangi lengan Lay agar tidak kabur, tangan kiri Xiumin tampaknya tidak datang dengan tangan kosong. Ia membawa beberapa kotak bekal besar yang memang ia siapkan untuk makan bersama.

"Jajjaaaa~~~ lihat aku bawa bekal untukmu~"

Zitao berwoah woah senang. "Woah.. kau benar-benar hebat!"

Xiumin mengangguk dengan ekspresi wajah seolah mengatakan. 'Tentu saja!'

Lay menatap kedua temannya dengan kedua matanya yang sudah hampir mirip dengan mata Zitao. Tidakkah kedua temannya ini melihat lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya? Ia benar-benar kurang tidur. Sangat kurang tidur. Ia bahkan lupa apa ia sudah mengunci studionya apa belum. Hah.. ternyata merepotkan juga ya menjadi pengurus ruangan. Untungnya setiap ruangan sekolah sudah memiliki pengurus masing-masing. Hah.. menyebalkan, hidupnya jadi tidak tenang.

"Lay! Ayolah jangan lemas, semangat!"

Lay menghela nafas sambil melirik kotak bekal di tangan kiri Xiumin. "Apa kita sedang piknik? Kenapa kau membawa banyak sekali kotak bekal? Kau pikir Luhan akan datang dan memakan semuanya?"

Xiumin menyeringai. "Hihi.. bagaimana jika aku mengatakan, Luhan akan datang dan memakan semuanya?"

"Hee? Benarkah?" Zitao menganga, benarkah Luhan akan datang? Apa tidak apa-apa? Bukannya Luhan baru saja melepas masa lajangnya?

Xiumin menatap kedua temannya dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Tentu saja! Aku yang mengatur semuanya. Beruntunglah kalian punya teman sepintar aku."

Lay dan Zitao saling tatap, lalu beralih menatap malas ke arah Xiumin yang mulai membangga-banggakan dirinya sendiri.

Xiumin mendadak kikuk. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa tengah di tatap oleh dua ekor panda yang sedang malas bicara, ya?

'_Ah.. sepertinya mereka bukan kurang piknik, tapi kurang tidur.'_ Batin Xiumin menyimpulkan.

Jadi kenapa kau tak biarkan mereka menikmati waktu tidur mereka, Xiumin-ssi?

Pangeran Jong In menyeringai singkat saat kedua matanya menangkap sosok pemuda manis yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Jong In bersyukur, Tuhan menyadarkan perasaannya dengan begitu cepat. Dan alasan kenapa ia begitu bersyukur adalah sosok pemuda bernama Kyungsoo yang saat ini telah berada di depannya. Jong In ingin sekali tertawa. Kenapa pemuda didepannya ini susah sekali untuk dibuat tersenyum? Sepertinya wajah datar Sehun itu suka sekali menular.

"Tidak ada yang mengganggumu selama pergi ke tempat ini, bukan?" tanya Jong In, memastikan tidak ada pengganggu yang berani mengganggu Kyungsoo-nya.

Kyungsoo-nya? Mungkin memang sedikit berlebihan, mengingat Kyungsoo yang belum menunjukkan kepastian akan perasaannya sendiri. Jong In mengerti, di abaikan selama bertahun-tahun oleh orang yang kau cintai, lalu orang itu menyadari akan sosok mungil yang mencintainya, namun ternyata semua itu telah terlambat. Kali ini Jong In berusaha untuk tidak menyunggingkan senyum mirisnya.

Kyungsoo menarik sedikit bibirnya membentuk garis tipis. "Beberapa pelayan dan sayang istana menanyaiku banyak hal." Katanya.

Jong In mengambil dua topi yang sebelumnya ia lipat dan ia selipkan ke dalam bajunya. "Apa saja pertanyaan yang mereka lontarkan? Apa mereka mengganggumu? Kalau memang iya, kau bisa ceritakan padaku." Katanya sambil memasangkan topi di kepala Kyungsoo yang hanya pasrah saat jemari Jong In mengelus kepalanya dengan pelan. Kemudian ia melihat Jong In juga memasang topi di atas kepalanya sendiri.

"Tidak begitu mengganggu, hanya... sedikit berisik." Jawabnya tersenyum simpul saat Jong In juga memberinya senyuman hangat.

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa yang mereka tanyakan?" tanya Jong In sambil mengiringi Kyungsoo berjalan di tengah-tengah orang yang sedang sibuk melihat-lihat pameran lukisan di dalam museum.

Sebulan yang lalu Jong In memang berencana mengajak Kyungsoo untuk melihat lukisan di museum yang katanya banyak sekali peminatnya ini. Sebenarnya ia juga berniat mengajak Sehun dan Luhan ikut serta. Mengingat Sehun sangat pandai melukis, mungkin datang ke museum akan membuatnya termotivasi untuk melanjutkan karyanya yang tidak pernah ia publish didepan media.

Tapi Jong In menyerah saat Sehun menolak ajakannya secara mentah-mentah. Meski perang dingin antara keduanya sudah lama mencair, tetapi sikap Sehun padanya masih saja tidak ada bedanya. Dan Jong In pun mengerti, adiknya yang tampan itu hanya tidak tahu saja harus bersikap seperti apa pada dirinya. Jadinya Jong In bisa memaklumi. Terlebih saat Sehun tahu bahwa dirinya telah mencium Luhan secara sepihak. Jong In akui waktu itu ia sangat mencintai sosok Xi Luhan yang kini telah bersanding dengan adiknya. Dan Jong In berpikir betapa sakitnya hati Kyungsoo pada waktu itu.

Kyungsoo yang merasa sedang di pandangi lama oleh Jong In pun menjawab dengan wajah datarnya. "Ahh itu, mereka bertanya banyak hal. Aku tidak mengingatnya." Bohongnya.

Jong In mengangguk kalem dan meraih tangan kiri Kyungsoo untuk digenggamnya dengan erat.

Jong In membalas raut tanda tanya Kyungsoo dengan senyuman hangat darinya. "Nanti kau tersesat." Katanya.

Kyungsoo menyembunyikan rona merah pada pipinya, lalu menunduk dan mengangguk.

Sebenarnya, salah seorang pelayan bertanya padanya apakah Pangeran Jong In sedang mengajaknya berkencan atau tidak. Dan Kyungsoo menolak untuk memberitahu Jong In mengenai hal ini. Bisa-bisa tuan tidak peka ini besar kepala.

Beralih pada Putra dan Putri mahkota negeri ini, keduanya tengah duduk berdampingan dikediaman sang Ratu dengan wajah sama-sama tertunduk. Ahh.. sepertinya mereka akan mendapatkan hukuman. Apapun itu, asal jangan jauhkan Luhan darinya.

Sang Ratu berdeham pelan. "Apa kau tahu kesalahanmu, yang mulia Putra mahkota?"

Luhan menelan ludah. Memang bukan ia yang ditanya, tapi kenapa ia sangat gugup. Terlebih saat Sehun mengatakan padanya bahwa Yang mulia Raja melarang mempelai pria bertemu dengan mempelai ehmm wanita untuk sementara waktu. Dan yang membuat Luhan ingin memukul kepala Sehun adalah fakta dimana Sehun yang dengan santainya mengatakan. _"Karna kau bukan wanita, maka peraturan itu tidak berlaku bagiku."_

"Aku tahu, yang mulia." Jawab Sehun.

Dalam hati Luhan bersyukur Sehun tidak menjawab dengan kata-kata yang melawan.

Sang Ratu menahan senyumnya saat melihat dua anaknya yang terlihat menyesal. Kemudian ia berdeham lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Tangannya terangkat untuk memberi kode pada salah seorang dayang untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

Sehun mau tidak mau mengangkat kepalanya saat seorang dayang dari kediaman sang Ibu memberinya sebuah bingkisan. Lalu ia menatap ke ara Ibunya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Luhan melakukan hal yang sama. Ia kira ia akan mendapat hukuman, tapi kenapa malah sebuah bingkisan?

Menurut buku yang pernah ia baca—sebenarnya ia dipaksa untuk membaca buku tentang apapun itu—sebuah bingkisan itu menandakan itikad yang baik, sesuatu yang baik, dan hal-hal yang baik. Terlebih jika mertuamu yang memberinya, wah... Luhan tidak bisa membayangkan apa isi dari bingkisan itu.

"Putra mahkota."

"Iya, yang mulia?"

Sang Ratu tersenyum. "Sebenarnya tidak ada aturan yang harus membuatmu tidak bertemu dengan Luhan. Semua itu hanyalah karang-karangan Ayahmu saja."

Apa? Karang-karangan?

Sang Ratu tertawa sambil menutupi mulutnya. Sementara Sehun dan Luhan saling tatap satu sama lain, tidak mengerti.

"Yang mulia Raja hanya ingin tahu seberapa besar keinginanmu untuk bertemu dengan pendamping hidupmu." Jelas sang Ratu saat menyelesaikan tawanya dua menit kemudian.

Kali ini Luhan angkat bicara setelah diam cukup lama. "Anu... yang mulia, apa isi dari bingkisan ini?" tanya Luhan. Sebenarnya ia sudah cukup gatal untuk bertanya apa isinya. Bahkan sebelumnya ia sempat menerka-nerka. Jangan-jangan isinya adalah sebuah gaun mewah yang mengharuskannya untuk memakainya? Ah tidak, demi Tuhan pun Luhan sangat tidak menyukai gaun-gaun semacam itu. Ia hanya suka memakai kaos oblong tanpa lengan dan celana pendek selutut.

"Ah itu.. bukan sesuatu yang berharga, tapi mungkin kalian akan membutuhkannya di masa yang akan datang." Ujar sang Ratu dengan senyuman hangat. Sejenak bayagan Pangeran Jong In seolah muncul di depan Luhan. _'Darah memang lebih kental daripada air.' _Ungkapnya dalam hati mengingat-ngingat ucapan guru pembimbingnya beberapa waktu lalu. Dan kalau boleh berkomentar, Sehun lebih terlihat seperti yang mulia Raja. Entahlah bagaimana menjelaskannya. Tapi satu hal yang ia ketahui, Putra Mahkota memang _sedikit_ lebih tampan dari Pangeran Jong In.

Sehun mengangguk singkat dan menerima bingkisan pemberian Ibunya dengan senyum mengembang. Sang Ratu mungkin tidak pernah mengatakannya, tapi bingkisan ini akan Sehun anggap sebagai hadiah pernikahannya. Lain kali ia harus mengungkapkan rasa terimakasihnya dengan cara yang berbeda.

Seorang pelayan datang dan membungkuk hormat pada Ratu, Putra mahkota, dan Putri mahkota Luhan secara bergantian. "Yang mulia Putri mahkota, ada tiga orang pemuda datang untuk bertemu dengan anda." Kata pelayan itu.

"Tiga orang pemuda?" ulang Luhan.

Pelayan itu mengangguk, mengiyakan.

Lalu Luhan mengangkat telunjuknya di atas kepala, seperti pose berpikir. Tapi Sehun yang berada di sampingnya malah beranggapan lain. _Luhan sangat manis. _Pikirnya.

"Eumm.. apa mereka tampan sepertiku?" tanya Luhan dengan polos, membuat sang Ratu menutup mulutnya, menyembunyikan tawa.

Sang pelayan sedikit bingung hendak menjawab apa, karna selama ini ia menganggap bahwa Xi Luhan adalah cantik. Tak pernah terbesit dalam pikirannya sedetikpun untuk mengatakan bahwa Luhan itu tampan.

Sehun menahan tawa saat melihat ekspresi bingung sang Pelayan.

"Aa.. itu.. salah satu dari mereka memakai seragam militer dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya." Setidaknya hanya pemuda satu itu yang mudah ia ingat dan ia deskripsikan dengan baik.

"Zitao!" pekik Luhan sambil menutup mulutnya. "Ups, maaf. Aku berteriak."

"Tidakkah lebih baik kau menemui mereka, Putri Mahkota?" tanya sang Ratu dengan nada lembut yang berhasil membuat Luhan tersentuh. Ah. Betapa baiknya mertuanya ini. Luhan benar-benar merindukan teman-temannya.

Dan tanpa pikir panjang, Luhan langsung berlari keluar dan meninggalkan Sehun yang tengah melongo ditempatnya.

Sehun menatap bingung ke arah para dayang dan pelayan yang memalingkan wajah mereka. Sehun tahu pelayannya itu sedang menahan tawa. Begitupun dengan Ibunya yang bersusah payah menahan tawanya.

"Apa barusan aku sedang di acuhkan?" tanya Sehun.

Lay menatap takjub pada dekorasi di dalam istana, sesekali ia berdecak kagum di selingi gelak tawa dari Xiumin yang mengatainya kampungan. Zitao menggelengkan kepalanya melihat interaksi kedua temannya. Kini mereka tengah berada di tengah-tengah istana, tepatnya di sebuah gazebo yang terlihat tua namun kayu-kayunya masih sangat kokoh. Aliran air sungai kecil dapat dilihat antara kaki-kaki mereka. Xiumin meletakkan beberapa kotak bekalnya di atas meja dan menatanya dengan rapi.

Lay menganga takjub. "Aku masih tidak percaya kalau rencanamu adalah membawa kami ke dalam istana."

Xiumin menatap angkuh. "Yah... bukan apa-apa.. bukan masalah besar bagiku." Entengnya.

Ck, lagi-lagi membanggakan diri sendiri. Pikir Zitao yang hanya diam menatap kedua temannya.

"Apa kau yang memasak ini semua?" tanya Zitao pada akhirnya. Sesekali ia mengambil satu potong sushi didepannya. Tepat saat Zitao hendak mengambil yang kedua, tangan Xiumin langsung memukul tangannya.

Plak

"Akh.. kenapa kau pukul tanganku!" seru Zitao sambil mengelus tangannya.

"Kenapa kau makan duluan, huh? Apa aku pernah menyuruhmu makan?" hardik Xiumin pada teman pandanya.

"Memangnya aku perlu izinmu untuk maka—"

"HALO SEMUAAAA!"

Pekikan girang yang terdengar familiar itu membuat perhatian ketiganya teralihkan. Luhan berlari ke arah mereka dengan mengangkat tinggi roknya, beberapa orang pelayan mengikuti dari belakang dengan susah payah. Salah satu dari pelayan itu bahkan membantu untuk mengelap keringat di wajah Luhan yang tertawa ke arah mereka.

"Xiumin! Lay! Zitao! Aku merindukan kalian~~~"

Luhan memeluk tiga orang temannya dengan erat, seolah esok hari tidak akan ada lagi.

Xiumin tertawa saat merasakan nafasnya semakin pendek karna Luhan memeluknya terlalu erat, sementara Lay dan Zitao berhasil terbebas dari pelukan Luhan beberapa detik yang lalu. Mereka tahu pasti akan berakhir seperti ini.

"Woahhh~~~ apa ini! Kalian membawanya untukku?" tanya Luhan dengan mata berbinar saat melihat jejeran kotak bekal di atas meja. Luhan meneguk air liurnya sendiri, makanan di depannya seolah menggodanya untuk segera makan.

Bagaimana ini? Peraturan keras di dalam istana selalu melarangnya untuk makan makanan secara berlebihan. Jadi, haruskah ia makan enak kali ini?

Lay menahan gerakan Luhan yang berusaha mengambil salah satu di atas meja. Luhan cemberut, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kenapa Lay menahanku untuk makan?" rengeknya.

Lay tertawa lalu menunjuk Xiumin—yang masih menghirup nafas dalam-dalam—dengan dagunya. Sementara Zitao tertawa sambil memegangi perut. "Sebaiknya kau izin dulu pada orang itu, atau kau akan berakhir seperti si panda." Kata Lay dengan nada mengejek.

Luhan mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Apa kalian sedang berdrama? Aku ini sedang lapar, tidak mau main drama." Polosnya.

Lay menepuk jidatnya dan dengan pasrah melepaskan Luhan. "Baiklah, sana cepat makan."

Zitao masih tertawa, melihat Xiumin menderita adalah kebahagiaan.

Merekapun tertawa bersama seraya membicarakan banyak hal. Sesekali mereka berebut dan bermain perang sumpit. Luhan banyak bercerita tentang Sehun, khususnya yang berkaitan dengan perilaku Sehun selama bersama dengannya. Lay hanya menguap malas. Tapi lain Lay, lain juga dengan Xiumin dan Zitao.

"Benarkah?" tanya Zitao tidak percaya.

Luhan mengangguk. "Aku serius! Sehun itu sangat romantis dan saat tertawa ia sangat tampan! Seribu kali lebih tampan malah!"

"Aku pikir wajah datarnya sudah permanen, ternyata tidak ya." Xiumin nyeletuk, dan Luhan langsung mendelik ke arahnya.

"Apa? Apa aku salah bicara?" tanya Xiumin.

Lay menyikut Zitao yang duduk di sampingnya. Xiumin mungkin tidak tahu karna posisi duduknya sedang membelakangi. Ya, membelakangi Sehun yang tengah tersenyum aneh ke arah mereka.

"Kenapa mendadak diam?" tanya Sehun.

Xiumin menganga, urung memasukkan sumpit ke dalam mulutnya. _Mati aku. _Pekiknya ngeri.

"Apa kalian sedang membicarakanku?" kali ini Sehun bertanya dengan nada bersahabat, namun entah kenapa terdengar lebih mengerikan di telinga Xiumin.

Luhan mematung.

.

.

"Akh!"

Sehun mengaduh sakit. "Kenapa kau memukulku!" serunya sebal pada Luhan yang malah memukul keras bahunya.

Luhan mengedus sebal. "Itu karna kau yang membuat teman-temanku pergi!"

"Apa maksudmu aku membuat teman-temanmu pergi?" tanya Sehun. Ia tidak mengerti. Bukan salahnya kan kalau mereka merasa canggung pada seorang Putra mahkota? Setidaknya mereka tahu diri, begitulah pikirnya.

"Ck, selalu saja ini terjadi kalau kau datang." Decaknya sebal lalu meninggalkan Sehun jauh di belakang.

Sehun berdecak pinggang, ia sedikit frustasi entah kenapa. "Apa aku ini menyeramkan?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tidakkah lukisan ini sedikit menyeramkan?" tanya Kyungsoo menunjuk beberapa deretan lukisan di depannya.

Jong In menautkan alisnya. "Kurasa tidak, mungkin karna auranya sangat gelap, jadi terlihat menyeramkan." Jawabnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham. "Lukisan di sampingnya memakai warna cerah, tapi kenapa masih terlihat suram?" tanyanya lagi.

Jong In mengendikkan kedua bahunya. "Entahlah." Ia tdak terlalu mengerti seni, jadi ia hanya berkomentar setahunya saja. Daripada ia sok tahu, lebih baik ia menjawab seadanya.

"Ayo kita lihat lukisan yang lebih cerah, disana sepertinya banyak peminatnya." Tunjuk Jong In ke arah timur dari lokasinya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, mengikuti Jong In dari belakang.

.

"Baekhyun-ah!" panggil Chanyeol sambil berlari-lari kecil.

Baekhyun menoleh. "Ada apa, Chanyeol-ssi?"

Chanyeol mengeluh. "Ck, kita tidak sedang di sekolah, kenapa kau memanggilku dengan sebutan-ssi?"

Baekhyun membuang nafas. Haah.. "Jujur saja aku tidak suka menyebut namamu, Chanyeol-ssi."

Chanyeol berdecak tidak percaya. "Kau mengajari siswamu untuk berlaku baik terhadap orang lain. Lalu apa begini caramu membalas perkataan temanmu? John Lenon saja—"

"Baiklah, cukup! Cukup, Chanyeol." Baekhyun menghentikan Chanyeol sebelum maniak musik yang satu ini mulai bersabda hal-hal yang menurutnya penting tidak penting. "Jadi, ada apa kau berlari ke arahku? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang olahraga?"

"Aku lihat. Karena itulah aku memanggilmu." Jawabnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng malas, lalu melanjutkan larinya.

"Kudengar Korea Selatan sudah melegalkan hubungan sesama jenis. Kau sudah tahu itu, Baekhyun-ah?"

Baekhyun menghentikan larinya dan menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang berjalan santai padanya. "Apa maksudmu menanyakan itu padaku? Tentu saja aku sudah tahu."

Chanyeol mengangguk kalem. "Lalu.. bagaimana pendapatmu tentang hubungan sesama jenis?"

"Biasa saja."

"Benarkah? Jadi kau tidak menentang ya.." Chanyeol membuat kesimpulan.

"Apa kau lupa siapa Putri mahkotanya? Kenapa kau masih bertanya hal-hal yang tidak penting." Ketusnya. Jika ditanya ia menentang hubungan sejenis atau tidak, maka jawabannya adalah tidak.

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti.

Baekhyun mengernyit tidak suka. Hidungnya mencium bau-bau aneh dari gelagat Chanyeol yang sedikit mencurigakan. Sontak ia langsung berjalan mundur saat Chanyeol berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu saja..." ucapan Chanyeol mengambang, sementara tangannya menyentuh pipi Baekhyun yang memerah. "Membuatku menyukaimu.." lanjutnya dengan senyum menawan.

Baekhyun tercekat. Sudah ia duga, Chanyeol memang aneh. Tapi kenapa jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang?

Tok tok tok

Sehun langsung memasang muka masam saat melihat Pelayan Jung yang membukakan pintu kamar Luhan. "Dimana Putri mahkota?" tanyanya.

Pelayan Jung membungkuk hormat. "Putri mahkota sedang beristirahat, yang mulia."

"Oh begitu, biarkan aku masuk."

Pelayan Jung masih diam di tempat.

"Kau tidak dengar aku bicara apa?" Sehun mulai jengkel. Kenapa semua pelayan seolah sedang ingin menjauhkannya dari Luhan?

"Sebenarnya, Putri mahkota melarang seseorang bernama Oh Sehun untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya."

Apa?

"Tapi aku suaminya." Tegasnya.

"Mohon maaf, yang mulia. Saya hanya menjalankan perintah."

Sehun mengehela nafas, dan memutuskan untuk pergi. Sebenarnya tidak untuk pergi, melainkan bersembunyi terlebih dahulu lalu mengendap-ngendap masuk lewat jendela kamar Luhan yang sedang gampangnya ia buka karna tidak di kunci sebelumnya.

"Hei, cepat bangun."

Luhan mengernyit saat melihat wajah Sehun di depan wajahnya. "Eeeeeeeeehhhhhh—hmmphh" pekiknya tertahan saat Sehun membungkam mulut Luhan dengan bibirnya.

Sehun mengulum senyum saat melihat wajah memerah Luhan. "Sudah bangun, Tuan Putri?"

Luhan berkedip. "Mau lagi." Gumamnya.

Sehun mengernyit. "Apa?"

"Bibirmu." Luhan menjawab polos tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah Sehun.

Kali ini Sehun yang berkedip. Apa makhluk cantik yang tengah berbaring ini benar-benar Luhan? Luhan si pemalu? Lalu kenapa malah jadi tidak tahu malu begini?

"Kau benar ingin di cium?" tanya Sehun sekali lagi, dan langsung melumat bibir Luhan saat mendapat anggukan persetujuan.

Sehun menaikkan tubuhnya dengan sempurna di atas Luhan saat Luhan mengalungkan tangan di lehernya.

Luhan mengerang tertahan saat lidah Sehun mulai menyusup ke dalam mulutnya. Decakan lidah yang saling bersatu terdengar begitu panas, Sehun tidak tahu kenapa Luhan menjadi begitu berani. Mungkin karna status mereka kini sudah resmi. Tapi nyatanya segala sesuatunya memang tidak akan pernah berjalan lancar bagi mereka berdua.

Terdengar ketukan pintu yang dapat Sehun tebak si pengganggu itu adalah Pelayan Jung.

"Ck, pelayan itu lagi." Decaknya sebal sementara Luhan tertawa kecil.

"Apa yang lucu, huh? Kau senang mempermainkanku?"

Kini Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun yang sudah berada di atasnya. "Daripada kesal, kenapa kau tidak membawaku jalan-jalan saja?" tawar Luhan dengan binar jahilnya.

Sehun mengerang tertahan. Ia harus mengendalikan dirinya sekali lagi. Baiklah, hanya kali ini.

"Apa kau ingin membeli sesuatu?"

Ditengah pepohonan rindang dan taman bunga bermekaran, Pangeran Jong In berjalan beriringan dengan pujaan hatinya.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin membeli apapun." Balas Kyungsoo tanpa membalas tatapan Jong In padanya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi ke tempat lain!" Jong In menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya berlari kecil. Sesekali Jong In tersandung bebatuan kecil, dan Kyungsoo menertawakannya. Lalu mereka tertawa bersama.

Sebuah tawa, yang menjelaskan segala perasaan mereka.

.

Sementara di dalam istana, setelah kabur melalui jendela kamar Luhan, seorang Sehun tengah menggiring kudanya ke tengah lapangan. Luhan yang sejak tadi hanya ikut menonton Sehun menunggangi kuda, menguap bosan. Melihat Luhan yang hanya diam saja, membuat Sehun memutuskan untuk membawa kudanya pada Luhan dan mengulurkan tangannya dengan senyuman tampan.

Luhan yang sedang memeluk lututnya sendiripun mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Sehun.

Waktu seolah berhenti selama beberapa detik.

Luhan mengulum senyum. _Inikah sosok Pangeran berkuda putih yang selalu aku mimpikan setiap malam?_

Tangannya mencoba menggapai uluran tangan Sehun, dan Sehun mengecup tangannya dengan lembut. "Bersediakah engkau ikut bersamaku, Tuan Putri?"

"Aku bersedia." Jawab Luhan dengan senyum yang mengembang.

Sebuah senyuman, yang mampu membuat Sehun berdebar, dan panas dingin atas bawah.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya untuk naik ke atas kuda dengan bantuan Sehun. "Ini pertama kalinya aku menunggangi kuda." Ungkap Luhan, kali ini ia sungguh terkesima. Tak pernah terbayangkan ia akan menunggangi kuda bersama Pangeran impiannya.

Luhan tidak pernah tahu, kapan ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada sosok Sehun. Yang pertama ia pikirkan tentang Sehun adalah seorang pemuda tampan yang selalu menatap tajam ke arahnya, seolah berusaha melihat sesuatu dibalik matanya.

"Kau tahu apa isi dari bingkisan yang mulia Ratu?" tanya Sehun dengan nada berbisik di telinga Luhan.

Luhan memerah, sesekali ia menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya kesana kemari saat dapat ia rasakan bibir tipis Sehun menyentuh kulit telinganya. Seolah memberi sensasi aneh pada tubuh Luhan. Terlebih lagi tangan kiri Sehun yang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang sementara tangan kanannya sibuk memegangi tali kuda.

"Ma-mana kutahu!" balasnya ketus saat ia mulai menyadari kalau Oh Sehun tengah berusaha menggodanya.

Sehun tertawa saat mendengar reaksi Luhan yang luar perkiraannya. "Kau ingin tahu, atau tidak?" bisiknya jahil.

Gawat, pipi Luhan sudah semerah apel kesukaan Sehun!

"Kau curang!" ketusnya. "Kau membuka bingkisannya tanpa memberitahuku!"

Sehun lagi-lagi tertawa dan mencubit pipi Luhan yang merona. "Kau membuatku gemas." Katanya.

Luhan yang tidak merasa kalau dirinya imut, hanya bisa pasrah saat tangan Sehun menyentuhnya dimana-mana.

Sehun kembali mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Luhan dan berbisik dengan suara rendah. "Sebuah pakaian bayi dari era joseon..."

Luhan semakin merah, ibarat kepalanya mengepulkan asap, separah itulah ia berusaha menahan malunya. Ia tahu ia memang seorang laki-laki, umumnya laki-laki tidak akan mengandung. Tapi Luhan berbeda, ia memiliki rahim sama halnya seperti kaum hawa. Karna sebelumnya ia terlahir dengan kelamin ganda, tidak menutup kemungkinan jika ia bisa mengandung.

Mengandung anak Sehun. Ugh, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat wajah Luhan memanas.

"Ayo kita membuatnya, hm?" tanya Sehun sambil meletakkan dagunya di atas bahu Luhan yang sudah semakin tegang. Luhan memejamkan matanya erat, ia menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak, tapi ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. "OH SEHUN! MESUM!" pekiknya sebal dengan wajah yang semakin merah.

Sehun lagi-lagi tertawa dan mengecupi leher Luhan sampai Luhan mengerang.

"Akh Sehun! Kau ini benar-benar—ahh."

Sehun menyeringai. Mengerjai Luhan adalah kebahagian baginya.

Semoga Tuhan selalu mendengar do'anya, meski selama bertahun-tahun ia tidak pernah ingat apakah ia sering berdo'a, tetapi pemuda manis bernama Luhan inilah yang membuatnya berdo'a kembali. Sehun berjanji akan selalu menyimpan nama Luhan seorang dalam hatinya, sebagaimana Luhan yang selalu menyimpan nama Sehun di dalam hatinya.

_Tuhan... jangan biarkan semua ini berlalu begitu saja. Izinkan aku bersama dengannya, menua bersama... hanya dengan dirinya..._

**.**

**EXTRA CHAPTER – END**

**Thank's for reading!**

**Ekstra chapter kali ini saya persembahkan untuk reader manis saya Princess Vinka668 yang hari ini sedang berulang tahun :D semoga selalu sehat, dan panjang umur :) **

**Minggu, 6 Maret 2016.**


End file.
